Fushigi Yuugi Chronicles
by shardingtoby2
Summary: Miaka Yuuki thought life was back to normal now that Taka was in her life. But Tenklou had other plans in mind for the young priestess and all of her friends. Complete!
1. Bk 1: Chp1:Normal life or is it?

**Fushigi Yuugi Chronicles**

**Book One: Returning to the Book**

_**Chapter One: Normal Life or Is It?**_

Miaka Yuki walked briskly that autumn morning with a scarf tied around her neck. Her long auburn hair was up in a ponytail and it swung back and forth as she walked. At the bus stop her best friend Yui Hongo was waiting with a frown on her face.

"Miaka" she replied exasperated, "If you're gonna be late, could you at least give me a call next time."

"Sorry Yui" Miaka grinned sheepishly, "I had to get some breakfast. You know me."

"Yea I know you. By the way how was your date with Taka last night?"

The person Yui was referring to was Taka Suknami, Miaka's boyfriend who was in college.

"Oh it went very well. We had a wonderful time. You should have come."

"I wanted to but I still feel a little weird. Plus my mom doesn't exactly know about Tetsuya yet."

"I still can't believe you guys got together."

"Hey guys good morning" a deep voice spoke up.

Miaka turned and smiled when she saw who was the speaker was. He was smiling away as well as his dark blue short hair glistened in the sun.

"Taka" she replied, "I was wondering when you were going to be here" Miaka replied.

"I'm sorry I was late" Taka kissed Miaka on the cheek.

"It's okay the bus is just arriving now," Yui said as the bus pulled up at the curb.

*******************************************************

The three of them got on and found some empty seats. Luckily for them they were one of the first stops. Every morning Taka would escort the two girls to Yotsu Badai High School and then hurry off to college himself. He was in the same college as Miaka's older brother Keisuke and his best friend Tetsuya, who also happened to be Yui's new beau. As Miaka sat next to him many thoughts entered her head.

"It's been three months," she said to herself, "Three whole months since Taka came back. I thought I had lost him when Tamahome and I had to say good-bye. When we defeated Tenkou and sealed him away. Even now he doesn't remember anything. It's probably just as well. It's better that he doesn't remember some of those horrible things. However, he can't remember them either. All our friends. All our friends who fought by our side. All of them who tried so hard to keep us together. They would be happy now. Happy to know that our love even surpassed the powers of the book."

"Miaka!" Yui called her out of her wonderings.

"Hmm?"

"We're here. What are you thinking about? You looked like you were in a daze" Yui looked down at her in concern.

"Oh nothing. Let's go" Miaka replied following her off the bus.

Taka was waiting by the front gate of school.

"I got her" Yui replied.

"You okay Miaka?" he asked concerned as well.

"Mhm" she nodded happily, "I'm fine. You should go Taka. You're going to be late."

"You're right. I mean I do have that test this morning," he said in a hurry.

He gave Miaka a quick peck on the cheek and took off running, waving as he went.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest?" Yui replied sarcastically.

"Yui" Miaka whined.

"C'mon Miaka" Yui said swinging her bag over her shoulder, "We're going to be late.

********************************************************

Up on top of the school building a sixteen- year old boy watched the two girls enter the school. He smiled slightly as his light purple eyes glinted with satisfaction.

"Miaka Yuki" he replied, "This is the day you will meet your match Priestess of Suzaku."

*******************************************************

Authors Note: Well there you have it. My first attempt at a Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction. Because I am so busy with Riceballs in a Fruits Basket this one may not be updated as much. So sorry for that. And if you want any info on what this story is about or how it is going to go, just go to the page where you find out about me. There is a description of the story there. All your favorite characters will return, including my favorite Tasuki. Also expect many appearances from the Byyako seven and the Genbu seven as well as their priestesses. One more thing, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and I will try to be true to the characters as the original creator had them. For those of you who have read my fruits basket stories you know that I have been able to do that in the past. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!

Next Chapter: Meeting Ren Shigyou

A new student has arrived who immediately gets a popularity following. But all he seems interested in is Miaka. Find out whathappens next time!


	2. Chp 2: Meeting Ren Shigyou

**Chapter Two: Meeting Ren Shigyou**

Miaka's classroom buzzed with excitement that morning. All the boys were gathered in one group while all the girls were in the other.

"Miaka over here!" Naomi called.

"What's going on?" Miaka asked when she had put down her bag.

"Didn't you hear? There's a new student in school today" Naomi replied.

"New student? No I didn't hear anything about that."

"Well all the girls said that he is so cute. I can't wait to see him myself," her friend giggled.

Sure enough into the room a boy about Miaka's age walked in. His short light purple hair glistened and his deep violet eyes were enough to attract any young girl. He had his hands in the pockets of his uniform and a slight smile on his face as he gazed around the room. Immediately several girls and boys came over to talk to him.

"That's him Miaka" Naomi said excitedly, "Ren Shigyou."

"Ren Shigyou huh?" Miaka gazed in his direction.

His violet eyes fell right on her and he smiled.

"Huh?" she turned a light pink.

"Looks like he spotted you" Naomi grinned.

"Naomi, you know I have a boyfriend?" Miaka turned to her surprised.

"Oh yea. The one in college right?"

"Yes. And don't forget it" Miaka replied.

Ren Shigyou broke away from the crowd and walked right over to them. He smiled briefly at Naomi then turned to Miaka.

"Are you Miaka Yuki?" he asked.

"Uh that's right. How did you know that?" Miaka asked stunned.

"I've heard about you from around here. From other people. I look forward to this school year with you Miss Yuki" he bowed then walked over to his desk.

"Uh?"

"I can't believe he spoke to you Miaka. Isn't that great!" Naomi was jumping on her back.

"I suppose so" Miaka said, "Naomi don't make a big deal out of this."

"I'm sorry I just can't help myself."

Miaka watched Ren from her seat during class.

"Its kind of odd that he knows my name" she thought, "I don't know that many people around here."

**********************************************************

"The new guy?" Yui said at lunch that afternoon, "Yea I've seen him. I hear he's in your class?"

"He is in my class" Miaka replied picking up her rice and chopsticks.

"What's he like?"

"He's kind of odd Yui. It's the weirdest thing he actually knew my name before we even met. It's very bizarre."

"Miaka don't you think you're reading too much into this?" Yui sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems to me that ever since we went inside the book, you're a lot more cautious about things. Which that can be a good thing, but it can also be a bad thing. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think I do."

"I mean you're expecting for the whole world to come crashing down again. We're back home Miaka. Everything is back to normal and fine now."

"You're right" Miaka agreed, "I'm just being silly."

"Yea you are" Yui smiled.

"You know what Yui Hongo, you're still the smartest person I know."

"Well I have to be. To catch up with you."

"You will."

"Thanks Miaka. So what's his name, this new boy?"

"Oh it's" Miaka began.

"Ren!" a boy called.

Ren Shigyou ran by in a soccer uniform.

"Good afternoon Miss Yuki" he bowed as he kicked the ball back to his friend, "Miss Hongo" he took off running back down the field.

"Hey he knows your name too Yui" Miaka said stunned.

"Yea" Yui nodded uncertainly, "Funny."

**********************************************************

Over the next few weeks Ren had instant popularity. All the girls wanted to go out with him and all the boys hung onto his every word.

"He is so amazing" Naomi told Yui on a Thursday morning, "He's athletic and he gets excellent grades. He's the perfect guy."

"I suppose so" Yui replied, "Oh there they are."

Naomi looked in the direction that she was looking. Taka and Miaka had just arrived at the school.

"Sorry Yui" Miaka replied, "I was running a little late today."

"It's actually my fault" Taka said sheepishly, "I promised to pick her up at her house."

"Whoever's fault is it, it's fine. I'm more concerned what happened last night?"

"Good morning Miss Yuki" Ren Shigyou passed.

"Oh Good Morning Shigyou" Miaka replied.

"Shigyou wait up!" Naomi called out running after him.

"Who's that?" Taka asked.

"Oh that's Ren Shigyou" Miaka answered, "He just started school a couple of weeks ago."

"Yea. Instant popularity" Yui added.

"So that's Miaka Yuki's boyfriend?" one of the girls asked Naomi who was holding onto Ren's arm.

"He's cute" another said, "Where did she meet him?"

"Inside a book" Ren spoke up.

Huh?" the girls looked at him as he glared at Taka's retreating figure as he left the schoolyard.

"She met him inside a book."

********************************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: Hi everyone. Yes I know a lot of this stuff you have either read or watched before, but I liked the way the story went from this point of view. I'm not going to change that much of the beginning of Taka's and Miaka's encounter with Ren much until later on in the story. You'll see more of the Suzaku seven in not only the book environment but in Miaka's world as well. There will even be some cute moments with Nuriko in Miaka's school in Book Three so look for it. Right now I am just trying to get the original story out there. There will be some changes in this book but only closer to the end. For one thing I wasn't fond of the watch idea or the fact that Taka and Miaka keep going back and forth. I also wanted to include more of Yui in this, because I think she is just as important as her best friend. In Book Three though is where the real fun will begin, with the Suzaku seven entering Miaka's world and experiencing it for the first time. Okay that's enough with that. I just wanted to explain for those who are confused. Oh and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me! Thanks again!

Next Chapter: Suzaku calls Miaka

Suzaku and the other gods are in danger! What will Miaka, Yui, and Taka be able to do while they are in the real_** world? **_


	3. Chp 3: Suzaku calls Miaka

**Chapter Three: Suzaku calls Miaka**

That night Miaka tossed and turned in her bed. She dreamt about being back in Konan. All of her friends were there. Nuriko, Tasuki, Chiriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chichiri. Taka was there too. Only he was Tamahome once more. They were all sitting around the palace having a general good time. Suddenly the skies outside turned pitch black. Tamahome and Tasuki stepped forward blocking Miaka. Suddenly in the sky Suzaku appeared, the red light surrounded the entire area.

"Priestess of Suzaku" Suzaku called, "Miaka help me! Hurry!"

Miaka sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. Her heart was beating fast and she was breathing hard.

"Suzaku" she gasped.

**********************************************************

The next morning she arrived at the bus stop extra early. Yui ran up to her with a worried expression on her face.

"Miaka" Yui replied, "I am so glad you're here early."

"Yui. I have to talk to you" Miaka said in a scared voice.

"Hey what's going on?" Taka asked as he approached.

"Taka" Miaka replied.

"You both look like you have seen a ghost," he said with a concerned look.

"It's nothing" Yui replied, "C'mon Miaka," she said taking her friend's arm gently, "The bus is here."

"Okay" Taka replied following them onto the bus.

**********************************************************

During break time Yui and Miaka went to the roof to talk. Yui was leaning against the fence while Miaka had her back to her.

"So did you have one too?" Yui asked, "A dream I mean?"

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "I was back in Konan, with all my friends. Tamahome was there. Suddenly the skies turned black, and Suzaku appeared. He was calling to me Yui. He needed my help. Then I woke up."

Yui nodded.

"I had one similar. I was in Kutou, with Suboshi. Seiryuu came down from the clouds and knelt before me begging for my help."

"What do you think it means Yui?" Miaka replied.

"I don't know. But if we both had one, it must be important. You know I've been thinking, let's go to the library this afternoon."

"The library?"

"Yes. To the Important Documents room. I want to see if the book is still there."

"What makes you think that it's not? We returned it after last time didn't we?"

"Yes I returned it myself. I just want to make sure that it's there."

Up on the roof Naomi, a bunch of girls and Ren Shigyou appeared.

"Miaka, Yui? What are you doing up here?" Naomi asked.

"We were, talking." Yui replied simply.

"Alone?" Ren asked.

"Yes" Miaka nodded.

"I understand that you are running for the vice presidents seat Miss Hongo?" Ren replied.

"Yes that's right" Yui nodded.

"Yui's a shoe in," Miaka added happily.

"Well Shigyou's running for president" Naomi replied excitedly.

"That's right" Ren said with a slight smile.

"Congratulations for being nominated" Miaka said, "Yui I have to go to class now. I'll see you after school."

Miaka walked to the door that led off the roof. Ren eyed her the entire time. Yui noticed his staring and frowned slightly. Naomi and the girls continued to cling to Ren's arms.

"I should be going to" Yui replied coolly, as she walked past.

"Good luck Miss Hongo" he said, "The election is tomorrow after all."

"Thanks" Yui answered without turning her head.

She walked to the door and exited.

"And you will win" Ren thought, "I'll make sure of it."

"Shall we ladies?" he said to Naomi and the others.

"Whatever you want Shigyou" Naomi giggled.

The others nodded. As they walked all their eyes suddenly became complacent and void of any life. Ren smiled as they walked down the halls.

"This is just the beginning" he thought, "Priestess of Suzaku."

**********************************************************

Miaka stood outside the school waiting for Yui. She looked up into the sky and smiled a bit as she saw the clouds going by. Suddenly the sky turned a bright shade of red. Miaka gasped as she stared. Once again Suzaku's voice was heard in the air.

"Miaka! Priestess of Suzaku! Help me! Miaka!"

"Miaka!" Yui called out.

"Huh?" Miaka swung around stunned, "Yui?"

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for the past two minutes. But you wouldn't move."

Miaka looked back into the sky. It was the same as it was just moments ago. She turned back to her friend with an urgent look on her face.

"Yui. I heard him again. Suzaku."

********************************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: Thanks for the great review! I will write a couple more like this one tonight. I want to get all the first couple of chapters done first so we can get to the real exciting ones. The next one is a short one just so you know!

Next Chapter: Voting on the Student Council

Ren is voted President and Yui not unexpectantly becomes his vice president. But something is wrong with the students of Yotsu Badai. Miaka now has no choice but to tell Taka everything about his past. See what happens next chapter!


	4. Chp 4:Voting on the Student Council

**Chapter Four: Voting on the Student Council**

Yui stared at her best friend for a few moments.

"Yui didn't you hear me?"

"No, I heard you Miaka, but are you sure?" Yu replied concerned.

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "That's why I didn't hear you."

"Okay. Let's go to the library and find out if the book is there. Then we'll talk about this. And maybe we'll talk about it with Keisuke and Tetsuya."

"All right" Miaka agreed following Yui down the street.

**********************************************************

The National library wasn't too far from their school. Yui and Miaka walked in. Yui looked at the desk and saw that the person behind it was preoccupied. She and Miaka rushed up the stairs that led to the room. They looked down the hall to make sure no security guard was around. They walked over to the door and Yui turned the handle. The door was unlocked once more so they walked in.

"Do you remember where you put it?" Miaka asked putting down her bag.

"It's around here somewhere" Yui replied, "Let's just look."

Miaka and Yui rummaged through several shelves. Finally exhausted Yui looked at Miaka straight in the eye.

"It's just as I feared. It's gone," Yui said somberly.

"Where could it be?" Miaka replied worriedly.

"I don't know" Yui said, "C'mon let's call your brother and Tetsuya and meet with them."

"Yui. I need to tell Taka" Miaka replied.

"Do you think he will remember?"

"I don't know. He knows the stories and he tries to remember but so far nothing. But I have to tell him. It involves him too."

"That's true. Okay Miaka. Let's go to the college. We can meet all three of them there."

"Okay."

**********************************************************

That evening at Miaka's house the five of them discussed the strange occurrences.

"But are you sure Miaka? That you heard Suzaku?" her older brother Keisuke asked.

"Yes. In my dreams. And then this afternoon" she replied.

"I had a dream too. And this afternoon when Miaka and I went to the library we found that the book was gone" Yui said.

"The Universe of the Four Gods was not there?" Tetsuya asked.

"No. We couldn't find it anywhere. Taka is everything all right?" Miaka asked as she stared at him.

His back was turned from the couches they were sitting on.

"I wondered why the two of you looked so strange this morning?" he replied as he stared out the window.

"Taka do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Yui asked him.

"I've been trying to. All I can remember is protecting Miaka. Everything else is pretty much a blur."

"It's okay Taka" Miaka smiled, "It's not important that you can't remember. At least not now."

"But what does it mean?" Tetsuya said, "Who would take the book out of the library? Who else knows about the Universe of the Four Gods?"

"Good question?" Yui replied, "I don't know of anybody."

"And the other question is, why would they want the book? What would be the reason?" Keisuke added brushing a hand through his short dirty blond hair.

"I'm home!" Miaka's mom called out as she entered the apartment.

"Oh Mom's home" Miaka replied.

"I guess we'll have to discuss this later" Tetsuya said.

"You mean your mom doesn't know?" Taka asked.

"Are you kidding?" Miaka replied with an eyebrows raised, "She wouldn't understand this."

"Yea, mom would probably freak" Keisuke said with a smile as he stood up, "I'll walk you guys to the door."

"I'm going to stay a little longer with Miaka" Yui replied, "Goodbye Tetsuya."

"See you later Yui," he grinned under his sunglasses.

"Bye Taka" Miaka said.

"I'll see you later Miaka" he replied with a smile.

"C'mon" Miaka turned to Yui, "Let's go to my room.

**********************************************************

Yui left about an hour later saying she had to prepare for the election the next day. Miaka got ready for bed and climbed under the covers.

"I wonder if I will have another dream?" she thought as she closed her eyes.

After she drifted into another dream. This time she was on a hill. Yui was standing next to her. Next to them were two other girls their age. She couldn't see their faces. The four of them stared into the sky, which was pitch black once more. The wind was blowing heavily. Suzaku once again appeared next to Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu.

"Priestess! Save us!" he called.

Miaka woke up once again. She sat up dripping with more sweat then the first time.

"What is this?" she asked herself, "What is going on Suzaku?"

**********************************************************

In a small house in Morioka another girl sat up in bed. Her long light brown hair glistened with sweat. She gazed out her window and saw the wind pick up outside.

"Grandmother" she said, "Why am I seeing these things? Why are you showing these things to me?"

**********************************************************

The phone rang at Miaka's apartment the next morning. Keisuke answered it.

"Miaka!" he called.

"What is it?" she called back.

"Mrs. Hongo just called to say that Yui is ill and that she won't be in school today."

"Yui's sick?" Miaka came into the hall, one shoe on, one shoe off.

"That's what she said."

"Hmm? But today is the election. Yui is going to lose."

"Well. Maybe she's better off" Keisuke replied as he went back into his room, "Being in a position like that can be so demanding sometimes."

"I suppose. Still I wonder" Miaka thought as she slid the other shoe on, "What caused her to be sick? Maybe I'll find out this afternoon."

**********************************************************

In the gym at break time the election was going on. Ren made a very dramatic speech. When the time for the Vice-president's speech came no one came up. Ren stood back up and spoke.

"Since no other people volunteered to be Vice-president, and despite Miss Hongo's absence, I vote that she'd be my vice president. All those in favor?"

The entire student body raised their hands. Miaka looked around her in confusion as she raised her hand.

"Everyone looks the same" she thought, "They have the same placid expressions."

"There you have it" the original president replied into the microphone, "Yui Hongo will be the Vice president, and according to the votes Ren Shigyou is our new President!"

Everyone stood up at once and applauded him. Miaka stood with the rest and eyed Ren. He noticed her look and gazed right at her as he spoke.

"Thank you. I will do my best to be a good president. Long gone are the days when you will have to follow someone who is incompetent."

Miaka gasped and looked at the former president on the stage. He was beaming away as if he hadn't even been insulted.

"We will start a brand new future. One where you will be free to live your lives as you see fit. No more adults telling you what is right and what is wrong."

Miaka looked around her stunned.

"Doesn't anyone notice?" she replied to herself, "What he's saying? Something's not right."

"Let's grab the future with both hands!" he shouted into the mike.

Everyone clapped loudly. Miaka continued looking at Ren in awe. He looked her way as she dashed out of the gym. He smiled then bowed his head to the audience. Now even the teachers had placid looks on their faces as they clapped.

********************************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: Okay it ended being longer than I had first anticipated. Any way hope you enjoyed it. Just a few more chapters then we can see the rest of the characters in Konan.

Next Chapter: True Intentions

Miaka and Taka meet on the roof of the school to discuss Ren's speech. Yui becomes better and has her own encounter with Ren Shigyou!


	5. Chp 5: True Intentions

**Chapter Five: True Intentions**

Taka met Miaka on the roof that afternoon. She was standing near the edge gazing at the sky once more.

"Miaka?" he replied as he approached her.

"Taka" she said as she rushed into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused as she held onto him tight.

"I just want to leave here. Will you take me home? Or better yet to your place. I don't feel safe here."

"Okay" he nodded, "But will you tell me what is wrong?"

"Not here" she said shaking her head, "It isn't safe."

She looked at him directly in the eye and he nodded slowly. They both turned around and came face to face with Naomi. She was standing in front of several other students.

"Miaka, where are you going?" she replied in a cold voice, "The day isn't over yet."

"Uh. I called Taka so he could take me home. I'm not feeling well."

"But you can't leave. You have to help us celebrate Ren's victory."

"Since when do you call him by his first name?" Miaka asked stunned.

"C'mon Miaka lets go" Taka replied.

"You're not going anywhere" one of the male students spoke up.

He snapped his fingers and many of the boys rushed him and pushed him against the fence.

"Taka!" Miaka screamed as two of the boys grabbed her arms.

"Miaka!" he called back.

"Do you think that you're better than everyone" Naomi replied looking at Miaka, "That you're above. That you can do whatever you want?"

"What are you talking about Naomi? You're not making any sense."

"Running out of the gym like that to call your boyfriend in the middle of Ren's speech is bad form."

"I told you" Miaka replied, "I wasn't feeling well."

"Show her what it means to be a liar" Naomi said.

"With pleasure" a tall burly boy replied picking her up over his head.

"No! Stop it!" Miaka cried, "Taka!"

"Miaka!" Taka became enraged and kicked two of the boys out of his way.

Despite not having Tamahome's powers he was still a pretty good fighter, having taken martial arts ever since he was a small child. He rushed over to the boy who was holding her over his head and tackled him around the legs. He came down letting Miaka go. Taka rushed over and picked her up. Then he rushed down the stairs as fast as he could run. He ran all the way out of the school courtyard and all the way to the bus stop. When he had arrived he put Miaka down out of breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh Taka" she fell into his arms, "I knew there was something wrong."

**********************************************************

"Did they get away?" Ren asked Naomi and the tall boy as he walked up onto the roof.

"Yes sir" Naomi bowed, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right" Ren smiled, "We'll get another chance."

**********************************************************

Back at Taka's apartment he gave her a warm cup of tea and Miaka told him everything that had happened during the election.

"I think its Shigyou."

"Ren Shigyou?" Taka asked surprised.

"Yes" she nodded, "When he was speaking, I noticed it. And on the roof didn't you hear Naomi? They were under a spell Taka. I'm sure of it."

"What kind of person, can place someone under a spell?" he said.

"I don't know. But I have to warn Yui" she replied picking up the phone.

She dialed the number. The phone rang until Mrs. Hongo picked up on the other end.

"Yui went to the doctors Miaka" she replied, "I offered to go with her, but she left before I could get home. Honestly that girl can be so stubborn sometimes. I will tell her that you called."

"Thank you Mrs. Hongo" Miaka said into the receiver, "Good bye."

"Well?" Taka replied.

"Yui's not home" Miaka answered, "I'll have to talk to her later."

Taka continued to comfort Miaka as they both sat in silence.

*********************************************************

Meanwhile Yui was walking downtown. The truth of the matter was she wasn't sick. She walked past the school and decided to pick up the work she had missed that day. She walked into the school and saw that it was deserted. As she walked past a classroom someone called out her name.

"Miss Hongo!"

Yui stopped and peered in. Ren Shigyou was inside the classroom cleaning up.

"Shigyou? What are you still doing here?" Yui asked in surprise.

"I was just cleaning up for the night" he replied, "What happened today? You didn't show?"

"I was sick" she said, "I came to pick up the work I missed."

"Oh that's a shame" he replied as she turned around, "Bad dreams?"

She turned back around with a stunned look on her face.

"By the way" he said, "You're my new Vice-president."

"But I didn't even show up today" Yui replied.

"No one else wanted the role. So you got it by default" he answered.

"That's funny" she said as she leaned against the blackboard, "I wasn't the only one up for it before" she looked up as he gazed outside the window, "Was it you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hmm?"

"Was it your doing?"

"I thought you would be happy Miss Hongo" he replied with a sneer.

She pulled herself away from the blackboard and walked to the door after having grabbed her work from the nearby desk.

"Miss Hongo!" he called out stopping her, "It's getting late. It might be dangerous. Maybe I should walk you home."

She faced forward.

"Good bye" she replied coolly as she left.

She walked down the stairs and past the windows. As she placed her foot on the next set of stairs the windows shattered, hitting her with many shards of glass. She leaned on the banister as the blood seeped from her wounds. Ren walked slowly down the stairs as she leaned over in pain.

"Oh dear. How unfortunate. I told you it was dangerous" he replied as he walked past her, "But you wouldn't listen. Perhaps now the Priestess of Suzaku will take me seriously."

"Huh? How did you know that?" Yui looked at the back of his head in fright, "Who are you?"

He turned to her with a sneer.

"What's wrong Priestess?" he replied, "Not what you expected?"

"I asked you a question?" she gasped as the pain became worse.

"You'll know soon enough" he turned back around and continued to walk down the stairs, "Oh and don't hesitate to tell your best friend all about me. I look forward to our next encounter" he chuckled as he disappeared.

"Miaka" Yui fell to her knees overcome with fear, "Miaka."

********************************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: I think I will do one more for you guys tonight!

Next Chapter: Red Light Reappears

With the discovery of Yui, Taka and Keisuke warn Miaka not to go to school. But she is worried for everyone else that she cares about safety, and goes anyway. What will happen with her next encounter with Ren Shigyou? Find out next time_**!**_


	6. Chp 6: Red Light Appears

**Chapter Six: Red Light Reappears**

Miaka looked at Yui's wounds as Tetsuya dressed them. They were all sitting in Tetsuya's apartment after having picked up Yui at the school just moments ago.

"Oh Yui. Why did you go there alone? I tried to get a hold of you" Miaka replied.

"I didn't know Miaka" Yui said.

"It looks like your theory about Ren was true then Miaka" Taka replied, "He was the one controlling all the students today."

"Under the circumstances Miaka" Keisuke spoke up, "It would probably be best if you didn't go back to school tomorrow. Too many uncertain things could happen."

"I agree with Keisuke" Taka replied, "You could get seriously hurt or worse."

"All right" Miaka nodded slowly, "Yui I wish that I had been there."

"No Miaka" Yui shook her head, "It's better that you weren't. I guess he was the one who took the book out of the library. He knew about us being priestesses."

"Speaking of which" Tetsuya replied, "Something interesting happened to us today as well."

"What's that?" Taka asked looking over at his friend.

Tetsuya walked over to his bag and pulled something out. He placed it on the table and everyone looked at the object stunned.

"The Universe of the Four Gods!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Yep" Keisuke nodded, "Somebody dropped it off in our mailbox just as Taka left."

"I wonder where it came from?" Yui replied as she smoothed her hand over it.

"Good question," Tetsuya said, "Keisuke and I have been trying to figure that out all afternoon."

"It's still very strange" Miaka replied, "That you guys would end with it."

"Well we do have that club at school" Keisuke said.

"Yea that's true" Taka replied, "A club where only three members are even interested in this stuff."

Keisuke shrugged his shoulders.

"In any event. What am I going to tell my mom? When she sees these wounds she'll be so upset."

"Don't worry Yui" Miaka hugged her friend, "Your mom works late. Just stay in your room like you're still sick. She won't see them."

"I think your brother and Taka are right" Yui replied, "Don't go to school tomorrow Miaka. Ren will be expecting you."

Miaka nodded and hugged Yui once more.

**********************************************************

That night while in her room Miaka looked out her window. Taka had taken the Universe of the Four Gods home with him, so that the two girls could be at peace.

"I know I told them that I wouldn't go" she said to herself, "But what if someone else gets hurt? No" she shook her head, "I can't allow that to happen. I have to confront him. Tomorrow. I have to find out what he is up to and what he knows."

**********************************************************

The next morning Keisuke told Miaka's mom that she was sick. He informed her that Yui was also sick and that something must be going around. After Keisuke and Miaka's mom had left Miaka put on her school uniform quietly. She gazed one last time at her room and grabbed her bag.

"Forgive me Taka," she thought, "Keisuke. I'm doing this for you" she said as she exited the apartment.

She walked inside the school and to her classroom.

"Good morning Miaka" Naomi smiled as she entered.

"Naomi?" she said stunned as her friend looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Naomi replied in her normal voice, "You look tired."

"Oh" Miaka giggled a little, "I am tired."

She sat down at her desk and noticed that Ren was nowhere to be seen.

"He must be absent" she thought as she saw his empty desk, "Good. He can stay absent for all I care. Still how am I going to get to the bottom of this without him here?

*******************************************************

"Dammit" Taka said under his breath as he stood at the payphone, "Where are you Miaka?"

He slammed down the phone and then picked it up again. He dialed Yui's number.

"Hello Yui" he replied when she answered, "Listen have you talked to Miaka today?"

"No. In fact I was trying to get a hold of you or Keisuke. I have been calling over there constantly since this morning."

"Just as I thought," Taka sighed, "I'm coming to get you" he replied.

"How?"

"I've got Tetsuya's car" he replied, "We have to go get Miaka."

"Taka what's wrong?" she said concerned.

"I'll explain when I get there" he replied slamming the phone down once more.

"Oh Miaka" Yui thought as she hung up the phone, "Why did you lie to me? What are you thinking?"

*********************************************************

Back at the school it was nearing the end of the day and Miaka was packing her bag to leave.

"Miaka where are you going?" Naomi asked coming over.

"Oh I have to go to Yui's to see how she's feeling" Miaka answered.

"But wait" Naomi replied pointing to the blackboard, "You can't leave yet."

Miaka looked at the blackboard and gasped at the words that were written. MIAKA YUKI MUST DIE!!

"The fun is just beginning" Naomi smiled evilly as several students stood up and began to surround the frightened girl.

She backed away and ran out of the classroom. They chased her down the halls. The whole school seemed to be after her. She had nowhere else to run except the school roof once more. She dashed up the stairs and ran to the edge. Then she turned around. She was trapped. She stared terrified at the many students who came up. Their eyes were glowing bright purple.

"Just like puppets aren't they?"

Miaka looked up and spotted Ren. However he looked different. His hair was long now and tied back. And he was wearing what looked like ancient Chinese clothing. He jumped down from his perch.

"Welcome Priestess of Suzaku" he replied as he placed his hands on his hips.

********************************************************

"Are you serious?" Yui asked Taka as they drove to the school.

"Yes" he nodded, "Tetsuya was reading it and it said that this Ren Shigyou is from the book. He works for some unknown force that is trying to make it's way back."

"Then Miaka is in serious trouble" Yui replied, "Step on it Taka!"

*********************************************************

Ren stepped in front of Miaka who was now being held by two of the male students.

"Why are you doing this?" Miaka asked, "Who are you working for?"

"I am not at liberty to reveal who my master is" Ren replied, "But I will tell you this. I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you apart from Tamahome."

"What?" she looked at him with questionable eyes.

"Because Tamahome is in this world, my master is powerless. But if there is a way to keep you two apart then he can come back to power."

"You don't mean?"

Ren nodded.

"What have you done to everyone here?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry. It's just mind control. People are so easily manipulated. Their weak minds are so feeble. Because in reality if you give people what they want, they will follow you to the ends of the earth. They will do whatever you want. Just imagine all the people I could manipulate in this world without even trying."

"You're wrong" Miaka shook her head, "I know people. They are kind and understanding. And they're not weak."

"Of course they are. The weak minded are the ones who destroy something without even thinking about the consequences. In reality people can be very narrow minded and opinionated."

"No" Miaka shook her head again.

"Believe me Miaka. I can even control the minds of those who are strong. And to prove it" he took her face in his hand, "I am going to make you fall in love with me."

He leaned in to press his lips against hers.

"Let her go!"

Ren looked back and saw Taka and Yui standing there. Taka had an angry look on his face.

"Let her go Ren" Yui repeated.

"Yui! Taka!" Miaka called out.

Ren walked forward. The other boys who were standing behind him moved in as well.

"All right then Tamahome" Ren replied with a sneer, "Come at me. If you can."

"No Taka" Miaka screamed.

"Yui. Get behind me" Taka ordered.

"Okay" Yui agreed.

Ren sent the boys forward. Taka kicked and punched. Some of them struck him but he struck even harder. Yui stayed behind him the entire time. Miaka had seen enough. She too kicked the two boys that were holding onto her. Yui saw her and ran towards her. Ren saw them and began running towards them.

"Yui!" Taka shouted, "Catch!"

He tossed the Universe of the Four God into the air. She caught it and opened it up. Then he knocked out the rest of the students and ran towards the girls just as the red light surrounded them. Ren shielded his eyes and backed off. The red light encompassed all three of them. The book flew up into the air, just as Keisuke and Tetsuya arrived in another car. It fell down on the ground. Keisuke ran and picked it up. Tetsuya looked up onto the school roof. Ren looked down and smiled slightly as he saw the two boys.

"Keisuke" Tetsuya said as he walked over.

"They're back" Keisuke replied as Ren disappeared, "They're back inside the book."

********************************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: Okay that's it for now! I hope you liked it. It was a little bit different then the original storyline. Anyway the fun begins in the next chapter as we are reunited with the Suzaku seven.

Next Chapter: Back in Konan

Miaka reunites with Hotohori!


	7. Chp 7: Back in Konan

**Chapter Seven: Back in Konan**

The wind rustled across her face as she heard the sounds of very familiar voices.

"Miaka! Miaka!"

Miaka opened her eyes with a start and saw that her best friend and her boyfriend were staring right at her. Taka had a concerned look on his face, which disappeared as soon as she sat up.

"Yui? Taka? What happened?" Miaka asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't you remember the red light?" Yui replied, "Look around you silly."

"Hmm?" Miaka gazed her surroundings.

They had landed in the exact spot that Yui and she had landed the first time they had ever entered the book. Miaka suddenly sprung to her feet and held up her fists, looking wildly about her. Taka and Yui stood up and Yui began to laugh at Miaka's antics.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked through giggles.

"Don't you remember when we came here the first time what happened?" Miaka answered.

"Don't you think I've already thought of that?" Yui had a sarcastic look on her face.

"I'm confused" Taka spoke up, "Where are we?"

"Oh Taka" Miaka replied looking at him, "I guess we had better explain things before we head to the Capitol of Konan."

"Why Konan Miaka?" Yui asked.

"Because we can find out if Tasuki and Chichiri are there. Maybe they can explain what's going on. Well maybe not Tasuki so much, but Chichiri."

Miaka and Yui took a few moments to explain to Taka about the Universe of the Four Gods. When they were finished Taka still looked confused but he agreed about going to the city as Miaka had previously suggested.

"Perhaps I will remember something if we go there" he replied.

"Maybe" Miaka smiled as she took his arm.

**********************************************************

They walked along the path till they came to the city. Taka's mouth dropped open wide when he saw the many buildings.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "It's like ancient China!"

"Yep" Miaka nodded.

They walked into the city and Taka gazed at everything around him. All the people stared at the three strange travelers and their clothing, but they didn't seem to mind. While they walked a person who was in a brown cloak followed them through the crowd. Finally they arrived at the gates of the palace. The guards stopped them.

"Excuse me" Miaka replied to one of them, "My name is Miaka Yuki and I am the Priestess of Suzaku."

"Priestess of Suzaku?" they both eyed her then fell to the ground, "Great Priestess! The Emperor has been waiting for you."

"Emperor?" Miaka looked surprised.

"Yes" the guards, replied, "Will you and your company follow us?"

"Of course" Miaka nodded and urged the other two to follow her.

As they walked Yui moved in closer to Miaka.

"Miaka I thought the Emperor was dead?" Yui replied.

"I know. I wonder how many years have passed since we were last here?" Miaka said.

The guards led them to the throne room and bowed before the throne.

"My Emperor" one of the advisors approached him after having spoken to the guards, "The guards have informed me that the Priestess of Suzaku has arrived. She is here in the throne room."

The Emperor's eyes flashed with recognition as he stood up. He recognized her. The same girl he met so many years ago. As his figure came into the light Miaka gasped at the sight of him. She placed a hand to her mouth, and then removed it just as fast.

"I don't believe it" she stuttered, "Hotohori?"

**********************************************************

They both stared at each other for what seemed like moments.

"Miaka" he replied slowly.

It was too much for her to stand there any longer. She ran all the way to the stairs and flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Hotohori!" she cried, "You're alive. You're actually here."

"Of course I am" Hotohori smiled as he embraced her, "How I have waited for you Miaka. And you to Tamahome" he looked in the direction of Taka, "Welcome back to Konan."

"Huh?" Taka said surprised.

"He means you Taka" Yui replied.

"Oh."

"Hotohori. It is so good to see you again" Miaka looked up in her friends face, "But there is so much we need to discuss."

"Yes" he nodded, "Come we shall have a fine meal prepared for you" he replied.

"Oh Hotohori" Miaka laughed, "You know what I like."

**********************************************************

"So you see" Miaka said as they finished eating, "Taka has no memory of Konan, or any of the celestial warriors. All he could remember when we saw each other again was the fact that he once was my protector. But that is all."

"Oh my" Hotohori replied with his hands on his chin, "I guess that shouldn't come as any surprise to me."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Miaka asked.

"Well. When you and the Priestess of Seiryuu disappeared" Hotohori began.

"Her name is Yui" Miaka smiled as she took her best friends hand and Yui smiled back at her.

"Yes. We all had a talk with Taitskuyn. We felt it was unfair that you and Tamahome couldn't be together. Considering that we all were going to get our wishes to be alive again. So we asked her if there was a way. She said that there was but she couldn't mention it to you before you left or it wouldn't work."

"And what's that?" Taka asked.

"Tamahome would have to give up his memories. Then he could be reincarnated in your world as the same, but different person. After much consideration, Tamahome agreed to do so. That is why Taka was it?"

"Mhm" Miaka nodded.

"Doesn't remember anything. His memories were sealed away and only Taitskuyn knows how to get them back."

"So is it hopeless?" Taka replied.

"Of course not" Miaka spoke up, "All we have to do is go to Mt. Taikyoku and talk with Taitskuyn. She will be able to help us I'm sure of it. And not only that perhaps she can tell us a little more about this Ren Shigyou."

"I'm quite interested in that myself," Yui added with a frown.

"Yes. But first we must gather the Suzaku Seven. If Suzaku is in trouble like you say Miaka, we will need them" Hotohori said.

"So just like you Hotohori" Miaka replied with a smile, " Nuriko and Chiriko. Mitsukake. They're all alive?"

"Yes" Hotohori answered with a smile of his own, "Chiriko and Nuriko returned home with their families. I believe Mitsukake is somewhere near Nuriko's home practicing medicine."

"That's wonderful news. Isn't it Yui?"

"I suppose this means that the Seiryuu Seven are alive as well?" Yui lowered her head a bit.

"It's possible" Hotohori frowned.

"Don't worry Yui" Miaka placed a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever the reason I'm sure it's important."

"Yea" Yui nodded slowly.

"Right Taka?" Miaka looked at him.

"Uh right" he nodded as well.

"Don't worry Taka" Hotohori stood up, "The Suzaku warriors will do everything we can to help you to remember who Tamahome is."

"Thank you your majesty" Taka bowed his eyes.

"It's my pleasure my friend" Hotohori said as he patted his shoulder gently.

**********************************************************

Outside of Konan two men walked side by side. One of them stopped, his staff clanging the ground. He looked towards the city, while the other one turned to look at him.

"Hey Chichiri!" he called, "What's going on man?"

"Tasuki" Chichiri turned to his fire-headed companion, "Don't you sense it. The light of Suzaku has been getting weaker, but I still feel power coming from somewhere."

"Oh yea. Where's that?" Tasuki asked.

"Back in the city."

"What? You got to be kidding Chichiri? We just left that place not twenty minutes ago."

"I know but we have to go back. We are needed there for something."

**********************************************************

Up on one of the walls of the palace, the cloaked stranger waited for another sign of the mysterious travelers. The wind began to blow hard and he frowned slightly.

"This is not good" he said to himself, "The light of Suzaku appeared. But I'm not so sure that's a good sign."

********************************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am going to try to do another chapter tonight. If not you will see it tomorrow!

Next Chapter: Reunited With the Monk and Bandit

Tasuki and Chichiri are surprised to see Taka and Miaka in the Konan palace!


	8. Chp 8: Reuntied with the Monk and Bandit

**Chapter Eight: Reunited With the Monk and Bandit**

Hotohori, Miaka, Yui, and Taka walked along the walkways of the Konan palace.

"Each of us was reborn, in a time period we all agreed on. Since I wanted to be by my wife I was reborn just before my son was born. Nuriko went back to be with his brother."

"That must have scared his brother? Considering Nuriko was dead," Miaka replied.

"Yes" Hotohori laughed, "He wrote me and told me all about it. But he and his brother Rokou are doing just fine. Chiriko went back to do what he loves the most."

"Studying" Miaka filled in.

"Mhm" Hotohori nodded, "And of course Mitsukake like I told you has gone to practicing medicine. He realized during the war how much he missed it."

"What about Tasuki and Chichiri?" Miaka asked, "Where are they?"

"It's funny you should mention them" Hotohori replied as they were about to enter the shrine of Suzaku, "They were just here at the palace a few days ago. They still like to travel together. Tasuki and Chichiri are almost inseparable."

"Well we couldn't do without each other you know!"

**********************************************************

Miaka looked in front of her and saw Chichiri's smiling face. Standing behind him was Tasuki who was very surprised to see the girl before him.

"Miaka? Tama?" he replied, "Well I guess you were right Chichiri. That strange presence you felt was them?"

"Yea. Maybe you should listen to me more then you do you know."

"Oh Tasuki! Chichiri!" Miaka ran to them and hugged them both.

"Good to see you too Miaka" Chichiri replied, "Tamahome, how are you doing?"

"Yea Tama" Tasuki walked over to him and placed his hand on Taka's shoulder, "You act as if you don't know us."

"Well I" Taka stuttered, "The truth is, I don't."

"Huh?" Tasuki let go of his shoulder.

"I can explain that" Miaka replied.

"Why don't we go into the shrine Miaka" Hotohori suggested, " We can talk better in there."

**********************************************************

"No kidding" Tasuki replied as they all sat around and Miaka finished her story, "So Tama you don't remember anything?"

"Pretty much" Taka said with a nod.

"Aw man that's so cold. I can't believe that you can't remember all the intimate times you shared with Miaka. How the two of you got so hot and heavy for one another. And then you came after me" he teased.

"Tasuki!" Miaka replied shocked.

Taka looked like he was about to faint.

"It's okay Taka. What he says is not true" Miaka reassured him with a pat on his hand.

"Miaka's right Tasuki" Hotohori replied, "Don't say such idiotic things."

"Okay, okay" Tasuki placed his hands behind his head.

"Any way. When should we get started on finding the others?" Miaka asked.

"We can start as soon as you're ready" Hotohori said, "You and the others can journey throughout Konan and find them. Once you have bring them back here and we will plan on a trip to Mt. Taikyoku."

"All right" Miaka agreed, "Does that sound good to you guys?"

"Sounds good to me" Tasuki nodded his head.

"Good to me too" Chichiri added.

"What do you think Taka?" Miaka turned to her boyfriend.

"I'll follow you Miaka," he said with a smile.

"Yui?"

"Actually if it is okay with you Miaka" Yui replied, "I think I'm going to stay here."

"Oh okay."

"But I will go to Mt. Taikyoku with you."

"Great!"

"Miaka be careful" Hotohori warned as they left the temple, "If someone other than myself were to discover that you were here, it could be dangerous."

Miaka nodded as they all departed for the night.

******************************************************

Miaka walked to her room and undressed. She grabbed the kimono that was laid out for her and sat on the bed. She gazed at her feet and sighed.

"It's going to be okay" she thought, "I'll just keep my spirits up."

Outside, the cloaked-man watched her through the window. No one was around and he was very quiet.

"So you have returned," he replied, "Priestess of Suzaku."

********************************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: That's it till next time! I know it was short. I'm sorry the next two will be longer. Only two more chapters to go, till Book One is done.

Next Chapter: Gathering of the Seven

Once Miaka and Taka have gathered the Suzaku seven they journey to Mt. Taikyoku to gain Tamahome's memories back. Meanwhile the mysterious cloaked man is on their trail! Find out what happens!


	9. Chp 9:Gathering of the Seven Part 1

**Chapter Nine: Gathering of the Seven Part One**

The next morning Hotohori and Yui said goodbye to Miaka and the others at the front gate. Tasuki and Chichiri were preparing the horses. From where he stood Taka eyed the horses nervously.

"When you find everyone Miaka" Hotohori replied, "Make sure to come back here."

"Don't worry" Miaka said with a smile, "We will. We will find Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake in no time. Yui" she turned to her best friend, "Are you sure that you will be all right?"

"Don't worry about me Miaka" Yui replied, "I'll be fine."

"She will be safe here in the palace," Hotohori added reassuringly.

"All right" Miaka nodded as she walked over to the others.

"Hey Tama" Tasuki spoke up as they all mounted their horses, "What's the matter with you?"

"I well" Taka said, "I have never ridden a horse before."

"Geez he doesn't even remember that?" Tasuki replied.

"Leave him alone you know" Chichiri said.

"Yea stop teasing him Tasuki" Miaka added as she climbed onto Taka's horse, "I know how to ride, so I'll do it."

"You know how to ride?" Tasuki asked.

"Mhm. I took horse riding lessons sometime after I returned home."

"Well that sure will come in handy" Chichiri responded.

"Mhm. Ready Taka?" Miaka looked behind her.

"Yea" he said nervously.

The three horses took off with Taka gripping Miaka around her waist. She didn't mind though. He was with her, that's all that mattered. Hotohori and Yui watched as they departed then the emperor turned to the young girl.

"Any thing you need Yui" Hotohori replied, "Just let my people know."

"Thank you your majesty" Yui bowed her head as he exited, "Oh Miaka" she thought, "Taka. Be safe."

Back in the real world Keisuke and Tetsuya had gone to Tetsuya's apartment. After the incident at the school, they were determined to find out everything that was going on The Universe of the Four Gods.

"Hey Tetsuya!" Keisuke called from the kitchen, "Is all you got is light?" he asked from inside the fridge.

"Give me a break. I'm trying to cut down" Tetsuya responded as Keisuke came back out with two cans.

He handed one to Tetsuya, and then sat down on the floor. Tetsuya was reading the book on the opposite side of the room.

"So what's going on right now?" Keisuke asked after he had taken a sip, "Read it out loud."

"Oh right. "The Priestess of Suzaku along with Tasuki, Chichiri, and Tamahome journeyed to Jozan City where they knew they would find Chiriko. When they arrived they were greeted by the town elder."

"Odo-kun is always busy with his studies" the elder replied as Miaka and the others followed him to the temple, "He often talks about you Priestess as if he always knew that you would come."

"Isn't that funny" Miaka laughed nervously as Taka gave her a weird look.

The elder led them to a room where a small thirteen year old was hard at work. In his hand was a quill pen and a roll of parchment was spread out in front of him.

"Master Odo-kun" the elder said, "There is somebody here to see you."

"Is there really?" the boy replied as he turned around.

He smiled as he caught sight of Miaka. Immediately he walked over and Miaka dropped to her knees and hugged him.

"Oh Chiriko" she cried, "You are here."

"I have missed you as well Miaka" he replied sweetly as he embraced her back.

She stood up and the other three moved forward. Another smile lit his face as he saw them.

"Tasuki, Chichiri, Tamahome" he smiled, "Welcome to Jozan City."

"Gosh Chiriko look at you" Tasuki replied, "It's like you never died. Ow!" he cried out as Chichiri struck him on the head.

"You should be more responsible with what you say you know" Chichiri said, "Anyway it's good to see you Chiriko, but there is much we must discuss."

"I agree" Chiriko nodded, "Come. I am done with my studies for the day, we will return to my home and talk."

Chiriko led them back to his home where several servants attended to them.

"Chiriko" Miaka replied as she looked around her, "Where are your parents?"

"Both of my parents are very high in society. They are hardly ever here. I don't get to see them very often either. I suppose that's why I wanted to become a member of the government myself. Now Chichiri what's going on?"

Chichiri took a few minutes to explain to Chiriko about the mission, with a comment from Miaka every now and then. When he was done, Chiriko nodded and called for a servant. He informed the servant that he would be departing and that he needed his belongings sent to the palace of Konan.

"So now we have to go find Nuriko and Mitsukake right?" Chiriko replied.

"It's going to be a little bit harder finding them," Chichiri said.

"But we can do it" Miaka added, "We have to. Once we have gathered all seven warriors we will journey to Mt. Taikyoku and finally have answers."

"What Miaka said" Tasuki grinned, "Let's go find Nuriko and Mitsukake, right Tama?" he asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yea right" Taka said a bit distracted.

Miaka looked at him sadly as they all once again mounted onto their horses. They rode until it was nightfall and stopped. The next morning, once again they rode on. The whole time Miaka watched Taka's face.

"He is so confused right now," she thought, "If only there was something I could do. There is something" she told herself, "I must find Mitsukake and Nuriko. Then I will go to Mt. Taikyoku. Only then can I find a way to get Tamahome's memories back. I won't fail" she decided determined.

Meanwhile Chichiri gazed behind him with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Chichiri?" Chiriko asked from behind Tasuki.

"I get the impression that we are being followed."

"Don't be silly" Tasuki spoke up, "If someone was following us, we would have known by now."

"Still" Chichiri continued, "That strange feeling won't leave me."

"It's probably just your imagination" Tasuki said rationally.

"Maybe. But I don't know" Chichiri frowned as he turned back around.

Up in a nearby tree the mysterious cloaked man watched as they made their way down the long path in Konan. He leapt from the tree and began to follow them slowly, ducking behind an object whenever he could.

In a cold part of Hokkan, a breeze blew across the deserted plain. She lay motionless, her dark brown hair flowing behind her. A green aura surrounded the girl and as she lay there two figures watched from behind a rock. Both of them young boys and both of them very interested indeed.

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm back. I know it has been awhile but I am going to try to make it up to you. Tonight I am going to finish Book One, and complete at least five chapters of Book Two. This chapter right here has been broken into two parts. So I hope you enjoyed it!

Next: The Suzaku gather with Nuriko and Mitsukake and journey to Mt. Taikyoku!


	10. Part 2:Gathering of the Seven

**Chapter Nine: Gathering of the Seven Part Two**

Tetsuya continued to read as Keisuke listened happily smiling at the thought of his little sister seeing her friends again, alive and well.

"The Priestess of Suzaku and the Suzaku seven arrived in a small yet bustling village at the end of the third day. After asking several people they found Mitsukake at a local home treating a small child for an injury. Once he was found he explained where they could find the last Suzaku warrior."

"I see Nuriko from time to time" Mitsukake replied as he led them to the large stately home, " He lives with his brother Rokou."

Miaka nodded happily as she walked with Taka hand in hand. Tasuki, Chiriko, and Chichiri walked a few feet behind them. Mitsukake knocked on the door and was led in by a servant who recognized him. She in-turn directed them to the backyard. They walked back there and for the first time in several months Miaka saw her beautiful friend. His hair was still cut short and he still had the same complexion. When he heard them he turned a bit and smiled his beautiful smile. Miaka stepped forward a little at first, but then broke into a run as she flung herself into his arms. Tears were coming out of her eyes, because truth be known, out of all of her friends that died, Nuriko's death was the hardest to take. Nuriko continued to smile as he stroked the back of her hair, as Taka watched a little jealous.

"Now now Miaka" Nuriko replied, "What's with all the crying huh?"

"It's just, I am so happy to see you" Miaka answered.

Nuriko chuckled as he pulled away.

"I am happy to see you too Miaka" he replied, "And you too Tamakins. Welcome back!" he said as he looked at Taka.

"Huh?"

"That's you" Tasuki whispered as Nuriko came over.

"Oh."

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten your big brother all ready?" Nuriko teased.

"Big brother?"

"Nuriko" Miaka interrupted him, "There is something you have to know."

Miaka was the one to explain to Nuriko now all that had happened. When she was finished Nuriko nodded sadly.

"Yes. Tamahome's memories were sealed away. I remember now. So we're all going to Mt. Taikyoku huh?"

"That's the plan" Tasuki replied.

"All right. But I insist you stay the night, and we leave in the morning. After all you have had a long journey."

"Since we don't have a lot of time to waste" Chichiri replied, "I suggest that we travel back tonight using my cape."

"How come we never get to use that thing otherwise?" Tasuki complained banging his fist down.

"Because it's not that important those times you know," Chichiri said with a frown and a sigh.

"I think that's an excellent idea Chichiri" Miaka replied, "We don't have time to waste. I know we can't use it on the way to Mt. Taikyoku but at least we can take it back to the palace of Konan. And I also agree with Nuriko, we should still leave in the morning. We do need some rest."

The rest of them nodded as Taka silently agreed. After all was said and done Nuriko had a wonderful meal prepared for his guests. His brother arrived home some time later and enjoyed conversations with the other celestial warriors. Everyone was escorted to their rooms after that. Miaka lay wide awake in bed and crawled out from under the covers. She walked out of the room and spotted Taka staring sadly up at the moon. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't even know what she would say. After awhile he returned to his room and Miaka watched him sigh heavily. She looked at the moon herself one last time before returning to her own room.

In the courtyard the next morning the seven of them gathered around Chichiri's cape. Nuriko had said goodbye to his brother the previous night. With one magic spell they disappeared from the courtyard, the servants promising to send their horses back to the palace of Konan.

Yui was awoken by knocking on her door. She rose from her bed and answered it.

"Yes what is?"

"I'm so sorry to disturb you miss, but the Priestess of Suzaku has returned and the Emperor wanted to make sure that you knew."

"Oh yes. Thank you" Yui replied in a hurry as the servant left closing the door.

She got dressed quickly and headed to the shrine of Suzaku where Miaka and the others were waiting.

"Miaka" Yui smiled as she ran to embrace her, "I am so glad that you came back safely."

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "But there was nothing to worry about Yui. I found them all. Now we can plan on the trip to Mt. Taikyoku."

"Which we will be leaving for first thing in the morning" Hotohori spoke up, "I have my affairs set in order so I can join you this time. The trip to Mt. Taikyoku should only take us a few days, tops."

"That's good" Miaka smiled, "I am so glad that you will coming with us this time Hotohori."

"I am not about to abandon my good friend Tamahome when he needs me the most" Hotohori replied.

"Oh your majesty your such a standup guy" Nuriko said.

"Thank you your majesty" Taka replied happily, "Thank you for everything."

"Now Taka" Hotohori looked at him, "I am Hotohori to you. Not your majesty."

"Okay" Taka smiled for the first time in several days.

"All the plans were arranged so that the Priestess of Suzaku, the Suzaku seven and the Priestess of Seiryuu could make their journey" Keisuke continued to read, since Tetsuya's voice was tired, "After a few more words to his advisors Hotohori mounted his horse and rode in the direction towards Taitskuyn's retreat. They stopped on the second day in a familiar spot, one Tamahome kept gazing around at."

"Taka?" Miaka looked at her boyfriend as they stopped, "What is wrong?"

"I feel like I have seen this place before" he replied.

"What?"

"Yes" he nodded, "Have I been here, in this spot before?"

Hotohori and Nuriko came over as he spoke. Miaka moved in closer. Yui listened in intently.

"You're remembering something aren't you?" Miaka replied.

"I remember, a" he looked up as he began to think.

Several flashes came to him. Ones with Miaka, Nuriko, and Hotohori. And even himself, dressed in strange clothing.

"A mirror" he replied.

"Mirror?" Hotohori said as he came over, "There was a mirror. What else."

"Miaka. Miaka was holding this mirror, no wait it wasn't Miaka, it was a fake."

"He's remembering" Nuriko replied, "He's remembering that time."

"What time?" Tasuki spoke up, "You have any idea what they are talking about?" he asked Chichiri.

"Beats me you know" Chichiri answered.

"You and I" he pointed to Hotohori, "We fought against a monster of some kind."

"Yes" Hotohori nodded, "A monster that had trapped Miaka inside a mirror. We were journeying to Mt. Taikyoku to try and send her back to her world."

"I remember that" Yui spoke up, "I was reading the book at the time."

"Why am I seeing blood on Miaka's body?" Taka suddenly said shivering.

"It's all right Taka" Miaka held onto him as he shook a little.

"Miaka had sacrificed herself to save you and his majesty" Nuriko explained, "She tried to kill herself to stop the demon. In the process she almost lost her life."

"Miaka" he looked at her confused.

"But I didn't. I didn't give up because the three of you, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome called out to me. And because Yui she told me to not give up" she looked at her best friend, "So I lived and then."

Suddenly a bright light shone around the company as Miaka spoke. They all shielded their eyes and when they opened them, they were in a different place.

"What is this place?" Taka asked, "It looks familiar somehow."

"Welcome back!" a deep older voice spoke, "Miaka, Priestess of Suzaku."

Authors Note: Well there's part two for ya! Hope you liked it!

Next Chapter: Taitskuyn's Truth

Taitskuyn reveals all she can about how to retrieve Tamahome's memories and Ren Shigyou!


	11. Chp 10: Taitskuyn's Truth

**Chapter Ten: Taitskuyn's Truth**

She appeared in front of the startled girl making Taka freak out completely.

"Ah!" he screamed, "It's a monster!"

Taitskuyn stared at him angrily then shook her head as he ducked behind Miaka.

"Because you can't really remember anything Tamahome I will let that slide, just this once."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Taka" Miaka reassured him, "This is Taitskuyn."

"What?" he looked at her confused, "Taitskuyn?"

"That's right you dolt! Now pay attention!" Taitskuyn yelled, "As I was saying welcome back Miaka. And welcome to you as well Lady Yui and the Suzaku seven."

"Taitskuyn" Miaka began, "Do you know why we have come?"

"Yes" Taitskuyn nodded, " I have been expecting you for some time now. You want to know how you can get Tamahome's memories back, is that right?"

"Well that is partly the reason" Miaka replied, "However."

"I also know the other reason you have come to see me, but one thing at a time. Yes I do know how to get Tamahome's memories back, but it will be difficult. You see there is someone who doesn't want for him to get his memories back. In fact he is doing everything in his power to keep you and Tamahome apart."

"What creep is doing that?" Tasuki asked.

"And is Ren Shigyou one of his people?" Yui added.

"The person who is behind the trouble in your world is the same one who is causing trouble in this one. Did you think that your world was the only one that was in danger? Did you not think it was strange that the both of you were able to return to the book as well as Tamahome?"

They all looked at her as she continued.

"In answer to your question Yui, yes Ren Shigyou is involved with the plot against the four gods."

"The four gods?" Miaka said in surprise.

"That is right. As of now the four gods are in serious trouble. Someone is trying to revive and if that person succeeds then their power will cease to exist, not to mention that the world of the book would be no more."

"Taitskuyn" Hotohori spoke up, "Who is this person who is trying to revive?"

"It is the same person that the four gods sealed away about a year ago. Three months Miaka's time."

"You don't mean" Miaka began, "Tenkou do you?"

"Yes" Taitskuyn nodded, "He is trying to come back to power. And in doing so he hopes to seal the four gods powers away."

"What can we do to stop him?" Nuriko asked.

"The Suzaku seven must join with the other celestial warriors and find the legendary Stones of the Gods."

"Other celestial warriors?" Miaka replied.

"Stones of the Gods?" Yui said.

"Yes. In order to give the gods back their strength the four priestesses as well as their warriors have been summoned back to save them."

"You mean the Seiryuu seven are all alive as well" Yui's face fell slightly.

"Yes."

"But Taitskuyn" Chichiri replied, "How can the other celestial warriors and their priestesses be summoned again? They have been dead for years."

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "Are you saying that the Priestess of Genbu and the Priestess of Byakko are alive once more?"

"I know it doesn't make any sense but that is what has occurred. Surely you both have known for some time that the gods were in some kind of trouble?" she looked at Yui and Miaka.

"Miaka" Yui realized, "The dreams."

"Oh right. We did dream that they were in trouble. And I had a dream recently, with us. Two other girls were standing on the hill next to us, and we were all looking up at the sky at the four gods."

"I had one similar, mine was much worse though."

"That's why you didn't come to school the day of the election."

"Yes" Yui nodded, "The dream scared me so much."

"As it should. Tenkou is getting stronger and with each passing day, the gods are becoming weaker" Taitskuyn continued, "It is up to the 28 warriors and the four priestesses to set things right now."

She stopped talking and listened. She closed her eyes briefly then opened them abruptly.

"Taitskuyn" Miaka looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"We are not alone" Taitskuyn replied, "Someone is outside the barrier. I believe they are waiting for you Miaka."

"What?" Tasuki said grabbing his fan, "I'll go see."

"No Tasuki" Miaka shook her head, "I will look."

"Miaka" Taka started to protest.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you" Yui added.

Miaka nodded and the two of them walked out of the barrier.

They were now in a rocky place where the wind was blowing gently. They looked around as the wind lightly touched their faces.

"See anything yet?" Yui asked.

"No" Miaka shook her head but gasped as a figure moved closer towards them.

His brown cloak shielded him from the wind and he stopped right in front of him. He lifted his head and they both caught a glimpse of a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"I finally caught up with you Priestess of Suzaku" he replied as he slowly removed his hood.

Both Miaka and Yui stared as the figure revealed himself, not believing who now stood in front of them.

Authors Note: Okay that's the end of Book One!

Next: Book Two: Two Worlds; One Quest

Miaka and the Suzaku seven journey to Hokkan to meet up with the Priestess of Genbu and the Genbu Seven. Yui and her warriors meanwhile journey to Sairou to find the Priestess of Byakko and her warriors. Along the way many dangers they will all encounter! See you there!


	12. Bk 2:Chp 1: Return to Kutou

**Book Two: Two Worlds; One Quest**

**Chapter One: Return to Kutou**

Yui moved forward in front of Miaka as she continued to stare at the figure before them.

"Suboshi?" she replied, "Is it really you?"

"Yui" Miaka interrupted her, "That isn't Suboshi. It's Amiboshi."

"What?"

"Don't you see the flute at his side?"

"Oh yes. Amiboshi."

"Hello Lady Yui. And hello Miaka" he replied with a slight bow.

"What do you mean you finally caught up with us?" Miaka asked.

"I have been following you since you arrived in Konan. About a week ago I was in Sairou with my parents. When I was reborn I became Kaika for real, but I did not forget my brother or anything in the past. Then a few days later, I felt a strange sensation. The light of Seiryuu was growing weaker. So I journeyed to Konan, when I saw the light of Suzaku appear in the sky. Since that day, I have watched and followed."

"Why didn't you just approach us Amiboshi?" Yui asked.

"I had to be sure."

"So you're the one?" Chichiri said.

Taitskuyn had lowered the barrier back over them as they had been talking. Now they were surrounded once again by the Suzaku seven.

"I apologize for making you suspicious Chichiri" Amiboshi replied.

"Now you see. Everything is falling into place," Taitskuyn said.

"Taitskuyn" Miaka replied, "How do we find these stones? Where do we even begin?"

"The Priestesses must gather with their seven warriors first. Then and only then will they be able to find the stones. Once they have been gathered, as you and your warriors already have they must join forces with the other warriors and priestesses in Sairou and Hokkan."

"So we have to go back to Hokkan again?" Tasuki replied.

"Yes. Once the stones have been found the 28 warriors and the four priestesses must take them to the Temple of the Gods."

"The Temple of the Gods?" Nuriko said, "Where is that?"

"It is located somewhere beyond the regions of the other countries. But the stones will not work unless all 28 warriors and the four priestesses are together."

"I guess that means, that I have to go back to Kutou" Yui replied sadly.

"Yui" Miaka looked at her.

"That's why Amiboshi is here isn't it? I have to go back?"

Taitskuyn nodded solemnly and Yui turned to Miaka.

"It is the only way," Yui said.

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "I understand of course. Don't worry Yui. I am sure you will find the stone and then we will be reunited."

"Miaka" Yui replied with slight tears in her eyes, "I guess I had better go now, so I don't waste any more time."

She walked over to Amiboshi who stared at Miaka sadly.

"My horse is waiting nearby" he replied.

Yui nodded and then turned to Miaka again. Taka joined at Miaka's side as they said their goodbyes. Miaka and Yui embraced each other tightly.

"Oh Miaka. I'm sorry I have to go like this."

"It's okay Yui. Like I said before we'll see each other again. And you have a job to do as do I. We have to accomplish this for our world as well as this one."

"Yes" Yui nodded, "We must do this for our families, for the ones we love. I will keep remembering that, and Miaka."

"Yes?"

"Nothing is ever going to make me your enemy again. I swear it! I promise no matter what, we will always stay friends."

"Yui chan" Miaka said crying as she called her by her nickname.

"Taka" Yui turned to him.

"Yui."

"Look after her. Take care of her and see that she doesn't get hurt."

"I will" he nodded, "Take care of yourself."

Yui nodded as she turned back to Amiboshi who was waiting at the barriers exit. As he turned to join her Miaka called to him. He walked over and faced her.

"Amiboshi" Miaka replied, "Please. Do all you can to protect Yui."

"I will Miaka. I promise. I won't fail you."

"Thank you."

"Tamahome" he looked at Taka, "Take care of her."

"Uh I will."

Amiboshi gave one last look at her and one last wave to the Suzaku warriors, walked out of the barrier and then climbed on the horse behind Yui. Yui looked at Miaka and Taka behind the barrier as the horse took off down the mountain. Taka held onto Miaka as she wiped the last couple of tears from her eyes.

Keisuke wiped a few tears from his own eyes as Tetsuya stared into space. He was worried about Yui, and now it was taking its toll on him.

"Taitskuyn, once The Priestess of Seiryuu and her warrior disappeared continued with her speech towards the Suzaku and the Priestess of Suzaku" Keisuke read.

"Now that I have informed you why you are here it is time to tell you how to get Tamahome's memories back," Taitskuyn said.

"Of course" Miaka nodded.

"Tamahome's memories were sealed away in order for him to exist in your world. To get them back may take awhile but you will be here for that time period."

"What do you mean?" Miaka asked.

"Tell me has he remembered anything since he has arrived?"

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "He did remember something when we arrived at Mt. Taikyoku."

"That is good. That means he is well on his way to recovering them."

"Recovering them?" Tasuki replied, "How?"

"Over time he will remember lots of things. Bits and pieces. Unfortunately it will have to happen gradually and some of it will be very painful for him to remember."

"Yes" Miaka nodded sadly, "It will be."

"Miaka" Taka finally spoke up, "Don't worry about me. I want to remember. I want to remember all our friends. All the times we spent together. When you and I first met. I want to remember it all."

"That's the spirit Tamakins" Nuriko said happily.

"Ever since I remembered even that small part of my life, I have desired to learn more. To remember more."

"That is good" Taitskuyn replied, "You have to be willing to remember in order to get your memories back. And now my little Nyan Nyan will send you back to Konan. You must prepare for your journey to the cold climate."

"Thank you Taitskuyn" Miaka said, "For everything."

"Hurry" Taitskuyn replied, "Remember this world as well as your own is counting on you."

As they approached Kutou a sinking feeling entered Yui's heart. A recognition that brought fear to her very soul. The very first time that she had arrived in Kutou she had been attacked, and assumed that she had been raped. Of course she found out later that Nakago had lied to her. Nakago? To see him alive again almost seemed impossible and she began to worry as they neared the Kutou palace. Amiboshi stopped the horse at the gates just as two guards approached them.

"Hey you! Who do you think that you are?" they asked.

"My name is Amiboshi" he replied, "And I have brought the brought the Priestess of Seiryuu to see General Nakago."

"The Priestess of Seiryuu?" they looked at each other bewildered as he helped her down off of the horse, "All right then, we will direct you to him."

The two guards led the two of them up the stairs and into the familiar surroundings. Yui remembered everything, even the smells. They stopped at his quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he replied in his deep baritone voice.

They entered in and the guards moved in front of the two.

"My lord, someone has arrived to see you. She claims that she is the Priestess of Seiryuu."

"The Priestess of Seiryuu?" Nakago's baby blue eyes shot wide open.

He stood up from his chair and moved into the light. He hadn't changed. In all the years that Yui remembered him he still looked the same.

"Lady Yui" he replied when he saw her, "And you as well Amiboshi."

"Yes, Nakago" Yui said finally finding her voice, "I have returned. I have returned to Kutou."

Authors Note: More of the Seiryuu Seven in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Four Priestesses

Miaka and the Suzaku seven prepare for their trip to Hokkan while Yui in Kutou explains the mission to her own celestial warriors. How will they feel about joining forces with their old enemies the Suzaku seven? Find out next time!


	13. Chp 2: Four Priestesses

**Chapter Two: Four Priestesses**

Over the course of the past few weeks things were happening in Hokkan as well. The two boys watched intently behind the rock.

"I think that we have seen enough to know that it's her" the one with the long blond hair replied.

"We don't know that for sure. I mean she looks different," the one with short black hair said back.

"So people change over the years. I still think we should tell the others."

"Ah why should we tell them? They'll just take all the credit for themselves."

"I heard that you cocky little brat!" a voice said from behind them.

The two of them froze as they turned around. Standing in front of them was another boy, however he looked a lot older. He was wearing a sword at his side and a long blue cape flowed from behind him. On his back were a bow and a quiver. His eyes were icy blue and his hair was a dark brown. It was short and was tucked under a warm blue hat.

"I can't trust to leave you two alone even for a second can I?"

"Tomite" the longhaired one replied, "It's Hatsui's fault. He's the one who convinced me to come here."

"My fault? You're the one who sensed her presence Urimiya!"

"Whose presence?" another spoke up.

He was standing next to the two boys and by far was the oldest of them all. His hair was long and grayish white. He had a patch over his right eye and also sported a bow and quiver.

"Ah Hikitsu" Tomite replied, "I was wondering when you were going to show up. I found these two goofing off as usual."

"Leave them alone. They're just kids after all" Hikitsu said.

"We're not kids!" Hatsui protested, "We're fourteen!"

"You're still kids compared to us" Tomite shot back.

"Any way you were saying?" Hikitsu said his arms crossed now.

"We found somebody," Urimiya explained as they walked over to the girl, who was still lying motionless, "Somebody with the aura of Genbu around her."

"I don't believe it" Hikitsu replied when they saw her.

"Well I'll be damned" Tomite said after, "She's returned."

Yui lay in her room that she knew so well. After the long journey Nakago had insisted that she go to bed at once. She couldn't sleep however. She and Amiboshi had bumped into Suboshi and the others earlier that evening. Suboshi was so happy to have her back, as well as his brother. After eating Yui had complied with Nakago's wishes and gone to bed. But the thoughts about her mission kept coming back to her.

"I will not let Miaka down" she thought, "Or Seiryuu. I have to talk to him. I have to talk to him now. I have no more time to waste."

A knock sounded at her door and Yui went to open it. On the other side was Soi with a tray of food.

"Soi? What are you doing here?" Yui asked.

"Nakago asked that I bring you something to eat since he noticed you didn't eat very much tonight. You must keep up your strength Priestess of Seiryuu."

"Soi, tell me is Nakago available right now?"

"Yes I suppose so. Why?"

"I have to talk with him. I have to talk with him right away" Yui replied moving past her and running down the halls.

She ran to his room and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's me Nakago. Yui. Can I come in?"

"Hold on a second" he replied.

He walked over to the door a few seconds later and opened it up.

"Lady Yui what's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to talk with you."

"All right come on in. What's this all about?" he asked as she came into the room and shut the door.

"Why were all here."

"Huh?"

"I suppose you're wondering aren't you?"

"The thought did cross my mind. And you have the answer?" he smiled slightly as he sat down.

"Yes, I do" she nodded.

Outside Amiboshi stood at the door as Yui spoke to Nakago. He had noticed her running over to there and was worried. Suboshi saw him and came over at once.

"Brother" Suboshi replied, "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking after Lady Yui" Amiboshi said.

"Lady Yui? She's in there?"

"Yes. I believe she is telling Nakago why all of us are here. What we have gathered for."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about her? Suboshi replied a bit jealous.

"Because I made a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes. I promised the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka, that I would look after Lady Yui and that no harm would come to her."

"The Priestess of Suzaku!" Suboshi exclaimed, "But brother you are a member of the Seiryuu seven. They are our enemy."

"No they're not. Not any longer. I am friends with the Suzaku seven. And I care very much about Miaka. But now that you're here Suboshi I don't need to guard Lady Yui any more. I'm going to my room."

"Amiboshi" Suboshi replied as his brother pulled away from the wall and began to walk away.

"Yes?"

Suboshi looked away angrily.

"Never mind."

Amiboshi looked at his twin then turned his head once more and walked to his room. Suboshi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a distinct frown on his face as he watched him leave.

Meanwhile in Konan Miaka and the Suzaku seven were sitting down to another wonderful meal at the palace. It was decided that in three days time that a boat would be ready for their journey. Once again Hotohori declined to go on the trip saying he needed to spend more time with his wife and son. They all understood of course and went to their rooms. Taka and Miaka were the last to leave the dining hall. He walked her back to her room and said goodnight.

"Taka" she replied.

"Yes?"

"Are you worried?"

"No" he shook his head, "I know that we are going to be all right Miaka. Something tells me that we are going to be just fine."

"I'm glad to hear you say that? You sound just like your old self" she replied with a smile.

"Good. And I don't want you to worry either" he smiled back.

"I won't as long as you're okay," she said as she embraced him tight.

"I'm fine" he replied as he stroked the back of her hair, "I'm just fine."

"Now do you understand Nakago" Yui replied finishing, "It is imperative that we join with them and save Seiryuu. It is my duty as the Priestess of Seiryuu to do so."

"I see. So that's why we're here" he smiled.

Nakago was silent for a couple of minutes. He just continued to grin and stroke his chin. Finally he looked directly at her.

"What makes you think that I am in interested in joining forces with the Suzaku seven?"

"Nakago. What are you saying?" Yui said astonished.

"What I mean is why should I?"

"Oh no" Yui thought, "This is going to be even harder than I thought."

Authors Note: Okay I know I said I would get done five of the chapters in Book Two tonight, but I ran out of time. So I will get them done tomorrow or Tuesday! Meanwhile I hope you have enjoyed the update!

Next Chapter: Journey to the Cold Country

Miaka and the Suzaku seven go to Hokkan while Yui is forced to make a difficult decision!


	14. Chp 3: Journey to the Cold Country

**Chapter Three: Journey to the Cold Country**

Yui looked at the man who sat before her as he smirked, waiting for her response. She took a deep breath and then spoke again.

"What do you mean Nakago? Seiryuu is in serious trouble. We have to find the stone and in order to do that we have to join with the others."

"I understand what you are saying Lady Yui, however I don't entirely agree with the matter. The Suzaku seven are my enemies."

"But you helped them just a year ago."

"Yes I did. Of course I only did it so I could get some rest and peace. I have no intention of ever joining the likes of Tamahome and the Priestess of Suzaku. As far as I am concerned, they stole my dreams and I will not forgive them for that."

"I see. And that is your decision?"

"Yes."

"As the Priestess of Seiryuu then I order you to join us in finding the stone of Seiryuu."

Nakago began to chuckle. Then he looked at Yui amusedly.

"Lady Yui. What gives you the right to order me around?"

"But."

"You may be the Priestess of Seiryuu, but that was years ago. Now is a different time. I don't take orders from anyone. Not anymore."

"I guess you leave me no choice then."

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight Nakago" Yui said shortly as she walked to the door.

"You're angry with me" he replied.

Yui said nothing, just pulled open the door and stalked out. Nakago continued to smile. Yui walked down the hall to where Suboshi and Amiboshi's door was and knocked on the door.

"Amiboshi" she called, "It's Yui. Please open the door.

The door was not opened by Amiboshi, but by Suboshi.

"Lady Yui? What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned frown.

"Suboshi. I need to talk to you."

Back in Tetsuya's apartment it was morning and Keisuke was reading the book. Tetsuya walked out of his bedroom with a towel around his neck and a glass of water in his hand. He saw how tired Keisuke looked but he knew his best friend would never give up when it came to Miaka.

"Here let me read for awhile" Tetsuya replied, "You look exhausted. What's been going on?"

"Yui has been trying to convince Nakago to join her in her quest but he's still refusing."

"Stubborn bastard."

"It's kind of weird Tetsuya" Keisuke continued, "The story is broken up into parts now, because Yui and Miaka both went in there as Priestesses at the same time."

"Huh? I wonder what Yui is going to do now?"

"Good question. Just continue reading. I am going to get a drink of orange juice."

"Okay. Here we are. "The Priestess of Suzaku said farewell to Hotohori at the docks the next morning. The ship was now prepared and the warriors were all aboard. All except Tamahome who remained by her side."

"Take care of yourself Miaka" Hotohori said as they departed.

"Thank you Hotohori. And you take care of Houki and Boushin."

"I will" he smiled, "Taka I hope you find your memories."

"Thank you your maj, oh I mean Hotohori."

Hotohori chuckled.

"You'll get the hang of it."

"I know."

Miaka and Taka climbed aboard the ship and waved one last time to Hotohori. The ship took off at once and Hotohori stood on the docks with his advisors till it disappeared from sight.

"May you be safe Miaka. And Taka. All of you" he thought.

"Well if we have no interruptions" Chiriko replied as they watched the water, "We should be in Hokkan in at least a day or so."

"That's good Chiriko" Miaka said with a smile.

"Why is Tasuki in the middle of the boat?" Taka asked but no one heard him.

"And more than likely we won't run into trouble this time" Nuriko added.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Taka asked.

"Oh this isn't the first time we have traveled to Hokkan Tamakins" Nuriko replied, "We've done this before."

"We have done this before" Taka said realizing, "And Hotohori wasn't with us that time neither."

Miaka, Nuriko, and Chiriko looked at him as he continued.

"But something happened. We were attacked by a storm of some kind."

"That's right Taka" Miaka replied getting excited, "What else can you remember?"

"Um someone fell overboard."

Tasuki suddenly became rigid as he listened in.

"Yea someone fell overboard all right" Nuriko said, "Someone who can't swim very well."

"Hey shut up!" Tasuki yelled, "It wasn't my fault. It was an accident."

"You fell over Tasuki? You can't swim?" Taka replied in surprise.

"Big mouth you had to remind him of that!" he shouted at Nuriko.

"What else Taka?" Miaka urged.

"You jumped in to save him but you couldn't swim very well either, so I jumped in to save you."

"Right" Miaka nodded, "And then a rope was lowered and Tasuki was told to climb it first. But the waves they grew harder and rocked the boat."

"And somehow I ended up in the water with you two" Nuriko finished.

"Really?" Taka said.

"Mhm."

"I also remember us getting back on the boat and then a woman appeared. She was the one who was causing the storm."

"Soi. She was one of the Seiryuu seven" Miaka replied.

"The Seiryuu seven?" Taka looked at her in surprise, "Why was she against us?"

"Uh Tamakins why don't you just continue with what you remember" Nuriko said nervously, "And then we will tell you what we know."

"Okay. Miaka fought against her because the rest of us were pinned down or something. Miaka had a sword of some kind."

"Hotohori's holy sword yes" Miaka clapped her hands, "He gave it to me to protect me on our trip."

"I see. Then you swung the sword at her and I can see a strange light surrounding you, you swung and then it hit her directly."

"That's right" Tasuki replied, "That's exactly right Tama. Miaka was able to stop Soi with that sword and save us all."

"Not only that" Chiriko spoke up, "Once she had defeated her, the rocks cleared and when we found our way to Hokkan much faster."

"I see" Taka smiled, "Miaka you were so brave."

She smiled back at him and giggled.

"Oh Taka, you'll remember so much more as time goes by."

"I sure hope so" he grinned.

"Don't worry Tama we'll get your memories back. Or my name isn't Genrou" Tasuki said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But I thought your name is Tasuki, not Genrou" Taka said confused.

"Uh right."

"Dummy" Nuriko stuck him, "Tama doesn't remember that stuff."

"I forgot!" Tasuki complained, "Don't hit me so hard!"

Miaka watched Taka as he gazed at the water. For the first time in weeks he looked at peace, like nothing was disturbing him. She sighed happily and laid her head on his arm as she held onto it. But many thoughts entered her head.

"Oh Taka. It's wonderful that you're remembering things. But I wonder what will happen? How will you feel when you start to remember the bad things? The painful things? I almost can't bear it. But I know you have to remember them. Yui chan. I wonder. If she's all right?"

Yui strolled to the dining hall where Nakago, Soi, and Tomo were eating their lunch. Behind her were Amiboshi and Suboshi both with determined faces. Nakago looked up as they entered the room.

"Lady Yui. Good afternoon. Come sit down and eat" he replied.

"Nakago" she said seriously, "Since you refuse to join the quest, I have come to decision."

"What decision is that?"

"I will go on this mission, with as many of the Seiryuu seven as I can. Even if that doesn't include you."

Authors Note:

Next Chapter: Takako and the Genbu Seven

Miaka and the warriors arrive in Hokkan and start looking for the Genbu seven. Yui splits the Seiryuu seven apart in order to find the stone. Meanwhile someone is watching the Suzaku seven with deep mistrust. See what happens next time!


	15. Chp 4:Takako and the Genbu Seven

**Chapter Four: Takako and the Genbu Seven **

He stood on a cliff watching the waves as he often did. Today the sky was clear and the somewhat cold breeze blew his long brown hair, which was up in a ponytail at the moment, around him. As he frowned a little he noticed a boat heading in the direction of the docks. He frowned more as it approached closer.

"Strangers in Hokkan?" he whispered to himself.

He climbed off the cliff and headed in the direction of a horse that was tied at the bottom. He was dressed in what looked like normal street clothes. But do not be deceived, this was no normal man. As he mounted his horse his piercing hazel eyes stared in the direction of the village. He rode the horse in that direction, determined to find out all he could about the strangers.

The ship from Konan docked at the same spot it had the first time. Several fishermen stopped what they were doing to eye the boat.

"Well here we are Taka" Miaka replied, "Hokkan."

"Is it always so cold up here" he asked as wrapped his arms around his body.

"Yes" Miaka nodded.

"That's why we brought these along" Nuriko said as he carried over some warm coats, "It'll keep us warm."

"Oh I see" Taka replied as the others joined them on deck to put on the warm clothing, "So how do we start?"

"What do you think Chichiri?" Miaka asked, "Where do you think we should start looking for them?"

"That's a good question you know" Chichiri answered, "I guess the best way to start is to ask some questions around Hokkan."

"That's our best option Chichiri?" Tasuki replied somewhat surprised, "I thought you would come up with something better than that. Like tracking down their life force."

"I don't know their life force you know" Chichiri said exasperated.

"In any event" Mitsukake spoke up, "I think it is our best option so far."

"I agree" Chiriko added.

"Well then. That's what we'll do" Miaka replied, "Let's gather the supplies off the ship, then go rent some horses. And then we can begin our journey."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Nuriko said, "What do you think Tama?"

"I'll go wherever Miaka says it's best to go" Taka replied with a smile.

He followed them as they paid to rent horses. He followed them as they began to ask questions. He listened intently as they asked about the Genbu seven. He frowned a bit as they continued on their journey. Finally they decided to ride to Touran where they had stayed once before, the first time they came to Hokkan. In a nearby inn they got some food. There Taka, Nuriko, and Miaka met someone who could direct them. Tasuki and the others had gone in the opposite direction of the bar to talk to some other people.

"Oh yea" the cocky man said, "Everybody knows where the Genbu seven are located. I could tell you for a price."

Nuriko took a glance at Taka then moved behind the man.

"How about you tell us" Nuriko replied taking the man's arm and pulling it behind him, "Or I will break your arm."

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! I'll talk!"

"That's better" Nuriko grinned as he moved in front with a stunned Taka, "Now what do you know little boy."

"The Genbu seven are said to be at the Genbu temple."

"The Genbu temple?" Taka said.

"Where's that located?" Miaka asked.

"It's on the outskirts of town. It's not hard to find either. It's the only building in that direction."

"Well than I guess that's the direction we take. Tell you what buddy, how about I buy you a drink for that little arm bending?"

"No way" he shook his head; "I'm getting away from you people" he dashed out of the inn.

"Oh well. I offered. Let's go tell Tasuki and the others."

"Right" Taka nodded.

He watched from his table as they walked across to where the others were sitting. After awhile one of the men stood up and paid for three rooms. Obviously one for the girl to have one all to herself. He finished his drink and walked outside.

Miaka and the Suzaku seven went to their rooms to get some rest. They decided that in the morning they would head to the Genbu temple to find the Genbu seven.

Miaka opened the door to her room and gazed around. It was a very simple looking room. One bed, the window was wide open however. As she went to shut it a figure appeared from behind her. He clasped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream and then dragged her out of the open window.

"Miaka!" Taka sap up in the bed dripping with sweat.

"Tamakins?" Nuriko said as he looked up from the floor where he was lying.

"Tama what's wrong?" Tasuki asked from his spot.

"Miaka" he repeated and jumped out of his bed.

Tama!" Tasuki called as they ran after him down the hall.

"Miaka!" he pounded on the door, "Miaka open the door!"

He began to push at it. Then he pushed really hard and the door flew open. He gazed around the room and noticed the open window.

"Miaka?" Nuriko looked inside the room as Taka rushed to the window.

"Where did she go?" Tasuki replied.

"She was taken" Taka said, "Somebody took her."

Yui was near the stables. Suboshi and Amiboshi were helping her with the horses that they would take from Kutou. Despite Nakago's refusal she was determined to not let Miaka down. Luckily for her Miboshi and Ashitare had agreed to go as well. Soi and Tomo of course had sided with Nakago. He wasn't doing anything to stop her either. He just watched from his room, as they left. He smiled slightly then turned from the window.

"You'll be sorry Lady Yui" he thought, "You'll be sorry that you ever defied me."

The next morning, the Suzaku seven paid for their rooms. Taka was extremely irritable and kept snapping at everyone, but they didn't blame him. Now the decision they had to make was finding Miaka. They had nothing to go on.

"We could split up again," Chichiri suggested.

"But we don't even know where to begin Chichiri" Tasuki protested, "We don't even know who took her in the first place."

"It's better than just standing around Tasuki!" Taka yelled, "We have to find her!"

"Okay Tama. Calm down."

"I will not calm down!"

"Tamahome" Mitsukake spoke up, "We are all worried about Miaka. There's no reason to get angry with us."

"He's right Tama" Nuriko patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Taka lowered his head, "I don't mean to" he began.

"It's okay Tamahome" Chichiri replied, "I can find Miaka's life force. That'll help."

"You think so Chichiri?"

"Sure it will you know. I know for certain she is not in Touran anymore. But she is somewhere towards the Genbu temple."

"Well that's a relief" Nuriko replied, "We were headed in that direction anyway."

"Then let's get started. The sooner we find Miaka, the better" Taka said.

"The Suzaku seven rode to a deserted part of Hokkan where Chichiri stopped them, because he sensed danger."

Keisuke looked up. He had been worried since Miaka was abducted and had said nothing up to that point.

"What kind of danger?"

"I'm getting to that. "From behind several rocks, four figures appeared. Two were young boys, while the others sported quivers on their backs, and a bow in their hands."

"What in the world?" Tasuki said as he raised his fan.

"I can't believe it" Chichiri added.

"What's going on?" Nuriko asked.

"That's what I would like to know?" Taka added.

"Tomite" Hikitsu replied, "Can you believe it?"

"I see it, but I don't believe it" Tomite said.

"Who are these people?" Hatsui asked.

"They are the Suzaku seven."

"The Suzaku seven had found themselves in the company of the two warriors of the Genbu seven that they had encountered years ago. Hikitsu and Tomite led them to the Temple of Genbu" Tetsuya read.

"Imagine seeing those guys after all this time" Keisuke replied as he opened a can of beer.

"Yea. The Irony."

"It's interesting seeing you guys again," Tasuki said.

"Where's Miaka?" Taka demanded.

"What?" Hikitsu replied.

"Miaka where is she?"

"Calm down Tamakins" Nuriko held onto him, "These people don't know where she is."

Hikitsu and Tomite looked at each other.

"Do you mean to say that your Priestess is missing?" Tomite replied.

"Do you mean to say that you didn't take her?" Taka asked back as Nuriko lowered his arms from around him.

"Why would we take the Priestess of Suzaku?" Hikitsu said, "When we have one of our own."

"One of your own?" Nuriko replied.

"Hatsui! Go fetch the Priestess!" Hikitsu ordered.

"Okay!" the boy answered as he jumped up and ran into a room.

"You say your Priestess is missing?" another voice spoke up.

He came from out of the shadows. His hair was long and blond. Upon his forehead was a headband that was green. He also carried a staff, not unlike Chichiri's.

"Who are you?" Taka asked.

"Permit me. My name is Iname. I am one of the Genbu seven."

"The Genbu seven. These people are the Genbu seven?"

"That's right Tama" Tasuki replied.

"Does he not remember us?" Hikitsu said as he crossed his arms.

"Tamahome doesn't remember much of anything" Chichiri replied, "His memories were erased."

"How tragic" a woman said coming over, "How can you be a warrior if you can't remember anything.

"Whoa!" Tasuki's eyes shot up.

She was dressed in a very sexy looking outfit that was green in color. Her long red hair flowed down behind her.

"And you are?" Mitsukake replied.

"Uruki. I am also a member of the Genbu seven."

"Don't tell me those kids were also members" Taka said.

"We're not kids!" Hatsui spoke up.

Behind him was a girl who looked to be about Miaka's age. She had long dark hair and her eyes were green in color. She was dressed in a schoolgirl uniform.

"May we present" Tomite said bowing her in, "The Priestess of Genbu."

Miaka stared into the cold eyes of the man who kidnapped her. For several hours now, he had been coming by asking her questions.

"Who are you?" he repeated for the fourth time that morning, "Why are you in Hokkan?"

But Miaka refused to answer; instead she stared angrily at him.

"Why should I tell you who I am? I don't even know who you are?"

"Who I am is none of your business. But you will answer my questions, or you will suffer."

She looked away from him indicating that she wasn't going to comply. He stalked out of the dungeon angrily and walked back upstairs. He walked to his room and took off the garments he was wearing. He changed into much fancier clothing. As he was putting on the last bit of clothing a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in" he said shortly.

"Oh" an older gentleman stuck his head through and sighed, "Welcome back sir. Your father has been most worried about you."

"He always does. Does he wish to see me?"

"Yes sir."

"Than I will hurry to him at once."

"Very good sir" he turned to leave, "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Please try not to anger him again your majesty."

Authors Note: For those of you wondering why Takiko's name is spelled like Takako, the answer will be revealed in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Namame

The last of the Genbu seven is found! Hey guys! Fixed name of the city in Hokkan! Sorry for the mistake. I don't know where the name came from but after watching it again I discovered that it was wrong, so I fixed it!


	16. Chp 5: Namame

**Chapter Five: Namame**

Taka was pacing back and forth as the young girl stepped forward. She was smiling a little as she approached them.

"Hatsui informs me that you are the Suzaku seven?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact" Nuriko replied, "Yes we are."

"Welcome to the Genbu temple" she bowed, "My Company and I have been wondering for some time who you were when we heard that you were in Hokkan."

"Hang on a second" Tasuki spoke up, "How did you know we were here?"

"Some people in the village of Tourashina informed me and Tomite yesterday that someone was looking for us" Hikitsu spoke up, "Naturally we wanted to find out who that was."

"Lo and behold it turned out to be the Suzaku seven" Tomite finished.

"You think we weren't surprised when we saw you?' Tasuki continued, "After all the last time we saw you two you were dead."

"We were spirits" Hikitsu retorted, "Get it right."

"You moron!" Nuriko struck him again, "Can't you be more considerate?"

"Why do you always got to hit me!" Tasuki yelled.

"Because you always say inconsiderate things!" Nuriko shouted back.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Wait a second" Chichiri interrupted the argument, "I think I can sense Miaka's life force."

"You can?" Taka looked at him in surprise, "Where is she?"

"She's somewhere nearby. That's for sure. Is there a city near here?"

"Why yes" Iname replied, "The Capitol of Hokkan is about twenty miles from here."

"Capitol of Hokkan?" the Suzaku warriors all exclaimed.

"We were planning on going that way anyway," Uruki said.

"Why's that?" Taka asked.

"Because the last member of the Genbu seven is in that city" Iname explained, "Maybe he can help us to find the missing Priestess."

"I still find it fascinating that the Genbu seven as well as Takiko Okuda is alive" Taka replied, "Miaka told me the story about the Genbu seven before we left."

"My name is not Takiko Okuda" the girl spoke up.

"What?" they all exclaimed again.

"My name is Takako. Takako Eto."

Taka and the others stared at her for a few minutes. Then Taka spoke up as he looked directly at her.

"But how can that be? The Priestess of Genbu's name was Takiko Okuda."

"Yes I know" Takako replied, "When I arrived here the celestial warriors who found me, told me the same thing. I have to admit I had heard of them from before from my grandmother. She had told me the story of Takiko Okuda from the time I was a little girl. You see she was best friends with Takiko and before Takiko died she sent her a letter telling her everything. So when I arrived in Hokkan I was surprised to find out that I was the Priestess of Genbu."

"Even more amazing was her uncanny resemblance to the former Priestess of Genbu" Tomite said.

"Maybe it's possible" Chichiri replied, "That Takako is the reincarnation of Takiko, much like Taka here is the reincarnation of Tamahome."

"I came to the same conclusion," Iname said.

"The weirdest part about waking up in Hokkan though" Takako continued, "Was that I knew the surrounding area, as if I had been here before. I knew the celestial warriors as if they were old friends."

"Then that proves that she is more than likely the Priestesses reincarnation," Nuriko said.

"The final member of our team is called Namame" Tomite replied, "We were heading to find him when we heard about you."

"Than what are we waiting for?" Taka said, "I need to find Miaka, before something terrible happens to her."

"We have the horses all ready" Uruki replied, "Hatsui and Urimiya can ride one together."

"We have our own horses you know. We'll follow" Chichiri said.

"Okay then" Iname replied, "Let us go and not waste any more time. Than perhaps we can all discover why we have been summoned back."

"We know the answer to that, but we'll tell you once we find Miaka and this Namame person" Nuriko said.

"Agreed" Hikitsu replied, "Let's go."

Since the introduction of Takako and the Genbu seven, Keisuke suggested to Tetsuya that they travel to Morioka to talk to Toki once more. Tetsuya bought the tickets while Keisuke continued to read the book. They gave the tickets to the conductor on the train and found two comfortable seats in first class. Once they were sitting, Keisuke read out loud.

"The Suzaku seven along with the Genbu seven traveled to the Capitol of Hokkan where they were sure to meet up with the final member of Genbu. Meanwhile riding towards Sairou the Priestess of Seiryuu and her four celestial warriors stopped to set up camp. Unaware that someone from Kutou was tracking them."

"Yui is in trouble?" Tetsuya looked worried, "Keep reading."

"The warriors of Suzaku and the warriors of Genbu arrived at the Capitol just as the sun was beginning to set. Hikitsu and Tomite led them to the palace, where they knew they would find Namame."

"Why are we at the palace?" Chichiri asked when they arrived.

"Because this is where Namame is," Hikitsu answered.

Two guards came over and questioned them. Hikitsu explained who they were and then the two guards led them to the throne room. Once there they asked them to wait. A couple of minutes later an older gentleman appeared. He was the same old gentleman that Hikitsu, Iname, and Tomite remembered from the old days that looked after Namame.

"How can I help you sirs?" he asked, "The Emperor is not here at the moment."

"We are not here to see the Emperor" Hikitsu said, "We have come to see the crown prince instead."

"The prince? Who are you?"

"My name is Hikitsu and I have brought the Priestess of Genbu with me."

Takako stepped forward and the old man's glasses slipped from his face.

"Wait here for a moment. I will fetch him."

"Wow" Tomite replied, "Same reaction like last time."

"Only didn't his glasses shatter that time?" Iname spoke up.

"Yea" Tomite nodded.

The old man walked to the prince's room and knocked once again.

"Come in!"

"Excuse me sir. But there is someone here to see you. They claim that they have the Priestess of Genbu."

"The Priestess of Genbu? Are you sure?" the young man's hazel eyes shot open.

"Yes sir. He says his name is Hikitsu. And he isn't looking for your father. He specifically asked for you."

"I see. I am on my way."

"Yes, your majesty."

The young man grabbed a nearby royal cloak so that he could be warm and walked to the throne room. Once there he through open the doors. His long brown hair was flowing behind him and his eyes piercingly gazed at all the faces around him. Hikitsu and Tomite immediately bowed before him. Iname bowed his eyes, while Urimiya, Uruki, and Hatsui stayed in their position.

"Hikitsu" he replied, "Tomite. You do not have to do that. Old friends need not bow."

"Namame" Takako's voice came from behind the tall Iname.

She stepped forward and revealed herself making the young man before her stare. He gasped a bit as she bowed slightly.

"Takiko" he whispered.

Authors Note: Okay that's it for now! Maybe I will get some more done next week. The truth is you will probably see more chapters in July and August because by that time I will be done with the other fanfiction I am currently writing. See you soon and I hope you enjoyed the update!

Next Chapter: Seeking Lost Memories

Taka and Namame get to know one another better and Namame gives him a chance to regain Tamahome's _**lost memories.**_


	17. Chp 6: Seeking Lost Memories

**Chapter Six: Seeking Lost Memories**

Tetsuya handed Keisuke a cup of coffee as the train rolled along.

"Thanks" Keisuke replied as he took it and sipped some.

Then he placed it in the cup holder, as Tetsuya sat down. Keisuke sighed then turned to the book once more.

"The young prince stared at the girl before him and moved forward slightly," Keisuke read.

"Takiko" Namame repeated, "Is it? Is it really you?"

Takako shook her head.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken" she replied to him.

"What?"

"Namame" Iname spoke up, "This girl is Takako Eto." She is the reincarnation of our beloved priestess Takiko Okuda."

"Reincarnation?" Namame raised an eyebrow, "And who are these people? I don't recognize them," he said rudely and with an air to his voice.

"Oh forgive us," Chichiri said, "We're" he started to say but Taka stepped in front of him.

"Where's Miaka?" he asked Namame with a straight face.

"What are you talking about?" Namame looked back at him with an equally straight face.

"I know you know where she is, now tell me" he demanded.

"Tamahome calm down you know" Chichiri replied, "Forgive us your majesty. We are the Suzaku seven and our priestess has gone missing."

"Priestess?"

"That's right the Priestess of Suzaku. Miaka Yuki."

"Namame do you know where she is?" Takako asked.

Namame stared at the young girl. It was uncanny how she was so much like the woman he knew. In fact he couldn't lie to her. Even if she wasn't Takiko. There was something about her. Something he couldn't quite describe.

"Wait here" he said gently as he left the room.

Takako held her hands together as she watched him, so many memories flooding her mind as if they were her own. Taka clenched and unclenched his fist. Nuriko placed a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. He gritted his teeth angrily as Tasuki, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake looked on in concern.

A few minutes later another young girl entered the room. Her hair was a bit disheveled but there was no doubt that she was. She took one look at Taka and ran to his surprised outstretched arms.

"Taka!" she cried as he embraced her.

"Miaka" he replied, "Thank goodness you're safe."

The rest of the Suzaku seven gathered around her and welcomed her back as Namame once again appeared. Miaka gasped as she saw him.

"That's him. That's the one who captured me" she said.

"I knew that you were the one" Taka replied angrily.

"Why would you do such a thing Namame?" Tomite asked.

"They were asking questions about the Genbu seven" Namame answered, "I didn't know who they were and I certainly don't know why we all are here once more."

"Oh I see" Miaka replied, "So it was all just a misunderstanding?"

"Some misunderstanding" Taka grumbled under his breath.

"I can see that Tama hasn't changed that much even if he's been reincarnated" Tasuki whispered to Nuriko.

"No not much" Nuriko whispered back.

"Any way" Chichiri replied, "I think now is as good as time as any to explain why were are all here."

"I think that that would be wise" Iname said as Namame crossed his arms and prepared to listen, not once taking his eyes off of Takako.

For at least an hour Chichiri explained to the Genbu seven all that Taitskuyn had revealed to them on Mt. Taikyoku. When all was said the Genbu seven nodded their heads, all except Namame who had on a distinct frown.

"And that is why we have all been gathered here" he replied, "That's the infamous reason?"

"If you think about it Namame" Hikitsu said, "It is a very important reason."

"I'm not so sure about that" Namame uncrossed his arms, "I'm not sure about a whole heck of a lot right now. But my opinion probably doesn't really matter" he walked over to the door, "Still you are welcome to stay as long as you need. I will have rooms prepared for the Suzaku seven. As for you my old comrades in arms, I'm sure that you remember where your rooms are located" he opened the door.

"Namame where are you going?" Tomite asked, "We haven't even discussed what we are going to do yet."

"Well I don't want to discuss it," he said with his back turned, "In fact I want nothing to do with it" he replied as he exited.

The Genbu seven looked at each other as Takako watched sadly. Then she took Miaka's hand gently and invited her to go to the baths with her. Miaka agreed and gave a quick goodbye to Taka and the Suzaku seven. A couple of minutes later a servant came and escorted them to their rooms. Taka and Tasuki were sharing a room and while Tasuki lay on one of the beds to take a nap, Taka stared out the window with a sad expression on his face.

As Takako and Miaka sat in the bath they got to know each other. Miaka realized that Takako was one of the girls in her dream.

"If you are a reincarnation of Takiko Okuda" Miaka deduced, "Then there must also be a reincarnation of Suzuno Oosugi in Sairou right now."

"Who?" Takako asked.

"The Priestess of Byakko. My best friend Yui is the Priestess of Seiryuu and is on her way to Sairou right now."

"Oh I see" Takako replied with her face down a bit, which Miaka noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Namame. I'm worried about him."

"Really?"

"Mhm. It's funny. I have all sorts of memories in my head that were never there before. One of them is my feeling for Namame. I think that Takiko Okuda was in love with him. I feel that way about him, even though we have never met."

"That's not so strange" Miaka replied, "After all Taka is a reincarnation of a Suzaku warrior named Tamahome and he had the same feelings for me when we found each other in our world, so I am not surprised."

Takako grabbed a nearby towel and climbed out of the bath.

"I have to go talk to him. Miaka" she turned to her new friend, "You can share my room if you like? I kind of would like to have your company."

"Sure" Miaka nodded, "I'll just ask a servant later where your room is. You go and talk to Namame."

"Okay" Takako said with a smile as she exited the area, leaving Miaka alone with her own thoughts of sadness.

Takako found Namame in the garden staring sadly at a tree with some initials carved into the bark. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface and sighed. She moved a little closer as she saw his head lower even more.

"Namame."

He turned his head around in surprise as she approached him.

"Takiko, oh I mean Takako" he replied as he turned his head around again, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were all right," she said.

"How can I be all right? I mean" he turned around to be face to face, "We are all supposed to be dead. All of us. Hikitsu. Tomite. Even me."

"I know" she nodded, "But we're alive again."

"But I don't want to be" he turned back around to face the tree, "I don't want to go through it all again. Watching. As everyone I know dies and leaves me behind once more."

"What do you mean?"

"First it was Urimiya, remember? What am I saying? How could you remember?"

"But I do remember."

He looked at her quizzically then continued.

"We lost that kid first. That was a terrible time for me. And it was terrible time for Hatsui too. To lose his best friend since childhood in such a way."

"It was a horrible tragedy."

"Then Takiko. We were able to summon Genbu but not without loss. She gave up so much of her own spirit to summon the beast god that she couldn't stand the pain. In her own world I watched as she slowly faded away. My love. My life."

"You watched?" Takako said in surprise.

"Yes" he nodded firmly, "I saw it all. I saw as her own father took her life so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. After that things went downhill. Iname. Next Uruki. Then Hatsui. Finally Tomite and Hikitsu. I was the last one left. The last survivor. I was in my late forties and was now an emperor. But I was sad and lonely. And so to relieve my pain I took my own life. But the sad thing was I was never reunited with my Takiko like I hoped. I don't know why. But I do know this; I don't want to go through that again. I refuse to. I refuse to lose everything all over again."

"Who says you're going to?"

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"Those were different times weren't they Namame? But it is the same enemy we fight. It is Tenkou only he is stronger. Our friends and the Suzaku seven need us. My world is in danger. I know I'm not Takiko but I feel what she feels. I feel everything as if I really am her. Even her feelings for you" Takako moved closer and put her hand on his face caressing it.

He closed his eyes as she touched him. He was very content as he placed his own hand on top of hers.

"You are Takiko" he replied slowly as he caressed her face, "You really are. I have found you. At long last. I have found you."

He pulled her into his embrace and they held onto each other for many hours until he suggested they get some sleep. She nodded and he walked her to her room, promising to consider the idea of joining with the Suzaku seven.

Over the course of the next few days the Suzaku seven made their stay at the Hokkan palace as productive as they could. They had no idea where to begin now that they found all seven members of Genbu so Chichiri and Iname spent most of their time in the archives looking up possible places where the Temple of the Gods could be located. Chiriko meanwhile hung with Hatsui and Urimiya who taught him all sorts of fighting techniques while he in turn taught them stuff he had learned in his studies. Mitsukake surprisingly had been spending a lot of time with Uruki who like him was quite fascinated in the medicinal arts. Tasuki and Nuriko would often go off with Tomite and Hikitsu to explore the different parts of the capital of Hokkan. Miaka and Takako spent a lot of time together as well. On this particular day she and Miaka had gone to the market to see what kind of goods were being sold. Taka had remained back at the palace. He had been in a very somber mood lately and had kept mostly to himself. Namame was strolling across one of the many verandas when he spotted him sitting on the grass in the main garden. He stopped and headed in his direction.

"Taking in the fresh air?" Namame asked him.

Taka looked back and saw the prince standing a few feet from him. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Couldn't think of anything better to do" Taka answered shortly.

Namame nodded.

"Your friend Nuriko told me a little bit about your situation. Lost memories huh?"

"Yea? So?"

"If you're really interested in getting them back, I have a way."

"You do?"

"Mind you it's pretty far from here. Not to mention very dangerous. But if you want, I'll take you there."

Taka thought for a few minutes. A chance to regain Tamahome's memories? It was almost too good to be true. But it was what he really wanted. Not just for him but for Miaka's sake as well. He turned back to Namame.

"All right" he said, "Take me to this place. I'm not afraid."

Namame nodded completely understanding. They walked to the throne room where he ordered for two horses for the evening. Then he went to his room to change. He emerged in the outfit he had been wearing when he had spotted the Suzaku seven in Tourashina. Then he and Taka saddled up and rode out of the palace gates.

When Miaka and Takako came back they noticed that the two of them were gone. Takako suggested that they went somewhere together. Miaka nodded but was worried just the same.

"Oh Taka" she thought, "No where have you disappeared to?"

Namame led Taka through a small area filled with many rocks. It was like a desert only it was deathly cold. Before they had left Namame had given him something to wear over his clothes so he wouldn't freeze to death. As the sun was setting they arrived at a large cave and Namame stopped his horse.

"This is it," he said as he jumped off.

Taka did the same and then followed him into the weird cave. Inside was dark and extremely cold. Taka wrapped the cloak made of fur tightly around him. Namame grabbed a nearby torch that was ablaze in a nearby wall. Strangely enough the flame looked like it was made of ice itself, being quite blue. Namame walked a little of ways till they came to a large pool of water. Taka stopped as Namame placed the torch on another wall. Once it was placed the whole room illuminated with a bright golden light that shone around the pool.

"Where are we?" Taka asked.

"In that pool" Namame explained, "You will find the memories that you seek. The water despite its appearance is hot instead of cold. You must stand in it until the magic begins to seep through your body. It will be very hot when you start, and you will feel a strange sensation but ignore it. All that means is that it is working. The process should take awhile but by the end of it all your memories shall return. I should warn you. It will be painful at some points, and you may need to scream or even cry."

"I take it that you have experienced this before?" Taka replied.

Namame nodded.

"You can begin any time that you are ready" he said, "I will wait in the next cave. It only works when you are completely alone."

Taka nodded as Namame exited the area. He stared at the pool before him and closed his eyes. He thought about many things. Finally his mind landed on one single thought and he opened his eyes once more.

"Miaka" he said to himself as he slowly stepped into the pool.

Authors Note: Hi guys! I'm back. Just so you know there will be one more chapter today and for the rest of the book you will get three chapters a day!

Next Chapter: Joining Forces

In a strange twists of events Yui and her warriors end up in Hokkan instead of Sairou. Will Namame and The Genbu seven willing join with Suzaku and Seiryuu in order to defeat Tenkou? Keep reading to find out!


	18. Chp 7: Joining Forces

**Chapter Seven: Joining Forces**

Namame grimaced as he heard the screams coming from the other room. He closed his eyes and remembered the time that he had to go through the exact same experience. It had been two hundred years ago, and the Genbu seven had first gathered to fight Tenkou and summon Genbu. Somehow one way another Namame had lost his memories and was told about the Pool of the Past. An ancient magic long forgotten for generations that enabled a person to regain his or her memory. However the process was exceedingly painful especially if one had gone through so many terrible tragedies, which in Namame's case was true. As he listened he realized how close Taka's screams were to his own. Of course back then Takiko was the one who had heard the screams of her beloved as he remembered the murder of his mother and so many other things. After awhile the screaming stopped and now Namame could hear the sobs. Small at first, but gradually getting louder.

Meanwhile back at the Hokkan palace, Miaka was pacing in her and Takako's room. Night had fallen and Taka had not yet returned.

"He's been gone a long time" Miaka replied to her friend as she sat on the bed, "I'm starting to get really worried."

"If he's with Namame I'm sure he's fine" Takako said reassuringly although not so sure herself.

They had been gone a long time. Too long. Takako and Miaka walked to the throne room where they found Iname and Chichiri, who had just returned from the archives.

"Chichiri" Miaka ran to him in fright.

"What is it Miaka?" he asked in concern.

"It's Taka" she replied, "He's missing."

"Namame is gone too," Takako said.

"Namame's gone too," Iname repeated.

"We think that they're together."

"It's a possibility you know" Chichiri said, "I don't sense their life force in this palace at all."

"I don't either" Iname replied.

"Where could they have gone?" Miaka said, "It's nighttime already. Couldn't you track them down Chichiri?"

"It might be kind of difficult Miaka" Chichiri answered, "But I wouldn't worry you know. They'll be back."

"I hope you're right. I've been so worried about him lately. He's preoccupied with finding his memories right now."

"What did you say?" Takako replied raising her head.

"His memories" Miaka repeated, "He needs to find Tamahome's memories."

"I think I know where they've gone," Takako said slowly turning to Iname who nodded.

"I think you're right Priestess" he replied.

"Where's that?" Miaka asked.

"Someplace that I didn't think about until now" she replied.

"Yes" Iname agreed, "Although I don't know why he would go there on his own. It's a dangerous place."

"Where is this place?" Chichiri asked.

"It's not too far from here. Perhaps we should retrieve them," Iname said to Chichiri.

"I'm going too" Miaka replied defiantly, "Wherever Taka is I shall go."

"But Priestess" Iname held up a hand in protest.

"I wouldn't try to argue with her you know" Chichiri smiled, "Once she sets her mind on something she never backs down."

"All right" Iname nodded, "In that case perhaps you should come too Takako."

"Yes" Takako agreed, "We will leave a message for the others that we will return."

"Let's hurry" Miaka replied, "Who knows what dangers Taka is facing right now at this very moment."

Suboshi walked to Yui's tent with a bowl of soup for her. Since their journey began she had eaten very little and he was worried about her.

"Lady Yui" he called, "I'm coming in."

She was sitting on the floor in deep thought when he entered. She looked back and smiled as he walked over.

"I brought you something to eat Lady Yui" he replied.

"Thank you Suboshi" she said, "You can just put it on the table."

He complied and then sat down on a chair. He saw how tired and frail she looked.

"Lady Yui what's wrong? You're not yourself."

"I was just thinking. If I can't convince Nakago and the others to join us, then I have failed in my mission. I would have let Miaka down."

"Why do you care what she thinks?"

"What? What do you mean? Miaka is my best friend."

"Since when Lady Yui. There was a time when she was your enemy."

"That was because of Nakago. He lied to me. Miaka never abandoned me. In fact I was the one who betrayed her because of his lies. Miaka was never anything but a good friend to me. Even when I was so cruel to her, she never gave up on our friendship. I promised myself that I would never ever come between our friendship again. I can't let her down, she's counting on me."

"Oh I see. Then you don't hate her anymore?"

"No. I don't. Suboshi don't you understand? It's not like before. The Suzaku seven are no longer our enemies. They are our allies. There is only one enemy now. And that is Tenkou. My world is in danger because of him, as well as yours. How can I convince Nakago to reconsider? We need him despite how I feel about him."

"How you feel about him?"

"I can never forgive what he did to me and Miaka. His lies. The deception. All of it. But he is a member of the Seiryuu seven, despite how I feel. And we need him in order to defeat Tenkou. In order to find the Stone of Seiryuu."

"I think that you've got it all wrong Lady Yui" Amiboshi spoke up as he entered the tent.

"Brother?" Suboshi said as he squatted down.

"Miaka is never going to think that you failed her" Amiboshi continued, " I know. She has so much faith in you. I also know, that she will try to help you no matter what."

"Miaka is brave unlike me" Yui replied, "I don't have the courage that Miaka has. Or the heart."

"I don't believe that's true either" Amiboshi said with a grin, "You're like her more than you think. Don't think just because now it seems possible that it's not possible. Believe in yourself like she believes in you and you'll make it through."

"That's true she does have a lot of faith in me doesn't she?"

"Mhm" he nodded, "And you're right about her heart. It's unique."

Yui nodded as well as Suboshi walked the conversation with much concern. Amiboshi stood up and headed for the entrance of the tent. He turned to look at Yui.

"It'll be all right Lady Yui" he replied with a smile, "As long as Miaka doesn't give up on you and you don't give up on her everything will be fine."

He exited the tent. Suboshi watched him leave then gave a quick goodbye to Yui. He followed his brother to their tent, where inside Amiboshi was removing his shoes. He looked up as Suboshi entered. He waited for Suboshi to say something but he didn't. Instead he exited as quickly as he had entered. Amiboshi sighed and lay down on his cot.

The trip to the Pool of the Past seemed to take for hours. Iname did his best to remember the directions but it was difficult. Takako rode behind him on his horse, while Miaka was behind Chichiri on his. Finally they arrived at the large cave. Iname helped Takako down from the horse. Miaka hopped down herself as Chichiri grabbed his staff. As they approached the cave an arrow that was aimed at them struck the ground. Chichiri and Iname stood in front of the two Priestesses to protect them. From out of the shadows stepped Namame. He lowered his weapon when he saw them and placed the arrow that he had been holding back in his quiver.

"Iname? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Where's Taka?" Miaka said coming closer.

"He's inside" Namame answered but he didn't get to finish for she dashed into the cave before he could stop her, "No wait!"

Miaka found Taka on the edge of the pool. He was kneeling on his left knee and his head was placed in his right hand. She stopped abruptly and knelt down before him.

"Taka?" she said very low, "Taka."

He raised his head from his hand and saw her worried expression.

"Miaka" he replied as he looked at her, "I saw it all. Everything. The moment when we met. Our first kiss. The time when I hurt you."

She looked at him sadly and nodded as he continued. He placed his body in a sitting position, his right leg up.

"I saw my family. They were murdered by Suboshi, because of Nakago. I saw him."

"Taka" she held up her hand but he lowered it.

"Nuriko's death. I remember it so well now. And Chiriko's. His too. His large sacrifice to save us. I remember everything."

He once again placed his head into his right hand and sobbed. Miaka wrapped her arms around him and held onto him as cried. She cried herself. Along the trip to the cave, Iname and Takako had told her about the Pool of the Past. She didn't understand why he wanted to do it all alone, but she shrugged it off as she embraced him, him clutching her ever tighter, wishing to never let go.

Once Taka had regained his composure, the six of them rode back to the Hokkan palace. The other warriors had returned, and Taka had greeted them all a little differently this time. First he punched out Tasuki for his earlier remarks. Then he embraced Nuriko tight. Chiriko too. He was so happy to see his friends alive again. Miaka looked on happily. Taka had apologized to her on the ride back for not including her and she of course accepted the apology. Once all was over the groups sat down to a large feast that Namame had prepared and discussed their next plan of action. In the middle of dinner, a servant arrived with a message for Taka and Miaka.

"A message for us?" Miaka said as Taka stood up.

"Yes" the servant nodded, "A young woman has appeared at the gates of Hokkan and is looking for you Priestess."

Miaka looked at Taka and then Namame. Namame told the servant to escort the guest to the throne room where he, Miaka, Taka, and the rest of the group would meet her. When she arrived Miaka stepped forward.

"Yui?" she replied in surprise.

"Oh Miaka" Yui cried out as she ran to embrace, "Thank goodness I have found you. I have had an awful time."

Once Yui had been introduced to the Genbu seven, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Ashitare, and Miboshi were allowed to join them. Yui explained to Miaka all that had happened on their journey to Sairou as the others gathered around to listen.

"It was just awful Miaka" she said, "We were followed. Someone had followed us from Kutou with a group of men intent on stopping our mission."

"Yes" Amiboshi nodded, "They attacked our camp in the middle of the night and we had no choice but to head in this direction."

"Oh my" Miaka exclaimed, "But who would do such a thing?"

"My guess is Nakago" Suboshi spoke up, "He was really against this whole thing to begin with."

"Wait a minute" Namame said, "Who did you just say?"

"Nakago" Yui replied, "He's a member of the Seiryuu seven."

Namame stared angrily at her while the rest of Genbu seven looked at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Nuriko asked.

Namame continued to look angry. Suddenly a small outburst caught their attention. Takako was extremely pale and had her hands to her mouth.

"Nakago" she said slowly as she fainted.

Authors Note: Okay guys. I will see you all again on Wed!

Next Chapter: The Deception

Nakago, Soi, and Tomo finally arrive in Hokkan. Watch the fireworks fly as Taka, Miaka, and the Suzaku seven find out more about Nakago's strange past.


	19. Chp 8: Opening Up

**Chapter Eight: Opening Up**

Once Iname had placed the Priestess of Genbu back in her quarters, the questions that had been on the Suzaku seven's minds had been asked.

"How could you guys possibly know anything about Nakago?" Tasuki stated.

"Yea. I mean he was after your time you know" Chichiri added.

"Tell me something" Tomite replied as he turned to Yui, "This Nakago of yours, can you describe him?"

"Sure" she nodded as she noticed Taka and Namame clench their fists at the very mention of his name, "Well, he's pretty tall. Has a fair complexion. His hair is long and blonde. And his eyes are a piercing blue."

"That's what I was afraid of" Tomite said.

"Can it really be the same Nakago though?" Uruki spoke up.

"What difference does it make?" Namame said angrily, "If it's Nakago you can count me out."

"Namame" Iname protested with his hand up.

"You don't understand!" he shot back, "I want nothing to do with that bastard!"

He trudged out of the throne room, leaving the entire company minus Taka, stunned by his actions.

"Maybe you should tell us a little more about the Nakago you know about," Nuriko suggested to Hikitsu.

"Iname?" Hikitsu turned to his comrade, "What do you think?"

"They have the right to know" Iname replied as the other Genbu warriors watched his expression.

"Would you stop talking about us as if we're not here or something" Tasuki demanded, "What's going on?"

While Iname conferred with his friends, the Suzaku seven whispered amongst themselves. Miaka, who had been sitting with Yui suddenly stood up and walked out the door without anyone realizing it.

She walked through the palace, heading for her and Takako's room. She knocked lightly on the door, but no answer came so she entered in. Inside, kneeling near the bed, holding onto Takako's hand was Namame.

"Oh" Miaka started when she saw him, "Forgive me your highness. I didn't know that you were in here."

"Priestess of Suzaku" he replied without even looking up, "It's all right. There's no way that you could of known."

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. But I imagine it's not a peaceful one" he stood up, "Still, rest is what she needs. So I will take my leave of her right now" he walked towards the door, with Miaka right on his heels.

"Namame!" she called as he stopped abruptly in one of the many gardens that led to his room.

He looked back as she stopped right behind him.

"What is it? Do you need something?"

"Actually I was wondering if you needed something."

"What?"

"If you need to talk. I'm a good listener."

"Thanks but I don't need to talk about anything."

"Not even Nakago?"

"Uh" he grimaced, "Did you have to mention his name?"

"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. Namame, do you realize how serious the situation is?"

He looked at her straight in the eye, as if asking her to continue.

"Genbu and Suzaku. All four gods are in terrible trouble. And not only that, your world and my own are in danger of Tenkou's power. That's why we have all been summoned back. That's why the Genbu seven are alive. Just like you. But in order to save the four Gods we need all 28 warriors and that includes Nakago."

"You don't know what your asking of me do you? Do you have any idea what that man put me through? Or what sorts of things he put Takiko through. I don't think so."

"I may not know what he put you through, but I know what he put us through."

"What?"

"Do you think he changed much in all the years you've known him? He didn't. Nakago did terrible things to us too you know. Horrible things. He turned my own best friend Yui against me. He took people away. He hurt so many of my friends to achieve his goals and to stop us from summoning Suzaku. I gather that it's no more different then your situation with him."

"Then I don't understand. Why would you want to side with someone who did those things to you?"

"Why? I don't like it. Yui doesn't like it either. But it is what we have to do because we are Priestesses. It is what we have to do to save everyone we care about. It's difficult and it's hard, but if we didn't do it, then why are we here? Why would Suzaku depend on me? I don't particularly like Nakago, but I will do what I can to defeat Tenkou and save everyone I love. In my world, and this one."

Namame stared at her in awe and gave a huge heavy sigh as he sat on one of the benches in the garden. He smiled slightly as he patted the seat, beckoning her to sit with him.

"Tomite and Hikitsu told me when their spirits left this world and retuned to heaven, that when they met you Priestess that you're were unlike any woman they had ever seen. I see now what they meant."

"Does this mean that you will reconsider your decision to join us?" she asked.

He sighed again and then turned to her.

"Priestess."

"Miaka."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Miaka Yuki. And I would like if you would call me Miaka."

"Very well" he nodded, "Miaka. Perhaps if I do tell you what happened, since you have told me the sorts of things that happened to you. I think it's fair."

"Only if you really want to," she replied as he nodded his head after.

"Meanwhile" Keisuke continued to read; "Nakago, Soi, and Tomo had just arrived in Hokkan with a regiment of Kutou soldiers. Oh no" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong Keisuke?" Tetsuya asked as he came back from the bathroom, "Is it Yui?"

"No" Keisuke shook his head, "But yes. It's all of them. Nakago has just arrived in Hokkan. And he is near the Capitol as we speak."

"Oh no" Tetsuya repeated, "Let me read for awhile."

"Okay" Keisuke agreed, "My voice is getting tired anyway."

Tetsuya took the book and sat down. He frowned at the next line and began to read.

"Nakago, Soi, and Tomo of the Seiryuu seven arrived in Hokkan with a regiment of soldiers, intent on finding the Priestess of Seiryuu and the Seiryuu warriors. Yui" he whispered.

"To start the story" Namame began, "I should probably say that Takiko and I."

"You were in love with each other weren't you?" Miaka said simply.

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"It's not hard to tell" she smiled, "When you've been in love as long as I have, you always can tell."

"Yes well, you're right. Takiko and I were in love with each other. I fell in love with her the moment I met her."

In the throne room Iname was telling the same story to the Suzaku seven, Yui, and her warriors as well. He was standing near a pillar with his arms crossed.

"We had all been gathered by that time. All seven of us. The truth is we thought it would be very simple to summon Genbu. How wrong we were."

"Indeed" Uruki replied, "It was not so easy. And we had one major obstacle in our way."

"One?" Tasuki said.

"Mhm" Tomite nodded, "Tenkou."

"Tenkou?" Miaka exclaimed, "Tenkou was your obstacle?"

"Yes" Namame nodded, "He never wanted Genbu to be summoned and he did everything in his power to stop us. That included sending one of his finest warriors."

"Nakago?" Yui replied stunned, "Nakago was Tenkou's servant?"

"That's right" Hikitsu said continuing.

"Oh yea" Chichiri replied, "I remember now. Tenkou said that on the mountain the last time that we faced him you know."

"Hey that's right" Tasuki said, "He said that the last time we were on the mountain with Tama here."

"I don't remember that" Taka spoke up.

"You wouldn't remember that Tamahome you were sort of drugged at the time" Chichiri explained.

"I was?"

"Yea but that's beside the point" Tasuki added.

"But how can we be so sure that it is the same Nakago?" Suboshi asked, "I mean you guys are at least two hundred years older than us."

"I admit that it doesn't make a whole heck of a lot of sense to us either" Iname replied, "But your description of Nakago was accurate. That's exactly what he looked like back then."

"Okay, whatever" Nuriko said, "But why is your Prince so upset about this situation? It was almost as if it was personal."

"It is personal" Tomite replied, "And it has a lot to do with Takiko."

"But what did Nakago want with Takiko?" Miaka asked Namame.

"He wanted her for himself" he replied.

"What?" Miaka exclaimed.

"That's right" Namame said, "He was in love with her. Dangerously. Deeply. To die for in love with her. So much on love that he did the worst possible thing. You see Nakago was my best friend."

"His best friend?" the entire throne room roared.

"That's correct" Uruki replied, "Nakago was on our side. Or so we thought."

On the outskirts of Hokkan, Nakago stared at his surroundings. He remembered things from long ago. Soi watched his expression change from a frown to sadness in a matter of moments.

"Nakago" she replied, "We should go."

"Yes" he agreed as he followed behind her on his horse.

He looked to the horizon and gazed at the clouds softly rolling in the heavens, as the night sky became an inky black.

"Takiko" he whispered so low that no one could hear but him.

Authors Note: Good day everyone! Here is the first chapter of the day. Expect two more! I changed the chapter title because I didn't like the first so I hope you don't mind?

Next Chapter: Nakago vs. Namame

The Seiryuu general and the Genbu warrior come face to face after two hundred years. See what happens next time!


	20. Chp 9: Nakago Vs Namame

**Chapter Nine: Nakago vs. Namame**

Nuriko blinked his eyes a few seconds then placed a hand to his lips.

"I don't know which part to be more surprised about" he replied, "The fact that Nakago had someone he was in love with, or the idea that he was your ally at one time."

"Hard to imagine that at all" Taka said angrily, "Especially since he only cares about himself. So let me guess he betrayed you somehow?"

"Good guess" Tomite replied, "But the one he betrayed the most, was Namame himself."

Namame was now standing clenching his fists as he spoke.

"We grew up together he and I. We were inseparable. It didn't bother him even that I was a prince. And it didn't bother me that he was an outsider. A person of foreign blood. That's what I liked about him. He was different. When he was a small child, his people were attacked on the outskirts of Hokkan by the Kutou army. His mother was killed and he was found by my father's soldiers. The funny thing of the matter is, my father accepted him too. He allowed him to stay in the palace as my companion. He was given every luxury.

"Not unlike his second life" Miaka replied.

"Miaka. What do you know about his second life anyway? Was it the same?"

"It was very different, but then it was also very similar. Taka when he was Tamahome told me all about it. The same thing happened years later. He was born once again in the same tribe, only this time they were on the outskirts of Kutou. The village was attacked. His mother was raped and killed. But she was killed by Nakago himself."

"What?" Namame's eyebrows rose.

"You see. He couldn't stand the pain she was going through because he was watching everything. His powers of Seiryuu surfaced and he instantly with one blast killed those men and his mother. Then he was taken to the Capitol of Kutou where it was discovered that he was a Seiryuu warrior. I don't know what sort of tortures he went through in that place. All I know is that it was enough for him to seek revenge against the emperor."

"And now he is alive for a third time isn't he?"

"Although I don't know why. That he would be alive so many times that is?"

"I don't know" Namame sat back down, "But he is. And there is nothing I can do to stop that."

"What did he do to you Namame? To you and Takiko?"

"What didn't he do?" Namame replied with a huge sigh, "First of all you should know that when he found out that I was a Genbu warrior he was very jealous. I told him that it was just something I was born with. I would sometimes talk about the Priestess who would some day come and help save our kingdom, which was under threat of Kutou."

"Kutou? Why is it always Kutou?"

"Because Kutou only cares about war and fighting" Namame explained, "Any way I was about seventeen when she first appeared. Nakago was with me that day. The truth is she looked like just any ordinary girl, except there was a green glow that surrounded her. And then I knew. It was the Priestess of Genbu. The priestess I had waited my entire life to meet. I immediately took her to the palace and we then started to look for the Genbu seven. But during that time I noticed a change in my friend. He started spending less time at the palace. And I never knew where he went off to. Of course I was so preoccupied with the Genbu warriors and Takiko that I barely even noticed it. I just shrugged it off. I mean I knew that we would go our own separate ways when I became emperor. Perhaps it was time. About that time though, Tenkou first appeared. And I saw Nakago for what he really was."

"He attacked us in one of the places where we discovered Uruki, who was one of the many outlaws" Tomite replied.

"Outlaw?" Tasuki said, "You mean like a bandit?"

"We don't prefer to call ourselves bandits" Uruki said with a grin, "But I suppose it could be something close to that."

"As I was saying," Tomite replied a little irritated, "Tenkou appeared. Now mind you I'm sure he was much younger back then."

"But what astonished us the most was his companion" Hikitsu said, "You see a terrible tragedy occurred before we left to find the last three warriors of the Genbu seven."

"Nakago was killed?" Miaka replied.

"No he was alive. But I had believed he had been killed. I even mourned over his loss. Big mistake. Anyway after three months we set out to find the last warriors. Much to my surprise, he wasn't dead. He was alive. At first I was overjoyed to see him and rushed to him. But he took an arrow from his quiver and shot it towards me. It missed, but not by much."

"Then what?" Miaka asked.

"I have never seen Namame shake so much in all my life" Tomite said, "He was scared yet confused. Who wouldn't be? Hikitsu and I we barely knew anything about Nakago. In fact I think it was Iname who explained it to us."

"That's right" Iname nodded, "I remember him shouting. Demanding to know why Nakago was doing what he was doing. And his answer was less than satisfactory."

"His answer?" Yui asked.

"He looked straight at the Priestess of Genbu" Iname continued, "And just smiled."

"I knew" Namame frowned, "I knew at that moment what he was thinking. I knew everything he thought about. I shook my head furiously at him and stood in front of her. He betrayed me. He joined the other side. Just so he could have Takiko. By that time I was falling in love with her and wasn't about to give her up without a fight. From that day on, Nakago and I were enemies. Once friends torn apart by one girl. Not that it was her fault, but that's what happened. I couldn't help falling in love with her. I just couldn't."

"Of course not" Miaka nodded.

"Sire!" Namame's head servant approached him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have a problem sir" the servant was shaking, "There is a man outside, demanding to see the Priestess of Seiryuu."

"A man" Namame frowned even more as he stood up, "Who is it?"

The servant continued to shake until Namame grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up from the ground from where he was kneeling.

"Who is it? Tell me!"

"I'm so sorry sir, but it's Nakago sir" the servant replied, for he too had been reborn and remembered his past life.

"Nakago?" he lowered the older man, "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. There's no mistaken it."

"He's here for Yui" Miaka shuddered.

"Don't worry Miaka I won't let him take her without a fight" Namame said as he grabbed her hand and they ran from the garden.

"Suboshi what are you doing?" Yui demanded as he locked her in her room.

"Sorry Lady Yui. If it's Nakago. You have to stay in there!" he called through the door after he had closed it.

"But! Hey!" she said as she pounded on the door, "Let me out! Suboshi!"

Suboshi ran to catch up with the other warriors who were heading towards the gate. Nuriko was in front with Taka, and Tasuki who was out of breath.

"Chichiri are you sure it's Nakago?" Nuriko asked exasperated.

"I can sense his life force you know" Chichiri replied as he ran, "It's him."

"I can sense it too," Iname said after.

"Then let's hurry" Tomite replied grabbing his bow from his back.

They arrived at the front gate where Nakago, Soi, and the others waited. The Suzaku seven stopped right in front of him. The Genbu seven were right behind them, while the remaining Seiryuu warriors were off to the side with frowns on their faces.

"Nakago" Taka hissed at the sight of him.

"The Suzaku seven" Nakago grinned, "I should have known that you would be protecting Lady Yui. Stand aside if you don't want to get hurt."

"You stand aside Nakago!" Suboshi shouted, "If you want Lady Yui, you'll have to take me on first!"

"He'll have to take both of us on," Amiboshi added angrily.

"Hey I want a piece of this too!" Tasuki yelled.

"Not to mention we have our own issues with him as well" Tomite said.

They all began to argue over who was going to fight him, but one voice rang out over them all.

"No!"

They all looked back and spotted Namame coming down a near staircase with Miaka at his heels carrying two swords in his hands. He stopped at the bottom step and stared angrily at his former friend.

"If anyone is going to take on Nakago, then it shall be me" he pulled his sword out his belt and flung the other sword at Nakago, "Pick it up!" he ordered.

Nakago stared at the sword on the ground. Then raised his head and smiled a bit as he kicked it away. Namame saw his gesture and frowned even more.

"I would think you would know me a lot better than that my old friend" Nakago sneered, "I always have my own weapon at my side."

"So be it," Namame replied, "Let's go!" he began to charge.

"No wait!" Miaka grabbed his arm, while everyone looked on stunned.

"Miaka let me go!" he demanded.

"You can't do this!" she said, "Don't you see this is what Tenkou wants! He wants us to be enemies. We are no longer enemies Namame. That was all in the past. The warriors of Genbu, Suzaku, and Seiryuu are no longer enemies. We're allies."

"Allies? With that bastard I don't think so!" Namame shouted.

"But you are whether you like it or not. This is a new time. We only have one mission and that is to save this world and my own."

"Miaka" Taka whispered to himself.

"I won't let you fight him" she insisted stepping in front of him and blocking him from Nakago, "What happened in the past is over. It's time to forgive. Forgive him for what he did. I know it's not easy. But you have to. It's what's Takiko would want and you know it."

Namame dropped his shoulder at the mention of Takiko's name and his eyes widened. Nakago and everyone else were shocked by the words coming out of the young girls mouth. Most of them placed their weapons back where they belonged. Finally even Nakago attached his sword to his belt and crossed his arms. Namame dropped the sword to the ground and fell to his knees as if he wanted to cry, but didn't. Then he gazed up into Miaka's face and smiled, the first genuine smile she thought she had ever saw on him. She took his hand and helped pull him up.

"Thank you Miaka," he replied as Yui and Takako approached the entire group.

"Lady Yui? How did you get out?" Suboshi said stunned.

"I had a little help from another Priestess" she replied as she pointed to Takako, "Miaka is right Nakago. It's time to put the past behind us."

"I agree Namame" Takako said, "It is time. It's time for the warriors and the Priestesses to join as one to save this world."

Namame nodded and turned to Nakago.

"I don't like it. And I'm sure you don't either. But we have no choice in the matter. We have to join despite what I feel and the past."

"Yes" Nakago nodded, "You're right. Though I hate to admit it."

"So I guess this means that we are going to have a temporary truce right" Nuriko replied with a giggle.

Most of the warriors frowned but agreed as the three Priestesses joined each other. Suddenly from high in the clouds they heard clapping.

"What in the world is that?" Taka looked to the heavens as Miaka walked over to be by his side.

A voice, all to familiar came from the clouds. A sneering, yet deep masculine one.

"Congratulations" he replied, "That only took you what a few weeks for you all to join together? But you still haven't joined with Byakko yet. That's a shame."

"I know that voice" Yui said with a frown, "That is. No it can't be."

"I know that voice too," Miaka added, "But how is that possible?"

"Anything is possible," the voice continued, "When you got the power. And I do. Oh by the way Priestess of Suzaku your world is so much fun. I'm having an absolute ball without having you two around to stop me. The school is my playground" he chuckled on the last line.

"I knew it" Yui said.

"It's him" Miaka added, "That's Ren Shigyou."

"That's right" he replied, "You thought you got rid of me for good didn't you? Guess what? I'm back!"

Authors Note:

Next Chapter: Seven Warriors in Tokyo; What's a Priestess to do?

Not telling!


	21. Chp 10: Seven Warriors in Tokyo

**Chapter Ten: Seven Warriors in Tokyo; What's a Priestess to do?**

As he continued to speak the skies rumbled with thunder and Chichiri could sense an eerie storm coming on. Using his magic he placed a small barrier around the Suzaku seven, Miaka, Yui, and her warriors at her side. Iname, sensing it as well did the same to Namame, Takako and his friends.

"What do you mean?" Miaka asked, "What have you done Ren?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about it Miaka. When you return to your world and you will return it will be a world of chaos."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Taka shouted.

"Ah yes Tamahome. I can see that you're still there. Got your memories back so quickly?"

"And I'm glad I did."

"Who cares? Even if you have your memories back, my master will stop at nothing to destroy yours and Miaka's happiness."

"What is so important about that?" Yui asked, "Why does he have to separate them in order to come back to power?"

"Please" Ren scoffed, "You already know the answer to that. Besides I have no problem helping him do it."

"Oh and why's that?" Tasuki asked.

"Because I get the Priestess of Suzaku all to myself that's why."

"What?" Taka shouted.

"Oh come on a young spirited girl with the courage she has. What guy wouldn't leap at the chance to have that?"

Taka gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he shouted again.

"You'll have to go through all of us to get to her anyway," Nuriko added.

"Oh I look forward to it. In the meantime I have brought a present for all of you. I hope you enjoy it and so does my master. Until we meet again Priestess of Suzaku. I indeed do look forward to our next meeting with great anticipation," he laughed as the clouds thundered with lightening.

"Oh yea!" Taka shouted.

"Tamahome get back!" Chichiri shouted out to him pulling his arm and throwing him back.

A few seconds later a lightening bolt struck the ground where he had been standing. Chichiri stood in front of the Suzaku seven blocking them.

"Get behind me you know! More's on it's way!"

"What's on it's way?" Nuriko asked.

"More lightening."

Iname did the same with the Genbu warriors. Nakago shielded Soi and Tomo with his cape. The soldiers of Kutou were left to fend for themselves. Taka held onto Miaka tightly as the wind suddenly blew around them. Yui huddled with her warriors in Suboshi's arms who was standing close to Amiboshi and Tasuki.

"Chichiri!" Taka called, "What do we do?"

"We got to get out of here you know!"

"What do you mean?" Miaka asked.

"This place is no longer safe. I need to transport us someplace safer."

"Transport us?" Tasuki replied.

"Hang on everyone" he said as pulled his cape off and flung it in the air.

His cape as it fell over top of all of them began to stretch so that when it landed they were completely covered. Chichiri said a few simple words as Tasuki complained about the dark and they disappeared.

After a few more seconds of wind, it ceased. Iname and the other Genbu warriors looked around them. But the Suzaku seven as well as Nakago, Soi, Tomo, and the soldiers had all vanished.

Miaka opened her eyes slowly. They came into focus as someone with gentle eyes leaned over her.

"Miaka are you all right?"

"Hotohori" she replied as she sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"You're back in Konan Miaka," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed in which she was lying.

"Konan? But that's not possible."

"Oh yes it is. Chichiri and all of you came back last night. Don't you remember?"

"No" she shook her head, "Why did he take us all the way here?"

"Because you asked him to Miaka."

"I what?"

"That's right" Yui replied from the door, "You asked him last night as we were flying."

"I did? I wonder why I did that?"

"I bet I know why" Taka said.

He was standing to her left.

"Taka?"

"I think in some way you wanted to return to our world. To stop Ren from destroying it. Isn't that right?"

"Um I'm not sure. But maybe. I don't know."

"Any way how would we get back?" Yui replied, "We don't have the book with us."

"That's a good question Yui. I don't know what I was thinking."

"What are you thinking Keisuke?" Tetsuya asked as they walked back into the Yuki's apartment, "We rode all the way to Morioka and then when we get there you want come all the way back?"

"I'm not sure why, but something told me to come back here" Keisuke explained.

"Do you know how much money I spent on those first class tickets?"

"Uh Tetsuya. There are more important things then money you know."

"I know that. But what is so important that we had to come all the way back to Tokyo for?"

"I don't know. Perhaps if we look in the book we can find out."

"Oh yea I forgot about that" Tetsuya said as he took it out.

"Give me that!" Keisuke replied as he snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey. Why do you get to read it?"

"It's my turn. Get me a beer will ya?"

Tetsuya frowned as Keisuke opened the book and read.

"The Suzaku seven, and the four Seiryuu warriors gathered with the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of Seiryuu to discuss their next plan of action."

Tasuki yawned as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"So what's the point of all this huh? Can't a guy get some sleep?"

"Cut it out with the rude attitude fang boy" Nuriko growled, "Or I'll knock you into the next wall."

"Eee. Why do you always got to be so violent?"

"I guess you bring it out of me Tasuki" Nuriko replied.

Suddenly Hotohori appeared with a red scroll in his hands. Miaka stood up when she saw his face.

"Hotohori what's wrong?"

"It's the scroll. It's been acting really strange."

As he approached Miaka it began to glow bright red. The other warriors, as well as Yui, Suboshi, and the other three approached as well. All at once the room filled with a reddish light and when it disappeared they all were gone.

"Your majesty" one of Hotohori's advisors came in.

But there was nothing. No one. Not a soul. Except the scroll, lying on the ground.

"What in the world?" the advisor said.

As Keisuke read this passage, the book began to glow and suddenly as he watched it and Tetsuya came closer 13 distinguishable bodies flew out of it and landed on the two college boys.

"Keisuke" Miaka stuttered as she sat on her brother's head.

"See I told you Tetsuya" Keisuke laughed, "I knew there was a reason why we were supposed to be home."

"Oh shut up," Tetsuya grumbled from underneath, his sunglasses askew and with Chichiri's staff pressing against his nose.

Authors Note: Well that's it! I will see you next week for six more chapters! Bye for now!

Next Chapter: Nuriko in High School

Now that the Suzaku seven are in Tokyo, Miaka and Yui have to find a way to get rid of Ren Shigyou for good_**!**_


	22. Bk3:Chp1:Nuriko in High School Part 1

**Book Three: Fitting In Miaka's World**

**Chapter One: Nuriko in High School Part One**

Miaka opened her eyes and smiled as she saw that she was right on top of her older brother.

"Keisuke" she replied, "Is that really you?"

"Miaka" he smiled slightly, "It is me. And it is good to see you. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Get off me!"

"Oh sure" she nodded standing up.

As she stood up she noticed all the other people who surrounded her. Most of them had gotten up already themselves. She spotted Yui near one of the couches.

"Yui chan" she said as she went over to help her.

"Miaka? What happened?" Yui replied.

"I don't know. But everyone followed us here. Oh Taka! Are you here?" she called.

"I'm over here!" he called back.

"We're all here Miaka" Hotohori said coming over.

"Hotohori?"

"Are you surprised to see me?"

"Just a little. Everyone came with us?"

"Every last one of us Miaka" Nuriko said from a far off corner of the room.

"Nuriko?"

"Could someone please tell me what in the world is going on?" Tasuki complained from the other corner, Chiriko across his chest.

"Tasuki?" Miaka exclaimed.

"Not only that Miaka" Yui pointed, "Look."

Amiboshi, Suboshi, Miboshi, and Ashitare were sitting very close by.

"Even the Seiryuu seven followed us back?" Miaka said.

"Oh wow!" Keisuke exclaimed excitedly, "This is so cool!"

"Keisuke" Miaka stood up, "What in the world happened?"

"I don't know Miaka. You tell me," he answered back.

"Well, I remember we were all in the throne room and then Hotohori came in with something" she turned to him.

"Yes it was the scroll" Hotohori replied.

"What was that anyway?" Miaka asked.

"The Universe of the Four Gods."

"Universe of the Four Gods?"

"That's why" Keisuke said scratching his head, "That's why the book began to glow. Right Tetsuya?"

"Yea. And then they all came flying out and landed on us" Tetsuya grumbled straightening his glasses.

"Sorry about that you know" Chichiri replied taking his staff from the floor.

"Oh Tetsuya" Yui knelt before him.

"Yui!" he exclaimed, "You're all right? Thank goodness!" he embraced her tight as Suboshi watched jealously.

"Of course I'm all right" she smiled as she pulled away, "Thank you for worrying about me."

"But what do we do now?" Miaka said as Taka came over.

"Yea how do we get back home?" Nuriko added.

"Well there is no way to do that now" Keisuke frowned.

"What do you mean Keisuke?" Taka asked.

"Look" he showed them the book.

"It's not glowing anymore" Miaka replied.

"Not only that, but look at the pages" Keisuke said.

Yui, Tetsuya, Miaka and Taka leaned in closer as the others listened in.

"The pages" Yui replied, "They're blank."

"How could that be?" Miaka said, "We were in the book just a moment ago."

"I think" Keisuke began, "Now this could be just a theory, but I think that you and the warriors entered this world, the book world somehow ceased to exist."

"And became part of reality" Taka finished.

"Right."

"But if that's the case" Yui replied, "Then what about the other warriors and priestesses wouldn't they still be in the book?"

"It makes sense doesn't it? But what if they're not in the book?" Miaka said.

"You mean to say that all of the other warriors from the book are here?" Taka asked.

"Mm. It's a possibility."

"In the meantime what are we going to do with all of these guys" Keisuke replied, "Mom will freak out when she sees all of these men."

"You're right Keisuke" Miaka said.

"Well" Taka replied with his hands behind his head, "I could take some to my apartment, but probably only two."

"What about you Tetsuya?" Keisuke turned to his friend who grimaced but saw Yui's worried look and smiled.

"Uh sure. I could take some. Maybe about four or five."

"That still leaves the rest of them" Keisuke replied.

"We could take some Keisuke" Miaka said.

"How do you figure that?"

"We'll just tell mom that one of them is a friend of yours."

"I guess that's a plan" Yui replied.

"One other thing" Taka spoke up, "Now that we're here, what are we going to do?"

"Well I know what I'm going to do" Miaka said.

"Miaka?" Yui looked at her best friend with a worried frown.

"I'm going back to school."

"Wah!" Keisuke yelled freaking out.

"No Miaka you can't" Yui protested.

"I have to Yui. I have to stop him."

"But Miaka" Taka said.

"If you're going after him then I'm going too" Yui replied.

"Yui!" Tetsuya shouted in his own protest.

"I'm not about to let you face him alone."

"Yui" Miaka said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What's going on over here?" Nuriko asked curiously coming over.

"We got a problem," Taka explained to him.

"Hmm?"

A couple hours later, luckily for them Miaka's mom hadn't come home yet; they were all sitting around and tossing up ideas.

"I personally think you girls shouldn't go alone" Taka replied as most of the men nodded, "I would feel very uncomfortable if that is the case."

"It seems to me" Amiboshi spoke up, "That what they need is a bodyguard."

"Body guard?" Yui said sitting next to Miaka.

"Yea someone who can go with you and protect you" Amiboshi added.

"I second that" Suboshi replied as the other warriors nodded in agreement.

"That's true" Miaka said, "But there is only one problem. This is school. The person would have to fit in."

"Well what about Chiriko?" Tasuki suggested, "He's a student."

"He's too young" Yui said.

"Oh I see."

"I'm too young?" Chiriko replied.

"Yea I'm sorry about that Chiriko" Miaka said with a smile.

"That's okay Miaka" he smiled back.

"Well that still leaves us with the problem of who's going to go" Nuriko said, "How old do you have to be to go to this school."

"Well you have to be at least fifteen years to seventeen years old" Miaka answered, "Anything older than that is way too old."

"One other thing" Keisuke added, "The person who's going should be strong. So who's it going to be?"

"What about you Tasuki?" Chichiri suggested, "You're of the right age you know?"

"Forget it" Tasuki said with a shake of his head, "There's no way I would fit in. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well under the circumstances we can't send Ashitare or Miboshi" Taka replied, "And I can't go because I am in college."

"Well what about me?" Suboshi said standing up.

"I don't think so Suboshi" Yui replied.

"Lady Yui? Why not?"

"It's not personal, but I don't think that you would fit in neither."

"Oh I see."

"Couldn't agree with you more girly" Nuriko replied with a laugh.

"Well then I think it is obvious who gets to go you know" Chichiri said with a smile looking straight at him.

"Huh?" Nuriko looked back, "What are you talking about?"

"His highness, Mitsukake and myself are way to old. That just leaves you Nuriko."

"Wait a second that's a perfect idea" Miaka exclaimed with joy.

"Me?" Nuriko pointed to himself in surprise.

"He has all the makings of a student" Yui said standing up to look at him, "The right age. The right look."

"He would fit the part perfectly," Miaka added jumping up as well.

"Are you sure about this?" Nuriko scratched his head nervously.

"Nuriko it is a marvelous idea" Hotohori replied.

"And I would feel much safer knowing you're there Nuriko" Taka added.

"Well" Nuriko laughed with his hand behind his head, "I guess I'm going to school."

"Now that that's settled" Keisuke said getting everyone's attention, "Now we got to get everyone assigned somewhere."

"Assigned somewhere?" Hotohori replied.

"That's right. Taka what do you think?"

"Hmm" Taka looked around him, "I can take Tasuki and Nuriko. On the way home today will get Nuriko's stuff for school. And in the morning we can meet the girls at the bus stop."

"Sounds good to me" Nuriko said with a smile.

"I'm there," Tasuki added with a grin of his own and a fist up.

"Tetsuya what about you?" Keisuke asked.

"Uh well. I can take all of the Seiryuu seven."

"That's all?" Keisuke said with a frown.

"I said I can only take four or five" Tetsuya grumbled.

"It's okay Keisuke" Miaka replied, "We can take the rest."

"What?" Keisuke stuttered.

"They're my responsibility after all."

"Well Mom is going on that trip."

"When's that?"

"Soon."

"That's perfect. We can sneak them all back here later."

"That's true."

"When she going to be back here?"

"In a week."

"That'll give us enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

"Find another place for them or get back inside the book."

"Oh yea. Okay" Keisuke clapped his hands together so loudly that he made Tasuki jump, "Taka you take Nuriko and Tasuki to your place. Tetsuya you take the Seiryuu seven to yours."

"Mhm" Taka and Tetsuya nodded.

"As for me, the rest of you come with me. Miaka will stall with mom as long as she can."

"Mhm" Miaka nodded.

"Don't worry I'll get them some clothes while we're downtown" he said to her.

"Okay" she nodded.

"What is wrong with what we are wearing?" Hotohori asked confused.

"Oh nothing" Keisuke laughed, "Oh nothing. It's just we want you to look good in our world" he said as he escorted the four of them out the door.

"I suppose we got to do it too?" Tasuki grumbled.

"I'll get you guys some stuff at the apartment" Taka replied, "I'll see you later Miaka" he kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Taka" she smiled as he departed with Nuriko and Tasuki.

"See you tomorrow Miaka" Nuriko grinned as he exited.

"Bye. Tasuki. Nuriko" she waved.

"I'll walk you home Yui" Tetsuya said as the Seiryuu seven warriors gathered at the door.

"Okay Tetsuya" Yui smiled, "Miaka I will see you first thing in the morning okay?"

"Mhm. In the morning Yui."

"Right" Yui nodded as she left with the others.

"Right" Miaka frowned a little as she looked out the window.

The sky was dark. Miaka couldn't remember a time she saw the sky so dark before. She frowned again as she saw the clouds mover in directly over the city.

"I will find him" she thought, "I will find him and I will put an end to his evil once and for all" she said to herself determined.

Authors Note: This chapter ended up being a little long so I decided to separate it into two parts. The next part will be up soon!

Next Chapter: Part Two

Nuriko attends his first and only day in High school. What sorts of dangers await him, Yui, and Miaka? Find out _**next time!**_


	23. Part 2:Nuriko in High School

**Part Two:**

Taka led Nuriko and Tasuki up the stairs to his apartment. In Nuriko's hands were a uniform and a school bag. Taka had taken him by the school to sign him up. Now he was slowly putting the key into his door. Tasuki stared at his surroundings with a bit of a frown.

"Interesting place that you have here Tama" Tasuki replied.

"Hey it's home" Taka said heavily, "Come on in."

Tasuki and Nuriko entered the door and gasped at what they saw before them.

"Wow" Nuriko replied.

"I've never seen anything like it" Tasuki said after.

They were staring at the television, which was sitting in a far off corner.

"What is that thing Tamakins?" Nuriko asked.

"It's a television set" Taka replied.

"A television set?" Tasuki said.

"That's right" Taka grinned, "You want to see how it works?"

"Uh huh" they both nodded as Taka picked up a remote on a nearby table.

He turned it on and the two warriors flinched as the picture came into focus. Tasuki's eyes lit up.

"Whoa! How did you do that Tama?"

"It's very simple" Taka explained coming over with the remote, "With this remote you can turn the channel see" he clicked another button changing the screen.

"That's a new picture" Nuriko replied in awe.

"Yea" Taka laughed.

"Let me see that thing" Tasuki grabbed the remote.

"Uh be careful with that Tasuki" Taka said as worriedly as he began to click the buttons.

"This is so cool" Tasuki grinned, "I can change the picture any way that I want."

"Hey let me try it" Nuriko replied grabbing for it.

"Wait your turn!" Tasuki said gripping it tightly.

"Don't be so stingy, hand it over."

"Guys be careful you're going to break it" Taka yelled.

"We're not going to break it" Tasuki replied to him, "Hey back off man" he said as Nuriko began to claw at him.

C'mon let me have a turn!"

"I said when I'm done with it dummy!"

"A hah!" Nuriko shouted as he managed to snatch it from Tasuki's grip, "I got it! My turn!"

"Hey you give that back" Tasuki replied angrily lunging for it.

"No way. It's my turn."

"Nuriko!"

"You guys stop fighting over a remote!" Taka yelled.

Meanwhile Yui had just arrived at her apartment. Tetsuya had dropped her off quickly and left with the warriors in his car. But she wasn't alone as she entered the apartment.

"Okay coast is clear" she replied to the warrior who followed her in, "Suboshi I don't why you insisted on coming with me."

"Someone has to be here to protect you Lady Yui," he said importantly.

"All right. I agree on that. But what am I going to tell my mother. Wait I have an idea" she grabbed his hand, "C'mon this is going to be fun," she giggled as they ran to her room.

"Uh okay" he replied nervously as she yanked the door closed behind them.

Miaka said goodbye to her mother at the door. Keisuke still hadn't called so her mom just assumed that he was on a date. She kissed her daughter goodbye and told her that she would see her soon. Just as Miaka closed the door the phone rang.

"Hello Yuki residence. Keisuke? Uh huh. Yes, mom's left. You can come home anytime. All right. I'll see you when you get here. Oh and Keisuke. Thank you" she hung up and sighed as she walked into the kitchen to make herself a snack.

But the funny thing, she didn't feel like eating. In fact her appetite had decreased a lot lately. She shrugged off the silly notion that she could be sick and walked out into the living room, where she noticed the book still lying on the table. She picked it up and examined it.

The pages were still blank, and so with a heavy sigh she sat on the couch and looked out the window once more.

"What is going on?" she thought, "Someone tell me."

"Ahhh!" Taka's voice could be heard throughout the entire apartment complex, "You idiots!"

"Tamakins calm down" Nuriko held up his hands.

"You broke it!"

"We didn't mean to Tama" Tasuki added.

"I told you that you were going to break and you did!"

"Tama" Nuriko said.

"I need fresh air!" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

"He left us all alone in a strange world" Tasuki looked at Nuriko perplexed.

"Maybe we can fix it" Nuriko suggested picking up the remote.

"Don't touch anything!" Taka yelled at them as he reopened the door and then slammed it again.

"Did he hear us?" Tasuki looked at Nuriko again stunned.

"I don't know."

Taka grumbled as he walked to a nearby phone booth and put in his card. He dialed a number and listened while it rang.

"Please be up" he thought.

Keisuke heard the phone from the living room where Miaka was showing the rest of the Suzaku warriors how to play scrabble. He got up to answer it. The Suzaku warriors were dressed in modern day clothing. Even Chiriko who was sporting a baseball cap on the top of his head. Keisuke picked up the phone.

"Hello Yuki residence. Oh Taka. Miaka? Yes she's here. I'll get her for you. Miaka!" he called.

"Hmm?"

"Taka's on the phone for you!"

"Oh okay. Excuse me you guys," she said with a smile, "You'll be all right right?"

"I think we got the idea Miaka" Chiriko answered.

"Okay" she smiled again as she ran into the hall, "Enjoy."

Keisuke handed her the phone then he went to rejoin the other men.

"Hello Taka what's wrong? You want to meet me? Where? Mhm. Yes I know where that is. But what's the? All right. I'll be right there."

Miaka grabbed her coat then walked into the living room.

"Keisuke!"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go meet Taka for a minute. Watch things for me?"

"Uh yea."

"Have fun you guys!" she called as she dashed out.

"Chiriko that's not a word" Hotohori replied in a protest as the thirteen year old laid down some tiles.

"Uh yes it is your highness" Chichiri said, "According to this book. It's a word."

"Oh well. He wins again" Hotohori sighed.

"Let's have another game your highness" Mitsukake suggested.

"All right. I'm up for it" Hotohori grinned as Keisuke watched on with fascination.

"I see. So they broke your remote huh?" Miaka said as she and Taka stood under a large umbrella.

It had begun to rain just as she had run out the door. She met him there, and he was soaking wet.

"I don't if I can deal with this for long Miaka" Taka sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something. In the meantime just have Nuriko ready for tomorrow."

"I will."

"You remember how school goes don't you?"

"Of course I do" Taka smiled.

"All right then. I will see you in the morning" she turned.

"Mhm. But Miaka" he said as he took her hand gently pulling her back, "That's not the reason I asked you here. Do you realize that we haven't spent a lot of time together since we went into the book?"

"You're right we haven't. But now's not the time for that. We have a mission to accomplish remember?"

"You're right. I know it. But I miss you."

"I miss you too Taka" she said as he pulled her into a huge embrace, "But we have to keep our heads. Cause only then can we truly be together."

"Yes" he nodded, "You're right. I need to get back now."

"And so do I."

"I also need to buy a remote."

She giggled.

"Goodnight Miaka."

"Goodnight Taka."

The next morning Miaka woke up bright and early. She dressed quickly and went out into the living room and saw a funny sight. Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Keisuke were all snoring away either on the floor or the living room couches.

"Keisuke" she tapped her brother, "Wake up."

"C'mon mom" he grumbled, "Let me sleep a little more."

"Keisuke!"

"Ah!" he woke up with a start, "Miaka?"

"Where's Hotohori?"

"He's in my room. Why did you have to be so loud?" he yawned loudly.

"You let Hotohori sleep in your room?"

"He's royalty. I wasn't about to let him sleep on the couch."

"Oh Keisuke."

"It's early. What are you doing up?" he yawned again.

"I got to go to school remember?"

"Oh yea. Have a good day" he yawned one last time then flopped back to sleep.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she gazed at her friends who were still sound asleep. She grabbed a note pad and wrote a quick note to her brother. She left it on the table then dashed out the door. The note said:

Hey Sleepyhead,

Don't forget to look after them today! Remember I'm counting on you.

Love,

Miaka

Miaka ran all the way to the bus stop where Yui was waiting with her school bag. She smiled as she approached.

"Morning Miaka" she said.

"Morning Yui. Where's Taka?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be along soon."

They stood there in silence until Miaka spoke again.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really. But I had a bodyguard last night so that helped."

"Body guard?"

"Yea" Yui giggled, " You won't believe it."

(Flashback: The Night before)

"Lady Yui! What are you doing?" Suboshi shouted.

"It's just so you can stay here for a little while. Mom won't get suspicious this way" Yui replied coming closer with a makeup kit.

"Anything but that."

"C'mon Suboshi don't be such a baby."

"Lady Yui. I protest."

"C'mon Suboshi hold still."

"Lady Yui!"

A few minutes later…

"There don't you look cute" Yui grinned holding up the mirror.

"Lady Yui" Suboshi frowned as the curly brown wig tickled the top of his head, "I don't want to look like a girl."

"It's the only way you can stay here Suboshi" Yui replied firmly, "Now what do you think?" she said holding the mirror to his face.

"Uhh" he grimaced then fainted.

"Suboshi?"

(Back)

Miaka giggled.

"My goodness Yui. He must have looked so cute with all the make-up."

"Yea he did" Yui grinned.

"Did it work with your mom?"

"She didn't even come home."

"Interesting."

"Good morning" Taka appeared with a smile.

"Taka?" Miaka replied.

"Good morning!" a cheerful said from behind them.

Miaka and Yui looked up and spotted Nuriko, completely dressed in his new uniform.

"Whoa" Yui's mouth dropped open.

"Nuriko it looks wonderful on you!" Miaka exclaimed.

"I must say, I do fit these clothes don't I?" Nuriko laughed.

"Well we had better get to school" Miaka said.

"Good idea" Yui replied, "Here comes the bus."

"Ooh what's that thing?" Nuriko said excitedly.

"You did explain about the bus didn't you?" Miaka looked at Taka.

"I forgot" Taka shrugged his shoulders.

"Nuriko please behave yourself."

"Oh all right. I'll keep my mouth shut. But boy won't Tasuki be jealous of me when he hears about this."

Miaka and Taka looked at each other as Nuriko followed Yui onto the bus. Taka took her hand and helped her on to the first step.

"After you Miaka" he smiled.

"Thank you Taka" she smiled back as she got on.

The four of them arrived at the gates of Yotsu Badai with an elated Nuriko. He had enjoyed the bus trip so much it was a bit hard to contain his enthusiasm. Taka was the last one to step off the bus.

"Okay this is it" Taka replied, "Nuriko I'm counting on you to look after the two of them."

"Don't worry about a thing Tamakins. I'll take good care of them," Nuriko said with a grin.

"And you" Taka turned to his girlfriend, "Try not to take any unnecessary risks okay?"

"I won't" she replied as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "C'mon Yui. Nuriko. Let's go."

The three of them walked inside the gates with Nuriko giving Taka a wink as he departed.

"May they be safe" Taka whispered.

Miaka and Yui walked to their lockers with Nuriko close behind.

"Yui you should go to class" Miaka instructed, "Nuriko is in my class so I will walk him there."

"Mhm" Yui nodded, "I'll see you later Nuriko."

"Bye" Nuriko waved as some girls eyed him, "She's not in your class?"

"Mnm" Miaka shook her head, "C'mon Nuriko."

"Miaka!" Naomi ran up to them.

"Naomi" Miaka said surprised and a bit afraid.

"Hi. It's been awhile since we last saw you. And who's you cute friend?"

"This is Nuriko. He's a new transfer student" Miaka replied.

"Hi" Nuriko grinned sheepishly.

"Wow. Is he in our class?" she whispered to Miaka.

"Yes he is" Miaka said slowly.

"Cool. Well see you there Nuriko. I have to tell the other girls," she giggled as she ran.

"See ya. Miaka you were so cold towards her" Nuriko replied turning to his friend.

"Well it's kind of a long story. C'mon Nuriko let's go to class" she said taking his hand.

Once inside the classroom Miaka and Nuriko noticed many of the students staring at them, whispering. Several of the girls giggled shyly as they passed.

"I guess Naomi spread the word" Miaka replied.

"I guess so" Nuriko nodded as they walked over to the desks and sat down, "So where is this Ren Shigyou person Miaka?"

"He's not here yet. Or maybe he won't show" Miaka said.

"Well we'll see won't we?"

"All right class take your seats" the teacher replied as he entered the room, "Where's Shigyou this morning?" he said as he gazed around the room.

"Ahem" someone coughed from the door, "Forgive me. I'm sorry that I am late" Ren replied strolling in.

"That's him," Miaka whispered to Miaka as Nuriko frowned.

"That's all right Mr. Shigyou, just please take your seat" the teacher said, "Well it seems we have a new student in our midst. Please stand up and introduce yourself."

"That's you Nuriko" Miaka replied as the other students waited.

"Oh all right" Nuriko said standing up and putting a hand to the back of his head, "My name is Nuriko and I am from China."

"Nuriko?" Ren's eyes raised, "One of the Suzaku seven."

"Thank you for choosing our school" the teacher replied, "Please be seated."

"Thank you" Nuriko sat back down as the girls continued to whisper.

"So far so good" Miaka thought, "And Ren has seen Nuriko too" she looked his way.

Ren stared angrily at the Suzaku warrior until he caught Miaka's eye. He smiled slightly at her but she turned her head forward, trying to ignore him.

"That was close," she thought.

Back at the Yuki residence, Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Chichiri were enjoying an afternoon of television. Keisuke was sitting on the couch with Miaka's note in his hand. He took a sip from his beer that was at his side and frowned.

"Miaka" he thought, "Please be careful."

On the roof of the apartment building a shadowy figure hovered about watching the crowded room. It smiled a sinister grin as it pulled a bright shiny dagger from under its belt.

Authors Note: Okay. Here is Part Two. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved the argument between Tasuki and Nuriko over the remote. Oh and the idea of Yui using Suboshi as a dress up doll. Don't you?

Next Chapter: Destruction Begins

Something sinister is going on at the school and Nuriko, Miaka, and Yui are caught up in the middle of it. Meanwhile a strange creature is stalking the remaining celestial warriors. Who is this strange creature? This and more answers in the next chapter!


	24. Chp 2: Destruction Begins

**Chapter Two: Destruction Begins **

Miaka and Nuriko walked back to her locker after class. Nuriko was talking animatedly about how much fun he was having. Several of the girl students followed them down the hall, while Naomi remained back with the rest and Ren. Yui smiled as they approached.

"Gosh Nuriko. You already have a fan club after only one day" Yui said.

"I guess so" Nuriko chuckled.

"He was a big hit in class," Miaka added.

"How did Ren take it?"

"I don't think he liked it at all" Miaka replied worriedly.

"Oh he can just stuff it then. I'm having the time of my life" Nuriko said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that Nuriko" Miaka said, "But you're on a mission remember."

"I know. I know."

"Hey you guys" Naomi replied walking over, "Yui, Ren wants to see you. He said something about a student council meeting."

"Oh really?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm" Naomi nodded.

"I'll be right there" Yui replied as Naomi nodded again and took off.

"Yui?" Miaka looked at her quizzically.

"It's okay Miaka. I'll be fine" Yui said in a very firm tone.

"Just be careful okay" Nuriko replied to her, "You never know."

"All right" Yui said as she grabbed her books and dashed down the hall.

"I don't like this Nuriko" Miaka replied, "I don't like this at all."

"I don't either. But maybe it's nothing."

"With him I'm sure that it is."

"I don't know."

"Miaka! Nuriko!" two of her friends called.

"Hmm?" Miaka looked their way.

"C'mon there's an assembly going on right now in the auditorium."

"Assembly?" Nuriko raised an eyebrow curiously as they ran down the hall, "What's that?"

"I don't know" Miaka said taking his hand, "But it doesn't sound good. Let's go!" she pulled him down the hall.

Yui walked to the student council office and knocked on the door. When no one answered she slowly slid inside. It was dark and there was no one around.

"That's strange" she replied to herself, "Where is he?"

After a few more minutes inside, she sighed heavily and left the room. As she turned to close the door she was struck from behind. Her world went completely black.

"C'mon" Keisuke gritted his teeth as he listened to the phone continue to ring on the other side, "C'mon pick up!" he yelled at the phone.

Sitting in Tetsuya's van, were the Suzaku seven and the Seiryuu seven minus Suboshi, who went with Tetsuya the night before. The only one missing was Tasuki and Nuriko. Tetsuya was sitting in the driver's set watching his friend intently pound on the phone. Keisuke came over and slammed the door shut as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Tetsuya do you have your cell on you?" Keisuke asked.

"Yea why?"

"Maybe we can reach Taka that way. And after that try to get a hold of the girls" he replied as he dialed Taka's cell phone again, "Something really serious is going down. I can just feel it."

Miaka ran to the entrance of the auditorium when she suddenly stopped. Nuriko looked at her worriedly as she dropped his hand.

"What's the matter Miaka?" he asked her.

"I don't feel right going in there. Something's wrong. C'mon Nuriko there is a way to get in there without being seen" she took his hand again and led him to a door that was near the entrance of the auditorium.

"There is?"

"Mhm. Through this door. It will lead to the balcony. C'mon."

They entered the door and walked up the tiny flight up stairs. They gazed down from the balcony at the students sitting down.

"Wow you can see everything from up here" Nuriko said.

"Shh! Not so loud Nuriko. We don't want anyone to know that we're up here."

"Oh right" he nodded.

Ren came out on stage and everyone at once became quiet. He held up his hands and readied for his speech.

"What's he doing up there?" Nuriko asked angrily.

"He's the student council president" Miaka whispered, "Not so loud."

"What's a president?" Nuriko whispered back.

"Sort of like a leader."

"That guy? Huh he doesn't hold a candle to his majesty."

"I agree with it. Now quiet so we can hear what he says."

"My fellow students" Ren began, "The time has come at last to take our place among society. You have been groomed for this moment. For this very moment. Groomed for the day when you will serve the mighty Tenkou."

"Tenkou" everyone repeated in a trance.

"I know. You will not fail me" his eyes flashed purple, "Or my master. But there is still the matter of those who would fight against us. We must eliminate them. They are an obstacle" he gazed around the room and Miaka got an uneasy feeling in the pit f her stomach.

She pulled away from the ledge where she had been standing and clutched onto her stomach.

"I don't feel so good" she replied.

"What's the matter Miaka" Nuriko said but looked up immediately as Miaka gasped.

Standing before them was Naomi and several other male students with purple glowing eyes. Miaka shrank behind Nuriko.

"Miaka" Naomi replied, "Nuriko. This is no way to behave in front of our lord and leader."

"Naomi" Miaka gasped.

"Miaka stand behind me" Nuriko replied angrily.

"Get em!" Naomi told the boys who began to rush Nuriko.

But Nuriko flung all his strength at them and knocked them down. Then he stood in front of Miaka once more.

"You better get out of the way too girly. I don't want to hurt you" he replied.

"Nuriko there's more coming!" Miaka shouted.

"Quickly" he said as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Ahh Nuriko!" she shouted as he dashed off the balcony, down the steps, out the door, and down the hall.

Ren heard all the commotion and smiled as he continued with his speech. He gazed at the students as he finished and they were dismissed to find Miaka and Nuriko.

"That's right Priestess of Suzaku. Gather with your friends" he thought "It'll be much easier to get you when you're all in one big group. But don't expect Tamahome to come to your rescue. He's being taken care of as I speak" he chuckled in his head.

Nuriko ran down the hall with students at his heels. Everywhere he turned there were more in his way. He looked right. He looked left. He couldn't see anyway out.

"Which way do I go?" he panted.

"Nuriko put me down!" Miaka complained.

"No can do Miaka. I don't know which way to go."

Miaka thought for a minute as she dangled from his back. Then an idea came into her head.

"Oh I know. Head for the infirmary."

"What's that?"

"Oh. Just go left."

"You got it," he said dashing off once more.

There were no students behind them this time. He kept running down the left corridor.

"Nuriko when you get to a door labeled infirmary stop."

"How will I know which one it is? I can't read Japanese."

"Oh I'll tell you when to stop then" she said exasperated, "Stop!" she shouted and he came to an abrupt halt at the door.

"This is it" Miaka replied, "Enter in. Quickly. They'll hear us."

"Right" he said wrenching open the door and putting her down at last.

He closed the door behind him and they crouched down behind it so no one could see them. Miaka clicked the lock quietly as several of the students went by. They heard a moan coming from behind one of the curtains. Nuriko stepped in front of Miaka while she stared terrified.

"Somebody's in here" she thought scared.

"Damn it!" Keisuke spat, "Taka pick up your phone."

Keisuke shut off the cell and handed it back to Tetsuya.

"Still no answer?" Hotohori asked.

"No. Nothing."

"Something must have happened to Tamahome you know?" Chichiri replied.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing," Amiboshi said.

"I'm going to try one more time" Keisuke replied taking the phone once more and dialing.

On the college campus, in one of the smaller rooms, a cell phone was going off. Outside the door Taka lay unconscious and not moving as the phone kept ringing and ringing.

Authors Note: Hi guys! Just one more tonight and then three new ones on Thursday. I hope that you're enjoying them!

Next Chapter: Taka meets Miru

Nuriko and Suboshi save Miaka and Yui from the mob at school. But what of Taka? What has happened to him? Find out next time!


	25. Chp 3: Taka meets Miru Part 1

**Chapter Three: Taka Meets Miru Part One**

Nuriko pulled readied himself to fight if the thing behind the curtain decided to attack them. Miaka stepped cautiously towards the curtain to open it.

"Miaka be careful" he replied.

"Don't worry" Miaka said as she pulled away the curtain.

She gasped immediately when she saw who was lying on top of the bed.

"Yui?"

"Ow" Yui opened her eyes, "My head."

"Yui chan. Are you all right?" she asked as Yui lifted her body slowly.

"Miaka? Nuriko? What's going on?" Yui said in a bit of a daze.

"Yui how long have you been here?" Miaka replied.

"I don't know. I remember going to the student council office and leaving it, but everything else is a blur. I wonder how I got here."

"I can tell you that" a voice spoke up from the window.

"Who's there?" Nuriko demanded looking towards the window angrily.

From out of it jumped a familiar sixteen year old, whose blue eyes were quite distinct.

"Suboshi?" Yui said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you here. I've been watching you all day" he crossed his arms, "You think I could just sit at home while you came here unprotected?"

"But Nuriko was here" Miaka pointed out.

"Yea like I could really count on the Suzaku seven to protect Lady Yui anyway."

"Gee thanks" Nuriko replied sarcastically.

"Well you didn't do such a hot job in the first place" Suboshi frowned, "She got captured anyway."

"Be quiet they'll hear you" Nuriko hushed him.

"Suboshi. What happened to all the make-up I put on you?" Yui asked.

"I took it off as soon as your mother left. I wasn't about to keep it on all day."

"You had make-up on?" Nuriko giggled.

"He shut up!" Suboshi shouted.

"Hey!" someone yelled from outside, "I think that they're in here."

"Oh great. Now they're heard us" Nuriko growled, "Way to go Blondie!" he shouted to Suboshi.

"Wait!" Miaka said, "Suboshi how did you get in here?"

"Through the window" he replied pointing.

"Yui" Miaka turned to her friend, "We have to escape that way."

"Mhm" Yui nodded.

"You two go ahead" Nuriko replied, "Meanwhile me and the kid will take care of the mob."

"Okay" Miaka nodded as she and her best friend scrambled for the window.

Nuriko and Suboshi stood in front as three boys charged into the room.

"I'll take the left and you take the right" Nuriko replied as Miaka helped Yui out the window.

"Be careful you guys" Miaka said as she followed her out.

Nuriko nodded as he punched a couple of students out. Miaka jumped down from the windowsill. She gazed around her for Yui.

"Help Miaka!" Yui called.

Miaka looked up and saw Yui being held by some more male students.

"Yui!" she called, "Let her go!" she ordered as she stood up with her fists raised.

"I'm afraid that they can't do that Miaka" Ren replied as he walked over in front of them, "They're just following orders" he smiled.

"Ren Shigyou?" she gasped.

Keisuke, Hotohori, and Chichiri carried Taka from out of the building back over to Tetsuya's van. He climbed out along with Amiboshi in surprise.

"What happened to him?" Tetsuya asked as Chiriko, Ashitare, and Miboshi watched from inside.

"We don't know" Keisuke answered, "We found him like this."

Mitsukake had also come out to assist them. He knelt before Taka and looked at him.

"He's not injured" Mitsukake replied, "But he has been unconscious for some time."

"Let's get him into the van" Tetsuya suggested.

"And hurry to the school" Keisuke added, "If he's been attacked. And we've been attacked. Then it's a sure thing that Miaka and Yui are in trouble too."

"I agree" Amiboshi replied, "I can sense my brothers life force and his thoughts. He's at the school right now."

"Well maybe we can get a message to him you know" Chichiri said.

"Not possible" Amiboshi shook his head, "At least not in this world."

"Whatever let's just get into the car" Keisuke said in a rush, "We'll debate about it later."

He climbed into the passenger seat while Mitsukake, Amiboshi, and Chichiri placed Taka in the back with them, laying him gently on the back seat. Miboshi, Ashitare, and Chiriko watched from the middle seat and looked on with deep concern. Hotohori sat in the back, allowing Taka to rest his head on his lap.

"He'll be okay won't he Mitsukake?" Chiriko asked.

"He'll be fine" Mitsukake reassured the thirteen year old, "He'll be all right once he comes around."

"Tetsuya step on it!" Keisuke replied.

"You got it" Tetsuya nodded pushing his foot down on the gas pedal.

Not far from the college Tasuki was following at a run.

"Man those guys are fast. But I know how I can get there faster" he thought as he ran, "It's funny how I can still track her even in another world."

He ran down the street and then took a short cut down an alley. He quickened his pace as his heart beat fast.

"Got to get there. Got to there before it's too late."

"Let her go Ren" Miaka said slowly as she stared at the boy before her, "Your battle is with me remember?"

"For once you're right Priestess of Suzaku" he replied moving towards her.

"No Miaka get away" Yui cried.

"I'm sorry Yui" Miaka thought to herself, "Taka. I have to do this. I have to do this to save you," she thought as she moved forward.

Tasuki dashed into the schoolyard. He spotted Nuriko and Suboshi running towards the back of the school with several students straggling behind them.

"Hey!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Tasuki?" Nuriko yelled in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving Miaka. What do you think? She's in trouble!"

"How do you know?"

"Call it instinct. Where is she anyway?"

"At the back of the school" Nuriko answered as Suboshi caught up to the two of them with the students on his heels.

"Well let's hurry up and get to them," Suboshi yelled to the both of them, "Otherwise these guys will catch us before we can get to them!"

He ran ahead leaving a frown on Tasuki's face.

"Bossy little kid" he grumbled.

"C'mon Tasuki" Nuriko urged, "Let's catch up."

Meanwhile Tetsuya was driving as fast as he could, without getting a ticket, to Yotsu Badai. Chiriko noticed that Taka was fidgeting in his sleep.

"I think he's coming around" Chiriko replied.

"Miaka" he said in his fever, "Watch out."

"Watch out?" Chichiri replied, "Is that what he said?"

"Yes" Hotohori nodded as he took Taka's hand, "Hang there in my friend. We're nearly there. Don't give up."

"Miaka" Taka murmured, "Miaka."

Authors Note: Hi guys. Guess what? Another one that became too long. So this is also a two parter. Lots of two parters in this Book. Any way. Hope you liked it. I will see you later for Part Two.

Next Chapter: Part Two

Tasuki, Nuriko, and Suboshi defend the two Priestess from Ren Shigyou. Will the other warriors get there in time? And will Taka reveal to the others once he comes to what happened to him? Keep reading to find out!


	26. Part 2: Taka meet Miru

**Part Two:**

Miaka moved stealthily forward as Yui watched in horror.

"No Miaka" she thought, "Please stop!"

"That's it" Ren thought to himself, "A little closer."

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi's rang out as he tackled the guys that were holding her.

"Huh?" Yui looked up from where she fell.

"What?" Ren replied as Miaka took a step back.

Suboshi punched out the guys quickly while Yui stood up.

"Suboshi?" she said.

"Oh well" Ren muttered, "Get over here Priestess" he ordered to Miaka who watched as he moved forward.

"Reka Shian!" a voice called out, followed by an enormous flame of fire that separated the two of them.

"What the?" Ren shielded his eyes as he back off, "What's going on?"

"Tasuki!" Miaka cried as he appeared.

"Hey there Miaka. Sorry I'm late" he sneered with a grin towards Ren.

"Miaka are you all right?" Nuriko replied as he ran over.

"Nuriko!" she said as she ran to his outstretched arms.

Ren removed his hands from his eyes and stared angrily at them, while the students around him remained unconscious on the ground.

"Damn you Suzaku seven!" he seethed.

"Damn us. Damn you" Tasuki replied, "You must be that Ren Shigyou guy?"

"That's him all right," Nuriko answered.

"In that case. I'll burn you to a crisp" Tasuki said taking his fan out once more.

Ren chuckled. He chuckled quite loud.

"Why are you laughing?" Tasuki asked angrily.

"Because I know something that you don't" Ren replied pointing to the sky, "Behold. The Power of Tenkou!" he shouted as the sky became pitch black and lightening began to strike the ground.

He disappeared after that into smoke.

"Tasuki look in the sky!" Nuriko yelled.

"What in the world?" Tasuki said in surprise.

Suboshi and Yui joined them at their sides as a horde of demons came down to attack.

"I remember these guys" Tasuki growled, "They attacked Tama's apartment."

"Taka's apartment?" Miaka exclaimed, "Is he all right?"

" Yea. He wasn't there thank goodness."

"That is a relief" Nuriko added, "But what are we going to do about these guys?"

"Just leave them to me you know" Chichiri replied coming over with his staff, and Hotohori.

"Chichiri? Your highness?" Nuriko exclaimed, "You came."

"Of course we did" Hotohori replied, "Miaka are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine. But where is everyone else?"

"Miaka!" Keisuke called from the van, which he was standing in front of.

"Keisuke!"

"You and Yui come on!" he shouted.

"Coming. Let's go Yui!"

"Right" Yui agreed following her.

"Don't worry Lady Yui" Suboshi replied as she took off, "We'll take care of these things."

"Not without us you won't" Amiboshi appeared with the other two Seiryuu warriors.

"Brother. Ashitare. Miboshi."

"Thought we could give you a hand" Miboshi said.

"Yes let's go" Suboshi agreed dashing forward with his weapons.

"Make way!" Ashitare yelled charging towards to where Nuriko was fighting.

"Move out of the way you big lug" Nuriko responded, "This is where I'm fighting."

Ashitare moved forward in another direction with a friendly nod.

"I can't believe I just said that to the man who murdered me?" Nuriko thought sarcastically, "Oh well. Forgive and forget."

Meanwhile Miaka and Yui had reached the van with the help of Chichiri and Tasuki blocking the rest of the demons from their path.

"Keisuke" she replied when she came to him, "Where's Taka? Is he all right?"

"I don't know" Keisuke shook his head, "Mitsukake is taking care of him with Chiriko as we speak inside the van."

"Taka" Miaka dashed to the back as Tetsuya climbed out of the drivers seat.

"What happened to him?" Yui asked.

"We don't know. We're still waiting for him to wake up to find out," Keisuke answered.

"Yui!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he came over and embraced her.

"Tetsuya" she said surprised as he held her.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right."

"I'm fine. But I have to go be with Miaka right now" she ran to the back of the van.

"Of course" he nodded.

"Tetsuya" Keisuke said as they watched the warriors fight the demons, "There are going to be a lot more people after they fight."

"Yea so?"

"We need another car."

"What do you suggest?"

"Taka has his car at the university right? I'll just catch a cab and pick it up" he ran to the front gate.

"Do you have his keys?"

"I have a spare key set that he gave me once that I never gave back. I'll use those."

"Be careful."

"I will. Watch Miaka for me!"

Tetsuya sighed as his friend left and shook his head.

"For once him not giving something back has paid off" he thought.

"Hey!" Tasuki yelled coming forward, "Get in your weird carriage before you get hurt!" he shouted to Tetsuya.

"Ahh!" Tetsuya took his advice and ran back to the driver's side of the van.

When he entered he noticed Miaka holding Taka's head on her lap looking somber. Yui was watching in concern, while Chiriko helped Mitsukake administer to him.

"Mitsukake" Miaka replied slowly, "He will come around won't he?"

"Of course he wills Priestess" he said, "He's just unconscious right now. He should be up soon."

"I wonder what did this to him" Miaka replied angrily.

"Don't worry Miaka" Yui reassured her, "We'll find that out."

"Right" Miaka nodded, "Taka please. Please be all right."

"Looks like they're finished out there" Tetsuya replied peering out the window and getting out of the van.

"Man those guys were even harder then last time," Tasuki said out of breath as he came over walking with Hotohori and Nuriko.

"You mean you saw them before Tasuki?" Amiboshi replied in surprise.

"Yea. They attacked Tama's apartment."

"They also attacked mine" Tetsuya said, "And Keisuke's."

"Well it's a sure bet that they were after us then" Nuriko reasoned.

"Or after some thing" Chichiri replied with a finger to his lips.

"Some thing Chichiri?" Hotohori said.

"That's right. Something pretty important you know."

"Well whatever it is" Tetsuya started to say but a small four door blue car pulled into the area, "Ah here's Keisuke."

Keisuke stopped the car and hopped out.

"All right" he called, "Is everything okay?"

"All taken care of!" Nuriko shouted back.

"Okay. I can take about five people in this car."

"In that case" Hotohori replied, "Nuriko, Tasuki, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Miboshi will go with him. Ashitare and I will return with Tetsuya into the van."

"Sounds like a plan" Tetsuya agreed walking once more to the driver's side.

"Okay your majesty" Nuriko agreed as he, Tasuki, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Miboshi climbed into the car.

Tasuki was in the front seat while the other three were in the back. Miboshi was sitting on Amiboshi's lap. Keisuke climbed in and drove up next to the van, signaling for Tetsuya to roll down his window.

"Tetsuya" he said when his friend had complied, "It's not safe to go back to the apartments. I suggest we go to a hotel for the night."

"Good idea. I suppose I have to pay again?" he raised an eyebrow under his sunglasses.

"What you think I have the money for this kind of thing? I'm just kidding" he smiled when he saw Tetsuya's furious look, "We'll go dutch. I've been saving up for something, but I think this is more important."

"That a boy Keisuke" Tetsuya grinned.

"Follow me. I know exactly where we can go" Keisuke replied rolling his window and driving off with the van not far behind him.

"I think he's growing up," Tetsuya said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Hotohori asked from the passenger seat in the front.

"Never mind. How is Taka doing?"

"I don't know" Hotohori frowned, "He should be up soon I think."

In the back of the car, Taka had begun to stir. Miaka embraced him tight as she cried.

"Taka. Taka open your eyes."

He slowly opened them and gazed into her sad face.

"Miaka" he smiled, "Thank goodness you're all right" he stroked her face as he spoke.

"Thank goodness you're all right too. Are you feeling better?"

"Yea" he sat up slightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Easy Taka" Mitsukake said, "You haven't fully recovered yet."

"I'm okay Mitsukake. Thank you" he grinned at his friend.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Tamahome" Chiriko replied from his seat with a smile of his own.

"Thank you Chiriko."

"Taka can you remember what happened?" Yui asked, "Oh and I'm glad to see that you're okay too."

"Thank you Yui. Actually now that I think about I think I do remember."

"What is it? Miaka asked, "What happened? Were you attacked by demons?"

"No a woman actually."

"A woman?" Chiriko exclaimed.

"Did you say a woman Tamahome?" Hotohori said looking back while Tetsuya listened in.

"Yes a woman by the name of Miru. She was in the campus. I can't remember why. But I do remember leaving our clubroom. And bumping into her."

"What happened?" Miaka said interestedly.

"We talked for a minute and I thought she was a student. But then she mentioned you Miaka."

"Me?"

"That's right. Something about getting to you on time. And then she did the weirdest thing. But I can't" he leaned his head back.

"Relax now Taka" Mitsukake replied feeling his forehead, "You're getting dizzy from sitting up. Miaka perhaps we should ask him once we get to a place more stable?"

"Yes you're right" she agreed, "Don't worry Taka I'm here. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Thank you Miaka," he said with his eyes closed, "But it's enough for me to know that you are safe" he sighed happily and fell back asleep.

Miaka glanced at Yui who looked back, both of them with the same thought on their minds.

"Ren Shigyou is behind this. I just know it," they thought.

Up on top of the school building, Ren gazed down at all the dead demon bodies. He was fuming and clenched his fists as his eyes flashed angrily.

"I have no need for these insects anymore" he replied to himself as he made the bodies disappear, "Don't won't to alarm anyone until the right time."

"Oh brother dear" a deep feminine voice replied from behind him, "So you have failed him yet again?"

Ren swung around fast and angry.

"Why do you always hide yourself in the shadows?" he asked since he couldn't see her.

"You know what I look like already," she teased.

"Well stop it! I don't like it! It's not as funny as we were kids Miru. So just cut it out."

"Oh brother. You really do spoil my fun," she said appearing at last.

"So sorry" he replied sarcastically as she moved her fingertips through her long purple hair, "But I have a job to do."

"And so far you have failed miserably. This is what the third time you have failed to retrieve the Priestess of Suzaku?"

"Shut up! I don't suppose you triumphed in your mission?"

"Of course I did" she smiled smugly as she sat down on a brick wall, "Taka is feeling my power as we speak."

"You had better be right about that" Ren replied angrily, "Because if we don't separate those two soon, he will kill us both."

She stared at her brother horrified as they both gazed up at the dark clouds, expecting angry eyes to follow their every move. Thunder crashed and they both left the school building, each more determined then ever to accomplish what their Master had set before them.

Authors Note: That's it till tomorrow! I hope you liked it! Oh I didn't care for the incestuous relationship between Ren and Miru so I just kept them as siblings and I will make up another reason why they died. So I hope you don't mind? Thanks again!

Next Chapter: Journey to Morioka

Miaka and Yui receive a telegram from the Priestess of Genbu. She is in Morioka, so they journey there with everyone else to reunite with the Genbu seven. But someone is following them? Who is it? What do they want? Not telling! It's a secret! For now that is! Wink!!


	27. Chp 4:Journey to Morioka

**Chapter Four: Journey to Morioka**

Keisuke stopped the car in the parking lot of one of the largest hotels in Tokyo. He asked the warriors to remain in the car while he went to go check everyone in. Tetsuya handed his half of the money to him through the van window. It was a few moments till Keisuke appeared and everyone got out. Mitsukake and Chichiri helped Taka out, but he insisted that he'd walk himself saying that people would be alarmed if they saw him that way and might send for the hospital. They didn't know what that meant but they agreed. When all was said and done Keisuke led them to the fourth floor to two rooms. One for the guys. And one for the girls. Granted the guy's room was much larger.

Miaka and Yui with bags that the guys had packed for them walked into their room. They took off their uniforms and put on the long white robes that the hotel offered.

"Man" Yui replied as she sat on her bed, "Someday huh?"

"Yea. Really" Miaka nodded in agreement, "And I thought things were more dangerous in the other world."

"You're not kidding," Yui grinned, "But at least we're safe now."

"Yea. Now."

"Miaka. What's wrong?"

"We're not going to be safe for long Yui."

"I know that."

"And we can't stay at this hotel forever."

"Nope. What do you think that we should do?"

"I don't know. I should ask my brother though and we should talk to the others."

"Good idea" Yui said standing up, "You can talk to Taka while we're at it and find out what happened."

"Mhm" Miaka nodded, "Let's go."

In the other room Taka was now fully awake and was listening to Tasuki tell him about what happened at his apartment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect it better man" Tasuki replied.

"That's okay Tasuki" Taka smiled, "I'm just glad that you got out of there safely and that you got to Miaka in time."

"Well" Keisuke said with a sigh as he sat down to Nuriko who was watching the television along with Chiriko, Amiboshi, and Hotohori, "We'll be safe for tonight. But tomorrow we're gonna have to think of a better plan."

"You're right about that Keisuke" Taka agreed as Mitsukake came over with a cup of water for him, "But what?"

"Well I" Keisuke started to say but someone knocked on the door, "Tetsuya can you get that?"

"Sure" Tetsuya nodded walking over to open the door.

Suboshi and Ashitare watched in interest as he opened it.

"Lady Yui" Suboshi exclaimed as they came in.

"Hi you guys" Yui replied as Miaka rushed over to Taka, "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine" Tetsuya blushed with a hand behind his head, "Although we are worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Worried that someone might catch that we have a lot of people in this room" Taka answered as Miaka embraced him, "Right Keisuke?"

"Well if that's the problem" Miaka suggested, "Maybe some of you can stay with us."

"That's not a bad idea" Keisuke replied, "But there's something else that we're worried about?"

"What's that Keisuke?" Miaka asked.

"We can't stay forever. We need to find a better place. A secure place."

"You're right, but where?"

"I don't know. Oh by the way Miaka. A letter came for you this afternoon" he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"A letter?"

"Yea" Keisuke said as Taka leaned in to get a better look, "But the weirdest part, it's not just addressed to you. See?" he handed it to her and she gasped.

"Yui" she called.

"What is it Miaka?" Yui replied coming over.

"Look it's addressed to both of us."

"What? And it was delivered to your house? Where's it from? Who's it from?"

"I'm getting to that."

Suboshi and Nuriko came over interested now. Chiriko and the others listened in but they continued to watch the television quite fascinated.

"It says it's from Morioka" Miaka read the address on the envelope.

"Morioka? But who do we know in Morioka?"

"Let's find out" Miaka said to Yui as she opened the letter and read it out loud, "Dear Miaka and Yui. I know it has been awhile but I had to get in contact with you. I was able to get your address Miaka from a man you know by the name of Toki."

"Toki?" Keisuke raised his voice, but then noticed all the stares, "Sorry."

"He gave me your address so I could inform you that I have also returned from the book. Me and all my warriors. We are in Morioka right now and if you're home, there must be a reason. Tell Yui to come along with you and your warriors with you to meet me in Morioka at Genbu Grotto. Please Miaka. It is urgent. Sincerely yours. Takiko Eto. A.K.A The Priestess of Genbu."

"Takiko Eto?" Yui replied stunned, "They came back too."

"Apparently so. And they're in Morioka right now."

"How are we supposed to get to Morioka?" Taka asked just as stunned by the news.

Everyone was silent as they thought about it. By now the other warriors had joined to listen in.

"You just leave that me" Tetsuya spoke up.

"Tetsuya?" Keisuke looked at his friend quizzically.

"You forget. I have a house down there. A big one."

"Oh that's right. You bought that house when you spotted it the last time with Toki right?"

"Mhm. And it's big enough for all of us. Not only that it's a very secure place."

"Good idea Tetsuya" Keisuke exclaimed, "Now Miaka can meet with the Priestess of Genbu."

"Way to go!" Taka cheered.

"Ah you guys" Tetsuya blushed again, "It's very easy. I'll go buy train tickets for everyone tomorrow. Then I'll drive down first thing in the morning to get everything ready. I'll meet everyone with a van. It's simple."

"It's perfect" Keisuke grinned as everyone but Miaka, chatted happily.

"Keisuke" she said slowly.

"Miaka?" he looked at her.

"What's wrong Miaka?" Taka asked in concern when he saw her sad face.

"I was just thinking. Don't you think? Don't you think it's time? Time to tell mom the truth?"

"What?" Keisuke looked at her stunned.

"I mean. She gets back later in the week. But the apartment isn't safe. She won't understand where I have disappeared to either. I think it's time. Time to tell Yui's mom and mom the truth."

"Miaka are you insane? Mom would completely freak out!"

"I know that Keisuke. But it's something we have to do."

"She's right" Yui replied slowly, "It is time. We can't hide it any longer. It's time that they hear the whole story."

"Yui" Miaka said.

"I think you're both nuts" Keisuke frowned.

"No they got a point" Taka replied interrupting, "What do you want to do Miaka?"

"Well my thought was, the rest of us go down to Morioka, while you Keisuke stay behind and wait for mom to come home. Then as calmly and rationally as you can try to convince her and Mrs. Hongo to go down with you to Morioka."

"It won't be so easy Miaka."

"Maybe it won't be Keisuke" Yui intervened, "But you at least got to try."

"I'll stay with him" Taka replied.

"Taka?" Miaka looked at him surprise.

"Someone should stay with Keisuke and help to escort them down. We can drive down in my car."

"Taka" she hugged him tight then looked at her brother imploringly.

"All right Miaka" Keisuke finally agreed, "I'll do it."

"Thank you Keisuke" she jumped up to embrace him tight.

"Don't mention it" he grinned, "Now I think we should all get some shut eye."

"Where's Tetsuya?" Nuriko spoke up.

"I think he went to get the tickets" Yui explained, "He'll back soon."

"Taka, you'll be all right won't you?" Miaka turned to her boyfriend once more.

"Don't you worry about me Miaka" he smiled as he leaned back on his pillow, "I've got my doctor at hand."

Mitsukake smiled as Tasuki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And Tama's got me Miaka. So don't worry okay" he grinned.

"Okay."

"He's right Miaka" Nuriko smiled, "You and Yui should go back to your room and try to get some sleep."

"Why don't you come with us?" she suggested.

"Huh?"

"Well we're supposed to take some of you with us remember?"

"Oh right" Nuriko chuckled, "Well in that case count me in."

"I'm going too," Suboshi, said from a corner of the room, where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Suboshi? All right" Yui agreed.

"We still need some more" Miaka replied.

"Chichiri perhaps you should go with them," Hotohori said.

"Me your highness?" Chichiri pointed to himself.

"I would feel much safer if you were one of the ones guarding them."

"Not to mention, so would I" Keisuke added.

"All right your highness" Chichiri nodded, "I'd be happy to you know."

"We still have room for one more" Miaka replied, "How about you Chiriko? You're small enough."

"Okay Miaka" he agreed jumping up and joining them at the door.

"Well that should be enough I think," Yui said, "C'mon Miaka. Let's go to bed."

"I think you're right" Miaka agreed as her friend departed with Suboshi, Chiriko, and Chichiri right behind her, "See you tomorrow Taka!" she called.

"Bye!" he waved.

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight!" they called as she left and Nuriko took the doorknob.

He paused for a moment and looked straight Taka.

"Don't you worry about a thing Tamakins. I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will Nuriko. Thanks" he grinned as he shut the door.

The next morning Keisuke found the tickets for the train near the bedside table. They were all set to leave at noon, which was an hour before they departed. They took a bus to the train station and Taka and Keisuke saw them off. Ashitare was bundled in a raincoat, which made him look like a large man. Yui and Miaka stayed on the platform while everyone else boarded. They had given strict instructions to Hotohori and Chichiri about train conduct so they would take care of everything. Miaka hugged her brother and Taka tightly as Yui said goodbye.

"Remember Keisuke. Just tell mom only enough so she'll come down."

"Right."

"And if you have any trouble, just call. I'll talk to her."

"Okay. Safe journey Miaka, Yui."

"Thank you Keisuke. Miaka I'm gonna get aboard now. Suboshi is making eyes at me at the window. Good luck Taka."

"Don't you worry about a thing Yui" Taka smiled, "We'll get your mom safely to you."

"Thanks" she smiled back as she climbed aboard the train.

"Well Taka. Like she said. Good luck."

"Don't you worry either Miaka" he hugged her again, "And take care of yourself."

"I will. After all I have the other warriors to protect me right now. And I'll wait for your return."

"I'll be counting the days myself."

"Goodbye" she waved as she got on the train.

"Goodbye!" he waved back.

The train started up. Keisuke stared at it with his hands in his pockets. Taka watched sadly as it departed.

"C'mon Taka. Let's go" Keisuke replied walking towards the parking lot.

Taka followed him but stopped when he sensed something odd. He turned around to look behind him. But saw nothing.

"Taka!" Keisuke called looking back, "What's the matter?"

"I thought I" Taka started to say.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Taka shook his head and ran up to catch up with his friend.

The mysterious shadow followed the two boys to the parking lot and watched as they departed the train station. Two piercingly yellow eyes gazed happily with a sinister smile as they left and chuckled a most disturbing and annoying laugh.

"I hope Nakago, appreciates my efforts" Tomo said to himself as he once again disappeared into the shadows.

That evening on the train Miaka and Yui sat in another car while the warriors slept in the main one. They were tired and exhausted themselves after having spent at least four hours trying to explain everything about the train, stopping Ashitare from howling in the lunchroom, and all sorts of problems.

"My goodness" Miaka replied, "I didn't think it was going to be this hard."

"I didn't either" Yui agreed, "But you can't really blame them."

"That's true. I mean the first time Tamahome came into this world, he was fascinated by the train too."

Yui giggled.

"He must have been a sight."

"He was, considering we were on the subway," Miaka laughed.

Yui laughed along with her.

In the other car, Nuriko rose from his sleep and stretched. He noticed that everyone was asleep, including Suboshi, who said he wasn't going to sleep, and that the two girls were gone.

"Now I wonder where they ran off too?" he thought as he stood up, "I'd better go look for them" he opened the car door and walked down the hall, almost bumping into an older couple.

He stopped when he heard laughing and gazed inside the room. Miaka and Yui were sitting on opposite sides and having a general good time. He smiled then tapped lightly on the door.

"Someone's at the door" Miaka replied.

"Who is it?" Yui called.

"Just little old me" Nuriko grinned opening the door, "You mind if I join you girls?"

"Nuriko?" Miaka said surprised.

"No please come on in," Yui said.

"Thank you" Nuriko slid inside and sat down next to Miaka, "So what are you girls talking about?"

"Oh we're just talking about our experience with you guys on this train" Miaka answered with a grin.

"Uh huh" Nuriko said a bit embarrassed, "Well it was a sight wasn't it. Especially the part about Tasuki yelling at the conductor."

"Uh that wasn't as good" Yui replied with a wince, "Not that it was his fault or anything."

"Of course not. So what's Morioka like?"

"To tell you the truth Nuriko," Miaka said, "I've never seen much of it."

"Really? Then how will you know where Genbu Grotto is?"

"Keisuke knows where it is."

"So does Tetsuya" Yui added.

"Oh okay. That'll be easy."

"Yea" Miaka agreed with a bit of a frown.

"What's the matter Miaka?" Nuriko asked.

"Well like you said that's the easy part. The hard part is going to be talking to my mother."

"I know what you mean Miaka" Yui nodded, "I'm worried about it too. I don't even know where to start."

"I don't know either."

"Well why don't you just start at the beginning" Nuriko suggested.

"What?"

"Start at the beginning. Tell them what happened from point one. Entering the book. Meeting Tamahome. Just go in sequential order."

"You know that makes a lot of sense" Yui replied, "But there are some things that they're going to be upset about."

"Sure they are. They are going to be upset. It's only natural they're your mothers. But you have to tell them the truth and to tell the truth you can't leave out any important details. Besides we'll be there to back you up."

"That's true" Miaka nodded, "We'll have them there."

"May I have your attention please" a voice said over the loudspeaker, "We will be arriving in Morioka in a matter of twenty minutes. That is all."

"In that case we had better get them up," Yui said rising.

"You let me handle that" Nuriko replied placing a hand on her shoulder, "You girls don't worry about a thing" he exited the car.

He walked down the hall and back to his car. Unknowingly someone was watching him. She watched as he entered his car and then wrapped herself back in her cloak. On her leg was a sign of Seiryuu.

Authors Note: Hi guys! Just two more chapters today! I hope you're enjoying it. I haven't received any new reviews, so I was just wondering. If you are reading it, please be kind and send a review when you're done. Even if it is anoymnous. I don't mind. I just want to hear what you think!

Next Chapter: Revealing the Truth

Miaka and Yui finally tell their mom's the whole story!


	28. Chp 5: Revealing the Truth

**Chapter Five: Revealing the Truth **

Nuriko tapped on Tasuki's head for the fifth time. He had already awoken, Hotohori, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri. Amiboshi was waking Ashitare and Miboshi up as he tapped.

"Go away" Tasuki growled in his sleep.

"Wake up you lazy jerk!" Nuriko shouted so loud that he made Tasuki jump right off the seat.

"Ah! What did you do that for?" he grumbled angrily.

"I said wake up" Nuriko eyed him.

"Is everyone up?" Miaka asked as she and Yui peered inside.

"All ready and accounted for Miaka" Nuriko grinned and chuckled.

"Good the train has stopped. We're here."

"All right everyone" Hotohori replied, "Everyone out in signal file."

They all exited the train and spotted Tetsuya waiting for them. He smiled as he waved and they all joined him.

"You got a big enough car to carry us all?" Yui asked him as they walked to the parking lot.

"Actually Toki is here. He came along to help."

"Well that's convenient. Hi Toki!" Miaka waved as they neared him.

"Hello Miaka" he grinned as he took her bag, "So these are the warriors huh?"

"We'll explain everything once we get to the house" Tetsuya said.

"I'll go with Toki. He knows where the house is right?" Miaka replied.

"Yea. That'll be good Miaka. You can take the Suzaku seven with you in the Land Rover and I'll take the Seiryuu seven and Yui in my car" Tetsuya grinned taking Yui's bag.

"Good idea" Miaka smiled back, "C'mon guys!" she called to her warriors.

Once inside the Land Rover, Miaka in the front passenger seat, she introduced everyone.

"That's Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko."

"Nice to meet you all" Toki grinned as he followed Tetsuya up the road, "I've read all about you."

"Pleasure" Chiriko bowed his head.

"So what exactly do you do buddy?" Tasuki asked from behind him.

"Tasuki?" Miaka exclaimed.

"That's okay Miaka" Toki smiled, "I helped Keisuke and Tetsuya when Miaka was in the book, to find information on Takiko Okuda. You see my grandmother was the Priestess of Byakko. Suzuno Oosugi."

"The Priestess of Byakko?" the warriors all said in surprise.

"That's right."

"Toki did you know that the Priestess of Genbu has been reincarnated?" Miaka told him.

"I'm not surprised by that. The Priestess of Byakko has been too."

"What? Who is she?"

"A cousin of mine. She came back a few days ago. Saying that she was in Sairou with the Byakko seven. But she didn't come back alone. They're with her. Her name is Suzuna Awayuki. She's a cousin on my father's side."

"Imagine that," Miaka said out loud as they pulled into the driveway of Tetsuya's house.

Keisuke and Taka slept at the Yuki residence for the remainder of the week. Keisuke had sent Yui's mom a message that Yui was with them and that she could come pick her up the same day that Miaka's mom was returning. He sighed heavily as he sat on the couch the night before.

"I took the liberty of ordering out for dinner," Taka said.

"Thanks Taka" Keisuke replied, "I wasn't looking forward to cooking tonight again. How's Miaka?"

"She's fine. They arrived safely and she apologized for not contacting us sooner. But a lot has been happening."

"Have they gone to Genbu Grotto yet?"

"No, Miaka said she wanted to wait till I got there."

"Hmm?" Keisuke said as the phone rang; "I'll get it" he walked into the hall, "Hello Yuki residence. Mom? What's up? You're coming home tonight? Uh huh. Oh okay. Not a problem mom, I'll see you when you get here" he chuckled nervously as Taka came into the hall, "No. Nothing's wrong. I'll just see you when you get home. Okay. Bye mom" he clicked the phone and began to dial another number.

Taka held up his hands like a "What's going on?" sign.

"Hello Mrs. Hongo. This is Keisuke Yuki, Miaka's brother. How are you this evening? Oh I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Um Mrs. Hongo, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting Yui a day early? No nothing's wrong. She just misses you. You know how people get homesick? Right. Probably this evening. In about a half hour. Okay. I will see then. And I'll make sure she is all packed. Goodbye Mrs. Hongo" Keisuke hung up with a sigh.

"What's up Keisuke?" Taka asked as they walked back into the living room.

"Mom's coming home early. I have to go pick her up at the station. Taka do you mind phoning Miaka and letting her know that we should be in Morioka by morning?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Mrs. Hongo will be here in an hour. If I'm not back by then; stall."

"Right" Taka nodded following him to the hall where he was putting on his shoes.

"I'll be back soon," Keisuke said exiting.

Taka nodded and picked up the phone.

"Mhm. All right. I understand. Thank you Taka" Miaka hung up the phone, sighed, and walked into the sitting room where everyone was hanging out.

Chiriko, Hotohori, and Mitsukake were once again immersed in a deep game of Scrabble. Tasuki and Nuriko had stuck with some card games that Tetsuya had taught them. Chichiri was talking with Toki and Amiboshi at the large table nearby, sipping on some tea. Ashitare was snoozing on the ground with Miboshi mediating not far from him. Yui was sitting on the couch with Suboshi, while Tetsuya was sitting in his favorite armchair looking at the Universe of the Four Gods as well as several other books that Toki had brought over. Yui was the first to notice her enter the room.

"What's going on Miaka?" Yui asked, "What did Taka want?"

"He just wanted to inform me. Us I mean" Miaka said as she sat down next to her, "That my mom's coming home early. So your mom and my mom should be here tomorrow morning."

"Wow. That quick?"

"Mhm. Taka said Keisuke went to go pick up mom and that your mom was on her way."

"Okay then" Yui nodded as she leaned back against the couch.

"Are you okay Lady Yui?" Suboshi asked in concern as Tetsuya looked up from his reading.

"Yea. I guess I'm just tired. Miaka when did you tell Takako we would be there?"

"I told her as soon as Taka and my brother arrive, we will meet them at Genbu Grotto."

"Okay then" Yui said, "I think I'm going to bed. Got to be up early to see mom."

"Good night Lady Yui" Suboshi replied standing up.

"Goodnight Suboshi. Goodnight you guys!"

"Goodnight" they all said.

"Yui" Tetsuya replied standing up as well, "Let me escort you to your room."

"Okay" she agreed as he gently took her arm.

Suboshi watched jealously as they exited. Amiboshi noticed and stood up from the table. He walked over to the couch.

"Brother" he said.

"Amiboshi?" he looked at him confused.

"Can I talk to you? Excuse us Miaka" he bowed as Suboshi joined him.

"Of course" she nodded as they too left the room.

"What is Amiboshi?" Suboshi asked with his arms crossed.

They were standing outside on the deck in the back of the house. There was a garden in the spacious back yard and a small fishpond.

"Brother. I've noticed lately that you get very jealous when someone pays Lady Yui attention."

"So?"

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I've already told you that."

"Then heed my words brother. She is not of our world and she never will be. She belongs to this one. And that man, the one you keep making eyes at is probably the one she likes."

"I know that" Suboshi sighed, "But I can't help it."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Suboshi looked up at his brother.

"I too am in love with someone. Someone who will never love me back. But I am content to just look after her. Even if I'm not meant to."

"You're talking about the Priestess of Suzaku aren't you?"

"Suboshi her name is Miaka."

"I know that. But what I don't understand is how you can be so devoted to her? When you are a Seiryuu warrior."

"That's true I am. But not by choice."

"What?"

"The truth is brother. When I was posing as one of the Suzaku seven that was the first time I ever felt needed somewhere. That it was someplace that I actually belonged and I wished, no I longed to be a member of the Suzaku seven. They were like family to me. But I had a mission and I carried it out. However I hated it afterwards. What I had to do. The Suzaku seven came after me, once they found out who I was. Miaka did too. But she wouldn't let them hurt me even after I tried to strike her. Instead she had compassion for me. She said that I wasn't capable of doing horrible things and that I really was a good person. No one ever said that to me before. As I slipped into the river she caught my hand, trying to help me up, still calling out my fake identity. And the only thought on my mind was I couldn't hurt her. I can't hurt any of them. If I die then Seiryuu will never be summoned and other countries, other people will never have to suffer like we suffered my brother" he looked straight into his twins eyes.

"So that's what happened? You let go?"

"That's right. I let go, hoping to die. But I was saved. And now I know why. I couldn't prevent what happened. I tried. But I couldn't. And now I'm needed once again. Needed to help my friends. Needed to help Miaka. Brother. We need to stop the feud between us and the Suzaku seven. They are no longer our enemies. They're allies. You and I have to make a pact right now, to promise that we will defend The Priestess of Seiryuu as well as the Priestess of Suzaku" he held out his hand, "Can you do that?"

Suboshi looked at his brother's hand in surprise but then gently took it and shook it.

"Yes. I promise. We will defend the priestesses. All of them."

"Good" Amiboshi smiled, "Now let's go back inside" he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, "I'm hungry."

Keisuke walked in with his mom into the apartment. Taka and Mrs. Hongo were sitting in the living room. Mrs. Hongo stood up as they entered.

"Keisuke I'm so glad that you're here. Where's Yui? I have to get going. I have a lot to do."

"Um Yui's not here" he said as she sat down slowly.

"Keisuke what's going on? Where's your sister?" his mother asked.

"Sit down mom."

"Keisuke" she eyed him strangely, "You're scaring me."

"Please,just sit down."

Mrs. Yuki sat down next to Mrs. Hongo as Taka moved to the other couch.

"Um okay. Miaka and Yui are together" Keisuke began.

"Well that's a relief" Mrs. Hongo replied, "Where are they?"

"They're in Morioka."

"Morioka? Keisuke!" Mrs. Yuki exclaimed.

"Mom please. Taka and I are going to take you there to see them."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, what's going on?" Mrs. Hongo said in a worried tone.

"Mom, do you remember that book I told you about?" he replied as he down.

Miaka woke up bright and early the next morning and stretched. She looked over at the bed where Yui was still sound asleep.

"I'll let her sleep for awhile. Mom surely isn't here yet," she thought as she pulled on some clothes and left the room.

She walked into the living room where Hotohori and Chichiri were having a cup of coffee with Tetsuya.

"Good morning" she replied with a smile.

"Good morning Miaka" Hotohori and Chichiri said with a smile of their own.

"My brother isn't here yet is he?"

"No" Tetsuya shook his head, "But he should be here soon. I got a call from him when he was half way here."

"Mmm. Okay. I guess he didn't have no trouble then."

She walked over to the couch and sat on it, unknowing that Suboshi was lying on the end. He woke up a little startled.

"Oh I'm sorry Suboshi" she replied with a hand to her mouth.

"Hmm?" he said looking at her sleepily, "Oh it's you. It's all right. Is Lady Yui up yet?" he rose and stretched.

"No. She's still sleeping. I'll wake her up soon."

Just then the front door creaked open and Miaka looked at it stunned. Into the room with her hair a little sloppy, Miaka's mom came in. Miaka stood up.

"Mom" she replied.

"Miaka" her mom moved slowly at first but then broke into a run, "Miaka!" she cried as she embraced her.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"I have been so worried about you. Ever since last night."

"Oh mom I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Oh Miaka. I'm just glad that you're all right. With everything that you've been through."

"Huh?" Miaka said but then spotted her brother coming in with some bags, "Keisuke what's going on?"

Keisuke laughed and put a hand behind his head.

"It's a long story. Come on in Mrs. Hongo."

"Mrs. Hongo" Miaka exclaimed as she came in.

"Miaka dear? Where's Yui?"

"Mom?" Yui replied as she stepped into the room surprised.

"Yui!" she cried and hugged her tight, "Yui!"

"Wha?" Yui was puzzled.

"Taka" Miaka said as he entered in last, "What is it? What happened?"

"I think we had better explain it after we get them some water and a cup of tea" Taka replied.

After the two mothers had their drinks and were sitting on the couch, Miaka, Taka, Keisuke, Yui, and the celestial warriors all gathered in the living room. Toki had gone out earlier for some fresh supplies.

"Okay" Miaka said taking a deep breath as she sat down next to her mom, "We will tell you the whole story after you guys tell us what happened to make you guys so scared?"

"I can't" Mrs. Yuki muttered.

"I'll do it" Keisuke volunteered, "We were attacked last night."

"Attacked?" Yui exclaimed, "Attacked by what?"

"Some more of those demons" Taka said, "Smaller ones, but deadly just the same."

"Oh" Miaka gasped.

"We managed to get out and run to the car. That's why they are a bit shook up."

"I imagine so. All right then" Miaka replied, "Yui" she looked at her friend.

"Mhm" she nodded, "C'mon mom" she took Mrs. Hongo's hand gently, "Let's go to the other room and talk."

"All right dear" she nodded following her.

"Mom" Miaka turned to her mother, "Will you come with me to the bedroom?"

"Of course" she nodded following her daughter.

Tasuki scratched his head.

"I don't get it. Where are they going?"

"It's obvious dummy" Nuriko replied, "They want to talk to them alone. In private."

"Oh."

For the next two hours Miaka and Yui told their mothers everything that had happened in the book a year ago. All the things they had seen, all the things they had done, and even what was going on at that very moment. Mrs. Hongo and Mrs. Yuki listened on stunned, but listened just the same, not sure whether to believe it or deny it. When everything had been said in their own way Mrs. Yuki and Mrs. Hongo told their daughters how proud they were of them, and how much they wish they had known about the truth before. They embraced them tightly and both daughters cried in their mother's arms.

Authors Note: Hey thanks for the great review! One more chapter tonight! See you later!

Next Chapter: Genbu Grotto

The warriors and their priestesses gather at a secret place long since forgotten. Until now!


	29. Chp 6: Genbu Grotto

**Chapter Six: Genbu Grotto**

Miaka and Mrs. Yuki came out of the bedroom holding each other in their arms. At the same time Yui and her mother came back in as well.

"So everything's okay now?" Keisuke asked as the other men in the room looked up.

"Everything's fine son" Mrs. Yuki said with a smile, "Miaka has told me everything."

"And so has Yui" Mrs. Hongo added as she sat down on the couch.

Mrs. Yuki sat down in the armchair that Tetsuya occupied usually as Keisuke who was now at peace himself grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Now that that's settled" Miaka replied with a smile as she walked over to her warriors, "It's time for introductions. Mom" she turned to Mrs. Yuki. I would like to introduce you to the Suzaku seven. This is Hotohori."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Yuki" he bowed graciously.

"Chichiri."

"It's a pleasure you know" he grinned behind his mask.

"Nuriko."

"Hi" Nuriko replied with a smile.

"Tasuki."

"Hey there" Tasuki waved.

"Mitsukake."

"Hello."

"And Chiriko."

"A pleasure to meet you" Chiriko bowed his eyes.

"My" Mrs. Yuki put a hand to her mouth, "You're a warrior? But you're so young."

"I get that a lot" Chiriko chuckled.

"But Miaka" her mother said, "I thought that they're were seven of them?"

"Oh yea" Miaka replied as she walked over to Taka, "This is the seventh one" she placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood behind him.

"But dear. That's your brother's friend from college."

"I know that. But Taka is one of the Suzaku seven."

"That's right Mrs. Yuki" Taka said with a smile.

"You're Tamahome then?"

"Well I."

"Technically he's a reincarnation of Tamahome" Miaka explained for him.

"I see" Mrs. Yuki smiled, "Then I suppose I owe you most of my thanks, Taka. All of you. You have protected my daughter through all the terrible things she's been through. And I can't thank you enough."

"The pleasure is ours Mrs. Yuki" Nuriko replied with a wink.

"After all she is our Priestess" Hotohori added, "It is our job to protect her."

"Hotohori" Miaka blushed happily.

"Well thank you just the same."

They all bowed to her out of respect.

"Yui" Miaka turned to her best friend, "Your turn."

"Okay. Mom" she turned to Mrs. Hongo, "I would like you to meet, some of my warriors. Guys my mother, Mrs. Hongo."

The four warriors bowed in front of her. Compared to the Suzaku seven they looked a bit odd to Mrs. Hongo but she smiled just the same.

"This is Suboshi and Amiboshi. Twin brothers of the Seiryuu seven."

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison.

"Hello" Mrs. Hongo nodded.

"Miboshi."

"Good afternoon" he bowed his eyes.

"Hello" she said a bit uneasy.

"And Ashitare."

"Hello" he growled as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you."

Ashitare stood back up and Mrs. Hongo paused for a moment, then she smiled.

"I want to thank the four of you for protecting my daughter in the ways you did in the past and even now. She is very important to me."

"She's very important to us too" Suboshi replied as he looked at her.

"Thank you."

"Ah" Keisuke sighed happily, "Doesn't feel like a big relief has been taken off your shoulders Tetsuya?"

"Well maybe."

"Are you kidding? Waiting almost a whole week for mom to come home so we could tell her this. It was pure torture."

"A whole week?" Mrs. Yuki replied interrupting, "Is that how long they have been here?"

"Uh yea" Keisuke nodded.

"Well where on earth did they stay?"

"I can answer that" Miaka said sitting down next to her mother, "Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake stayed with us. While Tasuki and Nuriko stayed with Taka at his apartment."

"And I took the rest with me" Tetsuya added, "Minus one."

"Yea" Yui grinned, "Suboshi came with me."

"Well how is that possible dear I mean I didn't even" Mrs. Hongo but stopped when she realized, "Oh, you were the strange girl that was over."

Suboshi froze.

"Wait a second" Nuriko broke in, "Pardon?"

"I had to dress up Suboshi like a" Yui started to say.

"Don't say it Lady Yui!" he interrupted angrily and embarrassed.

"Oh I see" Nuriko grinned, "You were dressed up a like a girl" he began to laugh.

"Look who's talking!" Suboshi shouted, "I seem to remember you being the same way."

"Where did you hear about that?"

"That's none of your business" he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Suboshi, it's not that big of a deal" Miaka intervened.

"That's right" Yui smiled, "We did what we had to do so that we could hide you."

"Well" Suboshi gritted his teeth on every line, "I still don't like it."

Everyone laughed including his brother, which made him, go red in the face with complete frustration. Afterwards Toki arrived with some food so everyone sat down to eat. Yui wandered out onto the back porch some time after, so Miaka followed her.

Her best friend was leaning on the railing and gazing at the backyard. She sighed heavily and laid her head on the railing.

"Yui?" Miaka said as she approached.

"Miaka" she looked up.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing. I guess I just feel relieved."

"Me too. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No it wasn't. I thought it was going to be. Especially when I had to tell her everything that I did, to you."

"Oh Yui. That's all in the past after all. And it wasn't your fault. It was Nakago's."

"Yea. I know. Miaka, when we go to Genbu Grotto, we're not taking everyone are we?"

"I thought that we would take just a few of our warriors. Taka will go with me of course. And I'll take Nuriko, Tasuki and Hotohori since he's never met the Genbu seven."

"Then I guess I'll take Amiboshi and Suboshi with me. And Tetsuya. He can take us to Genbu Grotto."

"Mhm" Miaka nodded, "Keisuke can stay here with our moms."

"Good idea. When should we go?"

"The sooner, the better. Some time this afternoon."

"What about right now?"

"Right now?"

"Sure. We've got to get out of the way after all. We still have a mission to accomplish."

"You're right Yui. All right. Why don't we go talk with them right now, and head out."

"Okay" Yui agreed, "Let's do it Miaka."

A couple of minutes later they were riding in Toki's Land Rover towards Genbu Grotto. Tetsuya had decided to stay behind with Keisuke, so Toki was taking them. It only took about twenty minutes to arrive. Miaka was the first to climb out of the truck. She looked around her for a minute confused. It was so unlike what she imagined it to be.

"This is it?" she asked Toki and the others climbed out.

"Yep" he nodded, "This is it. See the sign," he pointed.

"Hmm" she looked up as Yui walked over, "Genbu Grotto. Yep, this is the place."

"But where do we find them?" Yui asked.

"Maybe we should look around?" Taka suggested.

"We should have brought Chichiri" Tasuki replied, "He could sense their life force."

"Oh stop your complaining" Nuriko said exasperated, "We'll find them."

"Maybe we should split up Lady Yui?" Suboshi replied as his brother nodded in agreement.

"Good idea. Miaka, these and me two will go to the left. You take the others and go to the right," Yui said.

"Right" Miaka nodded.

"How hard is it going to be to find these guys anyway?" Tasuki replied with a yawn.

"You're complaining again" Nuriko frowned, "And you had better cut it out before I knock you into those rocks."

"Ahh!" Tasuki yelled in fright.

"Nuriko. Tasuki" Hotohori said as he walked, "Knock it off. There is no need for all of that."

"Of course your majesty, but I can't help it" Nuriko clenched his fist, "He's getting on my nerves."

"I'm getting on your nerves!" Tasuki said back angrily.

"Miaka look out! Taka suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist.

"Huh?" she replied in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her.

They landed a few feet from where she originally was standing. The other three ran over in concern.

"Tamakins" Nuriko stuttered as they opened their eyes.

"Tama. What happened?" Tasuki asked.

"Look" Taka pointed.

An arrow was lodged in the very spot where Miaka had been standing only moments ago.

"An arrow?" Nuriko said pulling it out.

"Where did that come from?" Miaka asked.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Hotohori added.

"I recognize that arrow" Taka replied slowly as he looked around, "Who's out there? Show yourself!"

"We don't take kindly to trespassers in this place!" the answer came, "Tell me who you are stranger?"

Taka recognized the voice, but decided to be careful not to use his real name, in case it was a trap.

"I am called Tamahome. I am one of the Suzaku seven."

"Suzaku seven? Well why didn't you say so?"

Seconds later scraping of boots could be heard on the rocks in front of them. A figure appeared holding a bow, carrying a quiver on his back filled with arrows. His long brown hair was tied back, and he now sported a headband across his forehead, green in color. There was no doubt about it. They had seen this man before.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Namame grinned.

Authors Note: Sorry. I know I was supposed to do this last night, but I ran out of time. Any way here's the last chapter of the week. See you next week for the last four chapters of Book Three!

Next Chapter: Ren Confronts Nakago

Nakago makes his appearance in the real world? What is his connection with Tenkou and why is Ren suddenly interested in him? Find out next time!


	30. Chp 7: Ren Confronts Nakago

**Chapter Seven: Ren Confronts Nakago**

Namame led the entire group towards the back of the caves where the Genbu seven waited patiently. Miaka had called to Yui seconds later when Namame had made his appearance. Now they were all together once more. In the back of the caves they found Tomite and Hikitsu sitting around the fire in deep conversation, Hatsui and Urimiya were playing a card game that Takako had taught them, and Iname and Uruki were sharpening some of their weapons. When they arrived Iname was the first to respond by bowing.

"Welcome Priestess of Suzaku and Priestess of Seiryuu" he said with a smile, "We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you" Miaka bowed her head back as she sat down

"Yes thank you" Yui repeated as she sat down next to her friend.

The other warriors gathered in while Namame and Taka walked over to a nearby wall to stand. Miaka introduced Hotohori for the first time to the Genbu seven and they greeted him cordially.

"Where's Takako?" Yui asked.

"She should be here soon" Namame answered, "She got in touch with us with this machine here" he held it up.

"A cell phone?" Taka raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm."

"Well now that you're here Priestess" Hatsui said, "Maybe you can explain what we're doing here?"

"I wish I could" Miaka replied, "But I don't even know what I am doing here."

"We do know that there is a servant of Tenkou here" Yui said, "Maybe two. So more than likely the Gods wanted us to fix what was wrong in our world and somehow send them back to yours."

"That's logical" Iname reasoned with his hand on his chin.

"Where did you all disappear to after that terrible ordeal in Hokkan?" Uruki asked.

"We went back to Konan. It was Miaka's idea" Tasuki replied.

"Yes, it was" Miaka nodded, "But for some reason, I can't figure out why I wanted to go back there."

"Don't worry about that now Miaka" Taka smiled at her when he saw her frown, "It's not important any more."

"I'm coming in!" someone called from the other sides of the rocks.

"It's Takako" Namame said sounding a bit excited as he walked over to the rocks to help her in the small cranny.

She climbed through the small hole with a plastic bag of goodies. Hatsui and Urimiya practically tripped over each other to get the bag.

"All right!" Hatsui yelled happily.

"You brought more stuff!" Urimiya shouted with glee.

"Here you go" Takako grinned as she handed it to them, "Oh they've arrived?" she looked up in surprise as she spotted the other priestesses and warriors who accompanied her own.

"Yes" Miaka smiled, "It's good to see you again Takako."

"Mhm" Takako nodded as she knelt down next to the other two girls, "We were very worried when we couldn't find you after that terrible storm."

"Oh we're all right" Yui grinned.

"Yes. Chichiri helped us."

"Now that Takako is here" Iname spoke up, "We need to discuss what we are going to do. Our plan of action. Any ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads except Yui and Miaka.

"You know Yui" Miaka replied, "I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"About what Miaka?"

"About how we can get Ren and this other woman back into the book. It's not a bad idea."

"Yea, but how do we do it Miaka?" Yui asked.

"Well, we simply got to trick them. And it's obvious that we have to go back to the city."

"What about the rest of the warriors Miaka?" Nuriko spoke up, "Like the Genbu seven?"

"This is my theory on it. We came to this world through the book right?"

"Yea?"

"So they must have inevitably followed. There is no other way to get from out of that world besides the book."

"So you're saying" Taka replied, "That when we go back the Genbu seven will go back automatically. Is that right?"

"Yes" Miaka nodded.

"It's a long shot" Yui said with a nod of her own, "But it sounds right."

"However in the meantime what are we supposed to do?" Namame asked.

"Just lay low I guess" Taka replied.

"Lay low?"

They started to argue a bit and during this time Miaka and Yui felt a weird feeling creep up into their stomachs. It was a scary, uneasy feeling that made the two of them almost shake. Takako was the first to notice it.

"What's wrong you guys?" she asked so loud that the warriors stopped arguing and turned to the two girls in concern.

"Yui" Miaka said, "Do you feel that?"

"Yea. It's slight. But I can feel it too."

"What is it Lady Yui?" Suboshi replied kneeling down.

"I don't know. But it doesn't feel good at all."

"Yea" Miaka agreed, "Taka" she reached for his hand.

"What's wrong Miaka?" he asked as he took it gently.

"We have to go back. We have to go back now."

"Go back where?"

"Go back to the house."

"Is something wrong there Miaka?" Hotohori asked after.

"Yea what's going on?" Tasuki added.

"We just have to go back."

"Miaka's right" Yui said, "Amiboshi. Suboshi. Let's go" she replied standing up.

"All right Lady Yui" Suboshi agreed following her with his brother right behind him.

"Sorry we have to leave like this" Nuriko replied as Taka helped Miaka to her feet.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tomite asked.

"No" Miaka shook her head violently, "No you can't help."

"Miaka?" Taka looked at her in concern.

"It must be just us."

"You heard the lady" Tasuki replied, "We got to go."

Taka nodded and the two of them walked out of the cave with her with Hotohori walking a few feet behind. Nuriko was the last one left so he turned to the Genbu seven.

"Don't you guys worry about a thing" he smiled as he exited, "We'll handle it. It's probably not that big of a deal anyway," he said not really believing it himself.

As he walked out Tomite and Hikitsu turned to the others as Namame sat down next to Iname.

"I don't think that they are going to be okay on their own" Namame said to his older friend, "What do you think?"

"No" Iname nodded, "They didn't seem so sure themselves."

"But then why can't we go help them?" Hatsui demanded.

"We are" Namame replied, "We're not going to let them handle this alone."

"Are you sure about this Namame?" Uruki said.

"They're our friends aren't they?"

"Namame" Takako who was silent up to that point spoke in a very low voice but he could still hear it, "Let's hurry."

Toki drove the car as fast as possible without getting a speeding ticket, all the way back to Tetsuya's house. Yui and Miaka were on pins and needles as they slowly approached it. From the windows they saw the reason for the uneasy feeling. Outside of the house were hundreds of demons being held off by the remaining warriors.

"They're in trouble!" Hotohori shouted.

"Let's get out there!" Nuriko yelled as he flung open the doors and they jumped out with Tasuki.

Taka and the two girls jumped as well.

"Miaka" Taka replied the symbol on his forehead glowing now, "I have to help them."

"Mhm" she nodded.

"You and Yui try to get to the house. Toki take care of them!" he called as he went to join the others.

"Let's get you two to the house," Toki said as he urged them forward.

"Right" Yui agreed as they ran.

"Mitsukake!" Chichiri shouted, "How much we hold out you know!"

"I don't know!" he shouted back.

"Let's do our best until the others come" Chiriko replied.

Suddenly a demon was upon the small boy. He shielded himself.

"Chiriko! Watch out!" Chichiri called.

"Reka Shian!"

"Tasuki!" Chiriko said in complete relief when he destroyed the demon and three more with one stroke.

"Hey there kid" he grinned, "Did you miss me?"

"Chichiri" Hotohori said as he and Nuriko ran over to help.

"Your highness" Chichiri replied, "Just in time you know."

"Glad to be of service" Nuriko grinned, "C'mon Tama. Let's kick some tail."

"You got it!" Taka shouted using his powers for the first time in decades.

Miaka and Yui managed to get to the front porch where Tetsuya and Keisuke were waiting.

"Miaka!" he called as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Keisuke" she said back.

"What's going on here?" Yui asked Tetsuya as she held him.

"We'll explain when we get inside" Tetsuya suggested, "They're after you two."

"After us?" Yui replied in surprise as they walked inside.

Both Mrs. Hongo and Mrs. Yuki were sitting on the couches, scared to death. When they saw that both of the girls were all right they were relieved once more.

"Oh Miaka. I'm so glad that you're all right. I was so worried about you" Mrs. Yuki said.

"Mom I'm all right" Miaka replied, "I do this stuff all the time."

"She's right mom, we're fine" Yui added.

"Now Keisuke" Miaka turned to him once more, "Explain to me, what's going on? How did this start?"

"Well" Keisuke said hesitantly, "I don't want to alarm Yui or anything, but it started about an hour ago. Nakago was at the door."

"Nakago?" Yui replied slowly.

"Yea. He was demanding you Yui. But you weren't here so Miboshi and Ashitare did the best they could to keep him away. That's when the demons came. Nakago disappeared after that."

"So he did come to this world then" Miaka said, "I wonder what he wanted with Yui?"

Nakago walked out onto the balcony above in the clock tower. Soi, Tomo, and him had been staying there for almost a week now, unknown to the outside world. Tomo approached him cautiously.

"Nakago" he replied.

"What is it?" Nakago asked shortly.

"You have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"He said it's urgent."

"He?"

Nakago walked down a small flight of stairs behind Tomo. Down below there was a small temple illuminated by one light coming from the nearby window, where the sun and the moon crept through during the day. Standing by one of the small trickling fountains was a figure in a black cloak.

"Leave us" Nakago ordered which Tomo obeyed, "I had a feeling You would eventually show up" he said to the figure.

"You know me so well" the figure spoke as he turned to him and removed the hood of his cloak.

"What do you want Ren?" Nakago asked.

"It's not what I want Nakago" Ren replied, "It's what my Master wants."

"Master" Nakago sighed as he sat on the fountain, "I told him months ago that I wasn't interested in his propositions."

"But he's offering you the opportunity of a lifetime."

"You don't understand" Nakago said, "Even if I was to join you, we would never win."

"And why is that?"

"You don't know the Priestess of Suzaku like I do."

Ren laughed.

"The Priestess of Suzaku. Yes, I hear she's quite formidable."

"It's not only that. She's persistent. Her warriors are great too in power. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Au contraire Nakago. You see. I have a plan that can't fail."

"And what's that pre-tell?"

"It's in motion as we speak. Didn't you think it odd that I suddenly sent my demons to find them?"

"And how did you find them?"

"Well that part was easy. All I had to do was have them follow you. I knew you would go looking for the Priestess of Seiryuu eventually."

"You bastard."

"Calm down Nakago. The demons would have been defeated by now, they are not that strong. Soon Miaka will figure out that they were mine and come to confront me in the city, but with the help of Tomo who is still quite loyal to my Master that would be her worst move ever" he grinned evilly on the last line as Nakago stared at him quizzically.

In the Land Rover, which Taka was driving Miaka watched as the road signs passed before her eyes. Some of the warriors were asleep in the back of the car while the remaining warriors were riding with Tetsuya and Yui in his car. Keisuke had remained back at the house with the moms. Earlier once, the demons had been defeated Miaka and Yui had decided to confront Ren once and for all in the city. So, despite their mother's protests they were on their way. Taka placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze making her look at him with a somewhat reassuring smile.

"They are driving towards us unknowingly" Ren continued, "And soon the Priestess of Suzaku will seal her doom forever."

Authors Note: Hey guys! Just one more chapter after this one today! Keep reading! By the way next chapter is pretty short compared to this one and the others.

Next Chapter: An Alternate Reality

Miaka and Yui find themselves in a situation they can't seem to get out of!


	31. Chp 8: Alternate Reality

**Chapter Eight: An Alternate Reality**

The Land Rover drove up into the parking lot of Miaka's apartment that evening. Taka, Miaka, and the other warriors climbed out of the car and walked to the apartment to sleep for the night. Yui, Tetsuya, and the Seiryuu seven were sleeping at hers. They had stopped at a rest stop earlier in the evening to switch Ashitare and Nuriko and Tasuki from their cars. So now all her warriors surrounded Miaka. It was agreed upon between her and Yui that they would meet in secret the next morning. So everyone collapsed once they got inside.

The next morning Miaka woke up bright and early and snuck past Taka who was lying beside her. She put on her clothes and shoes and walked quietly out the door. Walking down the street she noticed how quiet it was in the morning, but shrugged it off. At the corner near their bus stop Yui was waiting. Or who she thought was Yui.

"Yui I was going to meet you at your apartment I thought?"

"I decided to meet you halfway" Yui replied, "C'mon let's go get some breakfast."

"You know me Yui" Miaka grinned as she took her arm.

At the same time Yui was waiting at her apartment.

"Where is she?" she thought, "She should have been here by now."

The doorbell rang and Yui climbed out of her chair to answer it.

"Miaka" she said with a smile, "You're late."

"Sorry Yui. Can we get breakfast? I'm starving."

"Of course" Yui grinned, "You never change do you Miaka?"

Miaka grinned back with her arms behind her back. They exited the apartment, and just at that moment Suboshi had come into the room.

"Lady Yui" he looked around him, "Where did she go?"

(Miaka's point of view)

"Um Yui? Where are going?" Miaka asked.

"To a new place Miaka. You're not afraid to try something new are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Miaka smiled, "But if there was a new place I think I would have known about it first."

"I discovered it last night."

"Oh."

"Mhm. C'mon Miaka. Hurry up."

"Um. Coming."

(Yui's point of view)

"So Miaka" Yui asked, "Where do you want to go to breakfast this morning?"

"Oh I don't know. Oh hey what about the new place?"

"What new place?"

"You know there's a new place. Let's try it. What do you say?"

"Only you would know about that Miaka. Okay. Let's go there."

"Great" Miaka grinned as a red glow surrounded her, that Yui couldn't see.

From where Ren was standing he watched in great amusement while Tomo stood close by.

"This shell of yours is amazing Tomo" he replied.

"It's a clam" Tomo retorted.

"Yes well it's amazing. The Priestesses don't even realize that they are inside of it. That they are walking right into a trap."

(Miaka's point of view)

Miaka followed Yui as they walked.

"Something's not right here" she thought, "I'm getting an uneasy feeling. I don't know what it is. But it's almost as if Yui isn't acting like herself. I mean we were very specific about the meeting place, because we argued about it. Why on earth would she meet me somewhere else?"

"Miaka are you okay?" Yui asked.

"Uh huh. I'm fine" Miaka grinned as she turned back around.

For the first time that morning Miaka saw that Yui was glowing bright blue.

"Huh? Why is that happening? Yui's not angry or anything? Unless?"

(Yui's point of view)

"So Miaka how far is this place?" Yui asked.

"Of it's not too far. We're almost there."

"Miaka's acting very strange" Yui thought, "Usually she would give me an explanation for being late. And not being able to decide right away where she wants to eat. That's not like at her at all. Still I get the feeling something's up."

"Yui."

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing Miaka. I was just thinking."

"Okay" Miaka turned back around.

"That's another thing" Yui thought once more, "She would keep asking me until I told her what's wrong."

Suddenly Yui saw Miaka glow bright red.

"Huh? Why she doing that? What's with the glow?

"Just a little bit further my puppets" Ren sneered, "And then they'll be trapped forever."

"I can't put my finger on it" Miaka thought.

"This isn't right" Yui said to herself.

"It's almost as if, this isn't real" they said to themselves at the same time.

Authors Note: Well that's it! I told you it was short! Miaka and Yui have found themselves inside Shin. I hope you weren't too confused with the way things were going. I tried to make it clear. So sorry if you were! See you Thursday for the last two chapters of Book Three!

Next Chapter: Best Friends Forever

Once Miaka and Yui realize that they are no longer in Tokyo they have to work together to escape from the alternate universe they have landed in!


	32. Chp 9: Best Friends Forever

**Chapter Nine: Best Friends Forever**

Taka awoke and gazed over to his left hoping to see Miaka. But she was nowhere to be seen. He raised his head and looked around the room. Most of the Suzaku seven hadn't woken yet so he climbed out from under the covers to go talk to Keisuke. He walked over to the bedroom and knocked on the door. It wasn't answered by Keisuke, but by Hotohori.

"Your majesty" Taka said surprised, "I'm sorry to disturb you but is Keisuke up yet?"

"No" Hotohori shook his head quizzically, "What's wrong Tamahome?" he asked concerned.

"It's Miaka. I can't find her. She wasn't next to me this morning."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it I mean" Hotohori said but then the phone rang, "What's that?" he replied curiously.

"It's the telephone. I'll get it" Taka answered, "Hello Yuki residence. Tetsuya. Yui's missing? I was afraid that you we're gonna say that" Taka said as Nuriko and Tasuki both walked into the hall, their hair in complete disarray, "Because Miaka is missing too? I have no idea where she is. Okay. You and the Seiryuu seven meet us at the apartment in about an hour. I should have everyone up by then. Bye" he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Tamakins?" Nuriko asked.

"Yea Tama" Tasuki replied with a yawn, "Why the long face?"

"Nuriko, Tasuki. Wake everyone up. The Priestesses have gone missing" Taka said as he rushed back into the living room.

As Miaka continued to walk she became more and more suspicious of the Yui that was walking with her. She stopped abruptly and stared at the back of her friend's head.

"Miaka" Yui stopped afterwards looking back, "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"It's. Well not really Yui."

"What do you mean?" Yui grinned, "The Miaka I know not hungry?"

"Well I haven't been hungry for awhile now Yui, you know that?"

"Oh right. Well whatever it is I'm sure it will pass" she started walking again, "C'mon Miaka."

Miaka followed her at a close distance.

"Now I know something's wrong" Miaka thought, "Yui wouldn't forget something like that. Who is this girl? Where's the real Yui?"

"Miaka is it much further?" Yui asked her best friend as they continued walking downtown.

"Not much further Yui" Miaka answered, "I promise."

"Something's not right. Something's completely wrong here" Yui thought, "I mean it sounds like Miaka. But it's not Miaka."

"Yui! What's the matter?" Miaka turned her head when she saw her expression.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing."

"You're slowing down."

"Oh am I? Sorry Miaka" Yui walked past a building, taking a brief glance at it.

It didn't look like any normal building. Yui turned around and stopped back to it.

"That's strange," she thought as she placed a hand on it, "What is this?"

"Yui?" Miaka came over, "What are you doing?"

"Look at this Miaka, it's a mirror. I never noticed this downtown before."

"It's probably new, just like this new place that I want to eat at. C'mon Yui, I'm starving."

"No Miaka, I want to take a look at this" Yui shook her head.

Meanwhile in another part of the city Miaka was still pondering about the mysterious girl at her side when she noticed a building designed like the one Yui was looking at the moment.

"Hey look at this Yui!" she called, "It's like a mirror."

"Miaka" Yui said exasperated, "I thought that you were hungry?"

"I'm not hungry, I already told you that. Come here and see this."

"It's not that big of a deal Miaka. It's a mirror."

"Yes but on the side of a building? That's unusual."

"Whatever you say Miaka" Yui crossed her arms with a frown.

As Miaka stared at it she saw something. Something she didn't expect to see. On the other side of the mirror in her reflection was the reflection of her best friend Yui. Miaka gasped.

"Yui? How could that be?" she thought, "Unless the Yui I have been walking with is a fake. Then the real Yui is on the other side of this mirror. Yui!" she began to pound the mirror, "Yui can you hear me?"

"Miaka?" Yui replied staring at the reflection on the other side pound the mirror and call out her name, "Is that you?"

"Yui, what are you doing?" Miaka replied, "C'mon let's go" she pulled at her arm.

"Let me go!" Yui snatched her arm away, "Miaka I'm here! Miaka I'm right here! I can hear you! Miaka!"

"Yui!" Miaka called, "Hang on Yui! I'm coming!"

"Miaka" the other Yui said, "What are you doing?" she grabbed her around the shoulders, "Stop shouting my name. I'm right here."

"No you're not! You're not Yui! You're not my best friend!" Miaka pulled away.

"Miaka?"

"Leave me alone! Yui can you hear me?"

The Yui on the other side listened as her friend pleaded to her. She pressed her hand on the mirror.

"Yes Miaka I can hear you!" she shouted back.

"Yui, I'm right here!" the other Miaka shouted.

"What am I supposed to do Miaka?" she called back.

Miaka's voice came out of the mirror in a dream state sound.

"Press your hand as hard as you can against the mirror. I think it's a barrier."

"Barrier?"

"That's right. I'll do the same on the other side."

"Okay" Yui nodded pressing the palm of her hand into the mirror.

On the other side of the mirror Miaka was doing the same. As she closed her eyes she could feel Yui's palm against her own. She opened her eyes and realized that the barrier was breaking.

"Yui!" she called.

"Miaka!"

"Just hold on! Don't let go! I'll pull you through!"

"Okay!"

Miaka placed her hand on Yui's and slowly pulled her best friend through to her side of the mirror, knocking herself down in the process with Yui on top of her. Yui was the first to open her eyes, so she shook her best friend till her eyes opened.

"Miaka! Miaka!"

"Uh. Yui" she looked up, "Yui. Are you okay?"

"Yea" Yui nodded, "Are you?"

"I'm fine. Oh Yui I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too. I'm glad that you're all right. I knew there was something wrong."

"Mhm. It's a good thing we know each other as well as we do" Miaka smiled as she embraced her friend and they stood, "After all we're best friends."

"Best Friends forever" Yui added.

"It's most unfortunate for you" a voice spoke.

"Huh?" Miaka and Yui glanced around them.

"Indeed" another voice spoke up, "If you had just played along a little longer, you wouldn't have to suffer now."

"That sounds like me" Miaka replied.

"And the other one sounds like me" Yui added.

"You're both correct" the fake Yui appeared behind Miaka.

"Yui look!" Miaka shouted.

"I see it but I don't believe it!" Yui shouted back.

"Why don't you believe what you see Yui" the fake Miaka said behind her.

"That's supposed to be me?" Miaka replied.

"Well it was convincing up to a point," Yui said.

The two fakes moved closer towards them with their eyes glowing red. Miaka and Yui stood close by each other as the sky around them turned black and the pavement around them began to crack. Fire was shooting out of the cracks, blocking them from any chance to escape.

"Now you have nowhere to go," the fake Miaka replied.

"You'll stay here forever," the fake Yui added.

"Yui?" Miaka looked toward her friend but she was in trouble.

"Miaka!" Yui shouted.

Vines that surrounded her tightened around her body, making it impossible for her to move. As she watched her friend struggle she noticed that the vines were coming out of the fake Miaka's fingertips.

"Yui!"

"Don't worry Miaka" the fake Yui replied, "You'll be joining her" she shot out her own vines that began to wrap around the girl tightly.

"Huh! Ahh!" Miaka screamed.

Somewhere near the park, the Suzaku seven, Seiryuu seven, Taka, and Tetsuya were searching for signs of the priestesses. Taka, more worried then anyone else was irritable again. Suddenly he felt his heart hurt and clutched it tightly.

"Tamakins" Nuriko saw him bend over in pain, "What's the matter?"

"Miaka" he sputtered out, "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"I'm not surprised you know" Chichiri replied, "You and Miaka have a very strong connection."

"Chichiri" Taka replied, "Can't you sense her life force at all?"

"Well I've been trying you know. But it's not easy. It's like she's not even in this world anymore you know."

"How's that possible Chichiri?" Hotohori asked coming over.

"I don't know, but that's the case."

"Perhaps it would help" a voice spoke up from behind them, "If two skilled monks were to try to find them?"

The warriors looked back and saw the Genbu seven along with Keisuke and Takako.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Tasuki spoke up.

"What you think we were going to let you guys go off like that?" Namame replied, "We figured you needed help."

"They came up to Tetsuya's house looking for you guys" Keisuke grinned, "Imagine my surprise and elation to see them. So I brought them here."

"Keisuke" Taka said, "You should go back and be with your mom."

"Yes I know" Keisuke nodded, "I left Toki with them, promising to be back in a couple of hours. But I had to give you this! Good luck you guys!" he waved as he ran back to the van that was parked after having handed Taka what he was carrying.

"He's just going to take off like that?" Nuriko replied.

"Keisuke trusts us Nuriko" Taka smiled, "He knows that we'll do the right thing."

"What did he give you Tama?" Tasuki asked.

"Look it's the Universe of the Four Gods!" Amiboshi exclaimed when Taka showed it to them.

"All right then" Iname said, "As I said before, Chichiri perhaps I can help you find the priestesses?"

"Yea" Chichiri nodded, "I might help you know. But what did you have in mind?"

"We think Takako should go after them," Tomite answered.

"Me?" Takako looked at him stunned.

"Takako? Are you crazy?" Namame replied.

"She is a priestess Namame" Tomite said with his arms crossed.

"But I'm just a reincarnation of one" Takako replied.

"You are still a priestess. You're still Takiko Okuda."

"I don't know about this" Namame said, "It might be dangerous."

"Namame" Iname replied, "You can trust me. Whatever has the other two priestesses will come after Takako as well."

"Not only that you know" Chichiri added, "Because Takako is a priestess, she can sense their life force better than we can."

"I can?" Takako said surprised.

"Mhm. You'll be able to seek them out, while the rest of us send along our life force along with you."

"Okay" she nodded, "It's worth a shot" she began to walk away from the park.

"Once Takako finds them, then what?" Namame asked.

"Then I suppose that's where we come in" Tasuki grinned.

"Yea. The sooner we find Lady Yui, the better" Suboshi replied.

At that moment Yui and Miaka were still struggling to breathe. The vines were wrapped around them very tightly by now. Miaka gasped as Yui closed her eyes in frustration.

"Yui!" Miaka called to her, "Can you still hear me?"

"Yes Miaka. I can hear you."

"We have to do something to get out of this."

"I agree but what? This is so tight I can't move."

"I've been thinking about this. We're in some type of illusion Yui."

"An illusion? But who has the power to do this? Is it Ren Shigyou?"

"I think the plan is his, but not the power. No this is definitely the work of Tomo of the Seiryuu seven."

"Tomo? Since when does he work for Ren?"

"Don't you remember Yui? He worked for Tenkou for a short period of time."

"Right, so he would still be pretty loyal to him then. Okay then this is Tomo's shell."

"Uh huh. And if we're in an illusion we have to wake up."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Wait a minute" Yui said looking around, "Where did those fake us go?"

"Good question, but I bet they're still here. If only someone could hear us."

"How?"

"We could call out to them. Amiboshi was able to save me once that way."

"Okay Miaka, let's try it. Suboshi!" she shouted.

"Taka! Nuriko! Tasuki!" Miaka yelled.

Takako walked along the sidewalk but stopped when she heard something.

"What's that?" she wondered looking around her.

"Taka!"

"That's Miaka's voice" she thought, "But where's it coming from?" she looked around some more and noticed a shell lying on the ground, "What is this?" she said squatting down and examining it, "A shell?"

"Taka!"

"Miaka's voice is coming from this shell" she reasoned, "But how do I get inside it. I know. Chichiri said that I am able to reach them. So here it goes. Miaka! Yui can you hear me?"

"Miaka!"

"Yui listen to that?" Miaka replied.

"Who is that?" Yui frowned.

"I don't know. Help!"

"Miaka! Yui! Can you hear me!"

"We can hear you! But who are you?" Yui shouted back.

"It's me. Takako Eto."

Miaka gasped.

"Takako?" Yui said in astonishment.

"Takako!" Miaka shouted back, "It's us!"

"Where are you?" Takako asked.

"We're trapped inside an illusion!"

"An illusion" she said slowly, "How do I get you out?"

"You've got to help us wake up!"

"Wake up! How do I do that?"

"You've got to break the shell! Or somehow enter this world!"

As Takako pondered ways to break the shell a light flashed that encompassed her and then she too disappeared inside the shell. She opened her eyes and saw the fire in the area.

"This must be where they are" she guessed as she ran, "I've got to find them."

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry these two chapters are so late! I was sick last Thursday and my computer was down for the rest of the weekend so I will write them today along with three more of Book Four!

Next Chapter: Go Back!

Miaka and Yui find a way to send Ren Shigyou out of their world for good. But what kind _**of chaos can he cause in the other world?**_


	33. Chp 10: Go Back! Part 1

**Chapter Ten: Go Back! Part One**

Takako ran and she ran. But every which way she went there was a pillar of fire in her way. She stopped to catch her breath and pushed a hand through her long dark hair.

"I'm never gonna find them at this rate" she said to herself, "If only there was someway past all this fire."

She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted out loud.

"Miaka! Yui! Where are you?"

Meanwhile tangled in the vines, struggling for air Miaka perked up her ears and listened to the voice call out her name.

"Yui" she gasped, "Can you hear that?"

"Uh" Yui winced as she tried to breathe, " Yea I hear that but who is it?"

"It sounds like Takako" Miaka replied.

"Miaka I can't breathe any more."

"Just hang on Yui. Hang on a little longer."

"I can't."

Up in his tower Ren Shigyou watched in amusement as the priestesses struggled to survive. He smiled as he held the shell in his palm.

"Just an illusion priestess" he said to himself, "And yet you are struggling for your life. How utterly delightful. This shell of yours Tomo" he turned to the companion at his side and handed the shell back, "It is truly remarkable thing."

"Thank you sir" Tomo bowed, "I'm only glad to be of assistance to Master Tenkou."

"And he is pleased with you. Once they have been drained of their energy, I want them brought to me. All three of them."

"Yes sir" Tomo agreed.

"I don't see that happening!" a deep voice spoke up from behind them.

Ren and Tomo looked back and saw Nakago and Soi enter the area. Nakago had a very angry frown on his face as he approached them.

"How dare you involve Lady Yui and Takiko in all of this Ren" he looked at the young boy.

"Why Nakago I thought that you would be pleased. After all you've never been able to trap the Priestess of Suzaku to this level, have you."

"I could care less what happens to the Priestess of Suzaku" Nakago replied, "It's the other two I'm concerned about."

"You have nothing to worry about Nakago, they are in a illusion."

"Yes Nakago" Tomo added, "They are perfectly safe."

"I will deal with you later!" Nakago snarled.

Tomo shrank behind Ren as he crossed his arms.

"Now really Nakago, you're being really childish about this" Ren frowned.

"I should have done something about this a long time ago" Nakago said, "Soi, wait for me" he disappeared.

"Nakago" she whispered.

"Where did he go?" Ren demanded.

"He went inside the shell," Tomo explained.

"How did he do that?"

"Nakago has exceptional powers."

Back in the park Namame was pacing as Chichiri and Iname bowed their eyes. They placed all their life force into the staffs that they were holding, and concentrated on the priestess's whereabouts. Namame grimaced in a huff.

"Dammit! What's taking so long!" he shouted.

"Calm down Namame" Hikitsu replied.

"I will not calm down. It's been what fifteen minutes since she disappeared? I should have never let her go in their alone."

"You should have more faith in your priestess" Mitsukake said.

"He's right Namame" Uruki replied, "We can trust Takako. After all she is Takiko. And Takiko was brave."

"And wherever she is" Nuriko added, "She's with Miaka. And Miaka's a strong girl."

"So is Lady Yui" Suboshi said.

"So you have nothing to worry about," Hotohori replied.

"Maybe" Namame shrugged, "What do you think Tanahome?" he looked to his left where the young man was in deep thought.

"I trust Miaka" he looked up, " I know she'll be fine. I'm worried too Namame, but Miaka is a very powerful girl. She'll be okay" he patted his shoulder as he walked past.

"Okay" Namame finally nodded.

"Now that you've got that settled you know" Chichiri replied, "Would you guys like to know where they are?"

"You mean you know where they are?" Namame said excitedly as Taka turned back around with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes" Iname nodded, "They are here, but there not here."

"What sense does that make?" Tasuki asked with a confused look.

"Tasuki" Chichiri replied, "You were there you know . When Tamahome was trapped in an illusion right?"

"Yea so?"

"So they're trapped in an illusion somewhere. They're in an illusionary world you know."

"You mean?" Suboshi interrupted.

"I can finish it" Amiboshi placed a hand on his shoulder, "They must be inside one of Tomo's illusions."

"You got it you know" Chichiri replied with a smile.

"Who's Tomo?" Tomite asked.

"One of the Seiryuu seven" Taka answered, "You know the one with the clown face? The one who was in Hokkan with Nakago?"

"That was one of the Seiryuu seven?" Namame said in disbelief.

"Yea" Tasuki nodded.

"And not one of the nicest ones either" Amiboshi added.

"If he's friends with Nakago" Namame replied, "Do you think that he is the one behind this."

"Well it's the type of thing that reeks of Nakago" Nuriko said, "But I doubt that he is the one behind it."

"Then who is behind this?" Tomite asked his arms crossed.

"I'll give you one guess" Taka sighed.

"Miaka! Yui!" Takako continued to call their names, "How am I ever going to get to them?" she thought, "Huh? Ahh!" she screamed as a large piece from a nearby building was falling towards her.

Just as she shielded herself from it a great blue blast of life force destroyed right before it hit her. She opened her eyes and saw dust blowing around a figure that was moving towards her slowly.

"Who's there?" she called out.

As the dust cleared she looked up into the piercing blue eyes, and long blond hair and gasped taking a step backward.

"Nakago?"

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is the first part of the last chapter in Book Three. Sorry again that it's late. I've been kind of stumped on how to end this book, but I should have for you either one more or two more parts to this chapter. I haven't decided yet! So see you later for the next part!

Next Chapter: Part Two

Continuing the last chapter! Will Miaka, Yui, and Takako ever get out of the illusionary world before it's too late? Find out in Part Two Go Back!


	34. Part 2: Go Back!

**Part Two:**

Takako stared at the man who stood before her now. She had never seen him before, but the weirdest thing, she knew him. He looked exactly as she had remembered all those years ago. How was it possible to know someone like him, when she never met him? Even though she was a reincarnation of Takiko Okuda, her feelings towards this man were the same. Nakago took a step forward and she shook her head.

"Don't come any closer" she replied.

"Takiko" he said.

"My name is not Takiko. It's Takako Eto. And I know who you are Nakago."

"Then you are a reincarnation of her?"

"Yes" Takako nodded, "Why did you save me?"

"Why do you think? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm trying to save my friends Miaka and Yui. But I can't get to them. There's too much fire in the way."

"I can help you with that" he said slowly and kindly.

"I don't want your help Nakago" she shook her head.

"But it's the only way that you will get in there in time."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"They're in real trouble in there. Now will you help me or not?"

"If you can" she finally nodded, "But I owe you nothing."

"I understand" he replied.

He closed his eyes and shot more life force into the air. The fire began to dissipate around them. As it got lower and lower, Takako took off running leaving Nakago behind.

"Yui" Miaka said.

"Miaka" Yui gasped, "I can't go much further."

"No haven't you noticed the fire is going down?"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know but" Miaka started to say but then stopped.

"Miaka! Yui!" Takako yelled.

"It's Takako" Miaka smiled a bit in relief, "Takako we're over here!"

Takako spotted them and ran over immediately.

"You guys" she smiled, "You're all tied up."

"Yea. Do you think you can help us?" Miaka asked.

"Let's see, um" Takako pulled at the vines but to no avail, "I can't. You guys are so wrapped up."

"Well then maybe" Miaka suggested, "Takako look out!"

"Huh?" Takako looked to her left where vines were shooting her way.

She jumped out of the way just in time as the fake Yui appeared once more.

"What in the?" Takako looked at her in surprise.

"You shall not interfere" the fake replied.

"Okay" Takako replied, "Okay this is weird. Miaka, Yui what is going on?"

"It's a fake!" Miaka explained.

"A fake?"

"Yes it's uh" Miaka grimaced, "I can't breathe anymore."

"Takako you've got to break her vines off of her fingertips" Yui explained, "That's where the vines are attached."

"What?"

"She's right. Uh. Hurry!" Miaka urged.

"Okay" Takako nodded picking up a piece of wood that was lying nearby, "All right missy, time to take you out."

"I don't think so" another voice spoke behind her.

"Huh?"

"Takako behind you!" Yui shouted as another set of vines came her way.

Once again she managed to dodge them. As she caught her breath she saw the fake Miaka suddenly appear.

"There are two of them?"

"Yea" Miaka nodded, "A fake Yui and a fake me."

"And I'm supposed to fight both of them?" Takako held onto the wood.

"Just aim for their fingertips" Miaka replied, "Just like Yui said."

"Okay. I'll just go after one at a time. Starting with the fake Miaka."

"You can try" the fake Miaka grinned evilly, "But you'll lose" she chuckled.

"I think I like the real Miaka much better than this one" Takako thought as she charged forward.

She swung the piece of wood at the fingertips of the fake, but she jumped out of the way, still gripping onto Yui tightly with her vines.

"Hurry Takako" Yui grimaced as she was squeezed tighter.

"I'm going as fast as I can" she said, "Okay" she thought, "I have to use my brain with this one. Aiming for her fingertips is what she's going to be expecting. Plus I don't think this piece of wood is going to do much good" she examined it, "Unless" she broke it across her knee making it more pointed and deadly, "Now I've got it" she replied, "Ahh!" she screamed as she ran forward and acted like she was aiming for her fingers once again, "Got her" she smiled as the fake lunged at her, and at that moment she plunged the stake into the heart of the creature.

"Ahhh!" the fake Miaka screeched as blue blood oozed out of her body.

Takako stepped backwards as the vines loosened around Yui and the fake clutched at her heart.

"What have you done?" the creature screamed as it began to take on the shape of its original form.

"What?" Takako replied as Yui joined her at her side.

"It's a demon" Yui said, "That means the other one's a demon too. C'mon! Let's save Miaka!"

"Right!" Takako agreed running along with him.

From where he was Nakago listened to the sounds from inside the city. He sighed then began to walk, determined to come to Lady Yui and Takako's aid, if they needed it.

Yui and Takako surrounded the other fake as she clutched her vines tighter around Miaka. At this point Miaka could hardly even speak anymore. And her eyes were starting to get very blurry.

"Yui. Hurry" she managed to get out before she passed out completely.

"Takako!" Yui called, "Miaka has fainted."

"We have to hurry" Takako said as she ran forward charging the other demon with another stake.

Yui ran on the other side and while Takako distracted the demon, she tossed the stake to Yui and she plunged it into the creature. The demon screamed much like the other one and the vines became loose, making the unconscious girl who had been in them fall to the ground. Yui saw her land and rushed over with Takako not far behind.

"Miaka" she said as she held her head in her lap, "C'mon Miaka wake up. Wake up! C'mon."

"Yui" Miaka whispered but didn't open her eyes, "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Oh Miaka" Yui had tears in her eyes, "Thank goodness you're okay."

Takako looked down at her as well. Yui glanced up at Takako for a moment and noticed that the demon she had just hit was coming after them again.

"Takako look out!" she yelled still holding onto Miaka.

But before Takako could react Nakago sent his blue life force straight at the creature, blasting into oblivion. Takako and Yui stared at him as he remained in his position his hand still outstretched.

"Nakago?" Yui replied astonished, "What are you doing here?"

"We don't have time for questions like that Lady Yui" Nakago said, "C'mon, I will show you the way out."

"Wait" Takako replied, "There is no way that we can carry Miaka out of here."

"I'll take her" Nakago said picking the tired girl up, making Yui completely stunned, "C'mon let's go" he began to walk fast out of the area with Yui and Takako at his heels.

"Ahh!" Ren yelled pulling at his hair, "Dammit what is the idiot thinking?"

"Calm down sir" Tomo grimaced as he flailed about.

Soi watched amused by his antics from the spot she was standing.

"This is not over" Ren said coming over to Tomo, "I want you to make it extremely difficult for them to escape from that place."

"Okay" Tomo replied hesitantly.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Soi asked starting to get worried coming over, "Don't listen to him Tomo. Nakago will never forgive you."

Suddenly a blast of purple life force came her way, knocking her off her feet and throwing her to the ground. She was now unconscious.

Tomo watched in mortification.

"Do as I said" Ren replied dangerously.

"Yes sir" Tomo nodded as he turned back to the shell and closed his eyes.

Inside the illusion, fire was coming out once more and was stopping the group right in their tracks. Nakago looked in every direction but saw no open. He turned to Yui and Takako.

"You two will have to go on with out me Lady Yui" he replied, "The exit is at the end of this road. In another mirror, like the one you were trapped behind."

"How did you know that?" Yui asked as Miaka was placed on her back.

"Trust me. I will hold back the fire so you can make your escape" he said as he stopped the fire pillar in front of them.

"Okay" Takako nodded, "Let's go Yui."

Yui nodded as well and shouldered Miaka down the street. Takako followed her after glancing back at Nakago briefly. He grinned slightly back then turned to the fire.

"Be careful," he thought, "Takiko."

Authors Note: Okay everyone! This one has three parts! Don't you love Nakago's sweet side? He's not the main villain in this one. Especially when it comes to Takiko or Takako in this case!

Next Chapter: Part Three

Miaka, Yui, and Takako are finally reunited with their warriors. But there is one thing left to do. Return to the book and find a way to take Ren along with them. How will they do it? Find out on the final part of this chapter!


	35. Part 3: Go Back!

**Part Three:**

Yui and Takako finally arrived at the exit way of the illusionary world, about ten minutes later. However it seemed impossible to escape.

"What do we do now?" Yui asked worried.

"We call out to our warriors I think," Takako answered, "They are all waiting for us."

"Okay. Let's use our life force to call them" Yui nodded closing her eyes.

Takako did the same, and they concentrated as hard as they could, Yui squeezing Miaka's hand as they did. She had placed her down once they had arrived to give her back a break. Now she and Takako were kneeling beside her reaching out to the others.

Iname snapped his eyes open and called to Chichiri.

"What is it?"

"The priestesses are trying to reach us," Iname explained as everyone listened, "They're stuck at the entrance to the other world, and they want us to use our life force to help them out."

"Well let's give it to them" Tomite replied.

The others nodded and closed their eyes, concentrating all their life force onto the shell, which Amiboshi had found earlier near the park.

Inside the shell, Yui and Takako noticed the surroundings starting to change, becoming blurry and like a fast paced train whipping around them. Yui held onto to Miaka tightly while Takako closed her eyes, because it felt like she was spinning herself.

The shell began to glow in Chichiri's palm and as it glowed it began to crack. Amiboshi saw this and pulled out his flute. He began to play the melody in which to break it, while the others continued to bow their heads, allowing his life force to draw theirs in. Because it wouldn't be easy to get all three of them out, it would take a lot more power. As Amiboshi hit the final note, the shell broke in Chichiri's palm and everyone opened their eyes. A few seconds later, the three girls reappeared once more.

"Lady Yui" Suboshi said excitedly as he dashed over to her.

Tetsuya and the others heard his outburst and ran over to them as well. Namame grabbed Takako around the waist and pulled her up, embracing her tight. Taka knelt beside Yui and Miaka whose head was still on Yui's lap.

"What's wrong with Miaka Yui?" he asked in concern.

"She's okay Taka" Yui said as he placed her head on his own lap, "She's just worn out from struggling in the trap that held us in there."

"You were trapped Lady Yui?" Suboshi asked.

"Yes" Yui nodded, "By two demons who took on the form of Miaka and myself. You see this morning Miaka and I wanted to meet each other at my apartment, to talk. And so we wouldn't alarm anybody. Apparently the fake me met Miaka at the bus stop and then the fake her met me at the apartment and convinced me to leave it."

"Then that's when you got trapped in the shell you know" Chichiri replied.

"Mhm" Yui nodded again, "I don't know what we would have done if Takako hadn't found us" she smiled at their friend who was still in Namame's arms.

"It wasn't only me" Takako said with a bit of a frown, "I mean I managed to get into the shell to find you guys, but once I was in there it was difficult to even get to you."

"So how did you do it priestess?" Tomite asked.

"Well I had some help" she looked at Yui.

"Nakago" Yui replied understanding, "Nakago helped you right?"

Takako nodded her head.

"Nakago?" Namame exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Takako said, "Not only once but twice. He saved us from the demon when it tried to attack us again."

"Not only that" Yui added, "He led us out carrying Miaka in his arms, and stopped the fire so we could find the exit. He remained behind. But I'm sure he'll get out."

"That makes no sense" Tasuki scratched his head, "Nakago hates Miaka."

"Why would he go out of his way to help someone he hated?" Nuriko said.

"Well that's simple you know" Chichiri replied, "There were two people in there that he didn't hate. One being the Priestess of Seiryuu. The other, the Priestess of Genbu. He did as they asked because he could never hurt them you know."

"Makes perfect sense," Taka said as Miaka began to stir beneath him, "Miaka?"

She opened her eyes slowly and when she saw him she smiled.

"Taka."

"Oh Miaka. Thank goodness you're safe."

"My friends" she gazed at the Suzaku seven, "Where's Yui and Takako?" she suddenly became alarmed as she sat up.

"We're right here Miaka" Yui replied walking over to her and pointing to Takako.

"Oh Yui" she grinned, "You're okay."

"Of course I am. Thanks to Takako."

"Well" Tetsuya spoke up straightening his sunglasses, "This has been an interesting morning. Why don't we all go back to the Yuki's apartment and get something to eat? I also have to call your brother and give him an update. He was worried about you when he dropped off the other warriors."

"Is he on the road right now Tetsuya?" Miaka asked.

"I imagine so. He wouldn't be in Morioka yet."

"Good. Because I need to talk to him too. And going back to the apartment sounds like a good idea, because it's time for us to figure out a way to return to the book."

The others glanced at her in confusion but nodded slowly.

Tetsuya called Keisuke as soon as they arrived at the apartment. When he finished he handed the phone over to Miaka who was waiting patiently in the hall.

"Hello Keisuke. No, no I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you a favor. Pretty soon Yui and I will be going back into the book along with the others and we'll be facing Ren again. No Keisuke we are going to drive him out of this world. I've already discussed it with everyone. Yes we have a plan. I want you to bring mom and Mrs. Hongo back to the city. Because the other warriors will be going into the book without us at first, while Yui and will remain behind to say goodbye. Will you do that for me Keisuke? Thanks. I'll see you when you get here. Bye" she hung up the phone and heard a sigh from behind her, "Yui?"

"We're really going to do this Miaka?" she asked as she came over and looked her friend in the eye.

"We have to Yui. You know it. We still haven't fulfilled our mission. We still have to find the stones and save the Gods."

"I know Miaka. But this plan, it seems."

"Dangerous? I know, but we have to. It's the only way I can think of to get him back inside the book."

"You're right" Yui nodded, "Although I dare say Suboshi is putting up a fight."

"He'll understand. Trust me Yui."

"I do."

Nakago found Ren sitting in his large chair, when he arrived back. His face was red with anger and he barely looked up as he entered but knew who it was just the same.

"Ah Nakago" he said sarcastically, "About time you graced us once again with your presence."

"What did you do to Soi?" Nakago asked.

"You needn't worry. I just knocked her out so she wouldn't cause me trouble. She should revive in an hour. You have a lot of nerve coming back here Nakago."

"Do I?"

"You know you do. For someone who was so loyal to Master Tenkou once, you betrayed him greatly today."

"Once is the word Ren. I am no longer loyal to him. And I haven't been since my first life. The fact that you still are surprises me."

"Lots of things surprise you. But stay out of my way, or I warn you."

"What are you going to do?" Nakago eyed him angrily.

"I'm a lot stronger than I used to be Nakago. I'm not that little kid anymore who followed your lead. I am a leader in itself. Thanks to Master Tenkou. And with his help I will be one of the greatest demon kings there ever was."

"Demon king? That's something to look forward to?" he turned his back and began to walk away.

"You could have been one Nakago!" Ren shouted making him stop.

"No thank you" Nakago said looking at him over his shoulder, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I will never join with Tenkou."

"Then you intend to fight me as well?"

Nakago paused. Then he faced the young boy.

"Ren, you've chosen your path, I have to choose mine. And if that means we're enemies then so be it. Despite who we are to each other. I can't change my mind. I won't change my mind. So you better get used to that. You come after Lady Yui or the Priestess of Genbu again, you'll have me to deal with much more" he turned back around.

"So I take it that the Priestess of Suzaku is up for grabs then?"

"I told you" Nakago said without turning around, "I don't care what happens to the Priestess of Suzaku, however it won't be me you'll have to deal with. It will be Tamahome. And he's not exactly a pushover. Trust me" Nakago left the area to retrieve Soi and Tomo.

He had decided early on to go back inside the book. It was by his own power of course that he had managed to bring him, Soi, and Tomo to this world, therefore he would remain in Kutou till Yui and the other members of the Seiryuu seven would return. And they would return. He just knew it.

Authors Note: Hi guys! Again, it became longer than I wanted, so like my story the Zodiac Stone this chapter will have four parts! I know it's a lot of reading but I hope you enjoy it. Oh and for those who don't know I have posted up a Prologue for the next series of Rice-balls. So be sure to check that as well. Can't wait to hear from you!

Next Chapter: Part Four

Miaka and Yui face Ren head on! Don't miss the exciting conclusion to the last chapter of Book Three!


	36. Part 4: Go Back!

**Part Four:**

Miaka walked out onto the porch of the apartment. She leaned over the railing and gazed at the city before her. The dark clouds will still hovering in the side making it appear as if another storm was upon them. Taka spotted her and opened the glass door to join her.

"Miaka" he replied.

She turned a little to smile slightly at him, and then turned once more to the sky. He walked over and placed his hand on top of hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"A lot of things I suppose. Everything that's going on. Not only here but in the other world. It's all so strange."

"Yea" he agreed, "But look on the bright side, we're not alone. Our friends are all alive again and they're here to help us."

"Mhm. That's true. It is wonderful having them all here with us, well some of the time it's been. I'm also a bit confused."

"About what?"

"What Yui and Takako said. About how Nakago helped us out of that situation. Why would he do that Taka?"

"You got me. I still think of him as the one person who stood in our way to summon Suzaku. He nearly destroyed everyone's lives. And I agree with Namame. How can we trust him? How can we just forget what happened in the past? I hate him as much now as I hated him then."

"I'm not exactly comfortable and neither is Yui that he's back Taka, but we need him. Seiryuu won't be saved without his help."

" I know that Miaka, but I still. I don't know. I just know."

Miaka wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his blue eyes. He looked back at her with a smile.

"Taka let's not worry about Nakago right now? Ren is the main person I'm determined to stop at the moment."

"Speaking of which, are you ready for this?"

"No" she shook her head, "But we have to get him back inside the book. Get him out of our world so it's safe. So that when we go back we won't have to worry about our friends and family."

"I agree with you there. So we start tonight?"

"Yes. Yui, you, and me will find Ren while the others take care of whatever he's gonna send to stop us. The Genbu seven will go back to Morioka with Toki. He's coming up with Keisuke."

"Because they'll just disappear back inside the book once we have gone back in right?"

"Yes, I think so. That's how they got here. And if not Takako said there is a copy of the old Genbu scroll that can take them back."

"You mean there is a scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods?"

"Mhm. C'mon Taka. We should go inside and get ready for tonight."

"Okay" he nodded, "Let's go."

The Suzaku seven, Miaka, The Seiryuu seven that were left, and Yui walked down to the nearby clock tower that was the tallest building in the area. Miaka stared up at it as everyone, who was back in their Chinese clothing looked around for any signs of trouble.

"But Miaka how can you be sure that this is the place?" Yui asked turning to her friend with a frown.

"Well" Miaka replied, "I have to admit I was stumped at first on how we were supposed to find him, but then I remembered something from the illusion."

"From the illusion?" Taka repeated.

"Mhm. Inside there was another tower like this one."

"Well that's not surprising Miaka" Yui said, "It was a replica of our city."

"Let me finish Yui" Miaka replied, "I saw it before I passed out. There was a distinct aura around the clock tower in the illusion. Now I know that it was Tomo behind it, right Amiboshi?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"So, he was controlling the shells pattern. The clock tower was where he was when he was doing it. I'm sure that's where Ren is too. Think about his ego. He'd want to be stationed in the tallest building in the city."

"Makes perfect sense" Nuriko said.

They heard loud screeching coming from the top of the tower as a horde of demons came their way.

"Plus we've got company" Tasuki grinned, "About time" he pulled out his fan, "Miaka you and Tama and the other girl better get up to the tower."

"Right" Miaka nodded with Yui and Taka at her side.

"You leave these guys to us you know" Chichiri replied holding up his staff.

"Yes you hurry" Hotohori added pulling out his sword.

"Lady Yui" Suboshi replied as Amiboshi took out his flute.

"I'll be fine Suboshi" Yui said stopping briefly, "We'll see each other again inside the book."

"But" he protested but Amiboshi placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Let her go brother" he replied as Yui, Taka, and Miaka ran into the clock tower and started up the steps.

Keisuke, Mrs. Hongo, and Mrs. Yuki arrived back in the city just as the fighting had started. Tetsuya met them and Toki at the Yuki's apartment. Once Toki had left with Takako and the Genbu seven, Tetsuya and they climbed into his van and drove to the clock tower.

"Miaka and Yui are fighting with Taka on the very top" Tetsuya explained as he parked the car, "Keisuke be careful" he handed him the book.

"Thanks Tetsuya" Keisuke replied with a smile as he opened the car door, "I know it's difficult for you knowing that Yui's up there but would you mind staying with mom and Mrs. Hongo?"

"No. I promised Yui I would" Tetsuya said.

"Okay. Mom I have to go."

"Keisuke be careful" Mrs. Yuki replied.

"I'll be fine" Keisuke said with a grin, "It's Miaka you have to worry about. Well then again, she's an expert at this sort of thing. Look just try not to worry. All I'm gonna do is give her the book" he climbed out and sprinted towards the tower.

Mrs. Hongo and Mrs. Yuki looked at each with deep concern.

Meanwhile Tasuki and Nuriko were fighting the demons away from the staircase, when Nuriko spotted the young man running towards them.

"Tasuki!" he shouted, "Keisuke's here."

"Wait a minute" Tasuki snarled, "I just got started."

"You know we have a job you idiot let's go."

"Ah. All right! All right" Tasuki grumbled, "Hurry up man!" he called to Keisuke who arrived with the book.

"Sorry I'm late" Keisuke replied.

"That's okay. Let's just get up to the tower," Nuriko said leading him in while Tasuki and he blocked off the demons that followed them, "Tasuki and I will cover your back as you run up the steps."

"Thanks" Keisuke said.

"Don't mention it" Tasuki replied, "Hurry up."

"Right" Keisuke nodded running in and up the steps, "Miaka hang on. Your big brother is on his way," he thought as he ran.

Miaka, Taka, and Yui reached the final staircase. Miaka turned to her friend and smiled.

"Okay Yui are you ready?"

"Yea" Yui nodded hesitantly.

"Taka, remember the plan."

"I know, I know, I know. But if there is any trouble" he said irritably.

"Taka" she warned.

"Okay. Just please be careful."

"I will be" Miaka smiled at him reassuringly, "Let's go Yui" she ran up the stairs.

"Right behind ya!" Yui replied.

They ran up the stairs and came to the top platform. There was an archway that led out to it. The clock was just above the platform. Yui and Miaka walked out slowly looking around for the person they were trying to confront.

"Do you see anyone?" Miaka asked.

"No" Yui shook her head, "But I'm sure he is here."

"Yea. His vibe is all over the place."

A blast of purple life force shot their way and Miaka and Yui jumped back a step as it struck the ground. When the smoke cleared a person's figure could be seen behind one of the pillars that was on the platform.

"I must say I'm impressed" Ren replied with his arms crossed and not showing his face, "I didn't think it would take you this quickly to find my hideout."

"Let's just say that you left your calling card in the other world" Miaka said.

"No that was that idiot Tomo's fault. He is the one he led you to me. But I have to say you are rather brave to face me alone Priestess of Suzaku."

"She's not alone" Yui retorted.

Ren chuckled then came out into view. He was back in his Chinese outfit and his hair was tied back.

"Oh I see that she's not, but you misunderstood me."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I mean as far as strength goes Yui Hongo, you're a weakling."

"How dare you say that about Yui!" Miaka exclaimed when she saw her face fall.

"Well she is. Was it you that was completely devoured by the beast god or was it her?"

"That makes no difference. Yui is still strong" Miaka said in defense.

"Please" Ren replied, "She would never be my first choice to take along on a battle. You on the other hand Miaka, you very strong aren't you?"

"I will not let you make fun of her like this" Miaka said with anger.

"Miaka" Yui replied slowly, "He does have a point."

"What?" Miaka looked at her in confusion.

"What did you bring me along for? I can't help you."

"Yui. Don't say that. C'mon we can't give up."

"I have nothing to give you Miaka. I can't help. I can't. I don't have your strength or your courage. I don't have any of those things."

"But you're smart Yui."

"What good is that going to do in a battle" Yui replied, "I'm worthless. I should just quit while I am ahead."

"Yui no" Miaka shook her head.

"Now that's the type of mental attitude I was talking about" Ren grinned, "It will make it much easier to capture you" he closed his eyes and a piece of his life force surrounded Yui pinning her down to the ground.

"Yui!" Miaka shouted.

"Miaka!" Yui yelled back since she couldn't move.

"One down" Ren replied, "One more to go."

Miaka stared at Ren as he took a step forward. Then she glanced at her friend still lying on the ground.

"So what are you going to do now Miaka?" Ren asked with an evil grin, "You know that with one single blast that I could destroy the Priestess of Seiryuu before your very eyes."

Miaka looked at him angrily and stood a good few feet away from her friend, while she remained pinned to the ground.

"Just keep lying there Yui" Miaka thought, "Make him believe that you really can't move. Until Taka arrives."

Yui lay flat on the ground, pretending that she was completely stuck.

"I hope this works" she thought, "Who knows how long the spell will last."

Earlier that evening Iname of the Genbu seven had helped along with Chichiri, and Miboshi to place a barrier around the two girls, making it impossible for them to succumb to any life force. Now as Miaka had suggested, Yui was doing the best job she could to convince Ren that he was winning.

"So do you give up Priestess?" Ren asked his finger pointed directly at Yui, "I know you don't want your best friend to die."

As Miaka continued to stare at him angrily a red blast came from the archway that made Ren jump back a few feet. Taka stood mirrored in the doorway with his hands outstretched in front of him.

"Taka" Miaka exclaimed.

"Get away from her Ren" Taka replied, "Get away from both of them!" he shouted as the ogre symbol glowed brightly on his forehead.

"Well well Tamahome" Ren said with a sneer, "I see that your memories weren't the only thing that returned. Your powers came back as well."

"That's right" Taka said angrily, "So if you knew what was good for you. You would step away."

"I don't think so" Ren replied sarcastically as he pulled out a sword from his belt, "We'll settle this now. You and me."

"That's fine with me" Taka said, "But no weapon. I prefer to fight you man to man."

"Very well" Ren smiled, "If that is your wish" he tossed aside his sword, "Miaka" he turned to the girl as he saw her knelt next to Yui, "You can try all you want to release your friend but it won't do you any good. Let's go Tamahome."

Miaka frowned at him then turned to Yui. She whispered low enough so Ren wouldn't hear her.

"Yui can you move?"

"Yea I can move. Miaka where is your brother?"

"He should be here soon" Miaka reassured her, "I'm sure that Tasuki and Nuriko are helping him as we speak."

"So how are we going to play this out? Taka's fighting him, then what?"

"It's enough of a distraction. Once Keisuke arrives you need to disappear."

"I'll disappear behind one of the pillars I guess. What about you?"

"I have to let myself get caught. As soon as Keisuke arrives you know what to do?"

"Right."

"C'mon!" Keisuke huffed, "We're nearly to the top!"

"We're coming! We're coming" Nuriko answered, "Tasuki hurry up."

"I am hurrying" Tasuki retorted as he looked out one of the windows, "Looks like the fighting has ended down below."

"Well they'll be joining us soon, so come on" Nuriko added.

Taka and Ren continued with their fighting as Yui stood up and sprinted away to the pillar. Ren was so busy hitting Taka that he didn't even see her.

"C'mon Tamahome" Ren replied when Taka was on the ground trying to get back up, "I thought you would put up more of a fight" he kicked him in the stomach.

"No" Miaka ran over to try to reach Taka but Ren grabbed her arm and wrapped his own arms around her, "Let me go!"

"Release her" Taka said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so Tamahome" Ren grinned, "Would you want to let something this pretty go?"

"You bastard!" Taka spat as he tried to stand.

"One step Tamahome and your precious Priestess will get it" Ren said placing his hand over her throat, "I will do whatever it takes to keep you two apart."

At that moment Keisuke appeared with Tasuki and Nuriko.

"Tasuki now!" Nuriko shouted.

"Reka Shian!"

Ren looked up and saw the fire coming toward him. Miaka took this as her opportunity. She elbowed Ren in the side and dashed away.

"Keisuke the book!" she shouted to her brother who was ready to toss it.

"Right" he replied tossing into the air.

It flew right into Miaka's hands. It all happened so fast, Ren could barely see. Yui ran from out behind the pillar aiming for him while Miaka opened the book and threw it down on the ground. Yui charged Ren pushing him with her hands backwards as the red light flooded the area. He stumbled back and straight into the book, out of their world forever. The other warriors arrived at that moment just as the red light became dimmer. Accompanied with them were Tetsuya, Mrs. Hongo, and Mrs. Yuki.

"It worked you guys" Miaka grinned, "He's inside the book now. Oh Taka are you all right?" she asked when he walked over clutching his side.

"Oh it's just a couple of broken bones" he smiled, "Nothing too major" he replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll help you to heal once we get back to Konan" Hotohori said.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Well come on" Chichiri replied, "We got to get going you know."

"Right" Miaka nodded, "Taka will you go back with them?"

"Sure. But."

"I'll be right behind you."

"Okay" he kissed the top of her head before he joined the others by the book, "See you guys later!" he waved to his friends.

"Goodbye" Tetsuya waved.

"Good luck Taka!" Keisuke added as the book glowed once more and the eleven of them disappeared.

Miaka and Yui turned to the others as Miaka picked up the book.

"Yui you were wonderful" Miaka replied.

"Thank you Miaka, you weren't too bad either."

"And what about me?" Keisuke asked with his arms crossed.

"Thank you too Keisuke."

"Don't mention it. Be careful Yui."

"Thanks" she turned to her mother, "Mom."

"Yui?"

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'm still needed. But I will thinking about you. And I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

Mrs. Hongo looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Then she embraced her tightly.

"Be careful darling."

"I will" she nodded getting a few tears herself.

"Don't you worry about a thing Mrs. Hongo" Miaka replied, "We'll look after each other."

"Thank you Miaka" Mrs. Hongo said hugging her, "Be careful too dear."

"I will. Mom" she looked at Mrs. Yuki, "Don't worry about me okay. I'm going to be fine."

"Oh Miaka" Mrs. Yuki embraced her, "I am so proud of you. Do you know that? Please take care of yourself. Your brother and I will wait for your safe return."

"Okay Mom" Miaka cried as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Mrs. Yuki did the same as Keisuke turned to Miaka.

"Well sis, you're leaving again."

"I have to. Keisuke you will look after everything won't you?"

"Oh you can count it. Just be safe" he hugged her, "You are my only little sister after all."

"I love you too brother" she smiled as she pulled away, "Yui are you ready?" she held the book against her chest.

"Yes, just a sec Miaka" Yui nodded, "Tetsuya, I. I don't know what to say."

"How about" he looked at her lovingly, "We don't worry about that till after you come back?"

"Okay" she kissed his cheek, "See ya" she walked over and took Miaka's hand while everyone waved goodbye.

The book began to glow red once more and in an instant the two girls were gone, leaving behind the family and loved ones who would patiently for their return.

Authors Note: Yea this book is finally done. Again sorry it took so long. See you all next week for the next book!

Next Chapter: Journey Before Hokkan

Miaka and Yui have returned to the other world. But things have changed. Dramatically! Find out what sort of things Tenkou has planned for them in the next installment of the Fushigi Yuugi Chronicles!


	37. Bk4:Chp 1:Journey before Hokkan

**Book Four: Returning to the Past**

**Chapter One: Journey before Hokkan**

Keisuke walked into the living room the next morning with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, since he was about to take a shower. He glanced down at the couch where Tetsuya was lying across with his feet up fast asleep. He smiled as he sighed, picked up the Universe of the Four Gods that was lying on the coffee table, and sat down on the opposite couch to read it. Just as he opened it, Tetsuya stirred and turned to his friend.

"Morning" Keisuke smiled.

"Morning" Tetsuya said sleepily as he sat up, "What are you doing?"

"Thought I check up on Miaka and the others" Keisuke replied, "They've been there long enough by now, to have settled in."

"You're right" Tetsuya yawned, "But shouldn't you wait till your mom's around to read that?"

"She's asleep. I'll give her an update later."

"All right" Tetsuya said, "Will you at least wait until I have gotten a glass of juice."

"I'll talk loud."

"Okay" Tetsuya nodded walking into the kitchen.

"Let's see" Keisuke replied as he flipped it open, "The Priestess of Suzaku and the Suzaku seven returned to the capitol of Konan, but when they arrived there, they discovered" Keisuke paused.

"Yea" Tetsuya urged him as he walked back in with a glass in his hand, "They discovered what?"

"They discovered a slight change in their environment."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

"Does it mention Yui?"

"No. Nothing."

Keisuke and Tetsuya looked at each other with deep concern.

Meanwhile in Konan things had definitely changed. As Miaka and the Suzaku seven stood in the throne room they could feel it. Hotohori was talking with one of his advisors, asking to see his wife.

"But your majesty, you haven't even chosen an empress yet" the advisor replied.

"That's not possible" Hotohori said, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, your highness the last I remember you were helping the Suzaku seven and the Priestess get prepared for a trip to Hokkan."

"Yes" Hotohori nodded, "That's correct. They did got to Hokkan."

"Did, your majesty? When? You just had the boat commissioned a few days ago."

"A few days ago?"

"This is all starting to sound just a little bit too familiar" Nuriko spoke up.

"What is it Nuriko?" Miaka asked.

"Well, doesn't this seem like just before the first time we went to Hokkan?"

"The first time?" Tasuki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think he means the first time you know?" Chichiri replied.

"I know that, but how is that possible?" Tasuki yelled.

"How could we return to that particular point in time?" Hotohori said.

"Not only that, if that is the point in time we have returned," Miaka replied, "Then Yui and I we're enemies right now."

"Miaka" Taka rubbed her back.

"She's not here is she? And neither are the Seiryuu seven."

"So we basically have returned after we tried to summon Suzaku the first time. And we were on our way to Hokkan. Is that right?" Nuriko scratched his head.

"I guess so" Mitsukake replied.

"Well that's just stupid!" Tasuki said in an outburst, "I mean why would we return to that point in time? And if that's the case, are we going to have to do that all over again?"

"I don't want to do it all over again" Miaka shook her head, "I can't bear for Yui to hate me all over again. I can't," she cried.

"It's okay Miaka" Taka replied holding her, "This is obviously some type of trick of Tenkou's or Ren's."

"Tamahome!" Chichiri suddenly shouted.

"What?" Taka looked at him.

"Look at your hair you know!"

Taka reached back and felt the pigtail in the back.

"Oh my gosh" Miaka exclaimed, "Taka" she held her hands over her mouth.

"This is how my hair was back then, before Suboshi cut it off" Taka replied.

"Then there is no mistake" Hotohori said, "We have returned to that time."

"Maybe" Chiriko spoke up, "But I don't know."

"What do you mean Chiriko?" Miaka asked.

"Well, I've been talking with some of the guards around here, asking when I arrived. They said I came to late for the summoning of Suzaku."

"Well we know that Chiriko" Taka said.

"Yea you showed up after that jerk who was posing as you, well he wasn't really a jerk, tricked us," Tasuki added.

"Yea but that's the confusing part" Chiriko replied, "The guards said I was late, that you weren't trying to summon Suzaku with seven but six."

"That doesn't make any sense" Miaka said, "I mean we thought we had all seven and then you showed up."

"And I would just like to point out that I would never make such an error" Hotohori replied proudly.

"Not to mention Tamahome here" Chichiri said, "Would have never come back from Kutou."

"That's true" Taka agreed.

"You're not listening to me" Chiriko held up his hands, "None of that happened."

"What?" Miaka said.

"I shall explain" Chiriko sat down as the others leaned in to listen, "We're definitely in some sort of alternate reality I'll give you that, but the difference is things happened differently. Tamahome never went to Kutou. Instead he traveled with Miaka and Nuriko and his highness to find the other warriors."

"Okay" Taka said bewildered crossing his arms.

"Once found, only five I might say, you returned to Konan."

"And then we tried to summon Suzaku without the last warrior?" Miaka replied.

"That doesn't sound like us" Taka said.

"No" Chiriko shook his head, "I arrived and we tried to summon Suzaku but we were still too late."

"Why?"

"It seems to me" Chichiri spoke up, "That someone has stuck us in this illusion, but they didn't get all the information about what happened you know?"

"That makes more sense then anything else" Nuriko replied.

"But who could that be?" Taka said, "I mean could it be Ren? He might not know?"

"And if is just an illusion" Miaka replied, "What on earth happened to Yui and the others?"

Yui awoke in her bed. She sat up and looked around the room. She was in Kutou, so she sighed and leaned her head back on the pillow.

"How could you do this to me Miaka?" she replied, "How could you betray me?"

A knock sounded at the door and Amiboshi entered.

"Suboshi?" she looked up.

"No Lady Yui it's me Amiboshi" he replied as he entered.

"Amiboshi. Oh right you're the twin?"

"Uh yea, are you feeling all right Lady Yui?" he looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Yea why?"

"Um. Aren't you worried about Miaka?"

"Miaka? Why would I be worried about that traitor? And how do you know her?"

"Um I don't. Good night Lady Yui" he left the room in a hurry with a close of the door.

Yui stared at the door for a moment with a weird look on her face, then laid her head back down on the pillow.

"It's just as I feared" Amiboshi thought, "Something's not right. Something's very wrong here."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hello! Thanks for the great reviews! I will try to get as many chapters as I had planned done this week! So keep reading!

Next Chapter: Amiboshi leaves Seiryuu

Amiboshi leaves his brother to join the Suzaku seven!


	38. Chp 2: Amiboshi Leaves Seiryuu

**Chapter Two: Amiboshi leaves Seiryuu**

Amiboshi walked to his room where he found Suboshi sitting on his bed, examining his weapons. Suboshi stood up as he entered but Amiboshi walked right past him to his own bed. He lay down on it while Suboshi came over in concern.

"Brother" Suboshi asked, "What's the matter?"

"Suboshi" Amiboshi said without looking at him, "Tell me, what are we doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're members of the Seiryuu seven."

"Yea I know that but, why aren't we in Konan?"

"Konan? What are you talking about?"

Amiboshi sat up and leaned on his right elbow.

"I mean what about Miaka and the others?"

"Who's Miaka?"

"Stop it Suboshi! I know you what I am talking about!"

"I honestly don't know what are you are talking about."

"Forget it!" Amiboshi replied in a huff, "I obviously can't stay here anymore" he started for the door.

"What?" Suboshi blocked his path, "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"To Konan. To talk to Miaka and the others. To find out if they are all right."

"Amiboshi. Konan is our enemy. Who is this Miaka?"

"The Priestess of Suzaku!" Amiboshi shouted angrily.

"The what?" Suboshi looked at him quizzically, "How could think about going to see her when we have a priestess?"

"Suboshi" Amiboshi looked at him, "Was it all a lie? Everything we said in the other world, everything we pledged? Was it a lie?"

"Listen" Suboshi, said with a straight face, "What Lady Yui wants, I want. If Lady Yui hates the Priestess of Suzaku, then I hate the Priestess of Suzaku."

"You don't get it do you? This isn't real. This false world we've come back to isn't real. And I'm going to Konan. I swore my allegiance to not only the Priestess of Seiryuu but also the Priestess of Suzaku as well. And so did you. But you have chosen to forget that. So goodbye brother" he opened the door.

"Amiboshi!"

Amiboshi glanced behind him.

"If you walk out that door, you are going to regret it. We'll no longer be brothers, but enemies. Is that what you want?"

"No Suboshi" Amiboshi shook his head as he turned around to face the door, "You know that is not what I want. But I have to follow what I think is right. And there is nobody, not even you who will stand in my way."

Amiboshi marched out of the room and closed the door behind him. Suboshi flung open again, intent on following him but ended up storming back into the room and slamming the door.

"Damn that girl!" he spat, "I've got to do something about this! And now!"

Amiboshi saddled a horse quickly and rode out of the gates of the Kutou palace, determined to find Miaka and the others as fast as could.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hi guys! I know, very short chapter! But if you think about it the last book had so many chapters it wasn't funny so here's a short one for ya! Promise the next one will be longer!

Next Chapter: The Trap

Suboshi intends to get his brother at any cost, and Miaka is in for the fright of her life! Don't miss what happensnext!


	39. Chp 3: The Trap

**Chapter Three: The Trap**

Taka found Miaka outside of her room that evening, gazing sadly at the sky. He had gone to comfort her because of their recent discovery, he was certain she was upset.

"Miaka" he replied as he approached.

"Taka" she looked back at him in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay."

"I'm all right. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, if my best friend started to hate me again, I don't think I would be okay."

"Oh that's no big deal. I'm fine with it" she sniffled.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I just have a cold" she cleared her throat.

"A cold? C'mon Miaka you can do better than that?"

"I'm fine Taka really? I really am. I mean there's nothing I can do about it right? So why should I worry about it?"

"Because she's your best friend. You guys have been through a lot together. She's"

"I know!" Miaka shouted, "I know. You don't have to keep reminding me. I just. I want to be alone right now Taka, could you go away."

"Okay" he nodded slowly, "If that's really what you want?"

He started to walk away but Miaka turned around suddenly and cried out.

"Taka wait!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"I don't want you to go, not really. I'm sorry I said that. It's just I don't know what I am going to do" the tears were falling now.

"Come here" he held out his arms to her.

Miaka walked over and fell into them sobbing harder then she ever had. Taka held onto her tightly and closed his eyes, as if feeling her pain in his own heart.

**(Next Scene)**

Once Miaka had gone to bed, Taka returned to the dining room where he found the rest of the warriors eating and drinking wine.

"How's Miaka?" Nuriko asked looking up as he entered.

"She's asleep right now. She probably needs it" Taka sat down with a sigh.

"More than likely, yes" Hotohori nodded, "How are you doing Tamahome?"

"I'm okay" Taka shrugged.

"You don't look like you're okay" Tasuki spoke up, "You look like you're about to cry yourself" he teased.

"Tasuki don't make me hit you!" Taka stood up angrily.

Tasuki cringed as he neared him but Nuriko pulled Taka back.

"Now calm down Tamakins" Nuriko replied, "Besides if anyone is going to be hitting that moron it's going to be me" he gazed at the bandit with an angry look.

"I don't think anyone is going to do that Nuriko" Hotohori replied.

"All right your majesty" Nuriko nodded as he and Taka sat back down and Tasuki moved to the other side of the table, next to Chiriko.

"Thank you. Tamahome, before when you were with Miaka we talked. We've decided that we're not going to let Tenkou's spell affect what we are supposed to be doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Tenkou is trying to prevent us from carrying out our mission you know" Chichiri said, "So our thought is, why not carry out the mission despite what's going on?"

"You mean search for the stone?"

"Precisely" Chichiri smiled, "I know of a temple not far from here that can help us find it's location, and not only that find the Temple of the God's too you know."

"What place is this Chichiri?" Hotohori asked.

"It's another shrine to Suzaku. In fact it's one of the biggest ones in the vicinity."

"I know that place" Chiriko spoke up, "My parents often have their diplomatic meetings there. It's not far from Jozan city."

"Do you think that you could lead us there Chiriko?" Nuriko asked.

"Mhm" Chiriko nodded with a smile, "It'll be no trouble."

"That settles that" Hotohori leaned back in his chair, "Unfortunately I can't go with you this time. I will remain here in the capitol until you return."

"Well who's going to tell Miaka?" Tasuki asked.

"There's no need to" Miaka spoke up from the doorway, "I heard everything."

Everyone stared at her as she walked over to the table with a smile on her face.

"And I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Are you sure Miaka?" Taka said in concern, "I mean you could stay here and rest."

"No" she shook her head, "I'm going with you. I can't just sit here. I am the Priestess of Suzaku after all. It's my responsibility."

"Fair enough" Hotohori replied standing up; "We will horses prepared for you tomorrow. In the meantime let's all get some rest."

**(Next Scene)**

Back in Kutou Suboshi gazed into Yui's bedroom. She was sound asleep so he closed the door quietly. He walked to the courtyard and past many buildings till he came to the stables. He selected a grayish color horse and got on it. He stared angrily at the gate of the palace and then seconds later charged through it.

"Just you wait Priestess of Suzaku" he thought to himself, "I'll make you sorry this time. You watch!"

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning Hotohori saw them off from the palace gates. This time Taka rode in front with Miaka behind him. Since regaining Tamahome's memories meant, he could ride a horse again. Chiriko was on Chichiri's horse leading the way, while Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Tasuki rode close behind.

"How long is it going to take us to get to this shrine Chiriko?" Miaka asked.

"It's only going to take us about two hours. Like I said before it's not far from where I live," he answered.

"I've heard that it has a rather extensive library as well" Chichiri replied.

"You've heard right" Chiriko smiled, "You'll see for yourself once we get there."

**(Next Scene)**

As Hotohori was entering the gates of the palace he noticed a horse stopping before him. His guards rushed forward to block him as the young, blond haired youth fell off the horse before him.

"No wait!" he called out holding out his hands to stop the guards, "Who are you stranger?"

Amiboshi lifted his face wearily and Hotohori kneeled down.

"Amiboshi is that you?" he asked in concern.

"Your majesty. I have been traveling all night" Amiboshi replied.

"Why?" Hotohori said in suspicion.

"I need to speak with Miaka."

"Then you remember who she is?"

"Of course I remember. That's why I'm here. Lady Yui has forgotten her. I had to see for myself if you all had fallen under the same spell as her. Where is Miaka your majesty? Where is the Priestess of Suzaku?"

"I'm sorry Amiboshi but you just missed her."

"What?"

"She and the other warriors set out just an hour ago for a shrine to find out what they could about the stone of Suzaku. Miaka decided to continue looking for the stone and continuing our mission despite all the weird things that are happening."

"Hmm" Amiboshi smiled, "That's just like her. Where is the shrine?" he stood up, Hotohori following.

"It's about two hours from here" Hotohori said, "What are you planning on doing?" he asked when Amiboshi mounted his horse once more.

"I'm going to speak with her and Tamahome. About Lady Yui. I'm sure she'd want to know if she was all right."

"Yes, but going on your own?"

"I'll be all right. Thank you your majesty" he kicked the side of the horse and it reared, "I'll see you later!" he said as the horse galloped back out of the gates.

"Your highness" an advisor asked coming over, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes" Hotohori replied, "He is a friend of the Suzaku seven. The next time you see him, welcome him."

"Yes sir" they all bowed as he walked back into the palace.

**(Next Scene)**

Two hours had passed and Miaka was getting tired of riding on the back of the horse. Tasuki yawned and annoyingly asked for like the tenth time that day if they were there. Chiriko nodded as a pair of two poles came into view. They rode their horses in and were greeted by the monks who tended the shrine. Chichiri bowed to them and explained their mission and they were shone in to greet the head monk. He greeted them with a cordial hello and then they all knelt down, and he had some tea brought in. His bushy eyebrows were white like his hair. Miaka stared at the old man with a slight grin on her face.

"Another man with no eyes" she thought.

"So you are the Priestess of Suzaku," the old monk said as he put his teacup down.

"Oh yes" she nodded.

"We humbly welcome you to our small shrine. Odokun it's been awhile."

"Mmm" Chiriko nodded, "Father often tells me about you."

"Indeed. Well you are all more than welcome to remain here and do your research as long as you like."

"Thank you" Miaka bowed along with the others, "We appreciate any support that you can give us."

Suddenly a monk ran in and whispered into the old man's ear for a moment. The old man turned to the group in concern.

"It seems you have a visitor" he replied, "Who knows you're here?"

"The emperor knows that we are here" Taka spoke up.

"Perhaps he has sent someone to speak with you."

"Let's go find out" Miaka stood up and walked out the door before they could stop her.

"Wait Miaka!" Taka called.

Miaka walked outside and saw a bunch of monks blocking a young boy from coming inside.

"Please" he insisted, "I have to get inside it's important."

"Amiboshi?" she said in surprise.

He looked up and smiled in relief.

"Miaka."

"You can let him go" she replied to the monks as the rest of the Suzaku seven arrived, "Amiboshi what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. To see if you're all right."

"I'm fine. What about Yui? Is she okay?"

"Lady Yui is all right. However she doesn't remember anything that happened. She thinks this is the time when she and you were enemies."

"Yea I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because we returned to the time before we went on our journey to Hokkan, the first time you know" Chichiri replied.

"Only it was messed up," Chiriko added.

"There was no evidence that we had ever met you before" Nuriko said, "It's like you never tricked us."

"That's why all the guards at the palace of Konan were acting so strange" Amiboshi replied, "They've never seen me. But how is that possible? I tricked you before the trip to Hokkan."

"Yea well someone doesn't have the right information" Tasuki said, "Whoever's doing this, has no clue how it went."

"Hmm? Any way I came all this way because I wanted to see if you all were okay Miaka, and because I also made a promise to myself. That I would protect you. So here I am."

"Well we could always use another bodyguard" Tasuki swung his arm around his shoulder, "Ain't that right guys?"

"Sure. Sure. Absolutely" Nuriko grinned as they led him into the temple, followed by Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Chichiri.

"Miaka" Taka looked back at her since she lingered a little, "What's the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing Taka" she smiled taking his arm, "Let's go inside."

**(Next Scene)**

As Hotohori ate his dinner he though about his wife Houki and son Boushin. Would he ever see them again? An advisor came rushing in at once.

"Your majesty" he said breathlessly kneeling before him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Some of the guards have been attacked."

"By whom?" Hotohori stood up angrily.

"That strange boy you let into the palace this afternoon sire. He came back asking all sorts of questions about the priestess and then took off."

"But I told Amiboshi where they had go, wait a second" Hotohori stopped, "Not Amiboshi. But Suboshi. Ready my horse!"

"Sire?"

"Immediately!" Hotohori ordered storming out of the room.

(Next Scene)

Miaka gazed sadly at the moon as it appeared. She closed her eyes and suddenly heard the sound of a flute nearby. She pulled herself away from the post and walked towards the gardens. She found Amiboshi there sitting on one of the fountains, playing sweetly. As she approached he lifted his head and smiled.

"Amiboshi do you have a minute?" she asked when he stopped.

"Sure" he nodded, "I actually wanted to talk to you too, Miaka."

He stood up and they walked deeper into the garden. Meanwhile in one of the rooms, a figure lay unconscious on the floor, his short blond hair strewn across his face, and his belt missing a flute.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! I know it has been awhile since I updated. So sorry about that. Well I'll try and write a few more chapters each week, but I have started up my next Rice-balls series so I don't know how much time I'll have to do this, so just keep watching for the new chapters.

Next Chapter: Suboshi Gets a Reality Check!

Suboshi sees just what kind of person Miaka really is?


	40. Chp 4: Suboshi Gets a Reality Check

**Chapter Four: Suboshi Gets a Reality Check!**

Miaka and Amiboshi walked further and further into the garden. Well whom she thought was Amiboshi anyway. Suboshi had arrived at the shrine about an hour earlier. He had spotted his brother leaving the main hall after dinner and head to a room that Nuriko had pointed out. As Amiboshi prepared himself for bed, he had snuck in the window, struck him on the back of the head, and snatched his flute from his belt. Now here he was walking with the woman he hated more than most, preparing for the attack.

"Forgive me brother," he thought, "But I do this only for your sake."

Miaka stopped at some of the flowers and gazed at them, while Suboshi watched from behind. He cleared his throat and she turned around.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as nicely as he could.

"Oh that" Miaka sighed, "Well Amiboshi, the truth is I really think you should go back to Kutou."

"Why?" he said in surprise.

"I appreciate that you came all this way to protect me and all but Yui also needs protection and you made me a promise remember."

"What promise?"

"You promised on Mt. Taikyoku that you would look after her for me remember?"

"Oh, that's right I did" he replied uncertain, "But she's changed now. She thinks that you are enemies."

"That's okay with me. It doesn't bother me that Yui hates me again, not really. As long as I know she's safe. That's enough for me. And anyway your brother, what about him?"

"Suboshi? What about him? We're enemies now too."

"Why?"

"Because he chooses to side with Lady Yui. He chooses to be my enemy."

"That doesn't sound right. And you're not the type of person who would just abandon someone he cares about on something like that."

"Yea right" Suboshi scoffed.

"Huh?"

"I mean you're right. I'm not. But my brother doesn't matter to me as much as you do Miaka. Besides why do you care anyway? You hate my brother."

"No I don't."

"Sure you do."

"No honestly, Amiboshi I don't hate him."

"But how is that possible? After what he did to Tamahome's family? You still forgive him?"

"Well, it is a terrible thing that he did, I admit it. But Amiboshi I forgave you for what you did to all of us, didn't I? It's all in the past. And besides, Suboshi was there for Yui. And that is very important to me. To know that she had someone there to protect her. Especially when Nakago was around. Suboshi knew how dangerous he was, and tried to prevent a lot. You're brother isn't a bad person Amiboshi" Miaka smiled, "He's just lost, like you were."

Suboshi stared at the girl in surprise then turned around.

"What's going on here?" he thought, "Why am I not attacking? This is not part of the plan. I'm going all soft. I've got to find a way to get back on track."

"Amiboshi is something wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Uh no" he shook his head, "It's just I wanted to tell you something" he looked her straight in the eye coyly.

"What is it?"

**(Next Scene)**

In the Yuki's apartment Mrs. Yuki had just arrived home. Keisuke and Tetsuya filled her in on what had been happening so far. After grabbing herself a cup of tea, she sat down in the living room and Keisuke began to read once more where he and Tetsuya had left off.

"The Priestess of Suzaku unknowingly followed the Seiryuu warrior into the garden. There she explained that she wanted him to return to Kutou to the Priestess of Seiryuu, all along he planned to strike."

"Oh Miaka" Mrs. Yuki held a hand to her mouth in fear.

"Meanwhile, the Emperor, Hotohori rode his horse as fast as he could to the shrine, hoping he would not be too late."

**(Next Scene)**

From his bedroom Amiboshi stirred and sat up. He felt the back of his head and stood up, looking around in the room. He gasped when he felt something, deep in his heart.

"My brother was here," he thought as he felt around in his belt, "And my flute is gone. Oh no" he looked up realizing, "Miaka!"

**(Next Scene)**

"You said you were going to say something," Miaka said, "But you stopped."

"You're right" Suboshi nodded as he had his back turned once more, "Why did I just chicken out?" he thought.

"Amiboshi?" she looked at him in concern, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"All right Suboshi. You're going to do this and you're going to do this now" he told himself, "Miaka" he looked at her once more, "There's something I think you should know" he walked right up to her and once again looked her straight in the eye.

"All right" she nodded.

"The thing is I'm madly in love with you" he replied.

He didn't give her the chance to respond; instead he placed his lips over hers and kissed her passionately. Miaka pulled away from his embrace and stepped back in complete and utter surprise.

"Amiboshi" she gasped, "What are you doing?" she said slowly, but then happened to take a brief glance at the weapons attached to his side, "Huh?" she thought, "This isn't Amiboshi. This is Suboshi. What's he doing here?"

"Was that uncalled for?" he asked with his back turned once more.

"Um, Amiboshi you know how I feel about Taka right?" she continued playing along.

"Yea?"

"So why would you do something like that?"

"Because I am in love with you. Isn't that what people do when they are in love?"

"Yes that's true but, you can't be in love with someone when you are in love with someone else, can you?" she turned her back from him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean. You're in love with Yui. So you can't be in love with me too Suboshi."

"Suboshi?"

"Stop playing the games! I know who you are! What did you do with your brother?"

"So I figured me out? Too bad" he grinned slightly moving towards her, "I was really hoping not to be too violent about this."

"What are you going to do?" she asked stepping back in fear.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" he answered her, "Get rid of you for good!" he pulled out his weapons.

**(Next Scene)**

Amiboshi ran throughout the shrine looking for Miaka. As he ran he noticed Hotohori arriving on horseback.

"Your majesty" Amiboshi replied in surprise.

"Amiboshi. You are Amiboshi aren't you?" Hotohori asked.

"Yes. My brother is somewhere here."

"Yes. I know. That's why I'm here. He's after Miaka."

"I know. You should go tell Tamahome and the others. I am going to go after Suboshi myself."

"All right" Hotohori nodded, "Be careful."

Amiboshi nodded briefly then headed towards the gardens.

"It's the only place that I haven't looked yet" he thought, "Hang on Miaka! Hang on!"

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka was running for her life at that moment away from Suboshi who was chasing after her with his weapons. She had managed to dodge him a few times but he was catching up to her.

"You can run but you can't hide Priestess of Suzaku!" he shouted.

"What am I going to do?" she thought to herself, "He'll catch up to me in no time."

She ran into a clump of bushes and ran right into someone. When she looked up she saw the light blue eyes and panicked.

"No" she struggled in his hold, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Miaka calm down" Amiboshi replied, "It's me."

Miaka looked up.

"Amiboshi is it really you?"

"Yes. Where is my brother?" he nodded.

"Miaka?" Suboshi taunted, "Where are you?"

"Never mind" Amiboshi said a bit angry, "I hear him. Stay here. I'll take care of this" he walked towards the other side of the bushes.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"I'm getting tired of hide-and-seek Priestess of Suzaku!" Suboshi shouted but then noticed the bushes nearby shaking, "Ah hah!" he grinned, "Gotcha!" he threw his weapons, but the person who had been hiding jumped out of the way, doing a front flip, and landed in front of him, with an angry look on his face, "Brother?" Suboshi said in surprise as Amiboshi continued to frown at him angrily.

**(Next Scene)**

"Hurry Tamahome!" Hotohori shouted as Tasuki, Nuriko, and he ran to the garden along with him, "Amiboshi is all alone right now!"

"Are you sure Miaka is in trouble?" Tasuki asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now Tasuki" Taka growled running, "Let's just get there!"

"Yea don't ask stupid questions you moron!" Nuriko added.

**(Next Scene)**

"Amiboshi?" Suboshi said slowly his eyes wide.

"Suboshi" Amiboshi replied, "Put your weapons down."

Suboshi hesitated.

"Put them down I said!" Amiboshi shouted.

Suboshi dropped them abruptly as Amiboshi shook his head.

"How could you do this brother? How could you do something like this? How could you betray me like this?"

"Betray you? Who betrayed who first?" Suboshi shouted back.

"I didn't betray you by coming here. I just came to see if Miaka and the others were okay. I had every intention on coming back."

"You did?"

"Of course I did!" Amiboshi yelled again, "I gave Miaka a promise. I promised that I would look after Yui for her. I promised I'd protect her for her. I came here to see what she wanted me to do. How to solve the problem that we face with Lady Yui. She is the only one who doesn't remember that this time is wrong. You know it and I know it. So I came here to see if I could get help, from Miaka. To get advice. You think I abandoned you? What kind of brother do you take me for!"

"But you're in love with the Priestess of Suzaku Amiboshi" Suboshi shot back, "What else was I supposed to think?"

"What?" Miaka thought as she watched from the bushes, "That's true?"

"It's true I have feelings for Miaka" Amiboshi nodded, "But I would never betray you Suboshi. You're my brother. And you come first. You will always come first."

"Really?" Suboshi said head bent a little, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course. Suboshi I only have one brother" he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And you're it. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world."

"Brother" Suboshi said slowly, "Forgive me?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking forgiveness from, Miaka is."

"There's no need" Miaka appeared with a smile on her face.

"Miaka?" Amiboshi looked back in surprise, as well as Suboshi.

"I understand. He was jealous of me. That's all right. I forgive you Suboshi."

"Brother?" Amiboshi nudged Suboshi forward.

Suboshi nodded and bowed his head just as the others arrived. Taka and the other warriors stared in confusion at the sight before them. Suboshi was kneeling at Miaka's feet.

"Forgive me Priestess of Suzaku" he replied, "I made a mistake. I should have known that Amiboshi would never betray me and for that you had to suffer. I am sorry. Please accept my apology."

Miaka knelt before him and placed a hand on his shoulders, making him raise his head and look her directly in the eye.

"On two conditions. One you return with your brother to Kutou and protect Yui the best you can, and two that you call me Miaka, because we are allies now Suboshi."

Suboshi took her hand and gratefully shook it.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to protect Lady Yui" he replied as they stood up.

"Good" she nodded, "That's all I can ask for. Amiboshi!"

"Hmm?"

"Return to Kutou with Suboshi and try to help Yui regain her memory. Your theory that Yui is the only one to not remember could be right."

"But Miaka how am I going to get her memory back?" Amiboshi asked as Taka and the others stepped forward.

"I have something that might help" Miaka replied, "But first I want to speak with the both of you. Taka, Hotohori will you come with us?"

"Of course" Hotohori said while Taka nodded still a bit confused.

"Tasuki, Nuriko we will return to the shrine soon" Miaka replied, "Let Chichiri and the others know that we are okay" they walked back into the garden.

"Don't worry Miaka" Nuriko called, "We'll take care of it. Well fang boy" Nuriko leaned his arm on Tasuki's shoulder, "Looks like we weren't needed for anything this time."

"Yea" Tasuki agreed, "What a bummer!"

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story. Here's another update for you. I'm going to try to get as much of this book done as I can throughout the weekend!

Next Chapter: Miaka's Shinzaho

Suboshi and Amiboshi return to Kutou to help Yui regain her memory. Will she regain it? And we will the rest of the warriors be able to bring everything back to normal? Find out next time!


	41. Chp 5: Miaka's Shinzaho

**Chapter Five: Miaka's Shinzaho**

Amiboshi and Suboshi rode back to Kutou side by side. Amiboshi had many thoughts in head, mostly on what they discussed in the garden. Miaka had led them to the same spot where Suboshi and she had been moments earlier.

"Miaka what is this all about?" Taka asked, "What's going on?"

"It appears that Yui is the only one who doesn't remember? So we have to find a way to get her to regain it back."

"How exactly are we going to do that Miaka?" Amiboshi asked.

"I have something that will help" Miaka replied, "It's something from the past, but it also something I received after this time period" Miaka slipped the ring from her left ring finger and placed it in Amiboshi's hand, "This is the ring that Tamahome gave me on the day we pledged ourselves to one another. It is my Shinzaho and it should help you find a way to make Yui remember."

"Miaka we can't take this" Amiboshi shook his head.

"Yes you can" she nodded, "I want you to. Give it to Yui. This a request from me to you Amiboshi. Please give it to her."

"All right Miaka" he agreed, "I'll take it to Yui. If that's what you really want."

She nodded.

"Suboshi we should go now" Amiboshi replied and Suboshi nodded, "Tamahome, your majesty. We will see you later."

"Of course" Hotohori nodded, "Safe trip back to Kutou."

"Thank you."

"Good luck" Taka added.

"Thanks. Miaka" Amiboshi embraced her, "I promise I'll do everything I can. We will reunite once more."

"I know we will" she smiled as he pulled away and joined his brother, "Be careful."

"We will" he nodded as they left the garden with Miaka waving goodbye, Taka holding onto her.

**(Next Scene)**

"The two Seiryuu warriors pondered about these things on the ride to Kutou" Tetsuya continued to read since Keisuke had stopped to grab a beer.

Mrs. Yuki had gone to bed once she heard Miaka was all right. Keisuke came back into the living room and sat down to listen.

"Yui" Tetsuya said out loud.

"Don't worry Tetsuya" Keisuke replied reassuring, "I'm sure she's fine. Just keep reading and we'll find out."

"Okay" Tetsuya nodded, "Suboshi and Amiboshi arrived at the Kutou palace later that morning. About one in the morning to be exact. Together they walked into the palace and straight to the Priestess of Seiryuu's room.

**(Next Scene)**

Suboshi opened the door to Yui's bedroom chamber and gazed in.

"She's not here" he replied, "I'm surprised."

"Do you think that she could be somewhere else?" Amiboshi asked.

"I don't know" Suboshi said, "I hope she's not with Nakago. She was with him a lot back then. But not this time of night."

"So where else could she be?"

"There you two are" Soi replied coming over, "Nakago wondered what happened to you?"

"Soi" Suboshi said, "Where is Lady Yui?"

"Lady Yui? I believe she is at the shrine with Nakago. Then again Nakago said he was going to bed. She's probably alone."

"Thanks" Suboshi nodded and the two brothers dashed towards the shrine.

"What's their problem?" Soi wondered, "Children."

**(Next Scene)**

They found Yui staring at the statue of Seiryuu in deep thought.

"Lady Yui?" Suboshi called out at the door.

"Suboshi? Amiboshi? What are you guys doing here?" she looked back in surprise.

"We came looking for you Lady Yui" Amiboshi replied.

"Did Nakago send you?"

"Not exactly" Amiboshi said, "Miaka did."

"What? What did you just say?"

"Miaka, he said" Suboshi replied.

"How dare you use her name in my presence. We are steadfast enemies. You know that!"

"No Lady Yui you're not" Suboshi shook his head, "That was a long time ago. You and Lady Miaka have become friends again since then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lady Yui" Amiboshi said, "We're going to give you something right now" he pulled the ring from his pocket and took her hand, placing it in the palm, "Hopefully it will help you to regain your memory."

Yui looked at the ring in her palm a bit confused.

"What is this?"

"Miaka gave us that, for you. Do you remember what it is Lady Yui?" Amiboshi answered.

"It does look somewhat familiar. But I don't know how."

"Think about it Lady Yui" Suboshi urged with his fists in the air, "Think about it hard."

"This is a ring. But not just any ring" she looked up realizing, "This is a special ring of some kind."

"Yes" Amiboshi pushed her to continue.

"Oh" she held her head, "I don't know."

"Think about it Lady Yui" Suboshi repeated, "Think about it even harder."

"This ring, was given to Miaka during the crisis in our world. Tamahome gave it to her, to symbolize that they were man and wife. It was on her finger when she summoned Suzaku. Wait! Miaka summoned Suzaku? And I summoned Seiryuu! That's right! I summoned Seiryuu and Miaka when she summoned Suzaku saved me. Where am I? What is this place?" she opened her eyes wide, "Where's Miaka?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and world began to swirl. Suboshi and Amiboshi surrounded Yui to protect her.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Miaka felt the earth shake and rose from her bed. But the strangest thing, it wasn't the room she had fallen asleep in. It was her room at the Konan palace.

"What is this?" she thought flinging off the covers, "Taka!" she dashed out of the room.

She found herself looking around at the palace of Konan. She ran to the throne room looking for Hotohori and the others. From the side she could see a bluish light flashing, like a lightening bolt.

"What is that?" she thought as Taka ran into the room closely followed by the others.

"Miaka!" he called, "Are you all right?"

"What's going on Taka?" she asked, "Hotohori. How did we get here?"

"I don't know" Hotohori replied, "But Houki is back in my room."

"What?"

"And my son he's returned as well."

"Then that means" Miaka realized and then looked back at the blue light, "Yui. Yui!" she called.

From out of the light, Yui, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Ashitare, and Miboshi appeared. They looked around them and Yui spotted Miaka.

"Yui" she ran forward and embraced her, "You're all right."

"Miaka? What happened?" she asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter Yui. You're back" Miaka smiled.

"How in the world did that happen?" Amiboshi scratched his head.

"I think I know what happened you know?" Chichiri replied, "Once the Priestess of Seiryuu regained her memory, everything turned back to normal. We all came back to the Konan palace, because that's where we were trying to get back to you know."

"I see" Miaka nodded, "So Yui was the reason that everything was upside down."

"Precisely you know" Chichiri grinned.

"I'm still confused" Yui replied.

"Don't worry Yui" Miaka said happily, "We'll explain everything. Now who's hungry? Cause I am!" she laughed.

They all fainted.

"She never changes does she?" Tasuki grimaced.

"Would you want her to?" Nuriko chuckled.

(Next Scene)

That evening Yui found Miaka gazing at the stars happily from a veranda on the palace.

"Miaka."

"Yui? What is it?"

"I wanted to give this back to you" Yui handed her the ring, "I can't thank you enough for letting me borrow it. I know how important it is to you so here" she handed it to Miaka.

"Don't worry about that Yui" Miaka smiled, "You're more important to me than any old ring."

"But Tamahome gave you this ring."

"I know. But you're my best friend. Taka understands that."

"Yea. Well I guess this means we can continue our mission."

"Mhm. But I still wonder."

"What's that?"

"Who in the world was the one who did this anyway?"

**(Next Scene)**

Ren Shigyou sat on a throne with a large purple pillow. Before him was another man bowing with his long brown hair touching the floor. Ren was frowning angrily as he spoke.

"The master wants this done right. You need to ensnare the Priestess of Suzaku from Tamahome. Use any means to accomplish this do you understand."

"Of course" the man said, "Leave everything to me" his dark brown eyes glinted with an evil look to it.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note:

Next Chapter: The Sacrifice

Ren confronts Yui and Miaka as they search for the stones near the Mountains of Reikaku. While there Yui is given a choice that she either has to comply with or lose her best friend.


	42. Chp 6: The Sacrifice Part 1

**Chapter Six: The Sacrifice Part One**

That Saturday morning Mrs. Hongo joined the others at the Yuki's apartment for breakfast an update on how her daughter was doing. As they all ate at the table, Tetsuya once again picked up the book and handed it to Keisuke to read it. He had read all night, the night before so now Miaka's older brother took a deep breath and began to read.

"That evening the Priestess of Suzaku went in search of Tamahome. She hadn't seen much of him at dinner and was quite concerned."

_**(Next Scene)**_

"Taka?" Miaka called as she walked around in the courtyard, "Where are you?"

She found him in the center staring up at the night sky. She frowned a bit as she noticed his face, paler then usual.

"It's been getting paler and paler since we came back" she thought, "No even before then. Taka!" she called and he turned around still frowning.

"Miaka? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you" she replied walking over, "What are you doing?"

"I was just looking at the sky" he turned back around.

"Oh" she placed her hand in his, "You feeling all right?"

He grimaced a little as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He suddenly pulled away from her grasp.

"Yes I'm fine," he said shortly.

"No you're not Taka. You haven't been all right since we got back here."

"I said I'm fine Miaka. I'm just. I'm just tired that's all."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"I'm serious" he replied more firmly, "You should go to bed, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"All right" she walked over to embrace him.

"Don't" he moved back, "It's too hot out here for a hug" he sighed leaning a little to give her a peck on the cheek, "Good night Miaka" he walked away leaving the girl he loved speechless and confused.

"Oh Taka" she thought, "What is going on with you?"

From where he watched Tasuki could see the whole thing. He frowned a bit as he returned to his room, wondering himself what was up with Tamahome and a bit angry that Miaka was suffering because of it.

**(Next Scene)**

"Taka's acting weird?" Yui replied in their room that night, "How do you mean Miaka?"

"It's just. Haven't you noticed Yui? He's very pale and sickly looking. He hasn't been eating right, and the weirdest thing he seems afraid to touch me now. It's like he's afraid I'm going to catch it or something."

"Afraid to touch you? Well did you ask him what was wrong?"

"I did a couple times. But he keeps denying that something's wrong."

"Well I think you should wait until he's ready to tell you what is wrong. On the other hand Miaka you are right. He does look really pale. When was it that you first noticed it?"

"To be honest it was back in our world. It was right during the time he got attacked."

"Did he ever tell you what exactly happened to him during that time Miaka?"

"Not really. He said he couldn't remember anything. That's what he told me anyway."

"Do you think that he could have been lying?"

"I don't know. But Mitsukake looked him over up and down and couldn't find anything."

"But doctors aren't always right Miaka."

"You're right. Perhaps I should have Mitsukake look at him again. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. Let's get some sleep for now" Yui said climbing under the covers.

"All right" Miaka replied climbing in next to her, "Good night Yui."

"Good night Miaka" Yui rolled over and left her friend to ponder some more about Taka's condition.

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning Miaka and Yui met the all their warriors once again in the dining hall. Chichiri had some interesting news for them. So they sat down and prepared to listen.

"While I was researching the library I came across a text that told of an ancient place where treasure could be found" Chichiri replied with one finger held up.

"So what Chichiri" Tasuki grumbled still a bit angry at Taka from the night before, "What's that got to do with the stone?"

"I'm getting to that you know?" Chichiri said, "The passage also said that it is a possibility that this place was special ground for the gods of Seiryuu and Suzaku."

"So you think that is a good place to start looking for the stones then?" Miaka finished.

"Mhm" Chichiri nodded with a grin.

"Chichiri that's a wonderful idea" Miaka exclaimed, "Where is it located?"

"Well that's the best part" Chichiri replied, "It's near Mt. Reikaku."

"Mt. Reikaku? Hey that's perfect" Tasuki exclaimed, "I can see Koji and the guys! It's been so long!"

"Not only that" Nuriko smiled, "You can be the one to lead the way."

"You bet" Tasuki grinned.

"It sounds like you all have a good plan ahead of you" Hotohori smiled, "Unfortunately I want to remain back here with Houki and my son. It's been so long since I have actually seen them."

"That's okay Hotohori we understand" Miaka said, "We'll go look for the stones and come back for you. After all the next step after that is find the Temple of the Gods."

"What do you think Lady Yui?" Suboshi asked.

"I think we should go with them" Yui replied, "It'll be a good chance for us to find our stone as well."

"Then it's all settled then" Miaka clapped her hands together in glee, "Hotohori can we have horses ready by this afternoon?"

"Mhm" Hotohori nodded with a smile because of her enthusiasm.

"Yes" she sat back down, "Isn't it wonderful Taka?" she turned to her right to look at the boy.

"Oh uh huh" he nodded with a brief smile.

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka and the others said goodbye to Hotohori once more at the gates of the palace.

"You all be careful" he replied.

"We will" Miaka nodded, "Taka I'm coming up" she called to him since he was sitting on the horse.

"No Miaka don't!" he shouted.

"Huh?"

"I'm a little tired and don't feel like carrying anybody else" he replied gently, "Okay?"

"That's okay Miaka" Amiboshi said when he saw Taka's scared face, "You can ride with me."

"Oh" she nodded staring at Taka in concern but walking over to the other horse, "All right" she climbed on.

The others watched in surprise but decided to say nothing. Yui who was behind Suboshi frowned as well as Tasuki who was in the lead.

"Well let's get going" Tasuki replied shortly, "We'll lose the light" he kicked his horse in the side and they all galloped out of the gates.

"Miaka is right" Yui thought as they rode, "Something is wrong with Taka. Something serious."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Another update for you. This chapter has two parts, oh and as for the chapters that will follow after this one, are definitely going to be more familiar. I will be adding a lot more you remember from the manga and the anime. So just a brief note to clear up any questions you may have later!

Next Chapter: Part Two

Miaka and Yui arrive at Mt. Reikaku and get separated from the others. Find out what happens in part two!


	43. Part 2: The Sacrifice

**Part Two:**

Back in the Yuki's apartment Keisuke and the others had moved into the living room to continue reading. Keisuke and Tetsuya were a bit concerned about their friend but shrugged it off. Instead to not alarm the mothers they remained calm and Keisuke resumed his reading.

"By the time the sun was in the afternoon sky, Tasuki noticed that they were getting closer to the mountains. He stopped his horse at a small lake, the others followed. It was time for a break anyway. Meanwhile the two priestesses as well as several of the warriors wondered what was up with Tamahome."

**(Next Scene)**

Yui joined Miaka at her side as they looked at Taka who was sitting on a rock near the lake. Tasuki stood close by with his arms crossed and a distinct frown on his face. Yui squeezed her best friends hand in encouragement, which Miaka smiled but suddenly gazed around her in confusion.

"Miaka what is it?" Yui asked.

"Do you feel that Yui?" Miaka said.

"Hmm? Feel what?"

"It's very faint. But I can sense the light of Suzaku nearby."

"Yea" Yui nodded, "Now that you mention it. I do feel something."

"Chichiri!" Miaka called.

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"Is that about the spot where we can find that place you were talking about?"

"I'm not sure you know. Do feel something Miaka?" he replied holding onto his staff.

"I do" she nodded, "And it's coming from that direction" she pointed towards the woods.

"Funny I don't feel anything" he scratched his head.

"Well why don't we go check it out?" Nuriko suggested.

"Good idea" Miaka exclaimed taking Yui's hand, "Let's go Yui!" they took off running.

"Wait Lady Yui!" Suboshi called as he and the rest of them dashed after them.

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka and Yui ran till they came to a group of caves. It was here that Miaka stopped and looked around her.

"This is it" Miaka replied.

"Yea" Yui agreed, "You're right."

"Lady Yui" Suboshi appeared followed by the others, "What is this place?" he asked when he stopped.

"We don't know" Nuriko replied, "You tell us Tasuki."

"I've never seen these caves before" Tasuki said, "But I don't think that I have ever been to this part of Mt. Reikaku before either."

"Well whatever it is," Miaka replied as Taka joined her at her side, "This is where we are getting the sensation."

"You're right" Chichiri said, "I do feel something here you know."

"What is it Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. What do you think Miboshi?"

"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary" the little man replied.

"Well then perhaps we should go in and find out for ourselves" Miaka suggested taking a foot forward.

"Miaka wait" Taka grabbed her arm, "Don't you feel that wind? That wind coming from the cave?"

"Wind?" she pondered but she didn't have time to think long for Taka had taken a step back from her and was holding his head tightly, "Taka what's wrong?"

"Get away from me Miaka!" he shouted.

"Huh?" she took a step back.

"Tamakins!" Nuriko rushed over, as did the others.

As they were all standing there the wind in the cave picked up and began to blow towards Yui and Miaka. Miaka took one step back and found herself starting to fall down a hall that had been made by the wind.

"Miaka!" Yui dashed over to grab her hand; she caught her just in time.

"Yui chan! Don't let go!" Miaka screamed while the others not sure whether to help her or Taka who was screaming painfully.

"Miaka!" he yelled but with a strangled cry because he could feel the pain all over his body.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi ran forward to help, as did his brother.

"Hang on Miaka!" Yui called down to her as the wind picked up even more.

"Don't let go Yui! Taka!" Miaka shouted.

"Miaka! No!" he screamed as Nuriko and Chichiri tried to hold him back.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi tried to catch her but it was too late.

The two girls fell down the hole still holding onto each others hands.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi shouted, "I'm coming after you!" he was just about to jump in but Amiboshi grabbed him.

"No brother don't" Amiboshi replied, "Wait. We'll go after them soon" he said quietly looking back at Taka who despite writhing in pain, was reaching out his hand toward the cave.

"Miaka!" he gasped before he collapsed.

**(Next Scene)**

"Miaka! Miaka!" Yui cried frantically.

They were at the bottom of the hole and Yui was leaning over her unconscious friend.

"Miaka please wake up!"

Miaka slowly opened her eyes and saw Yui's tearstained face before her. She sat up and Yui sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I was really worried about you."

"Where are we Yui?" Miaka asked looking around her.

"I don't know" Yui stood up, "We fell into that hole remember. Come on get up. We can't just sit here."

"You're right" Miaka stood, "We have to find the others again and find out what's wrong with Taka."

"Which way should we go?" Yui asked.

"Mmm? This way" Miaka pointed to the left.

**(Next Scene)**

Mitsukake looked Taka over and over. He felt his forehead and frowned.

"He does have a bit of a fever" Mitsukake replied, "I was afraid of this."

"What's wrong with him?" Tasuki asked.

"I may be wrong. But I think he has some sort of virus inside of him."

"Virus? You mean like poison?" Nuriko replied, "Where on earth would he have gotten that?"

"I think he received it back in the other world. But I couldn't diagnose it then. Now I'm quite certain. Something is affecting his body."

"And seems it only happens when Miaka is in close vicinity to him" Amiboshi added.

"How did you know that?" Mitsukake asked the boy.

"I noticed it back in Konan. He had a look of terror on his face when she tried to climb on the horse with him."

"I see."

"Miaka" Taka gasped in his fever.

"Well we can't just sit here" Nuriko replied, "We have to go after the girls."

"Right" Suboshi nodded, "I am going after Lady Yui" he stood up.

"I'll go with you brother" Amiboshi said.

"Probably only two more of us should go," Nuriko suggested, "Tasuki why don't you come with me? The rest of you stay here and keep Tamahome safe and comfortable."

"Will do" Chiriko answered.

"No problem you know" Chichiri nodded, "I'll assist Mitsukake."

"Ashitare, Miboshi" Amiboshi replied, "You'll protect them?"

"Of course" Miboshi said.

"Yep" Ashitare agreed.

"All right let's go" Nuriko stood up.

"But which way do we go?" Tasuki asked shouldering his fan.

"We're going to take the passage through the caves. It probably leads down below" the four of them took off running.

"Good luck you guys!" Chiriko called as Taka shook beneath him.

"Miaka" he gasped, "Miaka."

**(Next Scene)**

"Miaka look there" Yui pointed.

"Hmm?"

"Light."

"You're right it's coming from there."

"Let's go find out where it leads. It's got to be better than this dark cave."

"Mhm" Miaka nodded, "Let's go."

They walked to the lighted doorway and gazed in. Inside they saw a small table and two chairs. The table was decorated with a fancy tablecloth, food, and two candlesticks. The ceiling was very high and had a bright chandelier that adorned the top of it.

"What's all this?" Miaka said as they approached the table.

"It looks like a set up to me. Miaka you're not hungry are you?" Yui asked.

"That's the funny thing, I'm not. Yui look!" she pointed to her left.

Across from where they stood they saw two small stones hovering in midair. One was red, the other blue. They were floating over a small piece of rock that was also hovering over the ground. From it were many small step stones that hovered over a large crevice.

"The stones" Yui replied, "Do you really think those are them?"

"There's only one way to find out. We'll have to go get them," Miaka said walking over to the edge of the crevice.

"It looks dangerous Miaka" Yui peered down and noticed water below the crevice.

"Don't worry we'll be all right. I'll go first to test it. Then you follow after. Okay."

"All right" Yui nodded.

Miaka took a small leap onto the first hovering step stone. She almost tripped but made it. She felt the rock with her foot.

"It's solid Yui. It's safe. C'mon" she jumped to the next stone.

"Okay" Yui agreed and hopped to the first step stone.

"Whatever you do don't look down" Miaka looked back and she saw Yui peering below her, "Look straight ahead."

"Right" Yui nodded jumping to the next stone after taking a breath.

Miaka and Yui crossed over four more stones till they reached the giant one and gazed at the small stones that floated.

"Let's do it on three" Yui replied reaching out her hands for the small blue stone.

"Okay" Miaka said with a nod as she reached out for the small red stone.

"One" Yui counted, "Two. Three" they both grabbed the stones and waited for any thing weird to happen.

"Nothing happened?" Miaka replied.

"Yea. But we have an even bigger problem Miaka" Yui said looking to her left.

"What's that?"

"How do we get back?"

"Huh?" Miaka looked and noticed that the floating step stones were gone, "You're right how do we get back? Huh?" she gasped, "Yui you're stone's glowing."

"So's yours" Yui replied.

The stones flashed in their hands and in the next instant they disappeared and reappeared on the other side. Miaka and Yui looked around them and saw the table close by.

"Yui" Miaka said, "We're on the other side."

"Yea" Yui nodded, "How did that happen?"

From a corner of the room a round of clapping could be heard. Yui and Miaka turned to look, and from out of the shadows stepped Ren Shigyou.

"You?" Yui exclaimed.

"Ren Shigyou" Miaka said as he smiled an evil grin.

(Next Scene)

"Which way are we supposed to go now?" Suboshi replied impatiently.

"What do you think Tasuki" Nuriko grinned out of breath, "You're a mountain critter after all."

"Well, in normal caves we should have found an opening by now" Tasuki answered looking around him in confusion.

"Perhaps we should keep going left?" Amiboshi suggested.

"I sure hope Lady Yui is all right," Suboshi said worriedly.

**(Next Scene)**

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked Ren as he crossed the room and stood ten feet in front of the two girls.

"I have to say that I am quite impressed that you two managed to get this far" he replied, "Very impressed."

"What do you mean by that?" Miaka said.

"I mean the ruse you pulled on me up on the clock tower. Nice. You really had me convinced that the Priestess of Seiryuu was helpless. I commend you for that. Pushing me back inside the book was very clever indeed, however you may find that I am more of an obstacle in this world."

"We're not afraid of you Ren" Yui replied angrily.

"That's right" Miaka added, "Anything you throw at us we can stop."

"Oh really" he sat down in one of the chairs at the table, "You think so" he snapped his fingers and the stone in Miaka's hands began to glow brighter.

"Ahh!" Miaka screamed as a searing pain coursed through her body and she was lifted in the air, in an unconscious state.

"Miaka!" Yui called to her, "Ren stop it! What are you doing to her?"

"Nothing too serious" he replied, "You see it was by accident that she arrived here. She wasn't even supposed to know about this place, she was supposed to be dealing with Tamahome right now. You were the one who was supposed to be falling in that hole."

"What?" Yui looked at him with an eyebrow raised and her medium length blonde hair standing on end, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Miaka wasn't supposed to fall into this trap. You were."

"And what do you want with me?"

"It's not what I want Yui Hongo. It's what my Master wants."

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile back in the real world Tetsuya had fallen asleep and Keisuke was now reading alone. The two mothers had gone off shopping so Keisuke was stuck with the duty of telling everyone what happened while they were gone.

"Oh man. Not this kid again" he thought as he continued to read.

(Next Scene)

"And what does your master want with me?" Yui asked firmly.

"He has a proposition for you Priestess of Seiryuu."

"And if I refuse."

"I'm sure you won't" he indicated to Miaka, "I know how much you care about each other" he snapped his fingers a little and Miaka grimaced with the pain.

"No stop it! What are you doing?" Yui shouted in fear as she watched her friend struggle.

"Do you agree or don't you?"

"I. What does he want?" Yui replied.

"Here's the thing. My master is quite set on getting Nakago back on his side."

"Nakago? But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well that's easy. He's in love with you."

"No he's not. Nakago tricked me back then, to get the power. He didn't mean what he said."

"That's not true. I know deep down he did feel that way about you."

"But he's in love with Takiko Okuda."

"That's true he was. In one of his lives. But in the other he was in love with you. He loves you both equally. Unfortunately for me Takiko Okuda is no easy catch, but you on the other hand are perfect."

"I don't understand."

"It's really quite simple. My master wants you to drain Nakago of his life force so he would be more susceptible to him."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"By sleeping with him."

"What?"

"It's a well known fact that having sexual intercourse with someone can drain them of their life force. In fact Soi of the Seiryuu seven is quite skilled in the art."

"He would never fall for it."

"Sure he would. If one of the women who loved him so much were to offer herself to him, he would crack."

"You act as if you know him so well?" she frowned.

"I do know him. You might even say so well as blood related."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nakago was born three times. In his first life he was friends with prince of Hokkan. He came from a tribe, my tribe to be exact which was shunned and tormented by the Kutou Empire. In fact you might even say, I was a victim of that whole war. I lost Nakago then. And met him once more when he joined Tenkou. Of course now he denies who I am completely. So sad. First shunned by society, and then shunned by your own brother."

"Brother?"

"At least in one of his lives. So will you comply or won't you? Will you do as my master has commanded?"

"Have sex with Nakago?" Yui thought as she looked down, "I despise and understand him. But could I really do that?" then she looked up at Miaka, "But if I don't do this Miaka will suffer. I can't let that happen. No" she shook her head, "This time I will sacrifice myself for her. I will do for this her, because she would do this for me. Miaka forgive me."

Yui turned to Ren once more.

"All right" she nodded, "I will do as Tenkou has commanded. But you have to promise to let Miaka go."

"In order for you really to comply though. You must return to Kutou and I will place a spell on Miaka that will affect her if you do not fall through. Do I make myself clear?" he added firmly.

"I understand" she agreed with a nod, "I will do as you ask, as long as you keep your bargain."

"Agreed" he smiled but then he looked to his left, "Hmm? It looks like we are about to have visitors. Farewell Priestess of Seiryuu, I look forward to our next encounter" he snapped his fingers and the earth began to shake as he disappeared.

Yui watched as Miaka began to tumble from the sky heading towards the water.

"Miaka!" she called.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi yelled out, as he and the others rushed over to her, "Are you all right."

"I'm fine but look," she pointed as Miaka fell.

"Miaka!" Nuriko called.

"I got her!" Tasuki yelled diving into the crevice.

"Tasuki you can't swim you moron!" Nuriko shouted but was too late.

"Miaka" Yui thought as he disappeared under the water.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Well there's part two! I hope you enjoyed it!

Next Chapter: Tasuki's True Feelings

Not telling! You probably already know anyway! Wink!


	44. Chp 7: Tasuki's True Feelings Part 1

**Chapter Seven: Tasuki's True Feelings Part One**

Tasuki dove under the water in search of Miaka. He found her close to the bottom and caught her just in time. He swam to the surface and popped out of the water, holding onto Miaka tight and swimming slowly to the shore.

"I see them!" Amiboshi shouted, "They're headed for the shore."

"Well let's hurry and get down there" Nuriko replied rushing forward with Yui right behind him, and Suboshi right behind her.

Tasuki carried Miaka onto the shore and lay her down.

"Miaka!" he called, "Miaka wake up!"

She didn't stir. Tasuki listened to her chest.

"Oh no she's not breathing" he said, " She must have swallowed water. Hang on Miaka. Um" he looked at her and took a deep breath as he noticed her cold lips.

He knelt down and began to blow air into her. It took a couple times but finally Miaka coughed and rolled over spitting out the water. Tasuki smiled in relief but moved suddenly when he saw Nuriko and the others running towards them.

"Miaka!" Yui called as she ran over and knelt before her, "Are you all right?"

"Yui chan" Miaka said slowly, "What happened?"

"It's okay Miaka" Nuriko replied, "You're safe now. Tasuki saved you from the river."

"River? You mean the river below the crevice" she turned to him, "Thank you Tasuki."

It's no big deal" Tasuki blushed a bit.

"Well it's a big deal for someone who claims he can't swim" Nuriko crossed his arms.

"I said it's no big deal. Someone had to save Miaka."

"But it was very impressive just the same" Amiboshi grinned, "Are you okay Miaka?"

"Yes I'm fine. Yui what happened with Ren Shigyou?"

The others looked at Yui in surprise but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh it was nothing Miaka" Yui lied, "He and I talked when you passed out, but then he disappeared when the others arrived."

"I passed out? Why?"

"I think these stones" Yui replied throwing them both into the river, "Were fake Miaka. He tricked us. We're lucky that the others got to us in time."

"Yea" Miaka nodded, "But this means we have to keep looking for them. Oh Nuriko" she turned to the man who was kneeling before her, "What about Taka? Is he all right?"

"I don't know Miaka" he stood up helping her up in the process, "We should hurry back and find out."

"Mhm" Miaka agreed.

"Miaka" Yui replied, "I think the warriors and myself should return to Kutou."

"Yui?"

"It's just. I need to gather with Nakago and the others to find the stone, right? So I need to go back there. I hope you understand?"

"Of course I understand Yui" Miaka nodded.

"Let's talk about that later Lady Yui" Amiboshi suggested, "Let's get back to Tamahome and the others first."

"All right" Yui nodded as the six of them departed the cave from where they were standing.

**(Next Scene)**

It took them about another twenty minutes till they spotted the exit. Miaka and Yui were leading the way, and once they reached the entrance Miaka spotted Mitsukake and the others surrounding Taka who was still unconscious.

"Taka!" she called out preparing to run to him but Nuriko pulled him back.

"No wait Miaka" Nuriko replied, "Don't go near him."

"Huh? Why Nuriko?"

"Because apparently, he can't be anywhere near you or else he feels pain."

"Why?"

"Let's go talk to Mitsukake. Perhaps he can explain it" Nuriko suggested taking her gently by the arm and leading her closer to the group.

"Miaka!" Chiriko smiled.

"Miaka" Chichiri smiled as well and hugged her, "Thank goodness. We were worried about you, you know."

"Thank you Chichiri, Chiriko. How's Taka?" she grinned a little but then frowned.

"I'm afraid he's not doing at all well Miaka" Mitsukake said standing up.

"What's wrong with him Mitsukake?" she asked.

"He's been infected by some sort of virus. Whenever he gets close to you or you touch him in some way, his body reacts badly to it. He experiences a deep pain that causes him to not function properly."

"Is there any way that we can cure him?" she said in a worried tone.

"I've been trying to find a solution to that. Perhaps we had better return to the capitol."

"Good idea. Yui can leave there for Kutou" she turned to her friend who smiled.

"Aw man I didn't even get to see Koji and the guys," Tasuki grumbled.

"We can get there faster by using my cape you know" Chichiri replied.

"But it might be hard to move him in this condition" Mitsukake said.

"I've got an idea" Nuriko spoke up, "Tasuki how far is the bandits hideout?"

"Not too far from here why?" Tasuki answered.

"Well I was just thinking. That would be a closer place to take him right now, and you would get to see Koji after all."

"I like that idea better? What do you think Mitsukake?"

"Sounds like the right thing to do" Mitsukake replied, "Priestess?"

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "I agree. Let's take Taka there. Yui" she turned once more to her friend.

"I can't go with you Miaka" Yui replied.

"I understand. You go to Kutou and gather with your warriors. We'll see each other again when we have to find the temple."

"Right" Yui nodded, "You guys" she turned to her warriors, "Let's go."

"Wait Yui" Miaka called, "I have something for you" she placed it in Yui's palm, "Take this."

Yui looked at Miaka's ring in her palm and shook her head.

"No Miaka I can't. This is the ring that Tamahome gave to you."

"I want you to take it. And when we see each other again, you can give it back. This will be just a reminder to you of our friendship and in case something else goes wrong, you'll have it to remember it by."

"Miaka. I don't know what to say" Yui looked touched.

"Don't say anything" Miaka smiled, "Just keep it with you. We will see each other again Yui. I promise."

"Right" Yui nodded, "Miaka I" she started to say but hesitated.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind" she hugged her tight, "Good bye Miaka" then she walked over, got on Suboshi's horse behind him, and gave a wave before they took off.

Amiboshi turned to Miaka before getting on his horse.

"Miaka, I promise I will look after Yui for you" he replied.

"Thank you Amiboshi" she embraced him.

"Good luck to you and the others. And I hope that Tamahome feels better soon" he got on his horse.

"Good bye Amiboshi" she waved as Nuriko joined her at her side.

"Miaka, it's time to go" he replied.

"Mhm" she nodded following him and the others through the woods towards the bandit's hideout.

**(Next Scene)**

As Keisuke read the story he glanced up and looked at his friend who was still sound asleep. He sighed then turned back to the book.

"I can't tell him" he thought, "I can't tell him or Mrs. Hongo. That is if Yui actually goes through with it."

Tetsuya stirred and Keisuke looked over in a bit of a panic, but he just rolled over and went right back to sleep. Keisuke sighed and resumed his reading.

"The Priestess of Suzaku and her warriors arrived at the bandits hideout. There Tasuki was reunited with his best friend and they all placed Taka in a secure room where the Priestess watched as Mitsukake administered to him."

**(Next Scene)**

Mitsukake and Chichiri placed a cold cloth on Taka's forehead. From where she stood Miaka watched with Chiriko next to her. Tasuki and Nuriko stood close by in case Taka woke up again. Earlier he had risen and seen Miaka. At first he had been overjoyed to see her but once she had been seen he had started flailing again. Now his eyes were closed and Miaka watched helplessely near.

"There's nothing I can do" she thought sadly, "I can't get anywhere near him. Why did this happen?"

Suddenly Taka opened his eyes and Mitsukake looked at him.

"Tamahome, are you all right?" he asked.

"I think so. But I'm not sure" he replied slowly as Miaka listened.

"You're not doing very well at all Tamahome" Chichiri said, "I want you to try to remember what exactly happened to you in the other world, when you were attacked. Can you do that for us?"

"I. I remember being in the school and leaving the office. I bumped into someone."

"Can you remember who?" Mitsukake asked.

"It was a woman. A student I think. But maybe not. All I know is she knew about Miaka and the situation that was going on at her school."

"That's a start" Chichiri replied, "What else can you remember?"

"I remember being surprised that she knew about Miaka and then she did something."

"What did she do?" Mitsukake said.

"I. I think she bit me somewhere. My ear. That's right. She bit me on my ear."

Miaka gasped as Mitsukake looked at the Taka's right ear that he was pointing to.

"I see now. Right here. Do you see that Chichiri?"

"Yea" Chichiri exclaimed, "What is that you know?"

"I was right. It is some type of poison. Unfortuantely I don't have the medicine for this type of thing."

"Isn't there anything you can do Mitsukake?" Miaka asked.

"Well I" he started to say but someone was knocking on the door.

"Knock, Knock! Who's there? It's Koji! Koji who? Koji who's got some information for his old boss Genrou! Oh Koji come right in!" Koji entered in, "Thank you!"

"Koji what is it?" Tasuki asked pulling away from the wall in which he was leaning.

"The boys just told me about a place that has medicine around here" Koji replied, "It's located in a temple."

"Is that true?" Miaka asked her hands clasped together, "How far is this place Koji?"

"Not too far from here. About ten minutes by horse" Koji answered.

"Then I will go find someone there who can help us, and can find the antidote! I'll be back!" she dashed out the door.

"Miaka wait!" Tasuki called running after her.

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka ran down the road as fast as she could. Behind her Tasuki followed on horseback.

"Miaka!" he called, "Hold on!" he stopped the horse in front of her, "You're never going to get to the temple that fast by going on foot. Hop on!"

"Thank you Tasuki" Miaka grinned climbing onto the horse.

As they galloped Miaka held tightly onto him.

"You know I can't understand Tamahome. How he can let himself be tricked like that?" he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"How he could leave himself wide open like that for some girl. And how you could easily forgive him for something like that."

"Stop it Tasuki" she said angrily, "Stop the horse. I want off!" she jumped off.

"What?" he stopped the horse, "What are you doing Miaka?"

"I'm tired of you making fun of him all the time" she replied, "First when he didn't have his memories, now this. You're his friend aren't you? Why are you treating him this way?"

"Miaka, I" Tasuki grimaced sheepishly but then noticed moving in the grass to the side of her, "Miaka look out!" he jumped from the horse and saved her from the serpent just in time.

"Tasuki you're bleeding!" she shouted.

He growled and pulled out his fan.

"Reka Shian!" he yelled incinereating the serpent to ash, then he fell to his knees.

Miaka ran over and took his arm.

"Tasuki are you all right?" she asked.

"I think the poison is starting to spread" he grimaced with pain.

"Poison? I know what to do. Give me your arm."

"What?"

"Just give me your arm!" she said more firmly, "I saw this on a survival show once. Now hold on this may hurt."

"What are you going to do Miaka?" he asked.

"I'm going to suck out the poison. Hold still" she placed her mouth over the cut and began to suck on the blood.

Every few seconds she would spit out the blood on the ground. Finally Tasuki felt the poison released from him and she stopped. She tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around his wound.

"There" she replied, "It's gone now" she gasped, "Wait a second" she thought, "Maybe the same thing can be done with Taka. Tasuki let's go back!" she called to him standing up and running over to the horse.

"But what about the temple?" he asked standing up holding his arm.

"I have an idea."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Another two parter! But the part will be the last I will write for the day! Hope you're enjoying it!

Next Chapter: Miaka is able to draw out the virus that inflicts Taka, but new emotions are stirring in one of her warriors, and he may not be able to control them!


	45. Part 2: Tasuki's True Feelings

**Part Two:**

Tetsuya took the book from Keisuke who had fallen asleep from reading the last passage. He slowly opened the page and read from where he was certain, Keisuke had left off.

"The Priestess of Suzaku rushed back to the bandits hideout and explained her idea to the other warriors" then Tetsuya stopped, "Where's Yui I wonder?" he thought.

**(Next Scene)**

"Are you sure about this Miaka?" Nuriko asked.

"I'm positive" Miaka nodded, "It'll work won't it Mitsukake?"

"It's a possibility Priestess" Mitsukake replied, "But it's also a very dangerous thing, especially for you."

"I'm willing to take that risk. It's for Taka's sake after all."

"All right" he nodded, "We'll do it."

"What do the rest of us have to do?" Tasuki asked still holding onto his arm.

"The rest of us will try to hold him down while Miaka sucks out the poison."

"Koji" Tasuki replied, "Go and get some of the other guys. We're going to need the help."

"You got it Genrou" Koji said leaving the room.

"All right, everyone hold him down" Mitsukake replied.

"I don't know about this Mitsukake" Taka shook his head, "I don't want Miaka to get hurt."

"It's okay Taka" Miaka said, "I'll be all right."

"Now grip everyone" Mitsukake replied as the four other men with Koji joined, Nuriko and Tasuki, "Chichiri you and I will use our life force to help Miaka."

"Right" Chichiri nodded pulling out his staff.

"I'll hold onto his feet" Chiriko said grabbing them.

"You ready Miaka" Mitsukake looked at her.

"Mhm" she nodded.

"Tamahome?"

"Yes" Taka grimaced.

"Now!" he shouted and they all began.

Miaka began to suck on his ear while he struggled and flailed about. Koji, the bandits, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Chiriko did what they could to hold him down. Miaka spit out the virus and it landed on the floor. Suddenly it started to grow.

"Tasuki now!" Nuriko shouted.

"Reka Shian!" Tasuki yelled throwing his flames towards the demon.

It disappeared into the smoke, turning to ashes.

"Taka are you all right?" she asked coming closer to him.

"Miaka" he stroked her face with the palm of his hand, "Thank you."

"Taka" she embraced him as the tears fell down her face.

**(Next Scene)**

Tetsuya grinned as he wiped a few tears from under his glasses. Suddenly Keisuke sat up.

"Hey sleepy head" Tetsuya grinned, "You'll be happy to know that Taka's all right now."

"He is. That's good" Keisuke replied a bit tired still, "What are you doing with that?" he said a bit alarmed when he realized he had the book.

"You were asleep so I took it back."

"Well give it back to me" Keisuke grabbed for the book.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. If you really want it. Here" Tetsuya handed him the book.

"Thank you" Keisuke sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?" he stood up and stretched.

"A beer would be good" Keisuke replied.

"Okay. You keep reading and tell me what happens when I get back" Tetsuya said, "I need to go by my apartment and get a shower and a change of clothes anyway. I'll pick up the beer on my way back over."

"Okay. Take your time."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go!"

"I'm going. Man you're acting weird" Tetsuya replied putting on his jacket and walking out the door.

"That was close" Keisuke sighed turning back to the book, "Let's see. With the help of the bandits, the Priestess of Suzaku was able to draw the demon from Tamahome's body. Afterwards he thanked everyone and once again fell asleep. The next morning he had breakfast with everyone, only the Priestess was absent. I wonder where she is?" Keisuke thought.

**(Next Scene)**

Taka joined the others in the bandits dining hall and discussed the latest events. Miaka had her breakfast previously and had gone off for a walk. Taka decided to go after her and walked out of the hall. But when he got outside he changed his mind. He walked into the courtyard instead and decided to think. He sat near the small well that was there and placed his head on his knees.

Miaka meanwhile was also sitting staring at the trees as the wind blew around her. She had decided earlier that morning that she would leave Taka and the others to think; on her own about what had been happening. She thought about Yui and her mission. She wondered if she was all right.

Nuriko and Tasuki left the dining hall and walked outside. Tasuki noticed Taka in the courtyard.

"What do you think he's doing there?" Tasuki replied, "I thought he went to look for Miaka?"

"Maybe he wanted to leave her alone for awhile" Nuriko suggested, "How about you go look for her? I'll go talk to Tama."

"All right. I just don't get it" Tasuki replied to himself walking towards the woods.

**(Next Scene)**

Nuriko walked over and leaned over Taka.

"Tamakins. What's the matter?"

"Nuriko" he looked up, "I'm nothing but trouble."

"What do you mean by that?" Nuriko asked sitting next to him.

"I mean. Ever since we came her. First it was the memory things, now that woman infected me. Miaka's been through so much because of me."

"Yea but she loves you Tama. And it's worth it to her. You love her too don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I don't see the trouble. You're meant to be together Tamahome. That much is certain. And no matter who tries to tear you two apart never seems to do that do they?"

"No. You're right. But Miaka. She has suffered so much because of this."

"And you haven't suffered at all? C'mon Tamahome. You know Miaka better than that. You know that she will stick by you no matter what. You should stop sulking and go search for her. You both need to talk."

"You know what? You're right" Taka grinned, "You're a good friend Nuriko."

"Ah ah ah. I'm a good big brother" Nuriko smiled.

"That's right" Taka said standing up, "You are like my big brother. I'm going to go find Miaka now" he took off running.

"Good boy" Nuriko smiled and stood up, "These young pups" he shook his head, "So may things to teach them."

**(Next Scene)**

Tasuki spotted Miaka sitting against the tree. He watched as a few tears ran down her face and she wiped them away. He frowned as he leaned behind his own tree.

"She's crying. Damn Tamahome" he thought, "Why does he always make her cry?" he began to walk away from the tree, "I'd better leave her alone."

He walked and didn't feel the water creeping up his body until it was too late.

"What the? Hey!" he shouted as the water engulfed him.

**(Next Scene)**

"Miaka!" Taka called, "Miaka where are you?"

Tasuki appeared in front of him with an angry look on his face.

"Oh Tasuki" Taka ran up to him, "Have you seen Miaka anywhere?"

"No I haven't seen Miaka at all" Tasuki replied in a low voice.

Suddenly he hit Taka across the face. Taka landed on the ground and looked at his friend in surprise.

"Tasuki what are you doing? We're friends aren't we?"

"Friends? Why would I want to be friends with someone who makes her cry huh?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Taka stood up but Tasuki kicked him back down.

"You make me sick" Tasuki stood over him, "You do nothing but hurt her. And then you have the gall to say you love her."

"But I do love her" Taka replied as Tasuki kicked him three times.

"You're nothing like the Tamahome she once loved" Tasuki pulled him up by his hair, "You're not even Tamahome, you're Taka. Who is that? That's nobody do you understand? You're nothing."

"Tasuki" Taka gasped, "Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up!" Tasuki kicked him in the stomach and punched him into the ground; "I'm going to stop you from ever hurting her again. Do you hear me? I am going to protect her from you. You weakling. She'd be better off with a real man. So stay down" he struck him again, "And don't interfere" he walked away leaving Taka barely able to move.

"Miaka" he gasped out before passing out.

**(Next Scene)**

Back at the hideout Chichiri suddenly looked into the air as he, Mitsukake, and Chiriko sat in one of the rooms.

"What is it Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.

"I don't know you know. I feel a strange prescience. It could be my imagination."

Nuriko suddenly came in followed closely by Koji.

"Hey you guys have you seen Tama or Miaka anywhere?" Nuriko asked.

"No" Chichiri said.

"Genrou is missing too" Koji added, "None of the boys have seen him."

"I don't like this" Nuriko replied, "Too many people missing."

"I agree" Chichiri said, "We should go search for them you know."

"Let's split up" Koji suggested.

"Besides" Chichiri thought, "There's something not right."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka and Tasuki sat down at the small table and he ordered some food and drinks. They arrived and Miaka took a bite.

"So what are we doing here Tasuki?" Miaka asked.

"I thought it would be a good place to take you to get you away from all of those men" he replied, "Tama and the others will be here soon. Then we can go back to the palace."

"Did you say goodbye to Koji and the others?" she said, "Oh this is good" she replied as she took a sip of the sake.

"Of course I did" he lied, "You stay here and eat your food. I'll be right back" he stood up.

"Okay" she nodded.

Tasuki walked over to the owner of the bar.

"Is everything to your liking sir" the man replied.

"Yea" Tasuki nodded with a grin, "I also need one other thing. I need the best room you got in the place."

"Of course sir, bit that would cost you even more money."

"How about it doesn't cost me a dime?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with the bandits of Mt. Reikaku right?" Tasuki grinned evilly.

The man chocked and handed him the key.

"Here you are sir" he gulped, "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you" Tasuki walked back to the table, "I intend to."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Again another one that ran too long. It's a three parter! The next part will be much shorter however!

Next Chapter: Will Taka and the others get to Miaka in time!


	46. Part 3: Tasuki's True Feelings

**Part Three:**

Taka rose from where he had been lying. The sun was beginning to set and he clutched his side as he stood up.

"Miaka" he replied to himself, "Hang on. I'm coming" he moved slowly forward.

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka collapsed on the bed as Tasuki said a few more words to the owner. The owner left and Tasuki closed the door.

"Oh my. I think I drank too much. There wasn't any alcohol in that, was there Tasuki?" she asked.

"Uh no. I don't think so" he lied again closing the windows.

"Good because otherwise my mother will kill me," she grinned sitting up, "When did you say that Taka and the others would be here?"

"Soon" he replied shortly, "In the meantime, get some rest."

"Oh I couldn't sleep," she said as he sat down next to her.

"Is there something on your mind Miaka?" he asked.

"No not really" she shook her head, "Nothing I want to talk about right now anyway."

"I see."

"Thank you for being such a good friend Tasuki" Miaka smiled, "I think I'll go wait for Taka and the others downstairs" she began to stand up but he pulled her hand back.

"What's your hurry Miaka?" he said, "They'll be here soon."

"I know but they won't know where to find us. One of us should go downstairs" she stood completely up but Tasuki wrapped himself around her, "Tasuki what are you doing?" she asked in surprise and fear.

"There's no hurry Miaka" he replied pulling her down and getting on top of her, "Just relax."

"Tasuki what are you doing?" she struggled, "Get off of me!" she yelled, "This isn't like you! You're not like this at all!"

"You're right I'm not" he looked at her directly in the eye, "I hate girls right? I've always hated girls. But it was never that way with you Miaka. And I never thought of you that way. You're Miaka. That's all" he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm" she struggled as he began to pull at her clothes undressing her, "Tasuki stop! Stop it please!" she cried out.

"It's all right Miaka" he embraced her tight, "I'm not going to let him hurt you any more. You won't have to suffer or cry anymore" he stopped when he heard her sobbing.

He looked at her and saw the tears flowing down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, "I told you it would be all right!"

Suddenly the door flung open. Tasuki looked back angrily.

"This room is occupied! Get out!" he shouted.

Taka's figure appeared in the doorway.

"Get away from Miaka" he said dangerously, "Get away from her!" he shouted.

"Taka!" Miaka screamed as Tasuki stood up, pushing her down in the process and kicked him out of the room, making him hit the banister by the stairs.

"How dare you follow me here" he frowned as he grabbed Miaka and pressed her tighter against him.

"Something's the matter with you Tasuki" Taka grimaced, "Let her go!"

"Shut up!" Tasuki growled as he kicked him down the stairs.

Taka landed at the bottom of them in a heap.

"Taka!" Miaka shouted.

"Be quiet!" Tasuki ordered her, "You've got a lot of nerve following me!" he said to Taka as he stood, "You a pathetic weakling whose power is weak and not what it once was."

"You're right" Taka nodded as he slowly climbed the steps, "I am pathetic. And I not as powerful as Tamahome was. But I love Miaka. That hasn't changed and never will. And the truth is I'm not the one making her sad right now Tasuki. You are. You're the one she is afraid of right now."

Tasuki stared at him in surprise but then he kicked him once more, only knocking him a little ways down the steps this time.

"Don't you tell me what is going on?" Tasuki shouted, "I know what is going on?"

"Tasuki" Miaka whispered as Taka struggled to get back up again, "I understand now. I'm sorry I cry and it bothers you to see it. But I can't help it. That's the way girls are made. They cry when they're happy and when they're sad. They cry over the ones they love. That's how I am put together. You see?"

Tasuki stared at her and took a step back as Taka joined her at her side.

"No" he shook his head, "I won't do it."

"Tasuki?" Taka replied.

"I won't do it" he grabbed his fan and placed it into the ground, "I won't hurt my friends anymore!" the fan became a blaze around him, and he was surrounded buy flames.

"Tasuki!" Miaka cried as Taka grabbed her and they fell down the steps.

"Tasuki!" Taka yelled as they watched the flames engulf the steps.

"Tasuki no!" Miaka called out.

"Miaka!" Nuriko shouted as he, Chiriko and Chichiri ran over.

"Nuriko" she panicked, "Tasuki!"

"Don't worry Miaka" Nuriko reassured her, "Look. He got to him in time."

From out of the smoke Mitsukake came carrying Tasuki who was unconscious.

"Mitsukake!" Miaka exclaimed as she ran over.

"You saved him," Taka added.

"He'll be all right Miaka" Mitsukake nodded his head, "He'll come to any time now."

Sure enough Tasuki's eyes began to flutter open. Miaka embraced him tightly while Taka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Miaka? Tama? What's going on?"

**(Next Scene)**

"I WHAT!" Tasuki's cry could be heard throughout the area, "Please tell me your kidding?"

"Not exactly" Taka replied with his hands behind his head.

Tasuki began to bow over and over to Miaka and Taka making them blush in embarrassment. Meanwhile Chichiri was gazing around the area with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter Chichiri?" Nuriko asked.

"Something's not right here you know" Chichiri explained, "I could feel it before. Tasuki" he turned to the bandit.

"Yea" Tasuki stopped the bowing and looked up.

"Could you tell me what happened before you blacked out?"

"Uh sure. One moment. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me" he bowed once more to Taka and Miaka.

"We already did Tasuki" Taka said exasperated, "Just answer his question."

"Okay. I had spotted Miaka in the woods and decided to leave her alone. As I was walking back to the hideout I noticed water suddenly surround me and then I couldn't breathe. And that's when I blacked out."

"Water huh?" Chichiri put a finger to his lips as water began to flow into the room from under the crack of the door.

"What are you thinking Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.

"I'm not sure" he replied.

Suddenly the water flowed in and they were surrounded by it. Miaka was pulled away from the rest of them in a huge bubble.

"Taka!" she cried out.

"Miaka!" he called back reaching for her but he couldn't.

Above them in the air a man appeared adorned with large bat like wings. He smiled at Chichiri who frowned when he saw him.

"I knew I felt something. It's you Hikou!"

"It's been awhile Houjin" the man replied, "Or should I say Chichiri of the Suzaku seven?"

"What are you doing here Hikou? Why are you doing this?" Chichiri demanded.

"I'm simply carrying out the orders of my master" Hikou answered, "Tenkou!"

**(Next Scene)**

Yui arrived back in Kutou and said a brief hello to Soi and Tomo. Then she walked to Nakago's chamber where she was sure she would find him. She knocked on the door once.

"Come in" he called.

Yui entered in and peered in at him.

"Lady Yui?" he said in surprise with eyes wide.

"Nakago I've returned" she replied leaning against the door as she shut it, "This is the only way" she thought as she looked at the ring on her finger, "Miaka, forgive me" she closed her eyes, "Tetsuya."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Well that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this long update. I might try to get some more done tomorrow, but if not you will see more on Monday, Thursday and Friday of next week because Tuesday and Wednesday they are doing maintenance on the website! See you then!

Next Chapter: Hikou's Plan

The Third demon leader has made his appearance! What is his connection to Chichiri and how will he and the Suzaku seven stop him and save Miaka? Find out next time!


	47. Chp 8: Hikou's Plan

**Chapter Eight: Hikou's Plan**

Miaka was suspended in the air by the bubble while the water filled in the room, surrounding the Suzaku seven. On the side was another bubble portraying a scene from the past.

"Why Hikou?" the Chichiri in the bubble said, "Why did you steal her from me?"

They saw a scene that Chichiri had described to Miaka once.

"Chichiri" she thought, "It's Chichiri."

"Tamahome can you move!" Nuriko called out struggling.

"No" Taka shook his head, "I can't move a muscle."

"This is the same water" Tasuki replied, "The same water that attacked me."

"I can't breathe" Chiriko said.

"Hikou!" Chichiri replied, "Stop this right now! Why are you doing this?" he repeated.

"You know the answer better than that Houjun" Hikou said angrily with his arms crossed, "Or do I have to refresh your memory!" he shouted sending a blast of water towards Chichiri.

"Ahh!" Chichiri yelled as he was hit directly in the stomach and flung back into a pillar, knocking him completely out.

"Chichiri!" Taka shouted.

"Chichiri!" Miaka called.

"Now you know how it feels" Hikou replied, "What it felt like the day I died. But I am going to do far worse to you Houjun. I will take everything that you care about away. The Priestess of Suzaku is coming to me."

"No Miaka!" Taka shouted reaching out to her.

"Taka!" she screamed as the bubble disappeared along with Hikou.

"MIAKA!"

**(Next Scene)**

Yui arose from her bed lightly as the thunder crashed outside. She was dripping with sweat. It had been two days since she had returned to Kutou and she still had hesitated to carry out her end of the bargain.

"Miaka" she thought, "Something's wrong with Miaka? I can feel it. But what is it? Why I do feel like this? Is it because I have her ring?" she looked down at her finger, "Where are you Miaka? What has happened to you?"

**(Next Scene)**

"Chichiri? Chichiri?" Chiriko called as he shook him, "He's not responding Mitsukake. Is he all right?"

"He's just unconscious" Mitsukake answered, "He'll be all right. We should take him back to the bandits hideout."

"Good idea" Tasuki agreed, "I'll get Koji and the others to help out" he dashed out the door.

"Nuriko, how's Tamahome doing?" Chiriko asked.

Nuriko sweat dropped, for Taka was still standing with his hand outstretched and a look of horror on his face.

"Oh he's still a basket case all right" Nuriko replied, "Tama? Tama dear snap out of it."

"Miaka" he gasped out not moving.

"TAMA!" Nuriko shouted making him fall over in shock, "Well that ought to do it" he grinned sheepishly.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Miaka's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at her surroundings. She was still in the bubble, floating in the air.

"Huh?" she said out loud that her voice echoed off the bubble, "Where am I? What is this place?"

"So you're finally awake" Hikou replied from where he was standing, "Priestess of Suzaku."

"Hikou?" she said, "Why are you doing this? Isn't Chichiri your best friend?"

"Best friend?" he scoffed, "Some best friend. You don't know the story do you? Perhaps I should reiterate it for you."

"I know the story."

"No you know his version."

"I don't care to hear your version" she replied angrily.

"Suit yourself. But you might as well get used to the fact that you and I will be spending time together. That is until your friends come to your rescue. And they will come I assure you."

"Why are you working for Tenkou" she asked, "What's in it for you?"

"That's easy. One I get my revenge on Houjun and two I get to be one of the four demon leaders."

"Demon leaders?"

"That's right. I control rain and draught. In the real world, your world, Tenkou wants me to put my skills to good use. It's so easy to manipulate the human heart. Tasuki has already demonstrated that skill quite well."

"Your evil! Do you know that? It doesn't matter what you say! I still believe in my friends! People are not so easily tricked as you think!"

"We'll see about that. Even now in your world I can control the weather through people's emotions, by using you as a medium it's even easier."

"You leave my friends and my family alone!" she shouted.

"My my Priestess, there's no need to get so upset" he grinned.

"Taka" she thought, "Chichiri."

**(Next Scene)**

"Tamahome you can not be serious?" Nuriko replied as they all waited in the room in which Chichiri was resting.

"Of course I am. Someone has to go after Miaka. I'm not just going to sit here and wait for something bad to happen to her" Taka said.

"But you don't even know where to start looking for her."

"That's right Tama" Tasuki added, "You don't even have to power to go after this guy."

"I don't care."

"Why don't we wait until Chichiri wakes up" Chiriko replied sitting by the bed, "He probably knows where Miaka is."

"That's probably a better idea" Mitsukake said with a nod.

Taka grumbled and turned his back, but then they heard stirring in the bed.

"I can't" Chichiri replied slowly, "I can't kill him."

"Chichiri?" Chiriko looked at him.

"I can't kill him. You saw. You saw what happened. All those years ago. My best friend betrayed me and stole the woman I love away from me. And I did the worst possible thing. Soon after the great flood came, and took everyone I love away with it. My family. My beloved. But with Hikou it's different. No" Chichiri shook his head, "I can't. I can't bring myself to kill him again. I can't" he turned his head.

"Chichiri" Nuriko looked at him sadly.

Mitsukake placed a hand over Chichiri's.

"Chichiri. I understand. I lost my family in the flood too. If not for Shoka I would be lost. But then I lost her twice and it was the Suzaku seven who gave me my strength back. We understand how you feel, but we all have a responsibility to Miaka and to Suzaku. It's hard. And it was hard for me to let go of Shoka the second time. But I did. I did it for the sake of the Priestess and for all of you."

"Chichiri" Taka replied, "Forgive me. For being so impatient. That is your strongest suite you know. You're our anchor and we need you. Everyone here is important. You all accepted me back in even though I am not Tamahome. Not the Tamahome you knew anyway. Just tell me where I can find them Chichiri and I won't ask anything else of you."

Chichiri sat up and looked at them.

"No. I will go. Mitsukake is right. I pledged myself to Miaka. I made her a promise. And I will not let her down."

"Chichiri" Nuriko said wiping tears from his eyes.

(Next Scene)

Hikou sat on a throne made of rock with his fingers to his lips.

"C'mon Houjun" he replied to himself, "I know you won't disappoint your Priestess or me. And when you come, you will seal your fate."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Two more chapters will be up today!

Next Chapter: Reliving Memories

Chichiri Vs. Hikou

Not to mention Yui comes to a difficult decision.


	48. Chp 9: Reliving Memories Part 1

**Chapter Nine: Reliving Memories Part One**

Yui walked over to her dressing table and sat down, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She was still very worried about Miaka and was quite certain that something had happened. As she grabbed a comb to brush her hair an image appeared in the mirror that was not her own, making her drop the comb and stare back in horror.

"Hello Priestess of Seiryuu" Ren sneered, "It's been awhile since I last saw you."

"Ren Shigyou" she gasped, "What are you doing inside my mirror?"

"I'm just making sure you carry out your end of the bargain Priestess, and I can see that you still haven't done it. What's the matter Yui?" Too scared to do it?"

"I'm not scared, it's just."

"It's been two days" he snarled, "My master is not a very patient person. You don't want anything bad to happen to Miaka do you? You forget that I have the power right now."

"I haven't forgotten. You don't have to remind me!" she shouted.

"Apparently I do" he said dangerously, "Now listen, you do as your told or Miaka is the one who will suffer. I hope I've made myself perfectly clear."

"Perfectly" she said through gritted teeth.

"Good night Priestess" he chuckled then disappeared.

Yui clenched her fist.

"I hate him!"

**(Next Scene)**

Chichiri got ready quietly and snuck out of the building. As he was walking away he bumped into Tasuki who was leaning on one of the buildings with his arms crossed.

"You don't think you're going alone do you?" Tasuki grinned moving away from the wall.

"Tasuki?" Chichiri replied slowly.

"I'm coming with you. You may so no but too bad. Besides" Tasuki said sadly, "What Hikou did to you is exactly what I was going to do to Tama" he paused, "I never saw it coming. I was always one to hate girls. But with Miaka it was different. I'm a man too. I couldn't help myself."

"We all share a little of those same feelings you know?" Chichiri replied placing a hand on Tasuki's head, "No one's wrong or right. Don't look so down on yourself. All right if anyone's coming, Tasuki I'm glad it's you. The two of us will save Miaka."

"Better make that three" Taka said appearing in front of them, "I'm not about to let you two get all the credit for this."

"You'll have to hold your own you know" Chichiri replied with a smile.

"Yea" Tasuki agreed, "We're not going to be saving your ass."

"Okay" Taka grinned, "Let's go."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka looked around the area. Hikou had gone out and left her alone.

"I've got to get out of here," she thought, "But how? Maybe there is a way I can pop this bubble. Huh? Wait a minute" she thought as she reached into her pocket, "I grabbed this just in case" she pulled out the object.

**(Next Scene)**

"What!" Keisuke yelled as he was looking at the page, "She took my Swiss army knife! I'm going to kill her!"

"Oh like that's the real important detail" Tetsuya replied drolly, "Would you keep reading please?"

"All right fine" Keisuke grumbled, "But she is not going to get away with this" he sat back down and read, "While the Priestess of Suzaku struggled to escape, her warriors arrived at the caves where Chichiri was certain they would find her."

**(Next Scene)**

"Is this the place?" Tasuki asked his fan ready.

"Yea this is it all right" Chichiri replied, "I sense Hikou's presence everywhere."

"Well where is Miaka?" Taka asked.

"She's probably inside the cave you know. Be careful," he added, "They're probably traps everywhere."

**(Next Scene)**

"Okay" Miaka thought as she looked through the knife, "If I can just find the right tool, I can pop this bubble and get out of here. Here we go" she pulled out the small nail file, "This ought to work. Here goes nothing."

She pushed the nail file into the bubble and it burst.

"All right" she cheered out loud but then stopped, "I just realized I'm twenty feet in the air. Ahh!" she fell down, "Ow. That hurt" she rubbed her back, "That was really stupid of me. Now what do I do? I'll find some way out."

She looked left and she looked right.

"Oh I don't which way to go. Oh. Oh. Okay let's think. Um. Um. I don't know!" she pulled her hair.

Suddenly she felt water rush around her making the rock she was standing on the only safe ground.

"What is this?" she thought as she stood there.

"You are such a fool" Hikou appeared, "Do you really think I would make it that easy for you to escape."

"Huh? What do you think that you're trying to pull here."

"I'll show you what I do to people who try to escape from me!" he shouted charging towards her.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she covered her face.

Suddenly a big blast of life force filled the room.

"Hikou!" Chichiri appeared with an angry look and his staff in hand, "If you touch one hair on the Priestess, you'll have to deal with me."

"Chichiri" Miaka shouted.

"Houjun" Hikou smiled, "It's about time you got here."

"Release Miaka" Chichiri replied, "This is between you and me. It is not right to get her and my friends involved."

"You're right. But that is how I operate."

"You heard what he said" Taka appeared, "Let her go!"

"What he said," Tasuki added.

"Taka! Tasuki!"

"One second Miaka" Tasuki said, "We'll wipe the floor with this bastard and then we'll come to save you. I go to get this guy back for what he did to me anyway."

"What's the matter Tasuki?" Hikou grinned, "Didn't like the way I handled your feelings?"

"You creep. I'm gonna kill you!" he pulled out his fan.

Chichiri stood in front of his friend holding out his staff.

"No Tasuki" he shook his head, "He's mine."

"Uh okay" Tasuki nodded.

"Hikou" Chichiri replied, "For too long have we held grudges against one another. It's time we settle this once and for all. That is if you're willing to fight me man to man."

"I'm willing. And you're the one who is going to end up dead Houjun."

"We'll just see about that."

Hikou's wings began to glow and the image he had shown before appeared. Water surrounded Miaka, blocking her from the others. Chichiri gazed at the picture with determination.

"You remember this don't you Houjun? The day that you murdered me."

"I don't seem to remember it that way" Chichiri said angrily.

"Then maybe I should give you something to remind you!" Hikou shouted as he sent a blast of water towards Chichiri who blocked it with his staff.

"Is that all you got Hikou? Some power. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Very well, Chichiri of the Suzaku seven" he replied, "How about I strike at the thing that is most important to you right now" he aimed his power towards Miaka.

"No Miaka!" Taka shouted.

"Ahh!" Miaka screamed.

"Hikou stop!" Chichiri replied, "Your fight is with me remember?"

"Yes that's true. But I also have a duty to Master Tenkou. I am to keep the Priestess of Suzaku and Tamahome apart. What better way then by killing her?" he smiled.

Taka and Tasuki clenched their hands together.

"Well that ain't gonna happen buddy boy" a voice spoke up from behind him.

**(Next Scene)**

Hikou looked back and saw Nuriko holding Miaka and looking very smug.

"How can you when the Priestess is back in our hands?"

"Nuriko?" Taka said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Tasuki added.

"You jerks! How dare you go to a fight without me? I'm the strongest one here."

"This was something I had to do on my own Nuriko" Chichiri replied.

"There's no I in team Chichiri" Nuriko said, "Aren't you the one who's always telling us that?"

"That's right" Chiriko appeared behind Taka and Tasuki.

"Chiriko?" Tasuki replied.

"You need all of us by your side right now Chichiri" Mitsukake said standing next to the boy.

"Mitsukake?" Chichiri replied slowly.

"Enough with the role call already" Hikou grumbled, "I get it. The Suzaku seven are inseparable right? I suppose Ren Shigyou was right about all of you."

"Ren Shigyou?" Taka said, "Is he the one who put you up to all of this?"

"He is. But the order came from Master Tenkou himself. I can see that you eight are going to be quite troublesome as a team. But I assure you; my fellow demon leaders and I will not stand. Until we meet again Suzaku seven."

"Wait Hikou!" Chichiri shouted, "What was the point of all this? Why go through all this trouble and then give up?"

"Give up? I'm not giving up. We'll see each other again Houjun. I just realized I couldn't do this on my own. And I'm not required to, not yet anyway. You've seen my skills and you know what you're up against. I gave you the courtesy of that. When the four demon rulers come together you will see what true power we have. Until then. Houjun. I will wait for you. No one will take your life but me. I swear it," he said as he disappeared.

"He's gone" Tasuki replied, "Where did he go? What was the point of all that?"

"He was just trying to scare us" Chichiri said, "That wasn't the final battle he was waiting for you know."

"Chichiri" Nuriko replied, "Should we not have shown up?"

"No I'm glad that you showed up Nuriko" Chichiri said with a smile, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"Miaka" Taka embraced her tightly.

"Oh Taka I was so scared" she said.

"It's okay. We're all together now."

"Yea man. But what a waste of time" Tasuki replied, "I really wanted to kick his ass."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Another Two-parter!

Next Part: Yui makes her decision. Will she comply or won't she?


	49. Part 2: Reliving Memories

**Part Two:**

Yui walked down the halls of the Seiryuu palace and stopped once more at Nakago's door. She paused, taking a breath, but noticed the ring on her finger so she knocked lightly on the door.

"You're doing this for Miaka" she told herself over and over, "So it's okay."

"Come in" Nakago's voice called, so Yui entered.

**(Next Scene)**

"Keisuke" Tetsuya looked at his friend, "You stopped reading. Are you okay?"

"Uh" Keisuke put a hand to the back of his hand and grinned, "You know what I'm kind of hungry. Tetsuya you mind running out and getting dinner for us."

"Okay" Tetsuya eyed him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing" Keisuke held up his hands, "Miaka's safe and that's good. As of right now, it's pretty boring."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You don't mind do you?"

"No. But you better not be holding something back."

"Now why would I do that when I made such a big deal out of something you were holding back? I'm just tired of reading. Let's take a break and get some food. I tell you what" Keisuke stood up, "You go and get the food and I'll pick out something good for us to watch tonight."

"All right. All right. I'm going. I'll be back."

"Take your time!" Keisuke called cheerfully as he left, but his face held a different expression once he had closed the door, "Oh boy" he said as he once again picked up the book.

"The Priestess of Suzaku returned with her warriors to the capitol of Konan. Meanwhile in Kutou the Priestess of Seiryuu entered the generals room, wondering if she was making a big mistake."

**(Next Scene)**

Nakago looked up as Yui entered the room. He was sitting in one of his huge chairs, reading over a scroll that he had so many times.

"Lady Yui?" he replied, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she shook her head, "I just wanted to see you Nakago."

"See me? What about?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?" he nodded.

"Did you mean what you said, back then to me about your feelings?"

"I don't understand Lady Yui."

"Before I summoned Seiryuu I asked if you loved me and you said you did. Did you mean that Nakago? Or was it all a lie?"

Nakago placed the scroll onto the table and stood up. He walked over to her and looked her directly in the eye.

"I meant it" he replied, "I do love you Lady Yui. I always did. From the time I met you."

"How could you when you had feelings for Takiko Okuda?"

"That was in my other life. It's true I still have lingering feelings for her. And despite you defying me in my life, my feelings for you haven't changed either. I am still in love with you, Priestess. As much as I was then."

"Nakago" she said slowly as he placed his hand under her chin to lift it up.

He slowly moved his face closer to hers, and began to kiss her. It was soft and slow at first, but then it became much more passionate. Before Yui knew what was happening they were on the bed and he was kissing her on her neck and was starting to undo her clothes.

"Yui" he echoed in her ear.

Yui closed her eyes and tried to stay put. But her thoughts kept coming back to Tetsuya. How could she betray him like this? And how could she betray Nakago? When he had been so sincere about his feelings? She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Nakago" she looked at him terrified.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"I can't do this" she sat up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't do this to you" she looked away.

"Doing what? You're not doing anything to me that I don't want."

"No you don't understand" Yui replied in tears as she stood up, "I came here to seduce you tonight."

"All right?" he looked at with a raise of the eyebrow, "I was under the impression it was the other way around. What do you mean?"

"I mean. I came here to have sex with you so that I could weaken your life force. But believe me Nakago I didn't want to do this. I had no choice."

"No choice?"

"Ren Shigyou trapped me and Miaka a few days ago. He had her completely under his control and still does. He told me that Tenkou wants you back, and that if I do this, then Miaka would be safe. And now I've defied him. Miaka will get worse. And worst of all, I used you. I'm so desperately sorry Nakago" the tears were rolling down her face, "Please excuse me" she started to dash out of the room, but Nakago grabbed her arm.

"Lady Yui wait" he replied, "Don't cry" he pulled her into his embrace, "I don't blame you in the slightest for this. And I'm sorry you had to suffer because of that little jerk."

"Nakago is it true that he's your brother?" she asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Unfortunately yes" he nodded with a frown, "Don't you worry about him. I will deal with him myself. I think you should go back to your room and get some rest."

"Nakago I am so sorry" she said lowly.

"No" he shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't go through with it. And for that I am grateful. Now go on. I will send Suboshi to guard your door tonight."

"Thank you Nakago" Yui replied as she walked out the door, "For being so forgiving."

Nakago smiled as she left, but frowned once she departed. He placed his heavy armor, and his cape back on and walked out the door. He walked out into the courtyard, after speaking with Suboshi, and then he disappeared.

**(Next Scene)**

Ren Shigyou sat on his throne tapping his finger on the arm. Hikou had returned and informed him of his progress. Despite the fact that he had failed to separate Tamahome and Miaka, Ren was not angry with him. As he sat there he felt a shudder go up and down his spine. A familiar sensation, so familiar that he stood up from where he was sitting. An instant later with one flash of blue Nakago appeared, very angry and glowing brightly.

"Well well Nakago" Ren replied, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're here."

Nakago frowned even more.

"So she chickened out didn't she? She told you everything and now you want restitution?"

Nakago pointed his hand toward Ren and sent a blast of blue life force toward him. Ren blocked it with his own life force, which surrounded him like a purple bubble.

"My we are angry aren't we" Ren smirked.

"I have every right to be" Nakago seethed, "How dare involve Lady Yui in something like this."

"I thought you'd be thanking me Nakago" Ren grinned, "You get to have sex with one of the women you love. Isn't that every man's fantasy?"

"Damn you!" Nakago shouted, "I'm warning you. Stay away from Lady Yui. And stay away from the Priestess of Suzaku. Or I swear I will hunt you down myself and destroy you."

"I thought you hated the Priestess of Suzaku brother?"

"I do. And don't call me that. She is the Lady Yui's best friend, and as far as I can tell, not easy to beat. But I will not allow you to toy with the Lady Yui's emotions anymore. You tell Tenkou, for the last time, I am not interested in his offer. And I will come after him as well if he pushes me any farther."

"Go after Tenkou? That's laughable Nakago" Ren said with a frown on his face and his arms crossed, "How are you going to stop him?"

"The only way I know how. By joining forces with the other warriors, which was what I should have done in the first place. Don't think I don't know why he wants me. If even one of the warriors is not present at the ceremony, then the Gods will lose their power forever. I know that's his true motif."

"You've got him all figured out" Ren replied, "But not everything. Tenkou is going to succeed, where you did not Nakago. He will take over the real world and make it his own. And I intend to see that he gets his wish. And if you intend to fight him, then you fight me."

"So be it," Nakago growled as he disappeared.

"Ingrate!" Ren spat, "You're such an ingrate!"

**(Next Scene)**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Keisuke was jumping around the room with the book with joy as Tetsuya entered in, "Wait a go girl!"

"Keisuke?" Tetsuya replied making Keisuke stop, "What are you doing?"

"I'm" Keisuke tried to find the right words, "I'm cheering, because Miaka and Yui are both safe. They're both safe" he plopped back onto the couch.

"Okay" Tetsuya said bringing in the bag of takeout, "A little weird, but okay. So what did you pick for a movie?"

"Huh? Oh I decided to keep reading, after all. It did get interesting."

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya pulled the food out and handed it to Keisuke.

"Nakago just confronted Ren."

"What about?"

"Oh this and that. Hey you want a read for a while? I'm starved."

"Sure" Tetsuya nodded sitting down, "Let's see. Ah here we are. The Priestess of Seiryuu returned to her room. Suboshi met her at the door. Why wouldn't she be all right?"

"Who knows" Keisuke said through chews, "You know Suboshi? He's always worried about her."

"Right."

**(Next Scene)**

"Are you sure that you're all right Lady Yui?" Suboshi asked at the door.

"I'm fine Suboshi" she replied with a grin, "I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Okay" he nodded, "See you in the morning."

Yui nodded as well and closed the door. She walked over to her dressing table and took off Miaka's ring.

"After tonight" she said, "I don't deserve to wear this" she placed it on the table and walked over to her bed.

She lied down and soon fell fast asleep, unaware that the mirror was glowing and a hand reached out and picked up the room. In the next instant the mirror was no longer glowing.

**(Next Scene)**

Ren once again sat on his throne and this time he was frowning. His older sister Miru came into the room and smiled.

"What do you want Miru?" he snarled.

"I brought you something to cheer you up little brother" she replied with another smile.

"Nothing can possibly cheer me up right now."

"Not even this" she held up the object.

Ren stared at her hand for a moment then jumped up.

"Is that?" he asked as he came closer.

"Yes" she nodded, "The Priestess of Suzaku's Shinzaho."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a while! Sorry. I'll have more up next Friday! Any way there's one more chapter to this book and it's a short one. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

Next Chapter: Tenkou Revived

Four Shinzaho's = Tenkou Reborn


	50. Chp 10:Tenkou Revived

**Chapter Ten: Tenkou Revived**

Ren, Miru, and Hikou gathered in the large shrine that was in the center of Tenkou's fortress. It was underground so there was barely any light. Just a few candles that flickered here and there. In front of the big altar, were four smaller tables with circles drawn in the center of them. In Hikou and Miru's hands were fancy wooden boxes. Ren took the first one from Miru and opened it. Inside was the Priestess of Genbu's Shinzaho, the beautiful necklace that Miaka had received from the warriors of the Genbu seven just a year earlier. He placed it on the first table, in the center of the circle. Next he took the box from Hikou and opened it. Nestled inside was the Priestess of Byakko's Shinzaho, the hand mirror which Tatara himself had handed over to Yui and Miaka. He did the same with this object. Another person appeared in the room, cloaked and with no visible face except for his mouth.

"I didn't think that you were going to show up" Ren replied as the person held out another box.

He took the box from him and opened it. This one contained Yui's necklace from the ceremony when she summoned Seiryuu. It was her Shinzaho. He placed it on the third table.

"Miru" he said, "You still have the ring?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Hand it over," he said, which she complied.

He placed the ring on the last table.

"Now" he smiled, "Concentrate all your life force on the four objects," he commanded the others.

They all closed their eyes and the Shinzaho's began to glow a dark sinister light. From behind the altar a throne was illuminated by a new candle, which had lit itself. Four lights connected in the air, and the wind began to blow as it surrounded the throne. Ren and the others opened their eyes as a figure came into focus. When the wind had died down, he stretched out his hand to move it. Miru, Hikou, and the cloaked one all bowed as Ren bowed.

"Welcome back" Ren smiled, "Master Tenkou."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Well that's it! I told you it would be short! See you next week for Book Five!

Next Chapter: Miru Makes her Move

Miru comes after Tamahome! Find out what happens next time on Book Five: Journey Almost Complete!


	51. Bk5:Chp1: Miru Makes Her Move

**Book Five: Journey Almost Complete**

**Chapter One: Miru makes her Move**

Ren knelt before Tenkou's throne with his head bent down. Once Tenkou had returned, the atmosphere felt uneasier. At least to Hikou and Miru.

"What is you wish of me Master?" Ren replied, "All you have to do is ask."

Tenkou paused then turned his golden slitted eyes toward his servant.

"The Priestess of Suzaku and Tamahome are still together aren't they?"

"Yes sir. We have tried many ways to separate them, but to no avail. But do not worry Master I still have a plan. One that was put into play a long time ago."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have sent Miru to Sairou, where I know they will be headed next."

"Have they found the stones yet?"

"No" Ren shook his head with a smile, "And they won't. Once Tamahome is separated from Miaka for good, there's no way they will be able to perform the ceremony even if they do find the stones."

"And I also suppose that Nakago did not agree?"

"He is very obstinate Master. So much to the point that he's even agreeing now to join the rest of them."

"We must not let that happen Ren? There has to be a way."

"At the moment, I do not know of one. But I will find a way. I promise."

"Good" Tenkou nodded, "I am also sending you to Sairou Ren. To make sure Miru does not fail in your plan. If she does she will be severely punished."

"Yes sir" he nodded with his eyes a bit wide.

"I am still weak. Separate those two immediately!"

"I will do as you ask Master" Ren bowed.

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka walked into Hotohori's room and gazed at the small mirror that he had led her to. Earlier that evening Chichiri had gathered all the warriors and her in the throne room to inform them that Tenkou had been revived. Taitskuyn herself had revealed it to him. Miaka felt no other choice but to go to Sairou to find the Byakko seven. Also she would have to get in contact with Yui and Takako in Hokkan. To do this Hotohori had suggested the mirror, which he had used when they were on their journey to the other countries previously. Chichiri himself had handed the other mirror to Amiboshi when they last parted. Miaka sat on the stool and gazed into the mirror.

"Yui!" she called, "Yui can you hear me?"

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Yui sat in Nakago's room in a chair along with him and her warriors. She was completely distraught because she had lost Miaka's ring, and Nakago had told her that Tenkou revived, so she now blamed herself. While Suboshi tried to soothe her, Amiboshi pulled out the small mirror because he heard something.

"Lady Yui" he replied holding it up.

"What is it?" she asked tearfully.

"What? What is that?"

"It's a mirror that Chichiri gave me so you could keep in contact with Miaka. Here" he handed it to her, "I think she's trying to talk to you."

Yui gazed at her reflection in the mirror, a bit wary at first. But then she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Miaka. I'm here."

"Yui" Miaka's face appeared, "It's so good to see you again."

"Oh Miaka" Yui smiled somewhat, "It's good to see you too."

"Are you all right? You don't look all right."

"Oh Miaka. I've done something terrible."

"What do you mean Yui?"

"I lost your ring, and now I'm certain that Tenkou is revived."

"So you know about that?"

"Miaka aren't you mad at me? Tamahome gave you that ring."

"Oh Yui. It's just a ring. I told you that before. I'm just glad to see that you're all right."

"Thank you Miaka" Yui replied relieved, "Is Taka doing better?"

"Yes he's fine."

"And you're all right?"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. Miaka what are we going to do?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Yui, if Tenkou has been revived, it doesn't mean he has his full strength. We need to now more than ever find those stones. The Suzaku seven and I are heading towards Sairou, by way of Chichiri's cape so we can get there faster. Are all your warriors with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I think you should go to Hokkan to get the Genbu seven and then meet us in Sairou."

"And then what Miaka? What about the stones?"

"It's obvious that they were no where around Kutou or Konan. Or even Hokkan. Sairou must be where they are."

"You're probably right" Yui nodded.

"Yui. Don't worry about the ring. Or Tenkou. Just concentrate on getting to Hokkan. I have to go now. We don't have much time."

"Okay Miaka. Be careful."

"I will" Miaka nodded, "I will see you in Sairou Yui" her image disappeared.

Yui held onto the mirror for a few moments then stood up.

"Lady Yui" Suboshi replied as Amiboshi also gazed at her, "Are we going to do as she asks?"

"I don't know" Yui turned around, "Nakago what do you say?"

Nakago stared back at her while the other warriors waited for an answer.

"Nakago?" Soi looked at him.

Nakago walked up to Yui and looked at her directly in the eye.

"I say, whatever the Priestess says, I will follow."

Yui smiled in relief. Soi and Tomo joined him at his side.

"When them I'm with you Nakago" Tomo replied.

"Me too" Soi added.

"All right then" Yui said, "We're going to Hokkan."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka found Taka and the others waiting for her in the great hall. Tasuki and Nuriko smiled as she entered in.

"Were you able to get in contact with Yui?" Hotohori asked.

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "She and her warriors are going to Hokkan, so I don't need to tell Takako that they are coming."

"Even Nakago?" Taka said.

"Apparently so. Hotohori are you coming with us?" she replied in surprise when she saw the clothes he was wearing.

"Yes" Hotohori said, "I have already told Houki that I am going. She will look after everything here till I return."

"Well what are we waiting for" Nuriko replied with a smile, "This time I actually get to see Sairou."

"It's not that big of a deal" Tasuki said with his arms crossed, "Ready Chichiri?"

"Yep" Chichiri nodded, "Everyone get on the cape."

"Chichiri" Miaka replied as she got on next to Taka, "Where about's in Sairou will this thing land."

"I'm not sure you know," he said with a smile, "But it will definitely land us in Sairou."

"That's better than nothing" Taka replied holding Miaka around the waist.

"Here we go" he tapped the cape with his staff, and then jumped in after, making them all completely disappear.

**(Next Scene)**

The cape landed them exactly on the outskirts of the city. They all gazed around their surroundings.

"Wow" Nuriko breathed in the air, "Hot place."

"So Tama" Tasuki put a hand on his shoulder, "You remember the way to your Master's little Ghost."

"Tasuki" Taka put up a fist.

"Master?" Nuriko replied interrupting them.

"That's right" Miaka nodded, "Tamahome's Master was one of the Byakko seven."

"You don't say" Nuriko said quite impressed.

"Well do you remember Tamahome?" Hotohori asked.

"I think so" Taka scratched his head.

"Well even if you don't remember," Chichiri replied, "I can pick up their life force you know."

"Well let's get into the city," Tasuki said leading the way.

Taka and Miaka walked behind everyone. Taka stopped suddenly and clutched at his chest.

"Taka what's the matter?" Miaka looked back in concern while the others continued to walk.

"I just felt something just now" he said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I've never felt anything like that before. It's probably nothing. Let's just keep going."

**(Next Scene)**

From where she stood Miru watched them enter the city. Her long purple hair flowed behind her as the wind blew and she held onto a chain that was around her neck. The pendent on the chain was in a shape of a man and was clear. Inside the glass pendent, was blood.

"That's it Tamahome" Miru replied with an evil smile, "Soon you'll be feeling the real effects of my spell. That demon was only the beginning. By the end of this, you won't even recognize yourself" she chuckled.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note:

Next Chapter: Lost in a Spell

Miru uses her blood doll to get Taka to kill Miaka!


	52. Chp 2: Byakko Seven

**Chapter Two: Byakko Seven**

Taka led the Suzaku seven to the center of the town, where he spotted the house. It looked very familiar, so he stopped in front of it. Miaka was clutching onto his arm when the others stopped as well.

"I think this is it" Taka replied.

"I think you're right Tama" Tasuki said with a grin, "I remember this place."

Taka nodded and knocked on the door.

"You know I just thought of something" Nuriko replied, "What if your master isn't the one who lives here right now? I mean he would have been reborn so."

"No" Taka said shaking his head, "No matter what age he was, Master always lived in the same house."

A servant with short dark hair opened up the door.

"Yes can I help you?" he asked curtly.

"Yes" Taka replied, "I am Tamahome of the Suzaku seven and I would like to speak with your master Tokaki."

The servant eyed him for a moment then asked for them to wait as he once more shut the door.

"Not too friendly is he?" Tasuki grumbled.

A couple seconds later the door was reopened by the same servant.

"Would you and your company follow me," the servant replied.

Taka nodded and gestured for the rest to follow him in. Miaka was still clutching onto his arm. The servant led them to a large shrine where Tokaki smiled as he saw them approach. Miaka let go of Taka's arm and smiled at him. He hadn't changed since she last saw him. He was young once more and still sported the same cocky grin.

"So it's true. You have come back Tamahome" he smiled as he walked over and held out his hand to shake Taka's.

"Master" Taka said with a smile as well, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see me like this" Tokaki chuckled, "And Priestess you're here as well."

"Hello Tokaki, it's so nice to see you again" Miaka grinned.

"Mhm. Subaru will be happy to see you again as well."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the Byakko shrine with the other warriors. We figured it wouldn't be too long till you showed up. Come on I'll take you there."

**(Next Scene)**

Tokaki led them to the shrine and inside. Once inside they walked into an enormous white room with decorations on the walls. Sitting on steps that were near the altar, in the center of the room were Subaru and the Byakko warriors. She smiled as Miaka ran to her, her long flowing hair behind her.

"Oh Miaka" she hugged her, "It is so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Subaru" Miaka smiled as they pulled away, "It's been so long."

"Yes it has. And I see that Tamahome is still with you. That's good."

"Actually his name is Taka Suknami. He's the reincarnation of Tamahome."

"Reincarnation? Another one?" Subaru raised an eyebrow.

"Another one?" Tasuki asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you mean" Miaka interrupted, "Because the Priestess of Byakko has been reincarnated?"

"Well that's part of it" Subaru nodded, "She's dying to meet you."

"Of course" Miaka nodded as Subaru beckoned for the other strange girl in the room to approach.

Her light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her blue eyes shone sweetly as she walked over.

"Miaka this is Suzuna. Suzono Osugi's reincarnation."

"Yes of course" Miaka nodded again, "I've seen you in my dreams."

"I've heard a lot about you too Priestess" Suzuna replied with a soft voice, "From my friend Takako."

"Takako?"

"That's right" Suzuna nodded.

"Then Morioka too?"

"Mhm. We go to the same school together."

"Wow. Amazing."

"I also heard a lot about the Priestess of Seiryuu too."

"Oh yes Yui."

"It seemed strange when she just showed up just a week ago" Tokaki replied, "It also seemed strange that we were alive again."

"Wait a second" Taka stopped him, "A week ago?"

"That's right" Subaru said, "Suzuna appeared to us in this shrine about a week ago."

"But that doesn't seem right. I mean the Genbu seven appeared in this world at the same time that Taka, Yui, and I came back here."

"Really?"

"Yes" Chichiri nodded, "How is it possible that the Byakko seven didn't appear until just now."

"We don't know the answer to that" Subaru replied, "All we know is we are here again and alive. And that the Priestess of Byakko has returned to us."

"So you don't know why you are here?" Taka asked.

"But we sure would like to know" a dark haired youth stood up with his arms crossed.

His hair was short and he had strikingly beautiful green eyes.

"Who's that?" Tasuki said with a frown.

"Oh of course" Tokaki put a hand to his head, "How silly of us. We haven't introduced you to the rest of the warriors. That's Toroki. The one over there with the strong chin is Ameturi. He's a monk just like you Chichiri."

Toroki and the older man bowed their heads. They were both dressed in silver clothing with flecks of white here and there. Around Ameturi's neck was a necklace similar to the one Chichiri sported. He also had short hair that was a deep bronze.

"These two over here, well the young one is Kokie. He's fourteen. And this one" he pointed to the last member, "And this is Karasuki" he indicated to the long haired one, "They are both brothers."

Besides their clothing the two of them looked the same. They had the same brown eyes, hair, and same distinct facial marks. Karasuki was dressed in brown, while his younger brother was in green.

"And who's that?" Miaka asked pointing to the last person to rise in the room.

"That is the other reincarnation" Subaru replied.

"Huh?"

"Just like Suzuna is Suzuno's. This boy is Tatara's."

He bowed his head. His hair was much shorter then Tatara's had been, but Miaka recognized him immediately.

"I see" Miaka nodded, "It makes perfect sense."

"What does Miaka?" Taka asked her.

"It took them so long to be together, they couldn't be torn apart. So only apart of them was taken. Tatara and Suzuno had to be reincarnated. So that they could still be together."

"That's beautiful Miaka" Nuriko smiled.

"So then" Subaru replied, "Tatara and Suzuno did find each other?" she held her hands together.

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "They both died at the same time and Tatara came to fetch her."

"That's good" Subaru wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yea" Tokaki agreed, "But I don't recognize some of your warriors Priestess."

"Oh forgive me" Miaka replied, "This is Hotohori, Emperor Sahitei of Konan."

"Your highness" Tokaki and the other warriors bowed.

"Oh there's no need for that" Hotohori held up a hand, "I am a warrior too. Don't treat me any differently."

"As you wish" Tokaki agreed.

"And this is Nuriko" Miaka replied.

"Hi" Nuriko smiled, "You didn't get to meet me last time because I died before they got to Sairou."

"Nice to meet you" Subaru said.

"And you already know Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Chiriko" Miaka finished.

"Of course" Subaru smiled, "You're the brave young man who sacrificed your life for your Priestess" she said to the young boy.

"I am a Suzaku warrior after all" Chiriko nodded with a smile of his own.

"Any way" Chichiri replied, "You still haven't asked us why we're here you know."

"Oh we know why you're here" Tokaki said, "It didn't make sense to us at first, but then a few days ago a woman appeared and told us what was going on."

"A woman? Who was she?" Miaka asked.

"She said her name was Taitskuyn."

"Taitskuyn appeared before you?" Chichiri said surprised.

"Yes, she informed us of what was going on. So Tenkou has been revived again?"

"You know who that is?" Taka asked.

Tokaki nodded.

"He's the very force that tried to summon Byakko many years ago."

"Him again?" Tasuki replied in surprise, "What is with this guy?"

"Yes it seems, every time he tried to stop someone from summoning a beast god" Miaka said, "But I wonder why?"

"We can worry about that later" Subaru suggested, "I think we should go back to the house for something to eat. We can with there for the other warriors."

Everyone agreed and all stood up from the spots they were sitting in. Miaka once again took Taka's hand and he smiled down at her as they all walked back to the house, unaware of the impending danger that was to befall them both.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey Everyone. I decided to rename this chapter and make the next chapter the title I had intended for this one. Anyway I hope you're still enjoying it!

Next Chapter: Lost in a Spell

Taka is still under Miru's control. What will happen when he goes after her intent on killing her? Find out next time!


	53. Chp 3: Lost in a Spell

**Chapter Three: Lost in a Spell**

That evening after a small meal Miaka and Suzuna went to take a bath together. They talked about their life back home and Miaka found her to be a thoroughly charming and delightful girl.

"You know to tell you the truth" Suzuna replied, "I have been very excited to meet you."

"Why is that?" Miaka asked.

"Takako told me all about you and the Priestess of Seiryuu. I also have Suzuno's memories inside of my head. Tatara told her everything about you. How brave you were and everything."

"Oh I'm not that brave" Miaka blushed.

"I think you don't give yourself that much credit," Suzuna said in a soft-spoken voice, "When Takiko Okuda summoned the beast god she was devoured by it. And so was the Priestess of Seiryuu. But Suzuno and you were not. That's because you too were strong willed and not afraid."

"The truth is Suzuna" Miaka replied with a smile, "I was afraid. I was terrified. But I knew that I would be safe as long as I had my warriors to protect me. And I had Tamahome. Just like Suzuno Osugi had Tatara. Tell me do you have any lingering feelings for him?"

"Well I don't know" Suzuna said, "I mean I have only been here for a week. But I do feel some sort of strange to connection to him whenever he looks at me. It feels warm and scary all at the same time. I'm not sure why" she paused, "But it could be because I don't know why I am involved in this. I mean Takako is the one who is related to Suzuno Osugi not me."

"What? She is?"

"That's right. Takako is related to both Suzono Osugi and Takiko Okuda. So it makes sense that she is a Priestess. But me I am just an outsider. I am not even sure why I am here."

"I don't know" Miaka shook her head, "But whatever the reason, it's important. You're just as important as the rest of us Suzuna. Don't forget that."

Suzuno smiled as Miaka closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Taka was gazing at the stars on one of the verandas. Tokaki found him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Master?" Taka replied surprised.

"Are you all right Tamahome?" he asked, "You look a little pale this evening."

"I'm okay. I guess I'm just tired."

"You also look like something's on your mind. Care to tell me what it is?"

"I don't know" Taka said with his head bent a little, "It's strange but I sometimes feel so out of place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I don't belong here. As much as I try to convince myself that I do, I still feel this way. I'm not a warrior. I am not as strong as Tamahome was. I can't protect Miaka the way he did. And I hate that."

"I wouldn't dwell on it."

"But I do" Taka replied, "Constantly" he smiled, "It feels weird to say this. But it's like I think I'm not worthy of her. That I can't love her as much as he did. It's like I'm jealous of him. But that's silly. How can you be jealous of someone who you are?"

"Listen" Tokaki said with a smile, "I've known you a long time little Ghost."

"Master" Taka growled.

Tokaki chuckled.

"You may be, Taka is it?"

"Yes."

"You may be a different person, but you're still you. And you have every right to love her. Tamahome you did something I never thought possible. You surpassed time and space itself to be with her. You have no idea what an amazing thing that is to me. Don't give up. Don't ever give up. Miaka doesn't see you as Tamahome. She sees you as the man she loves right?"

"Right" Taka agreed with a smile.

"Now go to her" Tokaki said, "And quell your fears."

"Thanks Master" Taka replied as he departed.

**(Next Scene)**

Taka began to sprint towards the house, but then his chest started to throb again. He fell to his knees and clutched it tightly as he seethed with pain.

"Tamahome" Miru called, "Come and find me if you want the answers to your pain."

"Who's there?" he gasped, "Where are you?"

"Come towards the entrance of the house."

Taka struggled to stand, still holding his chest as he stumbled out the door. He fell and found himself face to face with her. Miru gazed down at him while he gasped yet again.

"You? You're the one in the real world?"

"That's right Tamahome" she replied cynically, "And now I have control over you."

"What?"

"Do you see this doll?" she held up the pendent, "This is your blood. The blood that flowed from your wound when I bit your ear. And now I will use it to separate you and Miaka."

"What are you saying?"

"Now patience. Ah" she thought with a smile, "I know the perfect way for you to lose your memories. I will send you to kill her."

She pressed the doll and Taka put his hands to his head and screamed. Then his face became placid and unfocused.

"Kill her" Miru said, "Kill the Priestess of Suzaku."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka ran from room to room searching for Taka. She stopped at the main hall and bumped into Subaru.

"Subaru have you seen Taka, oh I mean Tamahome anywhere?"

"Tokaki was talking to him earlier. He's somewhere around here."

"Thank you" Miaka replied with a smile as she left.

**(Next Scene)**

In their room Chichiri suddenly looked up. Chiriko looked over as Hotohori polished his holy sword.

"Chichiri what's wrong?" Chiriko asked.

"Something strange is going on" he replied, "I sense a life force you know."

"Perhaps it's the Genbu seven or the Seiryuu seven? Hotohori suggested.

"No it's not them. It's someone else. But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Hey where's Tama and Miaka any way" Tasuki asked with his hands behind his head.

"Probably just spending some time alone" Nuriko replied, "They haven't had a chance to do that in awhile."

"We should leave them alone," Chiriko said.

"Yea" Chichiri nodded with a frown, "But I'll keep my guard just the same you know."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka ran into the courtyard in search of Taka.

"Taka! Taka where are you?"

"Miaka" Taka appeared.

"Oh Taka" she replied relieved, "There you are. I was so worried about you" she ran to embrace him.

"I'm all right Miaka" he said holding on to her with the same placid look on his face, "Miaka let's go for a walk. Just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Yea there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay" she nodded taking his hand, "Let's go."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka and Taka left the house and the property and wandered out to the far end of the city, which was quite deserted. It was still close enough to the house though.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Miaka asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't had a chance to do that since we got here."

"You're right about that" she nodded with a smile, "With everything that has been going on with you and me, we haven't had a quiet moment to ourselves. I really do miss not spending time with you. You know like we did in our world" she embraced him, "I wish that this was all over."

"Me too" Taka said pulling a dagger from out of his sleeve, "Miaka I have to say something to you."

"What is it?"

"I love you and I hope you can forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?"

He suddenly pushed her away with the dagger raised. Miaka stared back in shock as she stumbled back. Taka was coming toward her with the weapon.

"Taka" she gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I must kill you" he replied raising the dagger even higher.

"What?" she looked at his face, "Stop it Taka! Something is wrong. You're under some kind of spell. Snap out of it! Taka!" she screamed.

**(Next Scene)**

From where they sat Tasuki and Nuriko jumped up from where they were sitting. Hotohori and the others followed them out of the room. They had heard Miaka's terrified screams. When Tasuki and Nuriko arrived they saw the horrifying scene before them. Taka was leering over Miaka as she was on the ground holding her hands together in terror. Tasuki drew out his fan to separate them.

"Reka Shian!" he shouted as the flames made a separating line between the two, after he ran over, "Tama what are you doing?"

Nuriko ran over to Miaka and shielded her from Taka's view. Tasuki tried to snap Taka out of it, but he pushed him out of the way.

"Don't interfere," he snarled walking towards Nuriko and Miaka.

"Tamakins" Nuriko called, "Stop this! What's the matter with you?" he ran forward to try and stop him.

"Be careful Nuriko" Tasuki gasped as he stood back up, "He's a lot stronger than he was before."

"He may be stronger" Nuriko grinned, "But am still the strongest one here" they locked his hands, "Tama you have to snap out of it!"

Taka threw all his weight into Nuriko and hit in the back of the head, making him drop to his knees.

"Stay out of it. You're not the one I'm after" he once again moved towards Miaka.

"No Tama" Nuriko begged as Tasuki and he tried to move.

But for some reason they couldn't. Taka kept moving towards Miaka who was now on the edge of a cliff. Miru stood on small hillside watching the whole scene with much amusement. She was still holding onto the doll.

"That's it Tamahome" she replied, "Kill the one you love more than anything. Then you will lose your memories."

Taka raised the dagger again and prepared to strike, while Miaka backed up as far as she could, tears beginning to form in her eyes. But she stepped back too far, and before he had time to strike she had fallen off.

"Ahhh!"

"Miaka!" Tasuki and Nuriko both screamed out her name as she disappeared.

"You bastard!" Tasuki yelled at Taka, "How could you do that?" he found his strength and stood up preparing to tackle him.

"Tasuki stop!" Nuriko grabbed him around the waist.

"What are you doing?" Tasuki yelled, "Get off of me! We have to save Miaka. She fell into the river below."

"But look at Tama's face" Nuriko pointed.

Tasuki looked and was just as surprised as Nuriko at the sight before him. Taka still had the dagger raised but he was completely still. Tears were falling down his face even if he didn't have any expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he began to fall, "Miaka" one lone tear slid down his face as he collapsed to the ground.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey Guys! I am going to try to get four more done tonight!

Next Chapter: Discovering the Temple of the Four Gods


	54. Chp 4:Discovering the Temple of The Four

**Chapter Four: Discovering the Temple of the Four Gods**

It took Tasuki and Nuriko a few seconds to come to their senses and actually move again. Nuriko ran to Taka's side while Tasuki dashed towards the edge of the cliff.

"Uh Nuriko" he replied in a surprised tone.

"What is it Tasuki?" Nuriko asked looking up.

"Miaka's not down there. I mean she's not alone."

"What do you mean?"

Tasuki didn't have time to answer, for from over the cliff climbing, carrying Miaka in his outstretched arms was Namame of the Genbu seven. Hotohori and the others arrived just at that moment, equally stunned by their presence.

"Hey how did you get here?" Tasuki replied.

"You're lucky we got here when we did" Namame said, "Or the Priestess would have been a goner."

He carried Miaka over to Nuriko was leaning over Taka. The other warriors appeared as well as Yui. She rushed over to Miaka's side when she saw her.

"Miaka!" she called, "Miaka wake up!"

Miaka's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her at the faces that were staring back at her.

"Tasuki. Nuriko. Namame. And Yui chan" she replied in surprise when she saw her, "You made it?"

"Yes Miaka I'm here. Are you all right?"

"I think so" Miaka said, "Wait a second. Nuriko where is Taka? Where is he?" she sat up straight in alarm.

"He's right here Miaka" Nuriko replied as she jumped from Namame's arms and ran to Taka's side.

"Taka!" she called, "Taka speak to me. What happened to him?"

"We don't know Miaka" Tasuki said, "He just suddenly fainted after you fell off the cliff."

"Taka!" she called.

"No!" they heard a woman shout.

**(Next Scene)**

They all lifted their heads and saw on one of the hills nearby, Soi of the Seiryuu seven and Uruki of the Genbu seven confronting an angry Miru, who's doll had just been smashed. Taka's blood was spilling all over the place.

"Now you can't do your little trick" Uruki hissed as she held an arrow in her bow aimed directly at her.

"And don't try to escape us" Soi added holding out her hand which was bursting with her lightening power.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Miru replied, "Even if the Priestess of Suzaku isn't dead, I still succeeded in my mission. Tamahome has completely lost his memories."

"What?" Yui stood up with an angry look while Miaka listened in continuing to hold onto Taka's hand.

"Because it was Tamahome I was controlling you see" Miru continued, "And it was Tamahome who attacked the Priestess of Suzaku and believed her to be dead. Therefore Tamahome is the one who is in despair, not Taka."

"You witch" Yui seethed, "How dare you! This is just another way to keep them apart isn't it?"

"Of course Priestess" she replied then flipped back away from the other two women, "Unfortunately I've stayed for far too long. It's time for me to go. Oh and Priestess of Suzaku" she called to Miaka before she disappeared, "Don't ever think that you are going to get Tamahome's memories back. They are in Tenkou's hands now."

Then she disappeared in a blast of purple life force. The Suzaku warriors looked at Miaka. As did Yui and the others, who had now gathered around.

"Miaka?" Nuriko looked at her concerned.

"Miaka what do you want to do?" Hotohori asked.

"Let's go back to Tokaki's place and get Taka into a comfortable bed" she said trying to put on a brave face, "Then we can decide what to do."

"All right Miaka" Chichiri nodded, "We'll do that you know. Mitsukake you should carry him."

"All right" Mitsukake agreed lifting him up.

**(Next Scene)**

Yui placed her arms around Miaka and they all walked back to the house where some quick introductions were made and then Taka was put to bed immediately. Mitsukake examined him and found nothing wrong.

"His temperature has gone back to normal" he replied, "He'll be up soon."

"Thank you Mitsukake" Miaka said as she sat by the bed holding his hand, with Yui close by.

"Call me if you need anything" he nodded as he left the room.

"Are you all right Miaka?" Yui asked.

"No" Miaka shook her head, "But I will be. I mean Taka is still alive. And the spell is worn off. He just won't remember who Tamahome is. That's not so terrible."

"By the way Yui where is Nakago?"

"Nakago is coming. He and Tomo decided to ride a little further behind so that he wouldn't have to see Namame."

"Oh I see. Still a lot of bad blood there huh?"

"Yes. Miaka I am going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" Yui asked as she stood up.

"No" Miaka replied, "I'm all right."

"Okay. I'll be back later."

"Take this time to get to know Suzuna. She's a real sweetie" Miaka smiled.

"I'll do that" Yui smiled back as she left.

Miaka turned back to Taka and squeezed his hand.

"Oh Taka" she thought, "I wish you would just wake up."

**(Next Scene)**

Nakago and Tomo arrived a couple of hours later and were informed of what happened by Amiboshi and Yui. The rest of the group pretty much avoided Nakago, especially Namame who was still quite cold towards him. After dinner Chichiri walked to Taka's room to speak with Miaka.

"How's he doing Miaka?" he asked as he entered.

"No difference. What is it Chichiri?"

"Well I was thinking. This may be a set back you know. We still have a mission."

"You're right. We still have to find the Temple of the Gods. But I don't even know where to start. Chichiri didn't you come across anything in that other temple?"

"I looked through almost every book in that library you know, and couldn't find a thing. There is a clue though I read in one of the books. Like a poem or something. But I can't remember how it went."

"I think I know how it went Chichiri" Chiriko spoke up from the doorway.

"You've heard it Chiriko?" Miaka asked.

"Mhm" he nodded, "I came across it in my reading once. It goes. In the middle. Underground. There the Gods rest safe and sound."

"In the middle?" Chichiri replied.

"Underground?" Miaka added.

"Mhm. That's how it goes."

"Now wait a minute if it is a clue, underground can mean underground" Chichiri deduced.

"But what does in the middle mean?" Miaka questioned.

"I don't know. But I do know this. The Temple has to be somewhere, where the ground meets the earth."

"Chichiri what if in the middle means in the middle? Like Underground means underground?" Miaka replied.

"What do you mean Miaka?" he asked.

"Well think about it. There are four countries right. Four corner points. That go North, South, East, and West."

"I'm with you so far."

"Well what if there is someplace in the middle? Something that is between the four countries."

"You might be on to something Miaka" Chiriko said, "There is a point when your crossing the countries that you have to pass."

"Oh. The hills of Time" Chichiri spoke up, "I don't know why I didn't even think about that before you know."

"The Hills of Time? What's that?"

"It's the center point between the four countries you were talking about" Chiriko answered, "It is the same distance from any of the countries to that place. So no matter where you leave from, it will take the same amount of time."

"That's wonderful Chiriko" Miaka cheered, "Then that's where we have to go look for the temple. We must gather everyone immediately and prepare" she began to leave the room.

"Miaka" Chichiri called her back, "I think maybe you had better stay here with Taka."

"What? No I can't let you go by yourselves."

"No you don't understand" Chichiri replied, "I don't think any of the Priestesses should go on this trip. Especially with the dangers that have been going on lately. I think only a handful of us should go look for this temple and then return once we have found it. It makes no sense for all of us to go you know."

"You're right Chichiri" Miaka nodded slowly, "I would like it better if I could stay here with Taka to help him. You and Chiriko should go talk to the others."

"Okay Miaka" Chiriko said as they stood up to leave.

"Oh and you guys" she replied, "Be careful."

"Don't worry" Chichiri said with a smile as they left, "We'll be all right Miaka."

He closed the door behind him and once more Miaka sat down and took Taka's hand, stroking it gently, trying to not let the tears fall that stung at her eyes.

**(Next Scene)**

After an hour of debate it was decided that the next morning that two of each group would go to locate the temple. Chichiri was going of course, along with Tasuki who insisted on sticking by him. Nakago originally wanted to go but Soi convinced him that she would go instead. Amiboshi was accompanying her. Namame and Iname were going for Genbu and Tokaki and the young Tatara were going for Byakko.

The next morning they set out bright and early with everyone to say goodbye, minus Miaka who had stayed with Taka all night. He had awoken in the middle of the night and they had talked about what had happened. After a few hours of talking he had fallen back asleep, tired and a bit worried about the loss of his memories.

**(Next Scene)**

When Yui had walked back to her room she found Miaka sitting in one of the chairs in a daze.

"Miaka what's wrong?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"That woman" Miaka said slowly, "She was the one who attacked Taka in the real world. It was her."

"How do you know?"

"He just told me last night. He recognized her before he fell under the spell. She must work for Tenkou too."

"You're right. I'm sure she does. But did you notice she looked like Ren?"

"Yes. Yui did get everyone get off all right today?"

"Oh yes. They just left. I dare say they will find that temple in one day."

"Let's hope so," Miaka said.

"You hungry Miaka? You've barely eaten anything."

"Not really Yui. But maybe I should have a little something" she stood up following her to the door.

"That's the Miaka I know and love" Yui grinned as they walked together to the dining hall.

**(Next Scene)**

Yui was right. It didn't take the warriors but a few hours till they spotted the Hills of Time. Chichiri spotted the caves of the hills from his horse.

"Those are it" he replied.

"But what makes you think that they're there Chichiri?" Tasuki asked.

"I just do you know" Chichiri replied, "There's a strong aura about this place" he got off of his horse.

"I think you're right" Iname also got off, followed by all the others.

"Wait a minute I've been here" Namame said as he alighted, "I used to come here all the time."

"Did you ever see a temple?" Tasuki asked.

"No" Namame shook his head, "But they go deep down these caves. It's a possibility that there is something down there."

"Well let's stop flapping our lips" Soi replied with her arms crossed and strolling forward, "Let's head down there and find out."

They all looked at each other and followed her in the largest cave, Tasuki's suggestion. The caves were dark but then Amiboshi stepped down a little and felt his foot slide down even further.

"Hey there's a stair here," he said to the others.

Namame grabbed a torch that was nearby and looked down.

"You're right" he replied holding up the flame, "Let's see where it leads."

**(Next Scene)**

Miru walked over to her brother who was gazing over the Sairou horizon. He looked back and saw her approach but then turned back around again.

"Was your mission successful?"

"I should say so. Tenkou has Tamahome's memories as we speak."

"Good" Ren grinned, "I've been thinking. I think it's time I got my retaliation on the Priestess of Seiryuu."

"Retaliation?"

"Yes" he nodded rubbing his hands together, "I think it's just the right time" he blew into the wind.

**(Next Scene)**

Nuriko walked over to Miaka who was sitting in the temple once more. He was carrying a tray of food.

"Hey Miaka" he replied with a smile, "Look what I got for you. It's your favorite."

"No thanks Nuriko" she said, "I'm not hungry."

"What? My Miaka? Are you sick or something?"

"No I'm just not hungry" Miaka stood up and left, "I'll eat when I'm ready."

"All right" he nodded a bit confused but walked back to the kitchen anyway.

Yui was there and noticed the full tray.

"She didn't eat anything?" she asked surprised.

"Nope" Nuriko shook his head as he sat the tray down, "Not one bite."

"That's weird. She didn't eat a whole lot at our last meal either. In fact she hasn't been eating a whole lot lately. I wonder if she's sick?"

"She's probably just worried about Tamakins" Nuriko grinned, "She'll gain her appetite back soon you'll see."

"I hope so" Yui replied with a smile but the same worried expression in her eyes.

**(Next Scene)**

The eight warriors walked slowly down the stairs till they came to a very open doorway. Namame lifted the torch as a few of them gasped.

"Look at that!" Tasuki's voice echoed.

They were now in a large room with giant statues of the beast gods, carved from rock in each corner of the room. Near them were white lines that circled them and each one of the statues had a hole big enough for a small stone.

"This must be it" Chichiri replied in complete awe.

"I guess so," Tokaki said.

"Do you see these holes here?" he pointed to the statue of Suzaku, "This is where the stones go. And these white lines. This is where we all stand. We did it. We actually found the temple you know."

"Yea" Tasuki said with a grin, "Won't Miaka be happy when we tell her?"

**(Next Scene)**

Yui walked to Miaka's and her room that evening with another tray of food, this time intent on making her best friend eat even it killed her. She walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey Miaka" she replied, "I got you something good" she looked at the bed, "Miaka!"

She placed the tray down on the table and walked over to the bed.

"Miaka. Are you asleep?" she looked down in concern, "Your face is all flushed" she felt her forehead, "And you have a fever. Miaka answer me. Miaka! Miaka!"

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: I meant to say only three more chapters. There is only two more after this one. I will write them tomorrow. Good night! Hope you're still enjoying it!

Next Chapter: The Illness

Miaka gets aid from the most unlikely of people. Find out who next time on Fushigi Yuugi Chronicles!


	55. Chp 5: The Illness

**Chapter Five: The Illness**

Yui dashed back out of the room and toward the kitchen where she was sure she would find somebody who could help. She found Nuriko in the kitchen talking with Subaru. There was sweat coming down her brow and she was breathing very heavily.

"What's wrong?" Nuriko stood up in concern.

"Miaka" Yui replied scared.

Nuriko didn't even ask what was wrong but ran out of the room behind Yui, stopping to get Mitsukake in the process. They all rushed to the room and Mitsukake examined her. Hotohori and Subaru arrived afterwards along with Suboshi to see what was going on. Mitsukake felt her head and listened to her shallow breathing.

"Tamahome" she managed to whisper in her fever.

"This is serious" Mitsukake said, "I am not even sure why she is being affected by this. She's so weak."

"Well she hasn't been eating a whole lot lately" Nuriko replied.

"Yes" Hotohori added, "I noticed that she has had a major decrease of appetite."

A servant came to the door and informed Subaru that the other warriors had returned and that Master Tamahome was now awake. Subaru nodded and Nuriko and Hotohori went to meet them. Once told what was going on a few of the Suzaku warriors along with Amiboshi also crowded near the door of the room. Nuriko found Taka walking around the halls with his hands in his pockets.

"Tama!" he called running over.

"Nuriko" Taka smiled, "Where is everyone? Where is Miaka?"

"I've been looking for you. I'm glad that you're feeling better, but you have to come with me" he took his hand gently, "Miaka is ill."

Taka didn't have to be told twice. He followed Nuriko to Miaka's room at a run, and pushed past everyone to get to the bed. Yui watched his reaction the whole time as he knelt before the sick girl.

"Miaka" he said softly but loud enough to hear, "Miaka, I'm here."

Suddenly Yui once more dashed out of the room, tearing past Suboshi who called out to her as she ran past Nakago and everyone.

"Lady Yui!"

**(Next Scene)**

She ran to the small temple that was in the house and collapsed at the feet of a statue, sobbing uncontrollably. Suboshi and Amiboshi appeared at the door and Suboshi walked over.

"Lady Yui" he placed his arms on her shoulders, "It's okay. Miaka's going to be okay."

"No you don't understand" she said through tears, "This is all my fault. Miaka is suffering because I didn't follow through. I didn't do as I was asked."

"What do you mean Lady Yui?" Amiboshi walked over and knelt beside her, "What are you talking about?"

Yui couldn't speak anymore. The tears were completely overflowing.

"Lady Yui" another voice spoke up from behind.

Yui and the two boys looked up and saw Nakago staring back at them with a bit of a frown on his face. Yui stood up and walked over to him.

"Nakago" she whispered.

"Don't worry Lady Yui" Nakago replied, "It is a powerful spell that he has placed, but fortunately for you I know how to fix it."

"You do?" she clasped her hands together, "How?"

"Come with me" he took her hand leading her back to Miaka's room.

**(Next Scene)**

As Nakago approached the room and entered there was quite an outburst from some of the warriors. He pushed past Tasuki and Hotohori who frowned at him. Mitsukake was talking to Taka and Chichiri.

"I can't figure out why she is in this state" he was saying, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I have" Nakago spoke up.

They all looked at him surprised.

"You have?" Chichiri replied.

"That's right" Nakago nodded his head, "And if you want to save the Priestess before it is too late, you have to listen to me."

Many of them started to protest while Nakago moved closer to the bed. Taka stood up with an angry look on his face.

"What makes you think I should trust you?" he replied with a frown, "I may not have Tamahome's memories any more, but I still know what you are all about."

"I can understand that Tamahome" Nakago, "Being that I am not so fond of you either. But I can cure her. You have to trust me."

"Don't do it Tama!" Tasuki shouted.

"Tasuki" Nuriko said, "Shut up."

"Taka" Yui looked at him, "I think you can trust Nakago, for Miaka's sake."

Taka sighed heavily and looked into Yui's determined face. Then he turned back to his hated enemy.

"All right" he gave in, "How can we help her?"

"You can't. None of you can't. But I can."

"How?"

"It's very tricky to explain. I will say this though, I have to be completely alone with the girl in order for it to be done right."

"What! No way!" they all began to protest all together.

"Tamakins?" Nuriko looked at him for his answer quieting everyone down.

Taka looked at Miaka and then turned back to the group.

"All right Nakago. We will leave you with Miaka. But I swear if you hurt her in any way" he said dangerously, "I will kill you."

"Fair enough" Nakago nodded, "Now leave all of you."

Despite Tasuki's protesting he was dragged away from the room. Yui, Taka, and Mitsukake were the last one to leave. Taka took one last look at Miaka and then closed the door. On the other side Namame stood with the other Genbu warriors wondering if he had seen this kind of thing before.

**(Next Scene)**

Nakago removed his shirt and armor. Then he stood over Miaka and took her hand. He closed his eyes and blew into the air. From out of his mouth was a blue puff of smoke that encircled Miaka. Then a blue light illuminated the room. Nakago was glowing and so was Miaka.

"I will not let Ren do as he pleases" he thought, "I'll save this girl despite my feelings about her."

**(Next Scene)**

From outside they could see the light coming from underneath the crack of the door. Namame uncrossed his arms and stared. He had seen this before. It was life force. And not just anyone's life force, Nakago's. A few moments later the light disappeared and the door was open. Nakago was leaning on the post looking extremely exhausted. Tomo and Soi ran over to him.

"Nakago are you all right?" Soi replied looking at him in concern.

"Soi" he said slowly, "Come with me. My life force has been completely exhausted. I need my strength back."

"Of course" she replied as she shouldered him and they walked away from the room and down the hall.

Taka watched for a second and then ran into the room, followed closely by Yui and the Suzaku seven.

"Miaka!" he called, "Miaka!"

Miaka slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

"Taka" she smiled, "You're awake?"

"So are you Miaka" he was on the edge of tears.

"Huh?"

"What he means Miaka" Mitsukake replied interrupting, "You have been asleep for a long time. You must have been tired."

"Uh huh. I must have been. But now I'm ready to eat. Where's the food?"

"Oh" Nuriko wiped a tear from his eye, "Now that's what I like to hear."

They all nodded happily.

"What's going on?"

"Oh it's nothing Miaka. We're just glad to see that you got your appetite back is all" Hotohori said.

"Oh. Yui."

"Hi there Miaka. Nice nap huh?"

"Mhm. Chichiri you're here too. Oh were you successful."

"Oh yes Miaka we found the temple. It's not far from here you know" he answered.

"That's good now all we have to do is find the stones."

"Let's worry about that later Miaka" Nuriko stood up, "I am going to fix you something to eat" he walked out of the room.

"I suppose we should go talk with the other warriors about where to find the stones, now that we found the temple" Hotohori suggested.

"Good idea your majesty" Chichiri replied.

"Yea Tama" Tasuki tapped him on his shoulder, "You should come too."

"Huh?" he looked at him confused.

"I want to come too" Miaka began to sit up.

"Wait Miaka" Yui held up a hand, "Would you stay here? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Yui" she nodded.

"You guys go ahead, we'll be there soon," Yui said.

"Okay" Taka nodded getting up and kissing Miaka on the forehead, "I'll see you later."

"All right" Miaka nodded with a confused look on her face as they all left, "All right Yui" she looked at her friend, "Give it to me straight. What's going on?"

**(Next Scene)**

Namame walked along the corridors looking for Nakago. It had been troubling him all evening. He knew had seen that power before, from Nakago. He finally found him outside on one of the verandas.

"Nakago" he replied as he approached.

"Namame. What do you want?"

"I wanted to say thank you for saving Miaka."

Nakago nodded.

"But this doesn't mean I have forgiven you for the past. Despite Miaka's words in Hokkan I still despise you. I can't forgive you for what you did to me."

"I'm not asking you to" Nakago began to walk away.

"Wait!" Namame called, "Don't walk away from me!" he stood in front of him, "Who do you think you are anyway?"

"What do you want Namame?"

"I need to know" Namame sighed, "That thing you did in the room with Miaka, it was the same as what you did for Takiko isn't it?"

"Yes" Nakago nodded, "It was the same. I had to tap into some old powers but it was the very same spell I used to save her. And it was also the same person who put the spell on her, that placed it on the Priestess of Suzaku. Ren Shigyou, my brother."

"Your brother?" Namame said surprised, "How is that possible?"

"Yes it's true. Of course I didn't know it until I joined Tenkou that I even had siblings. Ren and Miru were of the same tribe. Miru is the one who attacked Tamahome and Ren is the one who has been causing trouble for everyone. I saved Takiko back then from Ren's spell, that is how I died the first time for real."

"That time is blurry to me. It all happened so fast, I can't remember."

"I remember. Ren had placed the spell on Takiko for Master Tenkou, despite how I felt about her. I had gotten so deep with Tenkou I didn't feel like myself anymore. I wanted to break free. So when they did that, I became angry and found a reason. During that battle is when he attacked her.

"That's right. And I couldn't help her, but you came over and offered, even though I and the other Genbu warriors protested greatly. You used your life force that you didn't even know you had to save her."

"And it doing so I sacrificed my life. Tenkou found out I had turned against him. So in the final battle before you summoned Genbu, the arrow flew from Hikitsu's bow aimed for Ren, but Tenkou directed that arrow to strike me instead."

"Yes" Namame nodded, "I remember now. Even then I didn't want to forgive you, but I will say this Nakago. I cried more for you that time then I did when I first thought you died. I'm not sure why, because I hated you. I hated what you did to Takiko and to me. For a long time I blamed you for her death, when I knew that wasn't the case. You tried to save her and you tried to save me."

"The truth is Namame I could never let Tenkou destroy you or Takiko. But especially not you" Nakago sighed, "That's when I decided, to never rejoin Tenkou ever again. And I will keep the promise to myself. I won't rejoin, despite his tactics. He will never entangle me in his web again."

Namame nodded and the two men stood there in silence, not quite sure about each other.

**(Next Scene)**

"So you see Miaka" Yui replied, "It was my fault that you were ill. I should have never accepted his threat, but I did it for you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Yui chan" Miaka looked at her sympathetically, "I am so sorry you had to go through all this by yourself. What a nasty little thing for that creep to do" she spat.

"Then you don't mind?"

"Yui. We've all been there. Sacrificing ourselves for those we care about. Believe me. I had my own share, when I first came inside the book. Nothing I will get into now. But trust me I know what you went through and it's a terrible feeling. By the way, how did I get better?"

"That's the strangest part. Nakago cured you."

"Nakago?"

"Yes. You see he knows Ren's tactics because Ren is his brother."

"Ren Shigyou is Nakago's brother? Miaka gasped with a hand to her mouth.

"Mhm. He told me himself when he had you suspended in midair. Miaka he's a lot more dangerous then Nakago ever was."

"I'll give you that" Miaka frowned, "But I don't care for his tactics at all. And the next time I see him I will tell him so. The next time I see him, I will let him know how angry I really am."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey Guys! One more today! The next one will be shorter than all the other chapters I have done this weekend!

Next Chapter: Miaka's Encounter with Ren

Miaka does get her say with Ren Shigyou, but discovers something else in the process!


	56. Chp 6: Miaka's Encounter with Ren

**Chapter Six: Miaka's Encounter with Ren**

"Keisuke I am going to kill you!" Tetsuya's voice rang throughout the apartment.

He was chasing him around the room, because he had just found out what Keisuke had been hiding from him.

"Calm down Tetsuya" Keisuke held up a pillow, "I did it for you own good."

"You jerk! This is why you have been acting so strange huh?"

"C'mon Tetsuya I was going to tell you, like you told me that last time. You didn't tell me until much later what was going on with Miaka. Right?"

Tetsuya sighed and slumped back into his chair.

"I guess you got a point."

"I didn't exactly chase you around the train either."

"You're right" Tetsuya frowned.

"Hey look on the bright side, she didn't go through with it. And Nakago turned out to be a pretty standup guy."

"Yea" Tetsuya admitted but was still frowning, "I still don't trust him though."

"How about I read for awhile huh?"

"Sure" Tetsuya handed over the book.

"Okay" Keisuke turned the page, "After a rather extensive meal the Priestess of Suzaku wandered about the house by herself to do some thinking. She walked out into the courtyard, and felt that someone was watching her. And they were very close by."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka gazed around the courtyard and felt her spine tighten. She knew this presence. She knew it like the back of her own hand, and she also knew where it was coming from.

"The garden" she said to herself, "That's where he is."

She sprinted towards the garden that was completely empty. She saw smoke circling in the air. But the weirdest part was the smell of it. There was no mistake. It was smoke from a cigarette.

"Show yourself!" she ordered, "Show yourself you coward!"

Ren's figure appeared from behind a large pillar in the garden. He had a cigarette in his hand and was smoking it. When she saw him he turned his head slightly.

"There's no need for name calling Miaka" he grinned walking completely in front of her, "I'm right here."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here" she replied, "A lot of nerve."

Ren ignored her completely, and kept puffing on the cigarette.

"You know I rather like this little invention from your world. They are quite addictive but also quite satisfying" he pulled the cigarette from out of his mouth, flicked it to the ground, and stamped on it with his foot, "Now Priestess you were saying?"

"Why are you here Ren?" she asked completely furious.

"I just stopped by to see if you and Tamahome are doing any better" he said sarcastically, "I was worried," he added even more sarcastically.

"Yea right" Miaka scoffed, "You're just here to cause more trouble."

"Oh no Miaka, you've got me all wrong" he began to walk around her, "I had no intention on leaving you ill forever. That was just punishment for your friend since she didn't comply with my Master's wishes."

"That was still a very evil thing for you to ask her to do. Just to have Nakago Tenkou would go through all that trouble."

"I admit it was a bit overboard, and would have worked if she had went through it. Nakago would be on Tenkou's side if she had."

"What does Tenkou want with him anyway?"

"You got me. But I wouldn't object. Not even now, even though he has gone against me in many ways as well."

"You wouldn't object because he is your brother right?"

"I see that Yui told you about that" Ren smiled, "Yes it is true that he is my brother, hence the only reason I don't want to go to battle with him. But if it comes to protecting my Master I will fight him."

Miaka looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you work for Tenkou? What's in it for you?"

"Why" he laughed, "That's a good question why. I get to be a demon lord by his side. What's not to like about that?"

Miaka looked at him as if she didn't believe him. She crossed her arms and stared angrily.

"I suppose" Ren brushed a hand through his hair, "That I joined Tenkou for the same reason that Nakago joined him."

"But Nakago joined him for Takiko Okuda. Because he was infatuated with her. He did it for the sake of a woman."

"Right" Ren looked at her directly in the eye.

Miaka stared at him horrified and took one step back.

"What? You can't be serious?"

"There is no mistake that I have been enchanted by you since I laid eyes on you. Your passion for life, your ability to never give up, is your true attraction."

"No" Miaka shook her head, "Never you hear me! Never! Not in a million years."

"I have not worked as hard as I have to get nothing in the end."

"I don't care what you say! The Suzaku seven and I will not back down. We will fight you to the end and we will defeat Tenkou. I promise you that. Mark my words."

Ren turned around and began to walk away.

"You can say what you want Priestess" he looked behind him at her, "But I know the outcome of this. In the end I will make sure to win. You and Tamahome will never be together. In this world or any other. I will see to that personally. I shall never give up. In the end, you will be mine" he turned back around, "Mark my words," he said before he disappeared.

Miaka stood in the garden a few moments as the wind blew around her face. She had a frown on her face and she looked quite determined.

"No Ren" she thought, "That will never happen. Because I will never give up. Never. You just watch."

**(Till next Time)**

Authors Note: Okay that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the update!

Next Chapter: The Ceremony Fails

The stones have been found and it is time to go to the temple to save the gods. Find out what happens _next time!_


	57. Chp 7: The Ceremony Fails

**Chapter Seven: The Ceremony Fails**

Miaka walked back to her room, her head still spinning from Ren's words. She didn't want to tell Taka. In fact she was quite determined not to. She had to tell someone though, and who better then her best friend. She found Yui getting herself ready for bed. Yui looked up as she entered and noticed her face.

"What's the matter Miaka?" she asked, "Is it what I said about Ren earlier?"

"No" Miaka shook her head, "Oh Yui I have to tell someone."

"What?" Yui looked concerned.

"Oh but it's really big and bad news."

"Okay big news I can handle" Yui sat down on her bed slowly, "But bad news Miaka. I don't know about that."

"No I have to tell Yui. And you can't Taka either" she knelt before her.

"Okay" Yui nodded.

"It has to be between us."

"Okay Miaka you're starting to scare me, what's going on?" Yui looked at her seriously.

"Okay I'm just going to come out and say it" Miaka stood back up, "Um I just spoke to Ren Shigyou in the garden."

"Ren Shigyou?" Yui said surprised.

"Mhm. And I informed him that I wasn't very happy with what he did to you."

"What did he say to that?"

"Well he laughed. But that's not the point Yui. The point is after I said that he said he really wasn't going to harm me, he just wanted to get you back for disobeying him."

"Well" Yui crossed her arms angrily, "Nice trick. Is there more?"

"Yes. Of course I was furious by that time. I demanded to know what he was getting from Tenkou to work for him. I wanted to know why."

"And?"

"Well first he said some comment about being a demon ruler or something but then he got serious" Miaka knelt in front of her again, "And said he was doing it for the same reason that Nakago joined him all those years ago."

"But Miaka. Nakago joined Tenkou because he was in love with" she stopped and put a hand to her mouth gasping, "No."

"Mhm" Miaka nodded sadly, "He wants me Yui. That's why he's going through all this trouble to separate Taka and me."

"Oh my" Yui's eyes went wide, "He actually told you that?"

"Yes" Miaka stood back up and began pacing again, "And he was quite determined. He said I'll be his no matter what."

"Oh no he won't" Yui stood up, "Miaka you have to tell Taka about this" she insisted.

"I can't Yui" Miaka protested, "He just found out that he lost Tamahome's memories. I can't throw this at him too. I can't. And you have to promise me, you won't say anything."

"But Miaka."

"Promise me Yui."

"All right" Yui nodded finally with a hesitant voice, "But the second that you're in trouble with him, I will tell Taka."

"Deal. Now let's get some sleep. Chichiri thinks he knows where we can find the stones tomorrow."

"Good. I mean that means were almost there" Yui climbed into her bed.

"Almost" Miaka added snuggling under the covers, "Then we can go home and things can go back to normal" she rolled over.

"Yea" Yui nodded also rolling over.

"Someway" Miaka thought to herself, "Somehow I will save you Suzaku. I will save you," she added to herself determined.

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning the warriors and their priestesses all headed in different directions of Sairou. Chichiri's theory was that the stones were in the direction they represented, so Miaka and the Suzaku seven headed south while the others headed in their directions, all promising to return to Tokaki's house that evening, if nothing was found. Once more Miaka was leading the horse, and Taka was riding behind her. Chichiri along with Chiriko and Hotohori in the front, while Tasuki, Nuriko, and Mitsukake rode in the back with Taka and Miaka. When the sun moved in the sky to its late morning time, Chichiri stopped his horse.

"Chichiri what's the matter?" Hotohori asked as the others stopped their horses as well.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, "Miaka can you feel that?" he called back.

"Feel what Chichiri?" she said.

"It's around this area somewhere you know" Chichiri replied getting off his horse.

Miaka and the others dismounted and walked over.

"I don't feel a damn thing," Tasuki said with his arms crossed.

"Well you're not supposed to feel anything Tasuki you know" Chichiri replied irritated, "Miaka is?"

"I am?"

"That's right" he nodded.

"Now that you mention, now that I'm over here with you, I do feel something close and very light."

"Light?" Taka said his hands on his hips.

"Is it the stone Miaka?" Nuriko asked.

"It's high. Not too high though" she replied looking up at the trees around them, "Maybe in one of the trees."

"Trees?" Hotohori replied.

"What on earth would it be doing in a tree?" Tasuki added.

"A tree huh?" Chichiri scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Chichiri what do you think?" Chiriko asked.

"Do you have an idea?" Mitsukake replied to him.

"Miaka might be on to something you know. Suzaku is a phoenix right?"

"Yes" Hotohori nodded.

"So where would you find a phoenix?"

"But phoenixes don't exist" Nuriko said.

"I know. But if they did exist, where would they be?"

"Well they're a bird" Taka replied, "So they would be in a tree!" he realized excitedly, "A nest!"

"Precisely Tamahome" Chichiri said with a smile, "Now Miaka" he turned to his left, "Miaka? Miaka!" he called for she had mysteriously disappeared.

"Miaka!" Taka called, "Miaka!"

They all began to call her name.

"Miaka! Miaka!"

"Hey you guys!" her voice came from above, "I'm up here!"

"What?" Taka said looking around him.

"Up here!" she said again.

They all looked up and saw Miaka high in the very tree that they were standing in front of. She was in the tallest branch.

"Miaka what are you doing way up there? Nuriko asked as everyone looked out.

"Get down from there before you get hurt," Taka added quite fearfully.

"I'm all right" she giggled as she started to climb down, "I got tired of waiting for you guys to figure it out."

"Waiting?" Taka raised an eyebrow."

"That's right," she said as she reached the bottom and she jumped down, "That and I felt Suzaku's light."

"Did you find something up there Miaka?" Chichiri asked.

"Mhm" she nodded reaching into her side pocket, "Gentlemen I present to you, The Stone of Suzaku!" she pulled it out.

The gem was red in color just like Suzaku's feathers. It glowed brightly in her hand, and was medium sized in color. But the most special part about it, it was in the shape of Suzaku himself. A beautiful phoenix carved in a gem.

"Wow!" Tasuki breathed in, "That's The Stone of Suzaku?"

"Let me take a look at it Miaka" Chichiri asked.

"Sure" she handed it over.

"There's no doubt about you know" he replied, "This stone is as old as time itself."

"Well now that we found it, we can return" Taka said, "And we can save Suzaku" he scooped Miaka up into his arms, "We did it!"

"Yes we did!" she wrapped her arms around.

"Let's not celebrate until we've actually succeeded" Nuriko smiled.

"He's right" Hotohori said, "We should return to Tokaki's place at once" he got on his horse.

The others mounted again once more as well. Miaka turned to Chichiri.

"Chichiri will you hold onto it?" she asked as Taka got on the horse.

"Of course Miaka" he nodded, "I'll hold onto it till the ceremony" he replied getting onto his horse.

"Thank you" she said as she got onto the horse with Taka and they began to ride back.

**(Next Scene)**

The Suzaku seven and Miaka were the first to arrive back. Then came Takiko who had also been successful. The Seiryuu seven returned after that, and Yui showed Miaka the blue dragon. Finally Tokaki arrived with the Byakko seven and Suzuna. They all placed their stones onto a large table and examined them.

"So those are the stones?" Iname replied.

"Looks like it" Namame added.

"So what do we do now?" Hatsui asked.

"Yea do we get to go take them to the temple?" Urimiya said.

"Um" Chichiri spoke up, "I think the best time to do this ceremony, will be this evening you know."

"Couldn't agree with you more Chichiri" Iname replied.

"I agree with that too," Miboshi said.

"What do you say Ameturi?" Tokaki asked the monk.

"I agree with them" he replied.

"All right then" Miaka said and the other girls nodded, "Tonight it is."

**(Next Scene)**

From within the household a dark shadow moved from the direction of the meeting room towards the garden. It flipped open a small shell and spoke.

"The ceremony is taking place tonight Ren?" he said.

"Excellent" Ren's voice came out of the shell, "You know what to do?"

"Yes sir at all costs. Make the ceremony fail."

"Good luck" Ren replied then his voice disappeared.

The shell was snapped shut and the figure placed it back inside his cloak.

"Well Tomo" he thought, "Your little shell came in handy after all."

**(Next Scene)**

That evening Miaka and the other three girls prepared themselves for the ceremony. As they had before when summoning the beast gods they wore the same fancy clothing. Takako and Suzuna couldn't believe how beautiful they really were. Two servants also brought in four special necklaces with charms attached to them that resembled the beast gods. Yui helped Miaka with hers and vice a versa, while Takako and Suzuna did the same. Once the sun began setting, horses were made ready for the Priestesses that were being led by four of the warriors. Hatsui led Takako's horse. Kokie led Suzuna's. Suboshi led Yui's. And Chiriko led Miaka's. The other warriors had left for the temple previously to prepare, so the four boys walked the horses toward the temple. By the time they reached it, it was dark and the stars had come out. Suboshi helped the girls down from the horse and led the way down the lighted pathway, down the stairs and into the temple where the warriors were waiting. Even Taka now looked like a Suzaku seven warrior, dressed in Tamahome's old clothes. Ameturi, Chichiri, Miboshi, and Iname beckoned the priestesses toward them, while the remaining four warriors joined the others. The Priestesses were led to their spots near the large statues. The warriors stood around the white circle that surrounded the statues. Chichiri handed Miaka her stone and she placed it into the slot. The statue began to glow bright red. Across from her and beside her, the others did the same. Now the room was illuminated with the colors of the Gods. Red, Blue, Green, and White. Chichiri nodded and Miaka closed her eyes, clasped her hands together as she did at the ceremony to summon Suzaku. Chichiri took his place in the circle and Miaka began.

"The four palaces of the heavens. The four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue… I summon thee Suzaku, guardian of the south. I beseech you to appear in this temple. From the palace of heaven. For the sake of those who adore you and want to save you, and who await your presence. Come to us! And with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil which threatens us and your world. Help us save you and grant us our wishes. Descend to us now from the heavens above!"

Yui, Takako, and Suzuna all repeated this statement in their own words as Miaka spoke. The statues glowed brightly and they all waited. Waited for a sign. A sign that they had done it right, that they had succeeded. But then a strange thing happened. The statues began to glow less and less, and the small stones were being lifted out of them.

"Miaka, what's going on?" Yui said frightened across from her.

"I don't know" Miaka shook her head.

The stones moved closer to the center of the room, their light glowing brighter.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Taka asked.

"I don't think so you know" Chichiri shook his head.

In the center of the stones Miaka saw a figure in a black cloak and he was smiling manically.

"No!" she shouted, "I haven't come all this way just to lose now!" she dashed forward.

"Miaka!" Taka grabbed for her but she ran past.

Yui, Takako, and Suzuna all ran to the middle where Miaka was headed. They all reached for their stones as their warriors tried to stop them. As they all latched onto the stones a purple life force swirled around them like a whirlpool, so thick that the warriors couldn't even penetrate it.

"Miaka! Takako! Lady Yui! Suzuna!" Taka, Namame, Suboshi, and Tatara yelled as they disappeared along with the stones.

"What happened?" Hotohori looked around him, "Where are they?"

"No" Taka fell to his knees and hit the ground, "NO!"

"Now what do we do?' Chiriko said.

" I don't know. Well one things for certain" Nuriko replied, "This ceremony was a failure."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: I am so glad that you're enjoying this! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Three more chapters left of Book Five!

Next Chapter: Priestess Power

Miaka, Yui, Takako, and Suzuna have found themselves trapped in another dimension all together. In order to escape, they have to find the stones, and the only way to do that is to team up. See how they do next time!


	58. Chp 8: Priestess Power

**Chapter Eight: Priestess Power**

The wind blew across her cheek as Miaka opened one eye. Lying next to her were the other three girls. She rose slowly and began to shake her best friend.

"Yui. Yui. Wake up Yui."

"Mmm" Yui opened her eyes and looked back behind her, "Miaka? What happened?" she looked around her.

"I don't know" Miaka said, "Help me wake them up, "Takako" she began to nudge the dark haired girl.

"Suzuna wake up!" Yui shook the fair skinned one.

Both girls opened their eyes and rose.

"Where are we?" Suzuna said as she gazed around her.

"What's going on?" Takako added.

"We don't know" Miaka helped her to her feet, while Yui helped Suzuna, "But one things for sure. We're not in the temple anymore."

"No we're not" Yui replied, "Question is where are we?"

The skies above them were purple and pink, but very dark. They were on rocky terrain and ahead of them they could see a cliff. Miaka moved forward a bit as the wind blew at her bangs.

"I recognize this place," she said running toward the cliff.

"Wait! Miaka!" Yui called running behind her along with Takako and Suzuna.

They all stopped and looked below them. Below the cliff were many swirling dark grey clouds. Yui gasped and took a step back. Miaka looked over the cliff with deep concern.

"Well Miaka?" Yui asked.

"This place" Miaka began, "I've seen it before."

"You're right" Takako said, "This place was in my dreams too."

"In your dreams?" Suzuna replied.

"That's right" Miaka nodded.

"Miaka look!" Yui pointed across the way.

Across from them a small city was appearing, and step stones were coming up from the dark clouds. Miaka looked at them and that back at the others.

"I don't know about you" Takako said, "But whatever brought us here, once us to go across."

"I think you're right" Miaka nodded, "I also think that's where the stones are."

"But Miaka, how can we be sure?" Yui asked.

"We can't be Yui" Miaka replied, "We have to trust each other. Stick together. The Beast Gods are counting on us. We can't let them down. Now are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you Miaka" Yui took her hand, "Always."

"Takako? Suzuna?"

"I with you" Takako placed her hand over Yui's and Miaka's.

"Me too" Suzuna placed her hand.

"Okay" Miaka said, "Be careful going across" she jumped to the first stepping-stone.

"Why do I have a feeling we have done this before" Yui grumbled.

"Don't think about it Yui" Miaka called, "Just do it."

Yui nodded and began to follow Miaka, followed by Takako, and lastly Suzuna. They jumped across the ten stepping-stones till they reached the other side. Once they reached in, the stones disappeared.

"I guess that means" Takako replied as surprised as the others, "That the only way back is to go forward" they looked straight ahead into the city.

"I guess so" Suzuna sighed.

"Well then" Miaka took Yui's hand, "Let's not waste any more time. Let's go!"

**(Next Scene)**

"It's no good you know" Chichiri replied, "I can't feel their life force at all in this area. Not even in this world."

"Well keep trying Chichiri" Hotohori urged, "I think Tamahome is going to lose it" he looked back at Taka who was being calmed down by Mitsukake and Nuriko.

"Not to mention the other guys too," Tasuki added pointing to Suboshi, Tatara, and Namame.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Suboshi was shouting, "How could they disappear like that?"

"I don't know brother" Amiboshi replied, "But calm down."

"Chichiri" Nakago looked at him, "You mentioned that they are not even in this world?"

"That's right" Chichiri nodded, "They are not here anymore."

"Well that doesn't make any sense. Tomo" he turned to his companion.

"Yes Nakago?" Tomo walked over.

"Tell me. Was there anyone else who possesses the same ability as you?"

"I don't think so."

"Anything close?"

"Well now that you mention it. There was someone a long time ago."

"Who is he? Chichiri asked as the rest of the warriors crowded around to hear.

"He was an old friend. A boy I grew up with. He had exceptional skills in fact. But he doesn't use his magic the same way. I create illusions, where as he, he can actually send someone to another world, place even."

"No one can do that" Nakago shook his head, "Not anyone I know."

"And if that's the case" Taka replied, "How do we get them back?"

"Oh you don't get them back. That's just it."

"What?" Namame said angrily.

"The person who is a victim to this power has to find a way themselves. It's a game you see; to this boy I used to know. He makes the rules and sets the game. The players are the victims."

"Meaning Lady Yui and the other Priestesses" Nakago finished.

"That's basically it. They can't get any outside help."

"So in another words" Chichiri said, "They're on their own. They have to defeat the game in order to come back."

"Right" Tomo nodded.

Taka sank to the floor.

"Miaka" he thought, "This may be the first time in my life, I feel utterly useless to you."

**(Next Scene)**

The four girls walked into the city and looked around them. The streets were absolutely deserted with road signs that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"How do we know which way to go?" Yui replied.

"Good question" Miaka said, "Maybe, in order to find the stones once more we need to go in our cardinal direction."

"But that means we have to split up again" Yui replied, "That's not working together Miaka."

"I know you're right. So what should we do? What do you guys think?" she looked at the other two girls.

They shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well we got to come up with some sort of a plan" Yui said.

"What if we don't totally split up," Miaka suggested.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

"I mean what if we go in pairs. I will go with Takako since she is the north and you go with Suzuna since she is the west."

"Well that makes sense" Takako replied, "East and west. North and south. That's a good idea."

"I like that idea more then all of us splitting up separately" Suzuna said.

"Okay then. Takako and I'll go this way" she pointed to the left, "And Yui. You and Suzuna go that way" she pointed right.

"Okay" Yui nodded as well as Suzuna.

"We'll meet in the middle" Takako replied.

"All right" Suzuna agreed.

"Let's go" Miaka said taking Takako's hand.

They walked to the left while Yui took Suzuna's hand gently and they walked to the right.

**(Next Scene)**

Yui and Suzuna walked side-by-side gazing at the buildings.

"I don't even know where to start looking do you?" Suzuna asked the blonde next to her.

"No. I guess we do the same thing we do when we found them the first time. We'll get a feeling."

"Yea. Is it me or does this road look a lot like a game board? See the words appearing on this block we're standing on?"

Yui looked down and gasped.

"You're right" she replied, "It is a game board. We have been so busy looking at the buildings that we didn't even notice this. Let's see what is says."

They both squatted down and read the square they were on.

"Move three spaces forward. The shadow man give you passage."

"Three spaces?" Suzuna said.

"Should we trust it?"

"In real life game boards don't lie. So maybe we should."

"I guess," Yui stood back up, "But I feel really weird about this."

"Let's just move three spaces and find out what happens."

"Good idea" she once again took Suzuna's hand, "Ready?"

"Yes" she replied.

"One" they said together as they moved forward three blocks, "Two. Three" then they looked down.

"What's this one say?" Suzuna asked as Yui looked down once more as the words once again magically appeared.

" Huh? Now it says move nine spaces forward."

"Nine spaces?"

"But. It also says move carefully, on one stone if two are on it will be thrown. If two are on?" she looked at Suzuna bewildered.

"Two people maybe."

"How are we going to know which block it is?"

"Well. They are three green blocks and there are two red ones, and one blue one."

"Okay. Three green. Two Red. And one blue. What do they have in common and what do they have different?"

"Well they're all beast god colors right?"

"Right. Wait there is one blue one."

"Okay. So I'm thinking that that is the one we must not step on together."

"Why's that?"

"Because blue is my color. But the other two colors are Miaka and Takako's."

"I think you're right" Suzuna's blue eyes flashed with excitement, "And my color is not even there."

"You want to try it?"

"Yes" Suzuna nodded, "We avoid stepping on the blue block together. But together we step on the other green and red blocks."

"Here goes nothing" Yui said, "Give me your hand."

They moved forward on the first red and green block together. Then they moved forward on the next red block. The blue block was next so Yui let go of Suzuna's hand and jumped onto it.

"Well now what do we do?" Suzuna replied worried, "You going to have to step on the green block without me."

"Um. It's okay Suzuna" Yui said "I will jump to land on the green block, but I won't touch it. You have to jump onto the blue block as soon as I jump and then reach for my hand and I will pull you. Then we will both land on the green block together."

"Okay" she nodded with a gulp, "Do you think that will work?"

"It's all we got. Remember what Miaka said back there. We have to trust each other."

"Right" Suzuna nodded again, "Okay. I'm ready."

Yui leapt from the block and Suzuna as fast as she could leapt to the blue block, leapt from it and reached for Yui who was almost touching the green block. Yui grabbed her hand fast and they both landed on the green block trying to balance a little, but making it just the same.

"I can't believe that worked" Yui replied with a sigh of relief.

"Yea another half an inch and we wouldn't have made it."

"Come on let's finish this blocks and then move on" Yui took her hand once more.

They hopped onto the next red and the last green. Once there the blocks all faded and so did the board. Yui and Suzuna looked back bewildered.

"Did we win?" Suzuna said.

"I don't think so" Yui shook her head, "Come on let's hurry to the center so we can find Miaka and Takako."

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Takako and Miaka were having their own troubles. They had successfully gotten past the game board part and now found themselves in a forest that surrounded the city, covering the buildings with vines.

"What do you think this is all about anyway?" Takako said.

"You got me. It's like it's a game. Wait a second" Miaka stopped, "That's it."

"What's it?"

"It's a game. It's a game and we're players. We have to reach the center in order to win the game."

"Players. The game board I understand but what about this part Miaka?"

"Good question. It kind of a looks like a video game segment."

"A video game?"

"Yea like the kind my older brother likes to play."

"But that means, that there might be monsters in here."

"Maybe but I don't know. This looks more like an obstacle to me."

"Obstacle?" Takako repeated.

"Mhm. We're walking in circles I think."

"Circle? Well that's just great. We'll never get to the center at that rate."

"We can do it. Together we can do anything. Right now we don't have our warriors Takako. And they are counting on us."

"Yea you're right. Okay Miaka. Let's move on."

Miaka and Takako walked to the right and found that they were no longer in the tree-infested city. Instead they were in a deserted parking lot.

"Now where are we?" Takako said.

"Good question. I have no idea."

Miaka gazed around her and spotted a blast of life force coming her way. She ran and through herself around Takako pulling her out of the way and to the ground.

"Look out!"

"Welcome to level two Priestess. I commend you for passing level one" the voice said as Miaka and Takako stood up, "However that was far easier then the next three levels."

"Who are you?" Miaka asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I do not reveal myself. All I will say is that if you win you may leave and take your precious stones with you."

"And if we lose" Takako asked.

The voice chuckled.

"Just hope you don't lose. I will back in level three. Enjoy the game priestesses."

"Hey come back here!" Miaka shouted.

"He's gone. Now what do we do?"

"It really is a game. But if we want the stones and get out of here, we have to win."

Before them suddenly a new game board appeared. This one led them out of the parking lot and had many colored blocks this time.

"I guess that's the way we go" Takako said.

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "I hope Yui and Suzuna are doing well."

**(Next Scene)**

At that moment Yui and Suzuna had just escaped another obstacle in level two. It was two headed turtle that was in a very foul temper. Yui and Suzuna ducked behind a tree and panted.

"I think we lost it" Yui replied catching her breath.

"I think so too" Suzuna added, "Boy that thing was a monster."

"Yea just like that bird that chased us the first time."

"Yui look" Suzuna pointed, "An entrance" she replied as she saw the golden gate.

"Let's see where it goes. And then maybe we can get the hell out of this nightmare" Yui suggested running toward it.

Suzuna followed her and jumped through. They landed on the other side and found themselves on a platform.

"Now where are?" Yui looked around her.

"Here's a sign" Suzuna showed her the sign with big red letters, "Welcome to level three!"

"Level three? That guy said there were four levels."

"So we have to go through this one and one more."

"Let's get through this one first" Yui replied, "Then one step closer to the center.

(Next Scene)

From atop his perch, the cloaked stranger watched his giant game board. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't think that she'd be here," he said to himself, "Oh well. No regrets" he pulled out a blue ribbon and caressed it with his finger.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Okay two more to go for this chapter!

Next Chapter: Win or Lose?

Will the four girls defeat the game and retrieve the stones? Find out next time!


	59. Chp 9: Win or Lose?

**Chapter Nine: Win or Lose?**

Keisuke leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his forehead. Tetsuya cleared his throat and was about to read again, when Mrs. Yuki and Mrs. Hongo.

"Mom" Keisuke jumped up, "You said that you were working late tonight."

"So I came home early. What's going on? Mrs. Hongo wants to know too. Last we heard they had the found the stones. I kind of hoped that Miaka was home by now."

"Well actually" Keisuke looked at Tetsuya who was also standing up, "Miaka and Yui are sort of."

"Sort of what?" Mrs. Hongo said worried.

"Well um trapped needless to say" Tetsuya finished.

"Trapped?" Mrs. Yuki replied, "But how could that be they were just getting ready for the ceremony."

"Well something went wrong" Tetsuya said.

"What went wrong?" Mrs. Hongo asked.

"Uh we don't know" Keisuke continued, "All we do know is, is that the four priestesses, that includes Yui and Miaka, have all disappeared and ended up in some sort of game."

"Game?"

"A dangerous game" Tetsuya replied.

"Keisuke give me the book," Mrs. Hongo said holding out her hand, "I want to read now."

"No mom. Really I don't think."

"Give. Me. The. Book" she emphasized.

"Yes mam" he took it from Tetsuya and handed it to her.

Mrs. Hongo and Mrs. Yuki sat down in the living room and Mrs. Yuki opened the book. Keisuke and Tetsuya looked at each other then joined them. Mrs. Yuki took a deep breath and then began to read.

"The Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of Genbu ran for their lives away from the giant cat that was chasing them. A giant cat?" she stopped reading and looked at Mrs. Hongo concerned.

"Probably a large tiger" Keisuke suggested, "Keep reading mom."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka and Takako ran as fast as they could. The giant striped animal was closing in on them, and they could barely move fast enough before it was right on their tales again.

"We got to find shelter from that thing!" Takako shouted to her companion as they ran.

"Got any suggestions? I'm open!" Miaka shouted back.

"Uh" Takako began to search around her, "Miaka look there!" she pointed to a large hole.

"Huh?" Miaka stopped as Takako pointed.

"We can duck in there! Come on!"

Miaka and Takako slid inside the hole that was large enough for both of them and crouched. The giant beast walked past growling, it's fangs bared and sniffing around for its prey. Finally it gave up and walked away.

"That was close" Miaka sighed with relief wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Yea" Takako added, "Too close. What kind of sicko is making us play this game anyway?"

"Good question. I think we'll find out in the end."

"How can we get to the end? We can't even get past level two."

"We have to Takako. We have to get to Yui and Suzuna. We have to get back to the warriors. Not to mention get the stones."

"That's true Miaka" Takako nodded, "But how we get past that monster?"

"We might not have to" Miaka replied, "Look. There is something on the other side of this wall. We just have to crawl out. Follow me."

Takako and Miaka crawled out the other side of the hole and found themselves in a very technological looking place.

"Now where are we?" Takako looked around her as they stood up.

"Good question."

"Welcome to Level Three" the voice appeared once more.

"He's back," Miaka said angrily.

"Listen you!" Takako yelled, "We don't care for your games! Now give us back those stones!"

"That's not playing by the rules honey. You're cheating that way."

"Uhh" Takako grumbled.

"In order to get the stones back you have to win the game. Those are my rules or take or leave it."

"All right" Miaka called, "We'll play your dumb game."

"Excellent. Although I should warn you that the other team is head of the game by one level."

"Team?"

"What do mean by that?" Miaka asked.

"The Priestess of Byakko and the Priestess of Seiryuu of course."

"Wait a second" Takako stopped him, "They are our friends. We're not against them."

"That's too bad. You chose to go in separate teams instead of going all together remember? This is the way you wanted the game played."

"But if we're teams, then only one group can get the stones and leave this place? Miaka said.

"Unless by some miracle you find each other. Of course. But that won't happen. The next level is an absolute maze. You'll never find your way out. Or find the others."

"We'll take that challenge," Takako said.

"I like your style Priestess of Genbu. Just for that I'm going to give you a bonus."

"What bonus?" they asked.

A loud pooping sound was heard and then two pairs of golden wings hovered before them.

"In order to get to the top of the third level, you either have to climb or fly. You get to choose of course."

"Fly?" Takako looked faint.

"But choose carefully for either way will be filled with many treacherous things and traps."

"You're really not going to make this easier are you? Miaka replied.

He chuckled.

"Now where would be the fun in that? Good luck. And I'll see in the final round."

"Good luck. Yea right like he means it" Takako snorted.

"Well which one are we going to do? Flying or climbing."

"Either way creeps me out. You pick."

"All right" Miaka replied thoughtfully, "I'd say we climb."

"Why?"

"Well would you trust anyone who would just give you a free bonus? Especially if he doesn't want you to get to the end. No. There's something wrong about that."

"So we climb" Takako looked up the tall iron mountain, "But that's a long way Miaka."

"So let's get started" Miaka said walking past the wings and toward the mountain itself.

"He said that Yui and Suzuna are already in this level" Takako replied as they started to climb, "Do you really think that there are that far ahead of us?"

"Doesn't matter" Miaka said catching her breath as she climbed, "Because in this level we will find them and move on. And we'll go to the fourth level together."

**(Next Scene)**

Yui looked straight up into the sky. It was turning a dark shade of navy blue. Nearby Suzuna was catching her breath.

"Where do you think he got the ideas for robots?" Suzuna asked.

"Probably from Ren Shigyou, that little jerk. I bet you anything that's where he got it from."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"No. He's far too cocky and other things. Things I really don't want to get into right now."

"How do you think Takako and Miaka are doing?"

"Good question. I don't know. But if I know Miaka I'm sure that they are in level three too."

"Do you think they avoided the wings like we did?"

"I hope so. We should have met up with them by now. The middle has got to be somewhere around here. Instead it feels like we are going in circles."

"It's like we're in a maze. A familiar looking one at that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's like I've seen it before. Or maybe Suzuno has seen it before."

"Suzuno Osugi?"

"Mhm" Suzuna nodded. "It's very familiar."

"Well maybe it'll come back to you. We have to keep going. We promised Miaka that we would meet both of them in the center."

"What about what that voice said? About us being rival teams."

"Don't believe any of that. I don't. We have to trust Miaka, Takako, and ourselves. He's just trying to split us up. Make us hate each other. We can't let him."

"Right" Suzuna nodded, "I'm with you Yui. Lead the way."

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka and Takako barely avoided several obstacles climbing, but were thanking their lucky stars that they hadn't chosen flying. Lightening was striking in the sky and didn't look too inviting. They finally reached the top and saw the maze that stretched before.

"That must be what he was talking about" Takako said.

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "And Yui's in there too."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. I can sense her. Come on Takako we're so close. Let's go in.

"Right" they ran into the maze.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when they heard a loud scream. Takako and Miaka stopped dead in their tracks.

"That was Suzuna" Takako replied.

"They must be in trouble! Hurry!" Miaka ran forward.

They ran left, then right, then another right, and finally straightforward they saw it. Thousands of men with clubs and sticks. Their eyes were glowing bright yellow.

"What in the world?" Miaka said, "Yui!"

"Miaka" Suzuna ran over, "Yui's in the center of them all."

"What?" Miaka replied angrily rushing forward.

"Miaka!" Takako called.

The men were crowding around Yui tightly but as Miaka ran forward she started punching and kicking each and everyone of them to get to the center. They were quite easy despite their size, and wasn't long before she saw Yui.

"Yui chan!"

"Miaka" Yui said slowly, "Help me!"

Miaka knocked the last one out and ran to her friend who was kneeling on the ground.

"Yui are you all right?"

"Miaka thank goodness. I've been so worried about you."

"Never mind that" Miaka said, "They're getting all back up."

Sure enough the men she had knocked so easily down were restanding.

"They're like puppets" Yui replied.

"Mmm. Puppets that are being controlled" Miaka added angrily, "Hang on Yui."

The men moved closer but then many were struck on the heads with large sticks. Takako and Suzuna were whacking them all as fast as they could.

"Takako?" Miaka exclaimed.

"Suzuna?" Yui added.

"Hey you said we're supposed to stick together right" Takako grinned knocking the last one cold.

"We are all Priestesses after all" Suzuna finished.

"Yea" Yui smiled.

"Good team work you guys" Miaka smiled as well.

"Now let's get to the fourth level and kick that guy's ass" Takako said grinning.

"Okay" they all agreed.

**(Next Scene)**

"Oh man" Keisuke replied, "My sister can sure kick some ass!"

"I think it's a little early to celebrate yet Keisuke" Tetsuya said, "I mean they just got to the last level."

"And watch your mouth" Mrs. Yuki added and turned back to the book.

"Right" Keisuke grinned sheepishly.

"The Four Priestesses exited the third level and found themselves right where they had started. The cliff looming before them, the city gone."

**(Next Scene)**

"What is this?" Yui replied.

"Isn't this where we woke up?" Suzuna said.

"What kind of game is this guy trying to play anyway?" Takako added.

"How could this be the last level?" Miaka replied.

"Congratulations" the voice said, "You have made it to the final level. All together I see."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Yui said angrily.

"Actually now that you mention it there was. But now that you have made it to the last level here is your final challenge. This is for the stones and for your return to the other world."

"What is your challenge?" Miaka asked.

"Before you is a cliff. A very dangerous cliff. The stones as you can see are hovering above it. My challenge to you Priestesses is this."

The earth began to rumble and the four girls found themselves teetering on what was left. Miaka and Yui were on the largest pieces, near enough to reach the stones.

"Human hearts are so easily swayed. I guarantee that at least maybe on or even two of you care more about yourselves then you do your friends. You will notice to your right an hourglass with four kinds of sand. When the glass is emptied of your color, the rock, which you stand on, will crumble and you will be cast into the clouds below. The one with the biggest rock has the advantage. She can either run, snatch her stone. And leave this place the winner. Or she can sacrifice her life for her friend. So Miaka. Yui. What are your decisions?"

"I think there is no question?" Yui replied.

"That's right" Miaka added, "We'll save them."

"Tick tock. The clock is ticking. Not to mention. You have to figure out which girl you are supposed to save."

"What?"

"Sucks doesn't it."

"Why can't you stop being such a coward and show yourself?" Yui shouted.

"Show myself. There's no need. You'll know who I am soon enough."

"Miaka" Yui looked at her friend, "What do we do?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't give it to us simply. And we're the one's who have to figure it out."

"Well we had better figure it out fast" Yui said, "Or Takako and Suzuna are a goner."

"Yui."

"Hmm?"

"You go for Takako."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me. I'll go for Suzuna."

"Okay. Let's do it."

Yui and Miaka began to hop across the rocks to the other girls who were balancing the best they could on the rocks they had.

"Give me your hand Suzuna" Miaka held out her hand.

"Okay. But what about the stone that is floating above me?" Suzuna asked.

"Don't worry about the stone" Just give me your hand."

"All right" Suzuna reached for Miaka and leapt into her arms.

The rock that had been under her feet collapsed as the white disappeared from the glass.

"Now we'll never get the stone," Suzuna said as she saw it hovering over the dark clouds below the cliff.

On the other side Yui had pulled Takako back over, and once again the green sand disappeared and the rock crumbled.

"He wouldn't make it that easy" Takako replied.

"Yea" Yui nodded, "You're right. Miaka!" Yui started to run but the rocks beneath her feet began to shake, "What's going on?" she said scared.

"Yui look the blue sand!" Takako replied, "It's running out."

"What?"

"Hang on Yui!" Miaka and Suzuna ran over to get the two girls.

Suzuna grabbed Takako's hand and Miaka grabbed onto Yui's pulling them to their side. Yui fell into Miaka's arms in relief.

"Thank you Miaka," she gasped.

"We have no time for that" Miaka replied, "The red sand is almost gone."

"Well what are we going to do?" Takako said.

"The stones are floating over the cliff. All four of them" Suzuna replied.

"Hmm. The cliff. The dream" Miaka said.

"What?" Yui asked her.

"The dream of course. That cliff was in all our dreams right."

"Yea so?"

"So Yui put it together. In my dream we were all standing on the cliff. Takako what happened in yours?"

"Well we were looking up into the sky and we saw the beast gods."

"The stones" Miaka explained.

"Okay" they all nodded.

"Suzuna what about you?"

"My dream was the same only we were all holding hands at the end."

"And Yui?"

"I don't want to say?"

"Yui come on," Miaka urged.

"We jumped. We jumped from the cliff. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen."

"We jumped? From the cliff?" Takako asked.

"Then that is what we must do," Miaka said.

"Whoa Miaka are you sure about this?" Takako replied.

"Yes. Don't you see? Those dreams were sent to us by the gods to help us. They knew that this time would come."

"So to beat this game before the red sand runs out" Yui replied, "We have to jump over that cliff holding hands."

"Sounds like it" Suzuna nodded.

Behind them the rocks were starting to break apart, making loud cracking noises that made them jump.

"Then we had better do it, before the sand runs out" Takako said running forward fast.

The other three girls followed her till they were at the edge of the cliff.

"Okay" Miaka said, "Hold hands everyone" she peered down into the mass of clouds below, "And take deep breaths."

The red sand neared the end. Miaka, Takako, Suzuna, and Yui closed their eyes and leapt from the cliff into the swirling mass. Above the skies turned black and lightening struck the earth.

"Damn them" the voice replied, "Damn them all!"

**(Next Scene)**

It was the next morning in the temple and Taka had gotten no sleep. All the warriors had remained praying that they would return. Chiriko and Hatsui ran into the temple all excited.

"Hurry up you guys there is something you got to see" Hatsui replied in a rush.

Every single one of the warriors followed them up the steps and outside. Before the temple glowing brightly in red, green, white, and blue, Miaka, Takako, Suzuna, and Yui stood, each holding the precious stones of the gods.

"Miaka?" Taka gasped running forward and snatching her up, "Oh Miaka. Thank god."

"It's okay Taka. I'm back. We'll never be apart again" she embraced him.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Just one more chapter of book five! The next one is short!

Next Chapter: The Wrath of Tenkou

Another plan foiled! It's time for the Master to take matters into his own hands!


	60. Chp 10: The Wrath of Tenkou

**Chapter Ten: The Wrath of Tenkou**

The lightening flared underground as his red burning eyes bore into the cloaked figure.

"You have failed me!" Tenkou shouted.

"Master please. I beg of you. I did the best I could."

"Is there no one who can stop these girls! No one!"

"Please Master Tenkou" Ren held up his hands.

"Shut up Ren! I am the one talking right now!"

"Yes sir" Ren bowed his eyes.

Tenkou sat in his chair and grumbled.

"I can see that I cannot count on any of you to defeat them. So I will have to rely on myself. But" he looked at the cloaked one, "I will have to use you for my plan" he sent a blast of life force toward him surrounding him.

"Ahh!" he screamed in pain while Ren looked away.

The cloak fell from the figure and he kneeled before his master.

"Now" Tenkou said with his finger outstretched, "Go! Using this newfound power. You will separate the Priestess of Suzaku and Tamahome forever."

"Yes" the figure bowed his head, "Master."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: That is the end of Book Five! See you all next week for the last Book!

Next Chapter: Book Six: Tamahome or Taka!

Chapter One: The Last Chance

The warriors once more return to their homelands to figure out a way to save the Beast gods!


	61. Bk6:Chp1: The Last Chance

_**Book Six: Tamahome or Taka?**_

_**Chapter One: The Last Chance**_

Miaka woke with a start to find Taka with his arms wrapped around her. She felt his warmth and sank into his chest.

"Taka" she replied, "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you are all right" he said, "You fell asleep as soon as we arrived back in Sairou."

"Sairou huh? Are we back in Tokaki's house?"

"No" Taka shook his head, "We are in Mohkan village."

"Mohkan village?" Miaka looked at him surprised, "Isn't that the village where Amiboshi lives?"

"Yes Miaka. Don't you remember? He suggested it last night because it was closer to the border."

"Oh yes. Now I remember" she replied crawling out from the covers, "We arrived back and we had the stones. Taka where are the stones now?"

"They are back at the temple. Chichiri, Iname, Miboshi, and Ameturi stayed to guard them. The rest of us came here. Amiboshi's folks have been more then generous."

"Taka" Miaka replied as she replaced her hair tie, "We have to go back to the temple."

"What for Miaka?" he asked confused.

"We may still have a chance. A chance to save Suzaku. Let's gather with the others and return to the temple, to try the ceremony once more."

**(Next Scene)**

Within moments Miaka along with Yui, Takako, and Suzuna had gathered their warriors and were departing the village. Amiboshi said a quick goodbye to his parents, promising to return and then they rode once more to the temple. As they arrived, Miaka slowed down the horse that she and Taka were on and jumped off. She ran inside the caves.

"Miaka!" Taka called as Yui and the other girls followed her.

Miaka ran into the temple and stood before the statue of Suzaku. She placed her fingers together and began to pray. Yui came to a halt and saw what her best friend was doing. She too placed her fingers together and began to pray. Takako and Suzuna nodded to each other and followed suit, just as all the warriors arrived, including the stunned monks who had remained behind to guard the stones.

"Chichiri" Miaka replied, "Place the stones in their proper statues and we will once more try to save the beast gods."

"Uh Miaka" Chichiri said with a frown, "There might be a little problem with that you know."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked.

"The stones disappeared last night, when you all left" Ameturi explained to the stunned crowd.

"That can't be true" Yui replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Lady Yui" Miboshi spoke up, "But it is absolutely true. As we placed them back in here they just faded away."

"Really Iname?" Namame said as Taka approached the stunned Miaka.

"Yes" Iname nodded slowly.

"Miaka" Taka replied, "It's okay."

"No" Miaka said slowly, "No this can't be it. Not after everything that we have been through. Not after all the fights. I refuse to believe this is it. I won't believe it. Not after everything. You Taka, you regained Tamahome's memories and then you lost them, for what? So in the end we would fail. No I won't believe it! I won't" she dashed out of the room.

"Miaka!" Yui and he exclaimed at the same time.

**(Next Scene)**

Yui ran out of the temple and followed the stairs till she came to the entrance of the cave. Outside she saw Miaka staring angrily at the sky.

"Miaka" she said slowly.

"It's not fair Yui" Miaka replied, "This is not fair at all."

"I know Miaka, it really stinks, but there is nothing we can" Yui started to say but noticed from the corner of her eye a blast of life force, "Look out Miaka!" she shouted as she grabbed her around the waist and rolled out of the way.

Miaka and Yui looked up just as Nuriko and the other warriors came charging out of the cave. Suzuna gasped when she saw the assailant.

"Yotsui" she whispered.

But before anyone could make a move, he was engulfed by another life force, red in color, and as his assailant appeared, they all gasped at the sight of him.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Last Book and only seven chapters! Here's the first. I'm going to try to finish this book by the end of the week!

Next Chapter: Tamahome Reappears

What do you do when the man you love comes back?


	62. Chp 2: Tamahome Reappears

**Chapter Two: Tamahome Reappears**

He stepped from out of the smoke and Nuriko and Tasuki's mouths dropped open. Yui stared as Miaka rose to her feet. Taka took a step forward as well.

"Tamahome?" Miaka said slowly.

"Miaka" he replied with a smile.

**(Next Scene)**

Back in Tokaki's home, the warriors gathered around to listen to Tamahome's story. Namame stood near Taka who was sitting down with a sad look on his face. He noticed that Nakago was across the room with his arms crossed and wearing the exact frown he was.

"It's like a dream really" Tamahome said, "I was asleep and then I heard Suzaku calling my name. I awoke and he told me that he needed my help. So I arose and here I am. I spotted that villain nearing the cave and decided to do something about it."

"That's quite a story" Hotohori replied.

"Yea" Nuriko frowned, "I mean to think you've been in dormancy all this time."

Miaka was very silent. As she sat there she glanced at Taka. Then she stood up and excused herself to bed. She told them that she was tired and left rather quickly. Yui watched as she departed and frowned herself.

"How can this be?" she thought, "How can Tamahome and Taka be here?"

After a long conversation of what had been going on since before Tamahome arrived, they all went their separate ways. Taka removed himself from the room and walked out into the courtyard. Yui followed him shortly after.

"I knew this was too good to be true" he hung his head sadly with a bit of a smile.

"Taka?" Yui replied, "What are you doing out here? Come back inside."

"Don't you understand Yui? I don't belong in there. I don't belong here at all."

"Taka what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't need to be here anymore."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"But I am serious" he said looking her straight in the eye, "Yui will you do me a favor?"

"What favor?"

He removed the ring from the chain that hung around his neck. He handed it to Yui.

"I want you to give this to Miaka" he replied placing it in her palm, "It's not mine to have anymore."

"But Taka" she protested.

"I have to go" he dashed out of the courtyard and out into the street.

"Taka wait!" she called just as Nuriko and Tasuki came out.

"What's the matter?" Nuriko asked as they ran over.

"It's Taka" Yui replied very fast, "He's leaving."

"What?" Tasuki exclaimed, "We have to try and stop him" they too ran out into the street.

**(Next Scene)**

Taka ran as far out through the city as he could. Soon he came to a forest and it was here that he decided to walk.

"Tama!" Tasuki called.

"Tamahome!" Nuriko said after as they caught up with him.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Nuriko. Tasuki. Why do you call me that? That's not who I am."

"Tamakins. What are you doing?" Nuriko asked, "Where are you going?"

"What does it look like? I'm going home."

"What?" Tasuki's eyes went wide, "How can you even think about doing that?"

"I have to. I don't belong here and I never did."

"But we need you" Nuriko replied.

"Hah" Taka scoffed, "You don't need me. The real Tamahome is here. The one you fought beside. The one who knows you. Who am I? I am just a copy. Someone who can't remember who you are. It would be better off in the long run if I left."

"But what about Miaka?" Nuriko said, "What are we to tell her?"

"Miaka will be fine" Taka smiled, "She has the man she truly loves right by her side. The real Tamahome. There is no way I can ever compete with that."

"I can't believe you man" Tasuki stepped in front of him angrily, "After all those things you said in the inn to me. After all your talk about how much you love her, you're just going to leave her without a fight?"

"Tasuki" Taka placed a hand on his shoulder and brushed past him, "I do this for Miaka. I am doing this so she won't have the difficult task of choosing between us."

A red light began to glow around Taka and his body slowly started to fade away.

"Tama don't do this" Tasuki begged.

"Tamakins" Nuriko added, "Don't go."

"I shall miss you" Taka replied sadly, "Goodbye. Tell Miaka I love her."

And then he disappeared completely. Nuriko and Tasuki looked at each other sadly then slowly walked back into the city.

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and there was sweat on her brow. Her eyes were very wide and as she breathed heavy she whispered his name once.

"Taka" she said.

The door was opened and in walked Tamahome. He sat on the bed and saw her terrified look. She turned to him slowly as he looked at her.

"Miaka. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Tamahome" she said a bit confused but allowed him to embrace him.

"It's okay Miaka. I'm here. We'll never be apart again."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Five more to go!

Next Chapter: The Decision

Miaka discovers that Taka has gone. Now all alone with Tamahome, whom will she decide to be with? The man of her past or the man in her present?


	63. Chp 3: The Decision

**Chapter Three: The Decision**

Taka opened his eyes and gazed around the room. It was his apartment. He had landed, lying on the floor next to his couch. He slowly stood up and scratched the back of his head. As he stood there he heard someone knocking on his front door. A bit confused he walked over to answer it and was surprised by who he saw.

"Keisuke?" he replied slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you something," Keisuke said angrily punching him in the jaw.

Taka flew back and hit the floor while Keisuke stood over him fuming.

"How could you do this Taka? How could you abandon Miaka like that?"

"Keisuke" Taka stood up slowly, "It's not like that."

"Oh it's not huh? You can't fool me. I have been reading the book. My mom, Tetsuya even Yui's mom. We all know about you leaving Miaka."

"Well then you understand why?" Taka said sitting down on his couch.

"No Taka I don't" Keisuke shook his head, "I don't know why you did this at all" he sat next to him, "You know I used to think that love was a silly emotion until I saw for myself how love can surpass time itself. You and Miaka taught me that there was that kind of love in the world. You gave me something to believe in. If you give up now, you'll make me a non-believer again."

"Keisuke" Taka said slowly, "It's Tamahome. Tamahome is the man she is in love with, not me" Taka stood up, "I cannot compete with him. I cannot put Miaka through that. She has been through enough."

"So you're just going to give up like that?"

"I have to" Taka replied, "I have to for her. Don't you see Keisuke with me out of the way, they can fight Tenkou without my problems ruining everything."

Keisuke nodded.

"I understand a little where you are coming from. But don't you think Miaka should have at least had the opportunity to say goodbye."

"I don't know" Taka said sadly.

Keisuke rose to leave.

"Look I have to get back to find out what is going on with Miaka, but I would seriously think about what your next move is going to be my friend" he replied as he headed for the door, "Because that's my little sister and I love her very much. And for a while I thought you felt the same way that I did. But now I am not so sure" he opened the door and exited the apartment.

Taka sighed and flopped back onto the couch and felt his chin.

"Ow" he thought as he moved it a little, "That really hurt. But I probably deserved it" he thought sadly, "Oh Miaka."

**(Next Scene)**

"What?" Miaka replied the next morning in the shrine, "What do you mean he is gone?"

Yui and the Suzaku seven, minus Tamahome were sitting around with her. Yui handed her the ring.

"Taka said that he didn't feel like he belonged here anymore Miaka" Yui replied.

"Yea" Tasuki nodded sadly, "He said in the long run that we would all be better off if he left."

"Well why didn't you two try to stop him?" Hotohori demanded angrily.

"We did sire" Nuriko explained, "But he wouldn't listen. He just slowly faded away and then completely disappeared."

"I guess this is why the stones faded too you know" Chichiri replied, "Because we didn't have the real Tamahome the ceremony failed."

"Miaka I'm sorry" Yui said as she stood up caressing the ring.

"Don't be" Miaka tried to smile, "I'm all right. And now that Tamahome is here, we will be able to defeat Tenkou no problem."

"Did someone mention my name?" Tamahome appeared.

"Tamahome" Miaka said surprised.

"Miaka" he smiled, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure" she nodded, "I'll see you guys later" she waved as they exited.

Yui too departed while the warriors remained behind.

"I don't know about this Tamahome" Tasuki replied with his arms crossed, "I mean he seems like the genuine article and yet I still very uneasy about this."

"I feel exactly the same way," Nuriko agreed.

"As do I" Hotohori added, "Chichiri do you sense anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. However, I can't be to sure either you know."

"I really miss the other Tamahome" Chiriko said sadly, "This one just doesn't feel right."

"Yes" Hotohori nodded, "We should keep our guard up just to be safe."

They all nodded in agreement.

**(Next Scene)**

Taka stood on the roof of his apartment building and watched as the skies changed from bright colors to an inky blackness. He closed his eyes and whispered her name into the wind.

"Miaka."

**(Next Scene)**

Back in Sairou Miaka and Tamahome were sitting in a room and discussing old times. Tamahome could remember everything. Everything they had been through, all they had encountered. It was quite surprising to Miaka, who had been trying to trip him up all day. She sat in silence for a minute as he watched her lovingly.

"Miaka is something bothering you?" he asked.

"No" she shook her head, "I just can't believe that you are here that's all. It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Well believe it" he grinned, "I'm not going anywhere" he leaned in down to kiss her but she pulled away, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know" she replied slowly, "I just. I need some air" she walked over to the window as he stood up.

"Miaka. Come here. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I know that Tamahome I just don't feel right, right now."

"Okay."

**(Next Scene)**

As Taka stared at the night sky he saw the stars begin to move. They moved in a semicircle and then they stopped completely. He saw in the center that it was glowing red and suddenly the light encompassed him. Taka reopened his eyes and discovered that he was surrounded by fluffy white clouds.

"Tamahome!" a voice called, "Tamahome!"

"Who's there?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Suzaku! Guardian of the South!"

"Suzaku? But how come I can't see you?" he looked around him.

"My powers have become weak as well as the other gods. Tenkou has gotten stronger since your departure. Tamahome why have you abandoned the Priestess of Suzaku and the Suzaku seven?"

"Why do you keep calling me Tamahome? Tamahome is with them right now!"

"That is quite impossible. How can he be with them when you are here right now?"

"I don't understand. How can I be Tamahome?"

"Have you forgotten the gift that I granted you? By using Taitskuyn I had your memories erased and allowed you to be reborn in Miaka's time as Taka Suknami. In reality you are Sou Kishuku, Tamahome of the Suzaku seven."

"I am" Taka looked at him, "But if I am really Tamahome, then the other one is" he stopped himself, "I have to go back. I have to return to her."

"Very well" Suzaku replied, "I shall give you the power to return to her only if she calls you back."

"Thank you Suzaku" Taka bowed his head.

"Now go" Suzaku once again flooded him with the red light.

Once more he found himself on his roof. He closed his eyes and called out.

"Miaka. Miaka can you hear me?"

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka looked outside at the sky.

"What was that I just felt?" she said out loud.

"Miaka" Tamahome said, "What is it?"

"I don't know. It just sounded like someone calling my name."

"I don't hear anything" he replied coming closer, "Come here. There is nothing to be afraid of."

He once more pulled her into his embrace. She closed her eyes.

"Miaka. Miaka can you hear me?"

"There it is again" she pulled away once more.

"What are you talking about Miaka?" Tamahome asked.

"I can hear him. I can hear him."

"Hear who?"

"Miaka. Find me" Taka replied.

"It's Taka" she said excitedly, "I can hear Taka. This is wrong" she suddenly said, "I have to go to him."

"Miaka" Tamahome grabbed her hand, "Don't go. I have to protect you."

"No" she insisted, "No you don't. You're not the one. You're not the one."

"What are you saying? Miaka look at me."

"No" she shook her head, "I know this is wrong. You're not Tamahome. You can't be. You can't be Tamahome" she dashed out of the room.

"Miaka!" Tamahome called as he chased after her.

"Taka!" Miaka shouted as she ran out of the house startling everyone she ran past, "Taka! I'm here! I'm here!"

"Miaka! Come back!" Tamahome yelled, "Come back!"

As Miaka ran farther and farther she stopped in the middle of the street when she saw the red light.

"TAKA!" she ran forward just as Tamahome appeared.

Taka could see her through the light and opened up his arms as if ready to embrace her, his eyes still closed. She ran into the light and held onto him tight. As the light faded away he opened his eyes and embraced her back.

"Miaka" he replied slowly, "I'm here. Tamahome is here."

He looked up and could see an angry Tamahome staring at him and frowned. It was time to find out who his imposter was.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Four more to go!

Next Chapter: Yotsui

The Last Demon ruler makes his appearance to his old enemies the Byakko seven!


	64. Chp 4: Yotsui

_**Chapter Four: Yotsui**_

Taka brushed aside Miaka and stared at his double. The Suzaku seven along with Yui, Nakago, Suboshi, Takako, Namame, Tatara, Tokaki, Subaru, and Suzuna all appeared at the front gate as Tamahome began to glow bright red.

"What's going on?" Tasuki replied.

"It's looks like Taka came back," Hotohori said.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face again you imposter" Tamahome glared at Taka angrily.

"The way I see it" Taka said back, "I'm not the one who is the imposter. In fact I know for sure that I'm not a fake and that you are."

"Hmm" Tamahome grinned slyly, "Would you like to test that theory?" he leapt back and kneeled on one knee.

Suddenly vines surrounded Miaka and the other three priestesses. The warriors were so busy trying to get their own priestess out of the trap that they didn't notice that a battle had begun between Taka and Tamahome. Taka dodged Tamahome the first time, but then he appeared behind him.

"Taka!" Miaka called as he was struck behind the head, "No. Stop it."

"We have to do something" Nuriko replied, "We got to get Miaka out of those vines."

"We can't you know" Chichiri said suddenly, "Haven't you noticed? A barrier has been placed around Miaka buy Tamahome."

"What?" Hotohori exclaimed.

"No way" Tasuki added, "The real Tamahome would never try to stop us."

"Exactly" Nuriko replied, "Then that can't be the real Tamahome."

"It doesn't matter if it is or isn't" Mitsukake said, "There is no way he can take on the other one without his warrior powers."

Mitsukake was right. At the moment Tamahome had Taka's hair in his hand. He was smiling menacingly down at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Tamahome replied, "Do you really think that you deserve Miaka's love? You can't even protect her. What a joke. You're absolutely pathetic."

"You're right" Taka spat, "But she loves me just the same. No matter how weak or pathetic I am. She still loves me. And that is enough. That is enough for me."

"Taka" Miaka thought tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to break free.

Tamahome stared at him angrily and threw him ten feet forward.

"She loves you huh? It doesn't matter what you say! Because.. MIAKA BELONGS TO ME!" he shouted sending a large blast of life force toward him.

"No!" Miaka screamed.

Taka shielded his eyes from the blast. But nothing came. He wasn't even struck. As the smoke began to clear Tamahome laughed.

"That ought to teach you" he said but gasped when he saw what was in front of him.

Miaka was standing in front of Taka holding out her arms, shielding him from the blast. Her body was covered with cuts, but she just looked back at Taka and smiled.

"Miaka" he whispered.

"Taka" she said slowly, "I love you" then she fell to the ground, landing in Taka's lap unconscious.

"Miaka!" Yui yelled as Tamahome devastated fell to his knees as well.

The spell on the other priestesses broke and Yui ran forward a little, Suboshi behind her. She stared angrily at Tamahome.

"What have I done?" Tamahome whispered his head bent; "No" he shook his head, "NO!"

Suddenly a bright purple light surrounded him and he began to hold his head. Chichiri stood in front of the Suzaku seven shielding them from the magnanimous power. When the light cleared there was a ball of blue light floating in the air over Taka's head. Taka stared at it, as it gradually got smaller and landed on his forehead. A small light flashed on his head and he closed his eyes. A few seconds later he stood on his feet, holding Miaka in his arms, the ogre symbol glowing brightly on his forehead. He stared at the cloaked figure that stood before him as he held onto his precious treasure.

"Now" he said slowly, "Who are you?"

**(Next Scene)**

The cloaked figure smiled and Takako and Suzuna joined Yui by her side.

"Do you recognize him?" Yui replied.

"Yea" Takako nodded, "I remember. He's the one from inside that crazy game."

"Correct" the figure said with a grin as he removed his cloak and finally revealed his form.

Suzuna gasped along with Tokaki and Subaru. Tatara walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders as he stared into the eyes of his long forgotten enemy.

"Yotsui" he replied, "It's you."

The dark haired man stepped forward a little as Tatara, Subaru, and Tokaki stepped in front of the Priestess.

"Well my old friends the Byakko seven" Yotsui said, "It's been a long time. I didn't think we would see each other this soon, but wonders never cease."

"What the hell do you think that you're doing here?" Tatara replied angrily as Mitsukake and the Suzaku seven rushed to Miaka's aid.

"I am merely serving my master by portraying Tamahome. And it would have worked if he hadn't shown up again" he stared angrily at Taka who stood up with a furious look on his face.

"You almost had me convinced," he said, "If Suzaku hadn't come to fetch me I probably still would be home."

"Suzaku?" Yotsui replied slowly, "Not possible."

"Why's that?" Taka demanded as Miaka slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Because, haven't you noticed" Yotsui grinned, "The gods have gotten weaker. Their power is disintegrating and now that you and the Priestess of Suzaku were separated, Tenkou has moved into the real world."

"What?" Taka said surprised as Yui walked over and pointed.

"He ain't kidding Taka" she replied, "Look."

Taka and the others stared at the desert before them. It was beginning to fade and tall buildings were appearing. Miaka stood up and walked over to Taka placing her arms around him, which he embraced her back.

"Yotsui what have you done?" Tatara asked angrily.

"It's not what I did" Yotsui moved back and placed the cloak around him once more, "I told you Tenkou has revived. He has gotten stronger. And thanks to Tamahome and the Priestess the two worlds have now become synchronized" then he disappeared with an evil grin.

"Synchronized?" Taka said.

"You mean like they're connected?" Tasuki added.

"No" Miaka shook her head, "They've become one. The book world and the real world have joined each other."

"Miaka" Yui said slowly as the rest of the warriors gathered around.

"Is Tenkou really capable of that Nakago?" Namame asked him.

"If he has the power" Nakago replied, "He's capable of anything."

"Which means in less than an hour" Yui said, "That the two worlds will be complete."

"Unless we stop him first" Miaka replied, "Unless we do, this world as well as our own will cease to exist the way we know it."

"How do we stop him?" Takako said.

"I don't know. But somehow, we have to" Miaka replied determined as Taka placed his hand on her shoulder and they all watched the skies turn from blue to dark purple in seconds.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Only three more to go!

Next Chapter: Final Battle

The warriors and their priestesses go head to head with the four demon rulers!


	65. Chp 5: Final Battle: Game Plan Part 1

**Chapter Five: Final Battle~ Game Plan**

Yui was right. Within a few moments the area started to look just like their own backyard. The Byakko seven were quite astonished needless to say, since they had never seen it. The buildings sprung up and Miaka could now make the outline of the clock tower where they had fought Ren once before. But the darkness seemed to penetrate from another landmark in the city. Dark, thick clouds surrounded Tokyo tower.

"That must be where he is" Miaka replied slowly to the other three girls.

"Tokyo tower?" Takako said.

"Yea" Yui nodded, "I think Miaka is right. This is not going to be easy."

"No one ever said it would" Miaka replied, "I believe that getting Tenkou harder than before. We have four major obstacles in our way."

"You mean the demon rulers?" Takako said.

"Yes" Miaka nodded.

"Well the logical thing to be, since there are four gods were fighting for" Suzuna replied, "Then the four groups should each take a ruler."

"I was thinking the same thing" Yui nodded as she noticed the warriors preparing for battle in the background.

"Of course that means we would have to separate again" Suzuna added.

"Yes" Miaka nodded, "And one other thing, Tenkou has to be dealt with, and who better to do it then the Priestesses."

"What do you mean Miaka?" Yui asked.

"We have to summon the gods, like we promised."

"How? We don't have the stones anymore" Suzuna replied.

"No we do have them" Miaka said, "We had them all along."

"What do you mean? Takako and Yui replied at the same time while Suzuna just look confused.

"The power of the Priestesses is just like the power of the stones. The stones are us in a way. Together we can summon the gods, just like you did Yui."

"I wished for that Miaka" Yui replied.

"Yes" Miaka agreed, "So we have to do the same. Just like we did in the game world. If we wish hard enough, we can do anything."

She held out her hand.

"Are you with me?"

Yui smiled and placed her hand on top of her friends and nodded. Takako placed hers over Yui's and Suzuna did the same over hers.

"We're with you Miaka" Suzuna replied.

"Good. I will signal when it is time for us to go."

"We're not going to tell them?" Yui asked.

Miaka shook her head.

"This is something we have to do on our own. While they fight, we will be fighting side by side."

"Agreed" Takako said.

"Mhm" Suzuna nodded.

"Yui?"

"You know I'm with you Miaka" Yui smiled.

"Miaka!" Taka called, "I think we're just about ready!"

"Coming!" she called back, "Let's go you guys!"

**(Next Scene)**

Keisuke and Tetsuya ran through the crowd that was gathered around the city. The phenomenon was being talked about on every television station. Once more they had noticed that the book was full of blank pages. At the time, Miaka's mom was at work and had called frantically knowing what was going on, so Keisuke and Tetsuya were now checking it out. They saw the thick cloud around Tokyo tower and came to the same conclusion.

"That's got to be where they are headed" Keisuke replied, "Let's go!"

Tetsuya stopped when he saw Yui and Miaka leading their own groups towards the tower.

"Keisuke there!" he shouted.

"Miaka!" Keisuke called out.

Miaka and Taka stopped.

"Keisuke?" she said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom wanted to make sure that you were all right" he replied out of breath, "Are you?"

"Don't I look like I am" she grinned slightly.

"Yea. Taka glad to see you're back" he shook his hand as Yui ran to embrace Tetsuya.

"Uh huh. I think that punch knocked me into my senses a little" Taka nodded.

"Right" Keisuke agreed with a smile.

"Keisuke" Miaka said in a hurry, "We're sorry but we have to go now."

He nodded as Nuriko called to them.

Miaka! Tama! The demons are coming!"

"Hang on Nuriko!" Taka shouted, "We'll see you later Keisuke" he took off with Yui at his heels.

"Don't worry big brother. I'll be fine" Miaka said as she took off.

"Okay" he nodded as he watched her go and Tetsuya joined him at his side, "There they go."

"Yep. And all we can do is wait."

"Yep" Keisuke nodded.

**(Next Scene)**

The four groups of warriors spread out and began to fight the horde of demons. During all that time, they got closer and closer to Tokyo tower, which was being blocked by dozens of police cars. Tasuki and Nuriko broke through the first set of policemen.

"Reka Shian!" Tasuki shouted sending a fireball through.

"Excuse us" Nuriko said politely to the stunned policemen.

Taka and Miaka ran forward while on the left side of them Yui stood near Nakago and Suboshi. Miaka looked up at the tower before them. She could feel Tenkou's evil radiating from inside. So much so that it brought shivers to her spine. Taka punched out several demon soldiers and then stood in front of her once more.

"Miaka are you all right?" he asked.

"Mhm" she nodded, "It looks like Yui and the Seiryuu seven have made it inside."

**(Next Scene)**

Once Yui and the Seiryuu seven arrived inside the tower they found themselves in a room filled with mirrors.

"What is this?" Suboshi replied angrily.

"Be on your guard" Nakago ordered, "I think we have just entered a demon rulers domain."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hi guys! I thought it would be kind of fun and easy to separate the battles with the demon rulers, so each part the warriors will be fighting a certain ruler! Hope you're still enjoying the story!

Next Part: Final Battle~ Seiryuu vs. Miru!


	66. Part 2: Final Battle: Game Plan

**Part Two:**

**_Final Battle/ Seiryuu vs. Miru_**

Nakago stared at the many-mirrored walls. Suboshi and Amiboshi stood in front of Yui, while Ashitare, Miboshi, Tomo, and Soi prepared themselves for an attack.

"Everyone be on their guard" Nakago replied, "Anything could happen?"

"Nakago" Soi looked at him a little afraid.

The mirrors started to reflect thousands of their images on the walls, so that the Seiryuu seven were staring back at many duplicates of themselves. The forms began to move out of the mirrors and stood in front of the seven of them, Yui right behind them.

"What is this?" Suboshi asked, "This is some kind of trick."

"Let's give him the booby prize" another image appeared in the center mirror.

Her form emerged quite softly and she gazed at the warriors before her.

"Well Nakago" Miru replied, "I didn't think that you would be the one that I would have to fight but, since you are really only my half-brother, I don't feel so bad. But in the meantime perhaps all of you would like to wrestle with yourselves for awhile" she chuckled and disappeared.

"Does this mean that we have to fight these other selves?" Amiboshi said.

"It would appear that way" Tomo replied, "Nakago?"

"Let's each take on the two in front of us. Lady Yui you stay behind" Nakago said, "Ashitare you protect her."

"Yes sir" Ashitare replied moving his big body in front of her and growling at the two Ashitare's that stood in his way.

Suboshi and Amiboshi stood in front of their two duplicates and pulled out their weapons.

"Remember brother, they are us, but they do not have our power" Amiboshi said placing the flute onto his lips.

"Right" Suboshi replied back, "Ryuseisui come to me!" his weapons came forth.

Soi, Tomo, Miboshi began attacking with their power, while Nakago looked towards the top for Miru. When his duplicates came rushing for him he drew out his sword and began to fight.

**_Last Battle: Byakko Vs. Yotsui_**

Meanwhile on the battlefield to the west the Byakko seven had found an entrance into Tokyo tower. They were now charging head forward into it led by Tokaki and Tatara. Suzuna stood nearby Subaru, Kokie, and Karasuki, while Toroki and Ameturi followed in the rear. They entered in and find themselves in a dark forest.

"So what exactly is this place?" Toroki replied cynically, "Another trap?"

"No" Suzuna shook her head, "He's here. This is where Yotsui is."

"Are you sure Suzuna?" Tatara asked looking at her in concern.

"I'm positive. He's here."

"Quite astute as always my dear" Yotsui appeared in one of the taller trees, "And the Byakko seven. I'm glad that you could make it."

"Yotsui!" Tatara shouted, "Enough of your fun and games!"

"But that is what I am made of Tatara" he replied with a smirk, "But it would be more fun for me if I was to have a little show of your power now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tokaki growled.

"What are you up to?" Subaru added angrily.

"You'll see soon enough" he replied, "In the meantime I'll let my friends entertain you" he disappeared with a laugh.

Suddenly a swarm of giant insects came their way.

"Shield the Priestess!" Tokaki ordered, "Ameturi! Kokie! Stay with her!"

They nodded.

"The rest of you come with me!" he charged forward with Subaru, Tatara, Karasuki, and Toroki.

"Tatara" Suzuna held her hands together with a worried expression as they began to fight the swarm.

_**Final Battle: Genbu Vs. Hikou**_

On the northern side of the Tower, Iname had broken through the spell with the help of Hikitsu and Tomite's arrows. Hatsui and Urimiya were the first to charge in and found themselves in a cave filled with water that surrounded the entire area.

"What is this place?" Hatsui replied as Takako and the other warriors joined them.

"Water?" Urimiya added.

"Miaka warned me that this guy Hikou has the power to use water for evil purposes" Takako explained with a frown.

"Okay" Namame nodded, "Then we know what we're up against. Right Iname?"

"Yes" Iname agreed with his friend, "I'm ready if you are Namame."

"Let's do this thing," Uruki said shouldering her bow and preparing for an attack.

"I wouldn't be so eager to die you know" Hikou appeared above them in the air.

"He's got wings!" Hatsui exclaimed.

"Takako get behind me" Namame replied.

"Right" she agreed walking behind the prince.

"So you really think you can take me on do you Genbu seven?" Hikou crossed his arms.

"We're willing to try!" Tomite shouted.

"No" Namame shook his head, "Not just try. We will take you on. Hatsui! Urimiya! Guard the priestess. The rest of you let's go!"

For once Hatsui and Urimiya didn't protest at being left out. But Hikou wasn't going to let them get away with it. He closed his eyes and said a spell. As they were running towards him several slimy creatures came out from the waves startling them and making them stop dead in their tracks.

"I told you before" Hikou grinned evilly, "Don't rush to your deaths. They'll come soon enough."

_**Final Battle: Suzaku Vs. Ren Shigyou**_

"Reka Shian!" Tasuki shouted sending a cascade of flames towards the center of the tower, "Now how's that for opening up a door" he smiled placing his fan behind his head.

"Brilliant job Tasuki!" Chiriko grinned running forward.

"Let's hurry up and get inside" Nuriko replied.

"Yes" Miaka nodded following Taka in at a run, "Yui and the others are already in."

They all ran in and found themselves in a bright illuminated room with one chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this? Taka said, "Is this some kind of joke" he scratched his head.

"No" Miaka replied with a shake of her head, "This is where he is. Ren Shigyou."

"Are you certain Miaka?" Hotohori asked.

"Yes" she nodded, "I can feel him. He's here. He's here right now."

"I like that about you Miaka" Ren appeared on a throne before him, covered by a barrier, "That you know when I'm around. It makes me feel so special."

"Ren Shigyou!" Taka shouted, "You have no right to talk to her that way."

Ren eyed him then stood up.

"Ah yes Tamahome. Glad to see that you're back to yourself. Of course I would have preferred if you stayed out of it. Live and learn I always say. And I have a lesson for the Suzaku seven."

"Oh yea and what's that" Tasuki replied angrily as Hotohori brandished the holy sword.

"A lesson in pain and death" the place where he stood began to rise, till his throne was looming above him, "My friends will keep you busy" demons began to appear in front of them, "Until Master Tenkou has made the two worlds one."

"Chiriko stay with Miaka" Hotohori replied, "Chichiri. Mitsukake you too."

"Of course your majesty" Chichiri nodded.

"We'll take care of her," Chiriko agreed.

"Yes" Mitsukake added.

"Tamahome you're up for this right?" Hotohori asked.

"You bet I am. You don't know how long I've been waiting to use these powers" Taka grinned.

"Well then let's go use them Tamakins" Nuriko said charging forward.

"Yea Suzaku all the way!" Tasuki added running next to Hotohori and Taka.

"Miaka stay behind us" Chichiri replied putting his staff out and beginning to make a barrier.

"Right" she nodded; "No not right" she thought to herself, "What can I do to help? What am I supposed to do Suzaku? Wait the stones. They have the stones. They must have them. Yui. Takako. Suzuna. Please say you hear me?"

"I hear you Miaka" Yui replied in her head.

"So do I" Takako said.

"And me as well" Suzuna replied.

"Do you know what we have to do?" she asked them.

"Yes" the three of them said at once.

"We have to get those stones," they said together.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Again another change. I put the different battles, separate in this chapter. So you still have three more chapters to go!

Next Chapter: The Power of Four

Once retrieving the stones Miaka, Yui, Takako, and Suzuna have to take on the biggest obstacle of all_, Tenkou himself!_


	67. Chp 6: The Power of Four

**Chapter Six: The Power of Four**

Miboshi moved closer to Yui after he defeated his doubles telling Ashitare that he would take over protecting her.

"Lady Yui" he replied.

"Yes Miboshi?"

"I am going to place a barrier around you to protect you even more," he said placing his fingers together.

"Um" Yui looked above her and could feel Miru, "No that's okay Miboshi."

"Huh?" he replied looking at her perplexed.

"I don't need a barrier placed around me. I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes" she nodded fervently, "Quite certain" then she thought, "Miaka when are we going to do this?"

On the other side Miaka closed her eyes, opened them quickly again, and stared up at the huge stone that had pulled Ren's throne up.

"All right" she said in her head, "It's now or never" she dashed forward.

"Miaka!" Chichiri called out as he saw her run past.

"Miaka where are you going?" Chiriko called as well as she began to climb up the rock fast, "What is she doing Chichiri?"

"I don't know you know" Chichiri shook his head.

**(Next Scene)**

In the next few seconds all that could be seen were a few voices calling out and the four girls trying to reach the demon rulers.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi called as he stood next to Miboshi, "Lady Yui come back!"

"Takako!" Namame shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Suzuna! I don't understand!" Tatara yelled up at her.

But the four girls didn't pay any attention. Miaka was the first to get to the top and she stared around the area focusing her eyes on what she was looking for.

"Miaka!" she could hear Taka's voice, "Miaka come back!"

As much as it hurt to ignore she had a task before her and she wasn't about to give up now.

"Ren Shigyou!" she shouted, "I know you're here. Show yourself to me! Immediately!"

From where they stood Takako, Suzuna, and Yui also demanded the same thing. One by one the rulers appeared, smiling and somewhat shocked by the audacity of the Priestesses. Ren was the last to appear, smiling and crossing his arms as a sharp wind blew through Miaka's hair, undoing the ponytail that it had been in.

"You called Priestess?" he smirked, "What is your desire of me?"

"Not a desire" she frowned, "A request" she could still hear the fighting going on down below so she took a deep breath, "I won't the Stone of Suzaku that you have in your possession. I know you have it."

"The Stone of Suzaku?" he sat down, "What on earth would you do with that? The ceremony failed Miaka. There is no way to use the stone now."

"Maybe not. But I want it anyway."

"Tenkou has won. In mere moments, both worlds will be one. You realize that?"

She nodded her head.

"The beast gods power has ceased. They have no power and yet you still want this stone."

"I want it as a reminder of who I am. I am the Priestess of Suzaku and if I'm going to die or I'm going to lose, I want something as a reminder of who I am. I know I can't use it. But I want it. Hand it over! You have no need for it. Give it to me" she held out her hand."

Ren stared at her for a few moments awestruck but reached into his cloak and pulled out the small stone.

"This is your desire Priestess?" he asked, "This small insignificant stone. I can give you the world and this is what you want?"

"Give it to me."

"Very well. If that is your true wish" he threw the stone into the air and Miaka ran to catch it.

The other demon rulers did the same and as the four girls caught them, the light of the beast gods shone round about them.

"What's happening up there?" Nuriko replied after having punched out a demon.

"I don't know" Tasuki said.

"It's the light of Suzaku" Hotohori replied.

Ren, Miru, Hikou, and Yotsui all shielded their eyes as the light became brighter. Then suddenly Miaka and the other three disappeared before their eyes. Ren smiled slightly and looked to the heavens.

"Well master" he said, "Everything is going exactly like you thought."

But one thing that Tenkou didn't plan on occurred. The ground on which everyone stood began to rumble and the barriers that had been placed by Ren and the other three were crumbling before their eyes. When it all stopped they were all in the same area looking up at the four demon rulers that stood between them and victory.

"Miaka!" Taka called, "Miaka!"

"I don't she's there any more Tamahome" Chichiri replied running over, "I can't sense her life force."

"What? What did Ren do?"

"I don't know."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, because I'm going after him."

"Alone Tamakins?" Nuriko asked confused.

"Alone. I need to face him alone."

"We understand Taka" Hotohori replied, "And if that is the case, take this" he handed over his weapon.

"The Holy sword?"

"Yes. It will protect you."

"I can't take this Hotohori" he tried to hand it back.

"Thank you" he said, "Be careful, some demons are coming your way."

"I have a spare sword" Hotohori grinned, "So don't worry."

"And what he can't handle I'll take care of them with my fan" Tasuki smiled, "Go get him Tama!"

"Thanks Tasuki" Taka smiled back as he ran towards the huge rock.

The Seiryuu seven watched as Taka began to climb towards Ren. Nakago stared up at the spot where Miru was waiting.

"Tamahome has the right idea" Suboshi replied, "We should go after that bitch!"

"Wait" Nakago stopped him, "I will."

"Nakago?" Soi looked at him.

"She's my sister after all. I can't have someone go after her other then me. She's my responsibility. Stay here and fight those mirror demons. I will find Lady Yui" he began to jump up the cliff.

"All right" Amiboshi nodded looking up, "Good luck Nakago."

**(Next Scene)**

"Tatara you can't be serious?" Tokaki replied.

"I'm dead serious" Tatara said putting on his weapon, "I'm going after Yotsui and getting Suzuna back."

"At least take someone with you?" Subaru suggested.

"No" he shook his head, "This is my fight. Just like Tamahome's. I have to do this. Tokaki take care of everyone till I return."

"All right" Tokaki shook his hand, "Good luck."

"Thanks" Tatara took off.

"We got company you guys!" Kokie shouted as the demons came closer.

"Well let's do this" Tokaki replied smiling, "We'll take them all out."

Meanwhile Chichiri was watching with great interest as Namame prepared himself to climb as well to go after Takako.

"Are you sure that you want to go alone Namame?" Iname asked.

"Yes" Namame nodded, "I have to."

"No you don't" Chichiri replied coming over.

"Chichiri?" Namame looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

"I am going with you Namame," he said.

"Why?"

"Because, Hikou is someone from my past and he is my responsibility not yours. You come along to get the Priestess but leave Hikou to me."

Namame stared at his determined face and nodded.

"All right. If that is your desire. Let's go" he shouldered his bow.

"Right behind you" Chichiri replied grabbing his staff.

**(Next Scene)**

The pillar of light that had surrounded the girls transported them to the top of Tokyo tower that had been transformed into a giant rock surface. Miaka and Yui looked around and noticed the stones were still in their hands.

"Where are we?" Yui replied.

"My guess is we are near Tenkou. He's got to be here. This is the top of Tokyo tower," Miaka answered.

"What I don't understand is why that happened?" Takako said as she and Suzuna came over.

"Did you know that would happen Miaka?" Suzuna asked.

"I didn't know what would have happened if we had gotten the stones. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"What's that?" Yui replied pointing to a large crystal like surface.

"I don't know" Miaka shook her head, "Let's find out" the four of them walked over to it.

Inside it was like a television. They could see everyone they cared about fighting and even Taka, Namame, Tatara, and Nakago climbing towards the demon rulers.

Yui gasped.

"You can see everything from up here. What are they doing?"

"My guess is that they are going to look for us" Takako replied.

"Yes that's probably it. Tatara is so romantic" Suzuna sighed.

"What I want to know is" Miaka began, "Is why have we been brought here? Why aren't we down there with them?"

"An interesting question" a deep voice spoke so that his voice echoed throughout the area, "Priestess of Suzaku."

The demon appeared before them, his long silver hair flowing behind and his eyes like green-yellow slits stared at the four of them.

"Tenkou" Takako said, "Yes I remember him."

"So do I" Suzuna nodded scared.

"As do we" Yui frowned.

"Yes we remember him from months ago."

"Don't be so sour Priestesses" he grinned evilly, "After all we're going to be spending lots of time together."

"Don't bet on that!" Takako yelled.

"Yea we have no intention on sticking around here very long," Yui added.

"Oh and what makes you think that you have the choice? I'm the one who gave them the stones. I'm the one who gave them the order to give them to you, so you four could be brought here."

"Why?" Miaka looked up at him.

"To see you of course. All four of you in your glory. After all it is your desire to defeat me. I'm just giving you the opportunity to try."

"Well how generous of you" Takako said angrily.

"I know how powerful you all are. You have demonstrated it time and time again. But how powerful will you be against my power, alone. Without your warriors to protect you. I dare say you might not stand a chance."

"That's quite an assumption" Yui replied.

"Look down below you Priestess" he pointed to the crystal service, "Your warriors are facing my demon rulers as we speak."

The four girls walked over to the surface and looked down. Nakago, Tatara, Taka, Namame, and Chichiri had just arrived to the spot of battle.

"Tatara" Suzuna whispered.

"Namame" Takako said, "Be careful."

"Nakago" Yui replied, "Be safe."

"Taka" Miaka thought, "Wait" she said out loud and turning back around.

"Miaka?" Yui looked at her perplexed.

"Tenkou!" she called to him.

"Yes Priestess?"

"Tell me. At long last I want to know the answer. Why? Why are you doing everything in your power to keep me and Tamahome apart?!"

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! I have every intention on finishing this story today, so there are two more chapters to go!

Next Chapter: Summoning the Gods


	68. Chp 7: Summoning of the Gods

**Chapter Seven: Summoning the Gods**

Taka stood before Ren Shigyou brandishing the Holy sword and with a distinct frown on his face. Ren pulled out his own sword and smiled at him.

"What's the matter Tamahome?" he asked, "Lose something?"

"Where is Miaka?" he said angrily.

"I imagine right now that she is with my Master."

"With Tenkou?" his eyes became wide.

"That's right. And the only way to get to him Tamahome is through me."

"So be it then" Taka charged forward and he and Ren began an epic battle.

**(Next Scene)**

On the other side Nakago had just arrived at the top and spotted Miru strolling towards him.

"Why Nakago I didn't think that you would be the one who would come face me" she smiled, "I rather expected the little boy to come."

"I wouldn't have anyone else have the pleasure of killing you" he replied, "Where's Lady Yui?"

"She's with Master Tenkou right now. But I'm sure that you figured that much for yourself Nakago. So you're prepared to fight me then."

"Yes" he nodded, "I also am a Seiryuu warrior. And thus it is my duty to protect the Priestess."

"All right Nakago, you shall have your wish" she sent a blast of life force towards him, which he blocked.

**(Next Scene)**

Chichiri and Namame arrived at the watery surface and spotted Hikou.

"Houjun?" he said surprised.

"Hikou!" Chichiri called, "I will not let you do this!"

"Oh you have come to stop me have you?"

"That's right. Because you are my responsibility. No one else's."

"Where's Takako?" Namame demanded.

"The Priestess has been transported to Master Tenkou" Hikou replied glancing at him slightly, "I don't see how you can stop me Houjun. I'm too powerful now."

"Oh yea" Tasuki shouted from behind, "Not when he's got his friends on his side he won't fail."

"Tasuki? Nuriko?" Chichiri said surprised as he saw them.

"Hi there" Nuriko waved, "His majesty is taking care of everything down below and asked us to give you a hand."

"Actually this gives me an idea. Tasuki!"

"Yea."

"When I tell you, send a flame from your fan in that direction."

"What?" Tasuki looked at him confused.

"Just do it!" Chichiri shouted, "Hikou, I will stop you!" he ran forward.

"Chichiri!" they all shouted as he threw his cape over his friend who had begun a water barrier.

"Tasuki!" he shouted, "Aim for my cape! Do it!"

"But Chichiri?" Tasuki protested.

"Just do it!" he repeated.

"But."

"Do what he says Tasuki" Nuriko replied.

"What?"

"Just trust me" Nuriko looked at him determined.

"Right" Tasuki nodded, "You had better be fast."

"Mhm" Nuriko nodded.

Inside the cape Hikou was laughing at Chichiri.

"You are a fool Chichiri" Hikou laughed, "You're going to die along with me. Your body can't take much more of this barrier."

"Maybe so Hikou, but you won't die alone. I won't let go this time. All three of us will finally be together in heaven. Tasuki! Do it now!"

"Reka Shian!" Tasuki shouted as Nuriko ran forward and Namame watched in surprise, "Hurry Nuriko."

As the flames hit the cape Hikou could feel the heat and turned to Chichiri with a scared expression on his face.

"Let me go Houjun."

"No I'm not letting you go. I made that mistake once."

"But you have so much to live for. Let me go. Chichiri."

"Chichiri!" Nuriko shouted as he pulled him away from Hikou and the second set of flames came toward Hikou's body, pushing him backwards.

"Hikou!" Chichiri yelled, as his friend collapsed, not even letting go of his hand.

**(Next Scene)**

On the final side Tatara was in hand to hand combat with Yotsui, who was quite fast and moved around much like a cheetah that kept disappearing.

"Where is she Yotsui?" Tatara shouted, "Where's Suzuna?"

**(Next Scene)**

Tenkou looked at the small girl before him and chuckled a bit. Miaka frowned even more as he stalled.

"Do you even know the answer?" she shouted as Yui and the other two joined her at her side.

"Of course I know the answer" he replied, "It's really quite simple. No beast god can grant the wish of a Priestess and a warrior being together. Tatara and Suzuno Osugi wished for such a thing and it didn't occur. It's the one wish that the beast god can't grant. However you didn't wish for such a thing, even though it was your intention, you selflessly gave that up. And for that Suzaku took pity on you. He himself granted Tamahome's wish. Do you want to know why that is the one wish they can't grant Priestess?" Because I made it so they couldn't, but once Suzaku did it. Found a way around it, my power became weaker. He placed Tamahome in your time period. Something I never thought he could do. And thus my power was sealed away till the time I could find a way to separate you two for good. I tried months ago by using Tomo and the Priestess of Seiryuu to lore you here Priestess. I found the only way to regain my power was by use of the Shinzaho's. And yours was the only one that was missing."

"So that's why you had me brought here?" Yui asked, "Making me the Priestess of Genbu?"

"Temporarily yes. I knew how important you were to the Priestess of Suzaku as well as Tamahome. And I also knew that it would only be a matter of time till she appeared to find you both. But then you Priestess of Seiryuu you summoned all four of the beast gods and had me sealed away. Tamahome could no longer come to your world. Which made me happy because I had managed to accomplish something. However once again Suzaku found a way around it. He told Taitskuyn of a way that Tamahome and the Priestess could be together, by simply giving up his memories of who he was. Then he could be reborn in your world as Taka Suknami, thus making my power dormant and unable to use. But I had my own agenda. I used old friends and servants to help me. Long since deceased. By promising them ultimate power and a few special gifts on the side" Tenkou smiled at Miaka, "I want you Miaka Yuki and Tamahome to be separate forever so my power can live on and never be stolen from me again, and they only way to do that is to break your bond of love for good."

"I see" Miaka said slowly, "It now makes sense Tenkou. However" she looked up at him angrily, "Even if you separate us. Even if you kill us and we are no longer alive, our bond of love will never be severed. It's unbreakable. That's what you don't understand. I love Taka and nothing you do will ever change that. Nothing. And the sooner you realize that the better. Suzaku gave us a gift and I will not stand by and watch him be destroyed."

"Miaka?" Yuki looked at her confused.

"I will. I will save him!"

Miaka ran to the edge of the rock platform and looked into the heavens.

"Suzaku! " she called, "Suzaku if you can hear me! Take it! Take all my power! Give it to yourself! I no longer need it!"

"Miaka?" Yui held up her hand.

"Yui" Miaka said slowly, "You know I am doing the right thing. I don't need this power but Suzaku does."

"Foolish girl" Tenkou frowned, "Suzaku has no power. You're only wasting your time."

"Suzaku!" she shouted, "Take it!"

A bright red light glowed around Miaka's body, along with a blasting wind that blew her hair up.

"Miaka!" Yui shouted trying to run to her.

"Yui we have to do the same thing" Takako stopped her, "That's what she was trying to tell us."

"Okay" Yui nodded, "Seiryuu! Take my power!" she shouted.

"Genbu!"

"Byakko!"

The white, green, and blue light shone round about them. And Tenkou stared in disbelief in anger rising to the sky. His fingertips glowed and from out of them four red beams of light shot down to the earth.

**(Next Scene)**

Keisuke and Tetsuya watched below with the crowd as the skies became darker. Mrs. Hongo and Mrs. Yuki spotted them in the crowd.

"Keisuke" Mrs. Yuki called out.

"Mom" he said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Where is she?"

"She's up there" he pointed, "With the warriors."

"And Yui?" Mrs. Hongo replied terrified.

"She's up there too," Tetsuya said.

**(Next Scene)**

The red beams crossed over Nakago, Tatara, and Taka's head. One by one they struck the four demon rulers all except for Hikou who was already down. Namame had blasted it to bits before it could reach him.

Miru fell before a shocked Nakago.

"Master Tenkou" she gasped as she collapsed, "Why?"

"Miru" Nakago ran forward as the Seiryuu seven appeared.

He stroked her hair and stared angrily above him.

"Tenkou" he whispered.

"Nakago" Suboshi replied.

"Ashitare."

"Yes Nakago?" he nodded.

"Pick her up and come with me. I have to find my brother."

**(Next Scene)**

Tatara saw as Yotsui fell from the skies once the beam struck him. Yotsui's eyes held such fear, but once more he was dead. Tokaki and the rest of the Byakko seven appeared behind Tatara as he looked above him.

"Tatara" Tokaki replied.

"Let's go Tokaki" Tatara stared at him determined, "It's only Tenkou who is left."

**(Next Scene)**

Chichiri held onto Hikou's hand as he slowly faded into the water.

"Houjun" Hikou said slowly, "You're still holding onto me."

"I told you I wasn't going to let go this time Hikou" Chichiri replied.

"But you have to. Your Priestess needs you and so do your friends. I now have to go. Return to the water from whence I came."

"Hikou. Don't" Chichiri could feel the tears starting to well up.

"It's okay Houjun" Hikou smiled, "We will be together, all of us someday. You know she loved you more than anyone in the world. She never meant to betray you and neither did I. I just wanted to know what it felt like to hold her. Just once to feel her lips on mine. This is my penance. You have always been the nicest person Houjun. And I will wait for you."

"Hikou!"

Goodbye" Hikou disappeared.

"HIKOU!" Chichiri cried, "I said I wouldn't let go."

Tasuki and Nuriko walked over and stood behind him just as the rest of the Genbu seven appeared.

"Chichiri we have to go get Miaka now" Nuriko replied.

"Yes" Chichiri nodded, "I know" he stood up, "Let's go. We have to find Tamahome and the others and get to Miaka" he picked up his staff.

**(Next Scene)**

When the red beam came down Taka dodged out of the way as it struck Ren right in the chest. Ren's eyes became wide as he dropped his sword.

"What?" he replied as the blood dripped from his mouth, "Why?" he fell to his knees.

Nakago appeared from out of the shadows and saw as his younger brother gasped for air. He ran forward with Ashitare nearby.

"Ren" he said as he knelt down.

"Nakago" Ren replied, "Why?"

"I could have told you that this would happen. It was the very reason I did not want to be with him anymore. Ren he killed me in the same way that was when I stopped trusting him."

"Nakago" Ren gasped, "Miru."

"Ashitare" Nakago ordered him over and he placed her near her brother.

"Miru. My sister. Go get him Nakago" Ren replied, "Avenge us and save your Priestess. Forgive me brother. For being so foolish. For following your stupid mistake. I loved the Priestess of Suzaku, and in the end I have paid with my life. Tamahome" he looked at the stunned boy, "Go save her" he fell to the ground, "Miru" he said in his last breath, "Sister" he closed his eyes.

Nakago stared at his brother and frowned, then he turned to Taka as the Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko, and Suzaku warriors.

"Tamahome" he replied, "Let's go" he stood up.

"Right" Taka nodded.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: This chapter ended up being longer than expected so I have to split it into two parts!

Next Part: Summoning the Gods


	69. Part 2: Summoning of rhe Gods

**Part Two: Summoning the Gods**

The light stopped glowing around Yui, Takako, and Suzuna. They all stared at each other wondering why they were still there. It was then that Yui noticed that Miaka still had the light around her and hadn't moved at all.

"Miaka?" Yui said confused as the warriors appeared.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi called as he ran forward, "Are you all right?" he asked as Amiboshi joined him.

"Yes but look!" she pointed.

"Miaka?" Amiboshi replied.

Taka and the Suzaku seven stared in awe at Miaka's body as the other warriors gathered with their Priestesses.

"What's happening to her?" Hotohori asked.

"I don't know" Chichiri replied, "The light of Suzaku is really strong around her."

"Listen do you hear that?" Chiriko said.

"What is it?" Tasuki replied as Taka dashed forward towards the red light.

"Miaka!" Taka shouted.

"Tamakins!" Nuriko called as he ran forward.

"Taka!" Yui yelled as he ran into the light and grabbed her.

Tenkou saw this action and became enraged once more. He sent a blast of lightening down to the two of them, striking them both and making Taka scream in agony and Miaka wince in pain.

"NO!" Yui shouted, "Miaka!"

"Lady Yui don't" Suboshi pulled her back.

From in the heavens a loud screech was heard.

"There it is again" Chiriko replied.

"I hear it this time," Mitsukake said.

"Look there!" Nuriko pointed as a large red phoenix appeared screeching it's beautiful song.

"It's Suzaku!" Hotohori said.

"Not only that your majesty look!" Chichiri pointed to the east of the skies.

A loud roar sounded and a dragon appeared. Nakago and the Seiryuu seven stared up as Yui tried to control her tears as she saw Miaka and Taka collapse on the ground him still holding onto her.

"Seiryuu" Soi whispered.

In the north another roar was heard and in the west a growl sounded. The large tiger and the two-headed turtle appeared as well.

"Genbu" Namame replied.

"And Byakko" Subaru added.

The four beast gods turned to Tenkou and each began to transform into their human forms. Tenkou stared angrily as Suzaku floated before him.

"This is not possible" Tenkou replied, "I sealed you away."

"Anything is possible when it comes to love Tenkou" Suzaku said, "And I am the beast god of love. Because of the sacrifice of those two down there, we have been revived."

"Because of the Priestesses sacrifices as well" Byakko growled, "Their willingness to give up their power to us."

"But this can't be. I am a god. I can not be so easily defeated."

"You are not a god" Suzaku replied.

"That's correct" Seiryuu said, "Many years ago you were a mortal. A prince who craved power and sought out the Universe of the Four Gods to gain more power. But you're followers thought you insane and so they had you executed."

"You sold your soul to a demon" Genbu continued, "And thus received the power you so much craved. However the one power you had no control over is love."

"And now we will send you back to oblivion" Suzaku said holding out his hands.

"No I won't let you!" Tenkou shouted sending his power forth, which the beast gods blocked.

The light glowed from the gods and the warriors and their Priestesses watched as Tenkou screaming, writhing in absolute pain disappeared from existence forever leaving behind four small treasures that the gods scooped up in their hands.

**(Next Scene)**

The skies once more turned blue and cleared. The ground on which they stood transformed back into the top of the tower. Yui stared at the lifeless body of her friends and fell sobbing into Suboshi's arms.

The four gods came down and stood before the Priestesses. Byakko looked at Suzuna and smiled.

"Thank you Priestess" he replied, "For saving me."

"Your welcome" Suzuna said in a small voice as the warriors all bowed.

"As a token of my thanks here" he placed one of the treasures into her hand and she gasped, "This is the mirror of Suzuno Osugi. Her Shinzaho. I want you to look after it."

"I will" Suzuna nodded.

Genbu stood before Takako and Namame along with the warriors bowed before him.

"Priestess of Genbu. Thank you" he bowed his head.

"It was my pleasure" Takako bowed back.

"Take this" he handed her the treasure. It is Takiko Okuda's Shinzaho. The necklace she wore when she summoned me."

"Thank you" she caressed the article.

Seiryuu landed in front of Yui who was still crying.

"Priestess have no tears. I present you with your Shinzaho."

"I don't want it" Yui cried, "I just want my friends back."

"Priestess of Seiryuu" Suzaku spoke up from where he was standing, "You needn't worry. Look for yourself" he pointed.

Yui blinked through her tears and once more saw the red light. Standing in the center as it dissipated were Miaka and Taka smiling. Yui moved forward a little and then couldn't control herself.

"Miaka!" she called as she ran and flung herself around her friend, "Oh Miaka you're okay!"

"Of course I am Yui" Miaka smiled looking at her, "It's all over. Tenkou is no more."

"Yes Miaka" Yui nodded, "You're right."

"And now will you accept it Priestess" Seiryuu asked politely holding out her Shinzaho.

"Thank you Seiryuu" Yui said taking the necklace, "I'll treasure it."

Yui looked at Taka and Miaka and returned to the other side as the Suzaku warriors gathered around them and hugged them both. Suzaku approached them slowly as the other gods began to ascend.

"Miaka. Tamahome" he replied.

"Suzaku?" Miaka looked at him.

"I can't thank you enough for saving us."

"We can't thank you enough for what you did for us either Suzaku" Taka replied.

"Indeed. Miaka I have something of yours."

"Hmm?"

"Open your hand."

She opened it and he placed the ring into her palm. Miaka stroked it gently.

"My ring from Tamahome" she smiled.

"Yes. Keep it. It will always be a reminder of your love for each."

"This doesn't mean I have to go does it?" Taka looked at him confused.

"Of course not" Suzaku smiled, "You are Taka Suknami now. You belong in her world."

"Thank you Suzaku" Taka said smiling back as Miaka gazed at Takako and Suzuna who were holding onto Namame and Tatara, "I suppose we need to say goodbye to everyone now."

"Yes the time has come for them to return" Suzaku nodded.

"Suzaku" Miaka turned to him.

"Yes."

"May I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Of course. But a brief moment."

Miaka and Suzaku walked off to talk while Taka conversed a little with the Suzaku seven.

**(Next Scene)**

Below Keisuke and Tetsuya noticed that the dark clouds were leaving.

"Come on mom!" Keisuke said grabbing her hand, "Now's our time to go up there!" they ran forward with Tetsuya and Mrs. Hongo behind them.

**(Next Scene)**

Suzaku and Miaka walked back over and Suzaku looked at the other beast gods. Then he turned once more to the warriors.

"We can allow you fifteen minutes to say your goodbyes. But that is all. After that the world must return to normal."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Okay I'm being anal about this but I need an even amount of chapters so, I will be writing two more after this so I get that! But the next two should be really short compared to the rest.

Next Chapter: Goodbye!


	70. Chp 8: Goodbye!

**Chapter Eight: Goodbye!**

Suzuna tearfully turned to the Byakko seven and smiled. They in turn bowed their heads.

"I shall miss all of you. Even though we only saw each other for a brief period" she replied, "You'll always be in my heart."

"And you as well Priestess" Tokaki said.

"Yes Suzuna" Subaru added, "We always think of you fondly as well" she embraced her.

Suzuna nodded and turned to Tatara.

"Tatara what can I say. Our hearts will once more be joined in the heavens."

"Yes" he agreed sadly with a nod of his head, "I shall never forget you Suzuna" he embraced her tight.

"Nor I you" she whispered in his ear.

He bent down and lightly kissed her on her lips and then they pulled away just as Miaka and Taka came over to say their goodbyes.

"Master" Taka shook Tokaki's hand, "It was good seeing you again."

"And you too little ghost" Tokaki grinned.

"Master" Taka said irritated.

"I'm just joking Tamahome. I am very proud of you my boy."

"Thanks."

"And you Priestess" Tokaki turned to the girl at his side, "Take care of him."

"I will" Miaka nodded, "Subaru."

"Goodbye Miaka" Subaru hugged her, "It was good to see you."

"Mhm" Miaka nodded, "Take care of each other."

"Goodbye" Taka said as he steered Miaka away and towards the Genbu warriors, right past Suzuna and Tatara who were holding onto each other and saying goodbye to Yui.

Namame and Takako stood by each other as Taka and Miaka approached. Iname and the other warriors said their goodbyes.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Iname. Hatsui, and Urimiya" Miaka replied.

"Goodbye Priestess of Suzaku" Hatsui waved.

"Indeed" Iname nodded, "Take care of each other."

"We will" Taka said, "Goodbye Uruki, Tomite, Hikitsu."

"Yes goodbye" Miaka added, "And thank you for your help."

"It is us who should be thankful for you Priestess" Tomite replied.

"Yes" Hikitsu nodded, "We knew back even then how special you were."

"What will you all do now?" Miaka asked.

"I've been asked to join Mitsukake on a journey searching for medicines" Uruki said.

"Mitsukake really?" Miaka's eyes lit up.

"Mhm. I am quite fond of him."

"Well good luck with that Uruki" Miaka replied as she walked over to Taka who was saying goodbye to Namame and Takako.

"Well Taka" Namame said shaking his hand, "You're just like me. Stubborn but very loyal. I'll miss you."

"Miss you too Namame" Taka grinned, "And Takako."

Takako smiled as Miaka squeezed her hand.

"Namame" Miaka said.

"Priestess. I mean Miaka" he smiled.

"It was a pleasure knowing you" she shook his hand.

"You as well" he surprised her by embracing her tight, "Perhaps someday we'll see each other again."

"Perhaps" she nodded, "Come on Taka" she replied, "I want to go say goodbye to Amiboshi."

"Okay" Taka nodded as Namame turned to look at Takako.

"Well" Takako replied, "You guys" she looked at the warriors, "I don't know what to say. I mean you guys have made me feel really welcome amongst you and I will miss all of you. Hatsui, Urimiya. Iname. Uruki. Tomite. Hikitsu. All of you. I'll never forget you. Not one."

"And we'll never forget you either Priestess" Iname bowed his head as Urimiya and Hatsui wiped some tears from their eyes.

"Namame" Takako turned to him, "I don't know what to say to you either."

"Don't" he stopped, "I don't want to say goodbye again. I just want you to take something with you" he leaned down and kissed her quite passionately.

**(Next Scene)**

Keisuke, Mrs. Hongo, Mrs. Yuki, and Tetsuya arrived as Yui and Miaka were saying goodbye to the Seiryuu seven.

"Look at that Tetsuya!" Keisuke said excitedly pointing to the sky, "It's the four gods. This is so exciting."

"Calm down Keisuke" Tetsuya sighed.

Yui walked over with Miaka and said goodbye to Suboshi and Amiboshi. She had already said goodbye to Soi, Ashitare, Miboshi, and Tomo. Now she only had three more to say the words to.

"Suboshi" she looked at him.

"Lady Yui" he looked back at her lovingly.

"I'll miss you, you know" she embraced him.

"I know. I'll miss you too. But I'll be all right. My brother and I are going back to Mohkan village together."

"Really?" Miaka asked excitedly, "I mean really?"

"Yea" Amiboshi nodded, "Suboshi has finally decided to come back with me."

"That's wonderful news."

"Yea that's great" Yui added, "Congratulations Suboshi."

"Thank you. Goodbye Lady Yui."

"Goodbye. Goodbye to you as well Amiboshi" she began to walk off.

"Goodbye Lady Yui!" Amiboshi called, "Take care of yourself" he walked over to Miaka as Taka joined her, "Miaka."

"Amiboshi" she smiled, as he embraced, "I can't thank you enough for what you did for her."

"No" he shook his head, "It was my pleasure. Because you asked me, I did it. I did it for you Miaka. Not for Lady Yui."

"Amiboshi."

"But everything is going to be okay now" he smiled, "I'm going back to Mohkan village where I belong and you and Tamahome can be together finally."

"Thank you Amiboshi" Taka shook his hand.

"Your welcome Tamahome" he shook it back, "It was my pleasure. Goodbye Miaka."

"Goodbye Amiboshi."

He walked over and joined his brother with the other Seiryuu warriors. Miaka saw her mom and brother and rushed over to say hello, with Taka right behind her.

Yui walked over to Nakago who was waiting for her. He turned to her with a smile and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Nakago I" she began, "I don't know how to thank you."

"No Lady Yui" he shook his head, "You have no reason to thank me. I haven't exactly been very forthcoming on this whole thing."

"I know but you did in the end help me and Miaka That meant the world to me Nakago. You have no idea how much that meant. I'm sorry I can't return the feelings that you have for me."

"Lady Yui. It's all right. I know you love that young man over there, and I'm fine with it. Besides there is someone who loves me, that I haven't exactly given a chance to" he looked in Soi's direction, "So I'm okay. But I will always love you Lady Yui. In my heart I will always love you and Takiko Okuda. Soi knows this. And is okay with it."

"And you are too Nakago?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess" Yui reached up into her ear and pulled out his earring, "This belongs to you."

"Keep it" he closed up her palm, "I want you to have it Lady Yui."

She smiled and slowly kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you Nakago. Goodbye."

"Good bye. Yui."

Yui smiled and walked over to the Suzaku seven just as Taka and Miaka came back over.

"Nakago" Taka eyed him.

"Tamahome" he replied back.

"I hope we never have to do battle again."

"So do I."

Taka walked over to the Suzaku seven.

"Taka" Miaka said in a scolding tone, "Nakago."

"Yes Priestess of Suzaku."

"I just wanted to say, that I really appreciate that you were there for Yui. You don't know what that means to me."

"Yes well. I can't be bad all the time. Your friends are waiting for you Priestess. You should go say goodbye."

"Goodbye to you as well Nakago" Miaka smiled as she ran over to the others.

Nakago smiled slightly to himself as he walked over to be next to Soi. He glanced briefly at Namame who stared back and a passing of understanding came between the two and they both smiled.

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka and Taka gazed at their friends as Yui said her final goodbyes to them and then ran off to be with Tetsuya and her mom.

"Well guys" Taka grinned, "What can I say? It's been great seeing you again. Alive."

"No joking about that Tamakins" Nuriko protested.

"But it's true. It was good seeing you both again. Being alive."

"Yes" Hotohori nodded, "Something we will never forget. But now we must say goodbye again before Suzaku runs out of time."

"You're right" Miaka agreed, "Chiriko."

"Miaka" he looked up at her as she knelt down to embrace him.

"You're an amazing little guy Chiriko you know that" Taka smiled.

"Thanks Tamahome" he smiled back as he patted his head.

"You keep up with your studies and you'll be something in government someday" Miaka replied.

"Mhm" he nodded happily.

"Mitsukake" she looked at the tall burly man.

"Miaka" he smiled down at her as she embraced him.

"I heard that you and Uruki are taking a little trip."

"Yes well she hasn't given me an answer yet, and she's no Shoka. But I haven't felt this good about a woman in a long time."

"Then you go for it Mitsukake" Miaka beamed, "I'm sure that Shoka would want you to be happy."

"Thank you" he nodded, "Take care of her Tamahome " he shook his hand.

"I will."

Miaka turned to the monk who had removed his mask.

"Chichiri" she smiled.

"Miaka. Not the time for tears you know."

"Mhm" she nodded and embraced him, "I'll miss you Chichiri."

"I'll miss you too Miaka. Tamahome."

"Chichiri" he shook his hand as well.

"You both are going to be just fine you know. I can feel it."

"Thanks" Taka grinned.

Miaka could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she approached the last three. Tasuki was waiting there with his arms crossed but a gentle look on his face.

"Miaka" he said slowly as he embraced her.

"Tasuki. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Don't worry about me Miaka. I'm going back to Mt. Reikaku to be with Koji and the guys. I really miss them."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. Miaka. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"You too Tasuki. And maybe someday you'll find someone for yourself."

"Maybe. Tama" he placed his hand on his friends shoulder one last time.

"Tasuki."

"Take care of yourself man" he shook his hand.

"You too."

"And take care of you. We're all counting on you."

"I will."

Miaka moved to the spot where Nuriko was waiting. His beautiful eyes shone because of the tears but he embraced her tight.

"Oh Nuriko I never thought we would have to say goodbye again."

"Come now Miaka," he grinned pulling away, "This isn't goodbye."

"Hmm?"

"There are no goodbyes with us. As long as we keep each other in our hearts there will never be a goodbye."

"Nuriko."

He smiled and turned to Taka.

"Well little brother" Nuriko replied, "I got you this far. Now all you have to do is live your life the best you can."

"Thank you Nuriko" Taka smiled, "You take care of yourself."

"And you too Tamakins" he chuckled, "I know that you will take care of Miaka as well" he embraced Taka tightly.

"Nuriko I can't breathe" Taka gasped.

"Whoops. My strength again" he let go, "But his majesty wants to say goodbye to you now. So off you go" he pushed him forward hard.

"Nuriko" Taka yelled exasperated.

"Sorry Tama!" Nuriko chuckled again as Taka regained his balance.

Hotohori shook his head with a smile as he turned to the pair.

"Miaka. Tamahome. It has been good seeing both of you again."

"And you as well Hotohori. Take care of that baby of yours" Miaka said, "And say goodbye to Houki for us."

"I will. Farewell Miaka" he embraced her.

"Goodbye Hotohori" she pulled away with a smile.

"Taka" he held out his hand.

"Your majesty" he bowed his eyes then shook his hand, "Farewell Hotohori."

'Look after her."

"You can count on it."

"Miaka" Suzaku appeared before her once more, "Have you said all of your goodbyes?"

"Yes we're ready. Suzaku thank you so much."

"No Priestess. Thank you" he smiled.

She ran over to him and embraced him tight, in which he was stunned but hugged her back.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Tasuki pointed just as stunned as everyone.

"Who cares" Nuriko replied, "Who cares? Suzaku doesn't seem to mind."

Suzaku pulled away and Miaka and Taka joined Keisuke, Yui, and Tetsuya on the sidelines. Takako and Suzuna also joined them and all the warriors gathered before the beast gods who were glowing their colors. In one second the world shifted back to normal and everyone disappeared, leaving behind the two mothers, four girls, and three boys.

"Wow" Keisuke breathed out, "That was unbelievable. Did you see that! Wow!"

Miaka and Yui hugged their mothers and Miaka watched the sad faces of her other two friends as Yui embraced Tetsuya tightly. Taka walked over and hugged her.

"Hey what's with you?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" she shook her head, "Let's find a way to get Takako and Suzuna home."

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: One more to go!

Next Chapter: Happy Ending!


	71. Chp 9: Happy Ending

**Chapter Nine: Happy Ending**

Miaka rang Yui's door quite impatiently that afternoon.

"Come on Yui. Open up" she replied.

Yui opened the door and stared at her friend confused.

"What's the matter Miaka? Are you hungry or something?" Yui said with a grin.

"Come on we're going to be late" she pulled at her hand.

"What's the rush?"

"Come on. Takako and Suzuna are waiting for us" she pulled her out the door, "Come on."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Yui laughed as she dragged her down the street.

"You'll see."

**(Next Scene)**

Keisuke grabbed his coat and the Universe of the Four Gods off of the dining room table.

"Keisuke where are you going?" Mrs. Yuki asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"Nope. Just returning the book to the library and later I'm meeting Miaka and them. Don't worry mom" he kissed her on the cheek, "There's nothing going on" he dashed out of the room.

"All right" she shook her head, "Be home in time for supper!"

"Okay!"

**(Next Scene)**

Miaka and Yui met Takako and Suzuna at the bus stop. They both looked like they hadn't gotten sleep in days. Yui honestly felt sorry for them.

"I'm so glad that both of you could make it" Miaka grinned.

"You sounded so urgent on the phone" Suzuna said.

"What's going on?" Takako added.

"A surprise. Come on let's go to the park" she took Suzuna's hand gently.

"Miaka what is going on?" Yui replied exasperated following them, "What are you up to?"

"You'll see. Taka and Tetsuya are waiting for us."

**(Next Scene)**

In the park Taka and Tetsuya were standing near a couple of trees.

"Here they come" Taka smiled as Tetsuya tilted his glasses.

"There's Taka" Miaka replied running towards him and giving him a kiss, "Hey!"

"Hey you" he smiled, "Hey you guys made it."

"Yea but we don't know what we're here for?" Takako said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. We'll tell you in a minute. We're just waiting for."

Keisuke appeared out of breath and sweat on his brow.

"Did I miss anything?" he gasped.

"Keisuke" Miaka said, "Do you have the book?"

"Right here" he held it up still trying to catch his breath.

"Well now that you're here" Miaka smiled and moved forward and took the two girls hands, "Takako. Suzuna. When we all said goodbye I noticed how sad the two of you were and how unfair it would be if Yui and I were the only ones who would have the ones we love with us. So I requested something of Suzaku."

Takako and Suzuna looked at each other.

"I don't understand" Suzuna replied.

"A few day ago two new transfer students came into the college" Taka continued moving to the side, "But the oddest thing about them was their resemblance to someone we knew, and the fact that they could remember past life things."

As Takako and Suzuna stood there two shadows appeared from behind Tetsuya. He moved to the side and Yui joined him in his arms. There was no mistake. Takako and Suzuna both placed their hands over their mouths and ran forward embracing the men they loved so deeply. Miaka and Taka walked off leaving them alone to talk with the reincarnation of Namame and Tatara. Keisuke smiled as he watched but then noticed that Toki had appeared and ran over.

Toki stood waiting as Keisuke handed him the book.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Toki asked.

"It would be safer in your hands better than anywhere else Toki" Keisuke grinned, "Thank you for bringing them up this day."

"Well now I see why" Toki smiled, "Suzuna looks so happy. And Takako too."

"Yea" Keisuke sighed happily as Tetsuya and Yui walked off, "It just goes to show. True love does exist. It really truly does."

**(Next Scene)**

As Miaka and Taka walked they gazed at the blossoms on the trees.

"You know something Miaka" he replied as they sat down, her leaning into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"That was really a sweet thing that you did."

"Ultimately is was Suzaku who decided. Not me. I'm just happy for them. That they can be together."

"And you can be together to me" Taka smiled hugging her.

"Still don't you wish something?"

"Wish what?"

"That our friends could be here right now with us."

"In this world? I don't know about that. They made such a mess."

"I didn't think they were that bad."

"Not that bad? Miaka you they totally broke my remote. My apartment was smashed, they're lucky that they didn't break the television too."

"Taka."

"Yea?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Okay" he smiled and kissed her passionately.

From up in the clouds Suzaku watched happily down on them. Then he disappeared, leaving a trail of red dust behind as the Phoenix soar higher and higher into the sky.

**(THE END)**

Authors Note: Well that's it! It's over. I want to thank all my anonymous reviews. And I especially want to thank Shinitenshi-deathangel, Otaku mom, Halfpiecechick247, Mercury moon, and Twilight sky for their wonderful reviews as well. This was my first attempt at a Fushigi Fanfic and I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again!


End file.
